Cruel Intentions: The Serial
by kerimack
Summary: It’s Kathryn and Sebastian’s senior year at Manchester Prep and with it comes gay love triangles, Kathryn’s little sister, doppelgangers, a James Dean wanna be and a bitter ex-supermodel.
1. Morning Tussle

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

Chapter 1: Morning Tussle

"Rise and shine duchess, school awaits"

With a groggy whimper Kathryn's eyes fluttered open and she awoke. Judging by the heat radiating from behind her and the decidedly firm body pressing into backside her she realized she was sharing her bed with someone. A male someone. Detecting the arrogant smugness in her bedmates voice she knew right away who that male was. "Fuck off freak."

He snickered completely unfazed by her nastiness. Brushing away strands of her chestnut colored hair he whispered to her "is that anyway for the student body president to greet her darling step brother and greatest confidant?" 

"Perhaps you'd prefer a swift kick to the balls instead" she hissed back. "That's what you're going to get if you aren't out of my bed by the count of five."

As she suspected he didn't move an inch. Instead of doing as she asked he staid put and moved his hand under the covers of her duvet. Resting his hand on her bare thigh he tapped his fingers against her skin.

Kathryn let out an annoyed sigh, "I mean it Sebastian. Five…four…three…two…"

"I suppose you're not interested in hearing about my break up with Annette then?'

Immediately she turned around now fully awake. Looking into his handsome face she insisted "do tell."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Not really" she lied. "But hearing about how you've destroyed some innocent girl's life is always amusing." Sebastian rolled his eyes at her, the glee seemingly melting from his face. Lying on his back he stared sullenly at her ceiling. Deciding to use his brooding to further torment him Kathryn leaned over his body and caressed his face. "Oh what's the matter Valmont? Feeling guilty over hurting poor Dorothy's feelings?"

"Hardly"

"Then tell me about it"

"All right" he replied his eyes at last meeting hers. "After our little talk I realized you were right. I can't change and it was better that I end things with Annette now then hurt her later on."

"That's all very nice Sebastian" she snickered with a roll of her eyes. "Now get to the good parts. Did she cry?"

"What do you think?"

Kathryn giggled "did you cry?"

Sebastian's face went dark as he sat up quickly and pushed her onto her back. Climbing on top of her he held her arms down on the bed. "Enough about Annette, I believe you and I have a bet to settle."

Kathryn hardly fazed by her sudden submissive position pretended to be perplexed by what he was talking about. "Bet? Refresh my memory again."

"Gladly. We agreed that if I got the headmasters virtuous daughter into bed, as I did, then I get to spend the night with you and as you so delicately stated, put it anywhere."

"Ah yes, that wager"

"Yes that one" he replied irritated. "Now as you can imagine I was quite annoyed when I came back from breaking things off with Annette to find you had run off to the South of France for the summer."

Kathryn's sighed wistfully "well I needed to work on my tan."

"It was a most inconvenient time to leave seeing as we still had a wager to settle." 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you turn down your winnings already? I seem to recall we were in this very room when you made it abundantly clear you weren't interested."

Sebastian flinched obviously not expecting that rebuttal. "I wasn't aware there was an expiration date on my reward."

Kathryn grinned maliciously "you should have read the fine print."

His face darkened as his grip on her wrists got tighter. "If I were you I wouldn't make this difficult. With or without your permission I'm taking my winnings."

"I wouldn't suggest it if I were you" she giggled.

His nose brushing up against hers and his mouth only centimeters away Sebastian pleaded "come on Kathryn."

"Oh Valmont" she sighed sympathetically. "I thought begging was beneath you."

"The only thing that's beneath me will be you when I take what's _rightfully mine."_

Kathryn's face hardened at this. She might play along with their little games now and then but she was no one's property let alone his. "Dream on asshole" she sneered as she used surprising force to push him off of her.

Sebastian tumbled off the edge of the bed and onto the hard wood floor. As his head smacked against it loudly he cursed "son of a bitch!"

Kathryn sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Thanks for the wake up call" she told him. "However I think it's in your best interest to keep your hands off me. Otherwise I might bruise more than your massive ego next time."

Getting up Kathryn strolled over to her bathroom so she could begin getting ready for school. Before she closed the door though Sebastian, who had pulled himself up to a sitting position, called out to her "this is far from over!"

"Silly rabbit, you still think you're in control of things don't you? Well you'll learn soon enough."

As Kathryn turned on her shower and prepared to get in she heard her bedroom door slam shut. Smiling she laughed as she thought of the look on Sebastian's face when she pushed him off the bed. Poor, delusional boy actually thought she would sleep with him after everything that went on this past summer. No, Sebastian had a brief window of opportunity to claim her and he passed it up. Loser.

Still that itch she had concerning him was still there. Kathryn had always been attracted to Sebastian, hell that was why she made the damn bet in the first place. Their wager had given her a legitimate opportunity to give into him. Now that the bet was over so was her excuse to sleep with him. Sure she could just ignore his initial brush off but she had far too much pride to do that. It was a game between them and she had no intention of giving up her most powerful weapon.

Unfortunately her desire for Sebastian still remained. Thinking of him laying on top of her, pinning her forcefully to the bed with his mouth so close she could practically taste it Kathryn began to feel warm and it wasn't on account of the hot water pouring over her. Letting her mind wander back to her sexy step brother Kathryn's hand squeezed her breast as the other one moved between her legs. Yes she was well aware of how pathetic it was that she reduced to pleasuring herself over him but he didn't know about it so what was the harm? 

Following her shower Kathryn did her make up and hair then slipped on her school uniform. As she studied herself in the mirror she made a vow to keep Sebastian out of her life. From now on he was just her step brother and nothing more. Besides which she had more important things to concentrate on like her student body president position and of course ruining Cecile Caldwell. She would destroy that little bitch this year if it was the last thing she did.

As she gathered her school bag and stepped out of the room Kathryn stopped in her tracks when she spotted Sebastian lounging lazily on her mother's antique table across from her room. "What, have you upgraded to stalking now?"

"Don't flatter yourself" he sneered getting to his feet. "Mommy dearest insisted I drive you to school since she's taking the car for the afternoon. Undoubtedly so she can get something nip, tucked or injected."

Rolling her eyes Kathryn strolled past him and signaled him to follow with her hand as if he were one of the servants. "Let's go, I need to get there early so I can introduce myself to the headmaster." With a wicked grin she looked back at him and added "I'm sure he already knows all about you. Annette probably supplied him with all the gory details of how you broke her heart and popped her cheery."

Falling into step beside her Sebastian snarled back "your school uniform is looking a little snug this year Kathryn. Have you been forgetting to purge after you binge?"

Spinning back on her heels she spat "fuck you!"

"Soon enough baby" he replied in amusement.

Just as Kathryn was going to volley back an equally nasty comment a young woman, not much older than themselves, burst through their parent's bedroom door. Giggling she pulled up the strap on her slinky red dress and ran a hand through her mussed hair. When she noticed them she let out an embarrassed giggle "oh, hi there. You must be Eddie's kids. Um, you wouldn't happen to know where the little girl's room is?"

Without a word Kathryn and Sebastian simultaneously pointed to the left. She smiled appreciably "oh thanks a bunch."

As the girl headed down the opposite corridor the step siblings exchanged knowing looks. Then with a sigh once again headed down the hall. However once again they stopped when Edward Valmont came bursting out of the same room calling "come out, come out wherever you are, you sexy little nymph-oh, hello. I didn't see you two there."

"Obviously" Sebastian snorted before once again exchanging a knowing look with Kathryn. This was hardly the first time they had walked in on the middle of one of their parent's trysts. "I believe your little friend went that way."

Edward nodded "Jamie is my new executive assistant."

"I'm sure she is" Sebastian replied. "I hope you're paying her over time."

Edward gave his son a withering glance before turning his attention to his step daughter. "Kathryn it's so good to see you dear. I was very disappointed that you weren't here when your mother and I arrived home."

Kathryn embraced her step father allowing him to hold her perhaps a little closer than necessary. "Oh I missed you so much step daddy! It was so lonely with out you here. Sebastian was a somewhat poor substitute." Kathryn winked at her step brother over Edwards shoulder. 

Sebastian scowled in return. He hated when she did this, purposely flirted with his father just to drive him nuts. He knew Kathryn really thought his father was just a creepy loser but she encouraged his affection for her in order to get a rise of out Sebastian. It usually worked too.

"Darling you are looking as lovely as ever. I see Europe really agreed with you." Openly leering at the young girl he noted "that's quite a color you acquired. I bet you don't even have any tan lines."

"How did you know?" Kathryn teased. Pushing her shirt of her shoulder suggestively she flashed him her bare skin while she eyed Sebastian. "See?"

"Very nice"

"Yes, perhaps I can show you the rest after school"  
  
"Sweet fucking Christ I think I'm going to be ill!" Sebastian snarled as he angrily grabbed his step sister's arm and dragged her down the hall past his father. "We have to be getting to school now _sis."_

"Something wrong Sebastian? You seem all flushed"

"Yeah this fucked up family is what's wrong"

She laughed "jealous?"  
  
  


"Of what?"

"The fact that I might offer your father something you'll never get" Kathryn explained as she pulled out of his grip.

As they approached the living room he told her "if you want to roll around with step daddy be my…"

Sebastian trailed off as a picture of Cecile flashed across the big screen T.V. in the living room. "Fifteen year old Cecile Caldwell, only daughter of oil tycoon Richard Caldwell and social light Bunny Caldwell lost her life two days ago while on vacation with her family in Florida. A memorial service will be held at Manchester Prep today, the prestigious private school she was to begin today."

With a roll of her eyes Kathryn let out an annoyed sigh and grumbled "oh well that's just great."

                                - to be continued (Please Review)


	2. Having the Last Laugh

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

Chapter 2: Having the Last Laugh

"Why did that dumb bitch have to wait until the first day of school to check out? She couldn't have done it a month ago when no one would have cared?" Kathryn tossed her head back against the passenger seat and let out a dramatic huff. "I can't believe it. Even in death that moron is screwing me over!"

Sebastian who had been trying to drown out her bitter diatribe as he drove responded in a deadpan tone "your sympathy is overwhelming sis."

"What, I should feel sorry for her?" she spat shifting in her seat to face him. "I'm the one who's going to have to rearrange my entire speech just to talk about her! Not to mention I'm going to have to listen to everyone blubbering on about her and what a tragedy her death was. Pftt, if any of those losers spent more than five minutes with her believe me they would be in total agreement that it should have happened sooner."

"Well" he sighed still keeping his eyes on the road "I'm sure if Cecile knew about how much her death would affect your speech she never would have gotten trapped in that mechanical shark."

Rolling her eyes at his sarcasm Kathryn sneered "oh cut the holier than thou bullshit Sebastian. At least I'm honest enough to admit what a complete waste of air that girl was. In fact if Cecile's demise wasn't screwing up my day I would throw a god damn party."

"And who would you invite? Ronald? Court?"

"Perhaps both"

As the jag pulled up to the stop light Sebastian turned to his step sister "look I might not care one way or another about Cecil but I didn't want to see her dead-unlike you."  
  


"I didn't want her dead either" she replied solemnly. Unbuckling her seatbelt Kathryn leaned over to him and whispered in Sebastian's ear "it's far too painless."

"You're sick" he replied flatly.

Kathryn laughed "of please you're one to talk. When you found out how Cecile stood up on that ride at Disney World in order to get the cartoon rats attention and got knocked out by a passing bridge then fell into the mechanical shark it took you a good twenty minutes to stop laughing."

Sebastian at last cracked a smile. "I didn't say it wasn't funny but I'm not exactly doing a dance on her grave either. Unlike you I have a little more class than to bemoan some innocent fifteen year olds death because it's putting a cramp in my day planner."

"Can you do me a favor and alert me when the real Sebastian Valmont returns."

"What are you babbling on about?"

"You moron" Kathryn hissed. "The step brother I use to know would be laughing himself silly and planning on how to decimate Cecile's memorial service right about now, but ever since this summer you've changed."

"Don't be ridiculous" he sighed. "I'm the same person I always was. I just matured a little."

"Matured? No Valmont you've become boring or better yet whipped. As soon as that little blond nobody walked into your life you've changed into-

"Shut up Kathryn" Sebastian spat irritated.

"Did I hit a nerve?"

They pulled into the drive that led up to Manchester and past the iron gates. As Sebastian came to a stop he turned off the car and faced Kathryn. "Look I told you I'm over this infatuation with Annette. She never meant anything to me anyway."

"All right then" Kathryn replied seemingly rational. "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind it if I were to befriend her then?"

Sebastian flinched "what are you talking about?"

"Well" Kathryn continued coyly "since Annette is new to the school and her only friend was you I'm sure she would really appreciate someone making her feel welcomed. I was thinking it would probably be in my best interest to make friends with the headmaster's daughter. In fact I've decided to take Annette under my wing and by the end of the semester we'll be the best of friends."

Looking into Kathryn's eyes which were dancing merrily in triumph Sebastian had to suppress the sudden but not unfamiliar urge to smack her. If they hadn't been in the middle of a crowded parking lot he just might have done it. His jaw clenched and he replied simply "you will do no such thing."

"Oh and who's going to stop me?"

"Annette would never fall for your line of bullshit"

"Are you sure about that? I can be quite charming when I want to be, as you're well aware."

Sebastian shrugged "I'll just tell her what a lying, manipulative, whore you are."

"Not if I get to her first"

Without another word Kathryn bolted out of the car. Sebastian watched from his rear view mirror as she quickly crossed the parking lot and made her way towards the brick building. He knew what she meant by taking Annette 'under her wing' and he didn't like it. Kathryn wanted to turn Annette into another mindless clone that she could control and manipulate.

Sebastian couldn't let her do it but at the same time he felt powerless to stop her. After all he just swore off Annette. If he rose up to her defense now Kathryn would know it was all bullshit and think he indeed had changed. Sebastian slammed his hands down on the stirring wheel and shouted out in frustration "fuck!"

After a minute of pondering his options he got out of the car and quickly made his way into the school. He pushed past fellow students trying to hunt down his evil step sister. Sebastian possessed a sixth sense when it came to her and he was able to find her almost immediately.

Paying no attention to who she was with he charged up to Kathryn and grabbed her roughly by the arm. "We need to talk-now."

Kathryn looked back at him her eyes cold and hard, but her voice filled with fake concern. "Sebastian is something the matter?"

"So this is the infamous Sebastian Valmont"

Glancing up he was about to tell whoever it was to kindly fuck off and mind their own business when he realized who it was Kathryn had been talking to. Tall, with light brown hair the man appeared to be in his late forties. He looked to have a somewhat laid back façade but at the moment his face was drawn in anger as he stared at Sebastian. He couldn't really blame him. 

It was Richard Hardgrove.

Sebastian had recognized the man immediately from a picture he had seen in Annette's room. Letting go of Kathryn's arm he forced a smile to his face and greeted him. "You must be the new headmaster. I'm heard so much about you sir."

"Yes and I of you" he replied sharply. "You can imagine my reaction when I came to join my daughter in the city and found her in tears. According to my friend Brenda she had her heart broken by some playboy over the summer by the name of Valmont."

Not meeting his eyes Sebastian asked "how is Annette sir?"

"Not that you care I'm sure but she's devastated. She didn't want to finish school in New York so she's gone back to Kansas for her senior year."

"What?" Sebastian muttered completely floored. 

Kathryn had maneuvered herself behind the headmasters back and was now clamping her hand over her mouth in an effort to keep from laughing. Sebastian glared over at her coldly barely hearing as Hardgrove barked at him "as you can imagine I'm quite angry to be separated from my only daughter yet again. Now I'm well aware you are to blame for this and I can promise you Mr. Valmont if you step out of line once this year, I mean get so much as a tardy slip to study hall and I'll have you tossed out of this school so fast you won't know what hit you. I don't care how rich your father is, understand?"

Sebastian pulled his eyes away from Kathryn who was still mocking him. "Yes I understand headmaster."

"Good" turning away from him he looked back at Kathryn "Miss. Merteuil I believe there was something you wanted to ask me."

In a flash Kathryn's face became calm and pleasant as she told him "yes I wanted to talk to you about the assistant position. Mr. Riddick, our former headmaster, promised it to me before and I just wanted to make sure-

"Oh I'm sorry dear" Hardgrove interrupted her. "But the position has already been filled."

Her green eyes went wide and Sebastian watched in amusement as her poised façade melted away. "What?"

"Yes I've already assigned someone else as my assistant this year. I'm sorry Mr. Riddick promised it to you but he had no authority to do so. The decision is mine and I've already filled the position."

Keeping her voice steady she asked "may I ask with whom? I know it might sound a little presumptuous of me but I can't think of a single person as qualified as me in this school who could handle the duties the job requires. I mean I'm already the student body president and everyone knows the two jobs go hand in hand."

"Yes that may be but I don't see why we can't spread the wealth around a little bit Kathryn. Certainly a person as sensible as you can see that. Besides I'm sure you and Mr. Bristow will get along famously."

"Bristow?"

"Yes Simon Bristow he's new to Manchester this year as am I. We met during orientation and became fast friends. I think you will like him a lot Kathryn; he reminds me a lot of you. Intelligent, ambitious, articulate, I believe you'll be very impressed with him."

With a weak phony smile she replied "I'm sure I will."

"Well now that, that's settled I have to be going. Oh and Kathryn I'd like you to make a mention of the passing of Ms. Caldwell in you speech today at the assembly. You know something to commemorate to the student body about what a wonderful young woman she was."

Her fists tightening at her side Kathryn told him "of course I'll get right on it."

As she watched Hardgrove disappear down the hall she let out a frustrated yell and stamped her foot to the ground. Sebastian who had witness the whole exchange leaned against the locker laughing so hard he was nearly crying. Rubbing his eyes as he passed his step sister he called out to her "you know sometimes it's really good to be alive!"

                                - to be continued (Please Review)


	3. Mystery Men

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

A/N: I won't be around the computer again till Monday so you get two updates in one day!

Chapter 3: Mystery Men

Kathryn was on the warpath. As she tore across the campus lawn following morning classes, she paid little mind to the passing students who occasionally greeted her. She could care less what those nobodies had to say because her mind was only on one thing. One constant, nagging question ran continuously through her head

_Who the fuck is Simon Bristow?_

It was only the first day of school and already she had a rival. A male rival to boot. Kathryn had spent a good part of the morning trying to find out information on the mystery man. However everyone she talked to including some of her best sources didn't have a clue. All she knew was the boy wonder hadn't even shown up at school yet.

There was also the little matter of Cecile's death. Ever since she had arrived at school Kathryn had to put up with nearly everyone talking nonstop about Cecile. Freshman and sophomore girls were crying in the bathroom about what a tragedy it was. The older girls however snickered and begged Kathryn for details. She responded by acting offended at their crassness when in reality she was just annoyed by the topic.

Kathryn refused to mourn Cecile. The girl was a freak not to mention a major blemish on her life. As far as she was concerned Cecile got what she deserved and she wasn't about to shed any tears over her ridiculous death.

"Kathryn" a familiar masculine voice called to her. "Hey Kathryn wait up."

With a put upon sigh she spun around and found Court jogging towards her. As he moved his dark brown hair flopped against his face almost elegantly. At least that was what Kathryn use to think. Now as she watched him she thought he looked rather like a stupid dog. A stupid, arrogant dog.

Kathryn briefly considered telling him to go fuck himself but she curbed her tongue out of curiosity. She hasn't talked with Court since Fourth of July when he dumped her for the naive deceased twit. 

"Hello Court" she greeted him primly as he stopped in front of her.

"Hey can we, um, talk for a minute?"

"Well I'm sort of busy right now" 

"Please Kathryn"  
  


_Please_ now there was a word she couldn't get enough of. Especially coming out of her ex's mouth. Kathryn really had no where to go at the moment but she enjoyed playing hard to get. Sighing she gave into him "all right but just for a minute."

They walked over to a bench under one of the oak trees and took a seat. Court took a deep breath and asked "so how have you been?"

_Oh you mean since you dumped me and left me to walk home on my own you arrogant prick_, Kathryn wanted to scream at him. However she remained reserved recalling the last time she showed him her true colors he broke up with her. Instead she played the phony proper girlfriend he had fallen for in the first place. "I've been fine Court. You?"

He looked away and muttered "not so good. Did you hear about Cecile Caldwell?"

"Yes" she replied with a bored sigh. Examining her manicure she commented "it's such a tragedy."

"Yeah I mean I just talked with her before she left for Florida. She was so happy to see Mickey again I just can't believe it."

Court's voice cracked as he uttered the last word causing Kathryn to look up at him to see if he was crying. Indeed his eyes did appear damp and she wondered in amusement if he would break down and sob. Placing a comforting arm around his shoulder she cooed "oh Court I wasn't aware you two were that close."

"Um, yeah, we had been sort of seeing each other."

Kathryn pretended to act stunned by the news even though she was already well aware. "I see" she whispered. "Cecile never mentioned it to me. I thought she was only seeing Ronald."

"Ronald?!" he bellowed getting to his feet suddenly. "Who the fuck is Ronald?"

"Her music teacher" she replied innocently. "They've been seeing each other the past few months. I thought you knew."

"No I didn't" Court responded dully as he sat back down.

Kathryn rolled her eyes while he stared off into space completely ignoring her. Somehow she thought telling Court about Cecile and Ronald's relationship would provide her some sort of thrill but she found she didn't really care anymore. Glancing at her watch she told him "well I have to get going. I'm supposed to talk to Simon Bristow about the memorial service. That is if I can-

"Simon Bristow?"

Sitting back down Kathryn asked "yes, do you know him?"

"Sort of" he shrugged. "His mother is a friend of my mothers. They attended Yale together. I met him after his father won the election."

"Election?"

"Yeah he's a senator Kathryn"

"Bristow?!" she exclaimed suddenly. "You're telling me he's one of _those_ Bristow's?" 

Court snickered "yeah he's a 'new Kennedy'. Is he going here now or something?"

Kathryn nodded glumly as her head began to whirl with this new information. The Bristow's were an old money New York family that recently got involved in politics. The media had dubbed them the 'New generation of Kennedy's'. They were hands down the most well off family in the city and now one of them was her main competition. This day just got better and better.

"He was just appointed as the headmaster's new assistant" she answered Court.

"I thought that was your job?"

"Yeah so did I"

"Well anyway what I wanted to talk to you about Kathryn is this charity thing my mother is organizing. I know we were taking a break."

"Break?" she echoed. "I was under the impression you dumped me."

Court seemed taken aback by Kathryn's sudden nastiness but she didn't care. At the moment Court and their so called relationship was the last thing on her mind. Getting to her feet she didn't walk away but she did turn her back on him not wanting to look into his vacant face any longer. 

"Look I know we've had our troubles…"

"That's putting it mildly don't you think?"

"Perhaps but come on we did have fun didn't we?" Court came up from behind her and caressed her arms. "Maybe we can try again."

Kathryn was about to order him to get his hands off of her when someone caught her eye in the parking lot. It was a guy about her age dressed in the school uniform straddling a motorcycle. This wasn't exactly a common sight around Manchester. In fact to her knowledge no one had ever driven one on to school property. To top it off the guy, who was now taking a last drag of his cigarette was insanely hot. Tall, lanky, with a mass of wavy brown hair, he didn't look like he fit in all at their school. In fact if he hadn't been wearing the uniform Kathryn wouldn't have thought him a student. 

All of this managed to intrigue her greatly. She didn't have a clue who he was but she didn't really care. This boy didn't exactly look like the dateable type. He did however look like he could be one hell of a ride. Smiling wickedly Kathryn's mind whirled with all the dirty things she'd like to do to him.

Then briefly a horrifying thought hit her. What if Mr. Motorcycle **was** Simon Bristow? No she told herself, no one in their right mind would dub that guy a new Kennedy. Just to be on the safe side she interrupted Court's babbling and asked "that guy on the bike, do you know him?"

He looked at her confused and then glanced over at the parking lot. Court shrugged "no am I suppose to?"

"No" she replied her eyes still on the other guy.

"So what do you say? Do you want to try again Kathryn? Kathryn?"

Pulling her eyes back to Court she had to try and focus for a moment on what he had been saying. He wanted to get back together with her? Well that could be useful but she had her share of Court. Still her mother would demand to know why they broke up but if Court was still hanging around she wouldn't ask anything. The answer then to his question was a surprisingly simple one. "Let me think about it Court"

Actually at the moment all she would be thinking about was Mr. Motorcycle.

                                                - to be continued (Please Review)


	4. The Male Kathryn

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

Chapter 4: The Male Kathryn 

Simon Bristow brought the coke spoon up to his nose for one final bump. He waited for a moment for the drug to take effect before whipping his nostrils clean and tucking the instrument along with the partially empty vial of cocaine back in his blue blazer. Leaving the bathroom stall he stopped before the mirror across from the urinals in order to check his appearance one last time. As usual he looked perfect. 

It was few guys his age who could honestly categorize themselves in that way and actually mean it. There wasn't a self conscious bone in Simon's body and he wasn't being egotistical either. He was simply just acknowledging a fact. Simon was perfect thanks to years and years of practice. He knew just how to dress, act and speak at every single moment. Nothing and no one ever tripped him up. He came from a long line of perfect people and so far he was having no problem living up to the family lineage. 

After a final once over in the mirror Simon left the men's room and headed back to the school auditorium where the first assembly of the school year was in progress. Actually it had started nearly an hour ago but he had purposely made sure to avoid it. These trivial little school events were so boring to him and if it was up to him he'd skip the whole thing all together. However that wasn't an option for him. He was a Bristow after all and because of his family upbringing he had been taught at an early age that appearances were the most important thing. Simon could miss most the assembly, do bumps of coke in the lavatory and screw whomever he wanted so long as no one ever found out about it. 

Try as he might to languish in the hall as long as possible he inevitably ended up at the front door of the auditorium. He started to open the heavy door when a female giggle erupted from the shadows. Simon turned around and noticed a couple locked in a tight embrace. Right away he recognized the blond female as just another insignificant debutante who held no interest for him. 

The boy who she was with on the other hand was slightly more interesting. Medium height, with curly blond hair and an almost too pretty face-he had to be Sebastian Valmont. Simon had heard from his various sources about Valmont and was intrigued to see that his reputation as a player was not bullshit. He filled this information away for a later time. 

Simon slipped back into the auditorium and stood among the other students in the back who hadn't bothered to take a seat. Currently the student body president was at the microphone addressing the crowd as a queen would her loyal subjects. This was the first look Simon got of Kathryn Merteuil and he was impressed by her beauty but not surprised. She had all the elegance and grooming of a typical east coast rich kid. Just like him she knew how to appear and just what to say. Yes she would make for some enjoyable competition. 

"And so I would like to conclude today's ceremony with a moment of silence for the passing of my good friend and yours, Cecile Caldwell. She was taken from us too soon and I..." Kathryn trailed off as her voice broke and a single tear trailed down her face. "I will miss her terribly and I hope you all include the Caldwell's in your prayers as I know they will be in mine." 

With that the whole room bowed their heads as the room fell completely silent. Even the stoners and losers in the back row showed respect and did as their president requested. Not Simon though, he was too busy studying Kathryn and looking for holes in her act. Make no mistake he knew it was an act. The tears, the fake pity, he had known enough actors in his time to tell when someone was putting on a show. Even if he hadn't known all her dirty little secrets before hand he still would have known her to be a phony. 

Everyone's head remained bowed for at least a couple of minutes. Simon kept his eyes glued to Kathryn the entire time. He nearly laughed out loud when he saw her pick her head up and then roll her eyes in annoyance when she realized everyone else still had their head down. Her vibrant green eyes swept through the crowd and eventually ended up on Simon. They watched each other like two circling cats before the silence in the room was suddenly broken by the headmaster and the assembly broke up. 

"Kathryn, dear that was lovely" Bunny Caldwell greeted the student body president. 

Pulling her eyes away from the unfamiliar boy from across the room Kathryn turned around at the sound of her name. As soon as she did she wished she hadn't. It was Mrs. Caldwell with tears coming down from her recently surgically enhanced face. Forgetting for a moment the mystery guy she forced a sympathetic smile and replied "thank you. I wasn't sure what to say, this all happened so suddenly. I still can't believe Cecile is gone." 

"Yes her father and I are devastated. I don't know what to do with myself anymore without my baby." Mrs. Caldwell then began to cry uncontrollably. Kathryn patted her arm comfortingly wishing to be anywhere but there at the moment. Luckily for her she was about to get her wish. 

"Kathryn can you come here for a minute? There's someone I want you to meet" Headmaster Hardgrove called to her from the second row. 

She nodded to him and then told the crying woman beside her "I'll be right back." 

Quickly descending the stage she pushed through the crowds of swarming students to get to Hardgrove. "Was there something I could help you with sir?" she asked with all the phony sweetness she could muster. 

"There you are Kathryn. I wanted to introduce you to my new assistant Simon Bristow." The headmaster moved aside to reveal the same guy who had been staring at her through the assembly. He was tall, with perfectly cut dark brown hair, and blue eyes. The new Kennedy nickname wasn't an accident, he looked like a young JFK jr. Simon and Mr. Motorcycle were definitely not one in the same. That was at least one thing to be grateful for. 

Still as soon as she was introduced to him her fists tightened and she wanted to swat that outstretched hand that greeted her. "It's nice to meet you Kathryn" he told her taking her hand in his. "That was a wonderful speech you gave." 

"Thank you" Kathryn replied with a tight smile. "Congratulations of getting the assistant position." 

Simon shrugged "well the headmaster was kind enough to offer it to me. I never would have dreamed of taking it if he hadn't talked me into it." 

_Talked him into it?_ Kathryn wanted to scream at Hardgrove for being a sexist asshole but she bit her tongue. That old fart would get his soon enough. 

"Well I knew the two of you would hit it off right away. I look forward to working with both of you this year" Hardgrove beamed. "Oh, I better go check on Mrs. Caldwell. It doesn't look like she's doing too well."  


As the headmaster turned and headed back up the stage Kathryn was going to use this opportunity to leave also. However as soon as she turned away Simon reached out and touched her arm. "You know I've heard so much about you Kathryn." 

"Have you?" 

"Yes but I have to admit I found your speech today especially...powerful. I mean given the subject matter and everything. You know I met Cecile a few months ago." 

Kathryn's interest piqued but just slightly. "Really? She never mentioned it." 

"Yes it was during one of her father's business trips down in Australia. She was charming in her own little way I suppose, but truth be told I found her rather obnoxious." 

She was surprised by his bluntness but she didn't show it. Although she might have agreed with what he said she wasn't about to break character. "Cecile was a dear friend of mine and I'd prefer if you didn't speak ill of her." 

"I'm so sorry" he told her. "It's just I'm surprised you two were so close. I mean your boyfriend did dump you for her didn't he?" 

Dropping all pretense of her good girl act she hissed "how did you know about that?" 

Simon grinned as he reached out a long finger and looped it around a strand of her dark hair. "There are so many things I know about you Ms. Merteuil. Including how you were planning on destroying that poor girls innocence." 

Kathryn stepped closer to him and whispered "you would be wise not to speak of things you know nothing about." 

"Or what?" he taunted "will you sick your lascivious step brother on me as well? It must be quite convenient to have a guy like Sebastian wrapped around your little finger. I mean you got him to screw Cecile and break the heart of the headmasters virtuous daughter. I bet you didn't even have to sleep with him to do it." Taking a step away from her Simon looked past Kathryn to Sebastian who was standing a few feet away watching them closely. With an amused smirk he told her "and here I thought Philadelphia was the city of brotherly love." 

Kathryn glared up at him and was about to demand just how he knew all this when Simon walked away to be at the headmasters side. She watched him in stunned silence not sure of what to do next. This was now so much worse than she originally thought. Not only was Bristow connected but he also seemed to know everything about her. The question was how? 

As she turned to leave the auditorium for a much needed bump of coke, Kathryn passed Sebastian. "Who was that?" he asked darkly. 

"Trouble" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	5. Not Another Damsel In Distress

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

Chapter 5: Not Another Damsel In Distress 

His name was Dominic Wright. As it turned out Mr. Motorcycle did have a name and identity after all which Kathryn discovered a few days after to her first run in with Simon. She had needed something to take her mind off of that arrogant little toad and her soon to be boy toy was just the man for the job. Alas he wasn't hers yet but she wasn't concerned. Dominic would be wrapped around her delicate manicured finger soon enough. 

Looking over the file one of her underlings had procured for her , Kathryn shook her head. The damn thing read like some bad TV movie of the week. Dominic was born into a piss poor family in Ireland. His American born mother died of cancer when he was a kid leaving him to be raised by his dad. A few years ago the father kicked it and ever since he'd been in and out of foster homes and detention centers. Apparently the boy had a problem with authority. 

Finally his mother's sister Angela Van Ryan agreed to take him in. Turns out Angela married better than her sister did, to some Park Avenue hot shot. Now Dominic was a member of one of the elite families in Manhattan and was attending Manchester Prep. How charming. 

The thing of it was Kathryn didn't give a rats ass where he called home. Yes the Van Ryan's were an upstanding family but she had no intentions whatsoever of dating Dominic. No she could just imagine the look on her mothers face when she found out she was seeing a guy who was still technically on parole. It might be amusing but she wasn't risking her inheritance on a cheap laugh. Until her mother handed over her trust fund she would do as the old bat wanted. 

However this didn't mean Kathryn was writing him off either. On the contrary she was still very interested in him but in a strictly sexual way. She was sure a guy like Dominic had been around the block a few times and would probably make for an interesting conquest. Plus having someone like him at her beck and call could prove to be useful. 

Tossing the file carelessly into the back seat Kathryn gracefully got out of her mothers new Mercedes and leaned against it as she appraised the building before her. It was a run down shit hole that currently housed a bar called Hardies. Loud rock music poured out of the place and the windows were decorated with advertisements for beer. This was definitely not Kathryn's sort of place however she knew for a fact Dominic liked to frequent it and after spotting his bike out front she knew he was there. 

This was the perfect opportunity to introduce herself to him. She couldn't very well do it at school, after all what would people think? Not to mention she didn't want to snag him using her good girl act, that was far too boring. No she wanted to introduce him to the real Kathryn. 

After locking her car up she crossed the street and headed inside. As she suspected the place was as much of a dump inside as it was outside. Crowded with older, tough looking guys and a few less than friendly females it was about as far off from the country club atmosphere as you could get. However Kathryn wasn't worried about appearing out of place, she dressed for the occasion in a pair of hip hugging black slim pants, a skimpy red tank top and stiletto boots. Her appearance was enough to turn a few heads but she was only interested in one guy. 

"Hey Dom" 

Kathryn turned around at the rough sounding voice. Her eyes quickly scanned the crowd and sure enough there was Dominic sipping a beer as he leaned against a pool table. He shook hands with an older guy with long hair and an Aerosmith tee-shirt. To Kathryn he appeared a lot more relaxed than he did at school and this only proved to make him more appealing to her. 

Striding up behind them she waited for the other guy to leave before making her move. Dominic set up a shot on the pool table but only two of the five balls went in. Kathryn clucked her tongue "your form is all off." 

He straightened up as she spoke and slowly turned around. If he was surprised to see her he didn't show it. Taking a drag off the cigarette in his hand he asked gruffly "and I suppose you're the expert?" 

"Yes" she replied confidently as she strode up to him and took the pool cue out of his hand. As she bent over the pool table Kathryn remarked "in many things actually." 

She took the shot sending the rest of the balls sands the eight ball into their respected holes. Straightening up she smiled in satisfaction. Feeling Dominic's eyes on her she purred "enjoying the view?" 

"I've seen better" 

Kathryn laughed "I doubt it!" 

"You're a little out of your element aren't you princess" he commented as he crossed to the other side of the table to get his beer. 

"What makes you think that? Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't believe we've been properly introduced." 

He shot the last ball into the corner pocket and chuckled "I'm well aware of who you are. You're Kathryn Merteuil, student body president and all around good girl. I had a feeling all of that was a crock of shit and I'm pleased to see I was right." 

Coming up beside him Kathryn ran a hand down his back. "Are you now?" she whispered. 

"Yes" he spat coldly "I'm pleased to discover you're a phony just like all the rest." 

As he moved away from her she rolled her eyes and replied just as harshly back "but you're the real deal right? Spare me. You're just another sad little rebel without a cause. You pretend to say fuck you to the establishment but all you're really looking for is some place to fit in. Someone who'll love the tortured _you_ inside, blah, blah, blah." 

He cocked an eyebrow "I wasn't aware Manchester taught a psych course." 

"I don't need an aging old professor to tell me the obvious. You're nothing special Dominic." 

"Then why are you here?" 

Taking a seat on the pool table in front of him she looked up at him and replied coyly "you may not be anything special but you are damn cute." 

He shook his head "why do I get the feeling I'm about to propositioned?" 

"Would you like to be?" 

Still not breaking from his cool persona he casually ran his fingers from her shoulder to the line of her cleavage. "It might be interesting." 

"Hey Dom" the guy from earlier called out as he approched them "you should check this out. Tony and some of the guys are going to take their bikes down-" 

"Fuck off" Kathryn barked at the burly looking guy "he's busy." 

The man, most likely not use to being ordered around my petite women, recoiled back in surprise. When Kathryn glanced over at him coldly he seemed to get the hint and quickly made himself scarce. This demonstration was enough to make Dominic finally smile. "I'll give you this much" he remarked a slight trace of his Irish accent coming through "you have a pair on you all right." 

"You have no idea" she whispered back. 

Suddenly a loud crash of several glass bottles breaking came from behind them. Kathryn turned around and saw a meek looking waitress had dropped her tray of beer bottles. Her customers, two big muscled men, rose to their feet in anger and started to scream at her. "You clumsy bitch what do you think you're doing?" 

"I-I'm sorry" she stammered. "I'll get you new ones." 

"I don't want a new one I WANTED that one" screamed back one of the guys clearly already intoxicated. He started to ascend on the girl like he was going to attack her. Right away Dominic left Kathryn to run to the other women's rescue. 

"Hey back the fuck off" he screamed at the men shielding the waitress from them. 

The guys looked like they were going to start something but relented at the last moment. As they walked away Dominic took the girl to a table and Kathryn watched in stunned anger as he chatted with her and laughed. She couldn't believe he was ditching her to go hang out with some mousy little waitress. 

For the life of her she couldn't understand the girls appeal until it dawned on her like a thunderbolt. Of course he wanted the good girl, the meek little virgin who needed a big strong man to rescue her. That was exactly who Kathryn pretended to be at school and exactly who she didn't want to be with him but apparently that was what he was looking for. 

Kathryn knew she could just as easily turn on the good girl act and get Dominic to come running back to her but she didn't want to. Frankly it was too easy. Her stepbrother wasn't the only one who craved a challenge every now and then. Kathryn decided she would get Dominic only she would get him being her typical bitch self. She vowed to single handily change his taste in women. 

When what's her name eventually left to go back to her job Kathryn strode back up to Dominic. He stood as she approached and shrugged "sorry I got a better offer. I'm going to take Sara out for coffee and then drive her home." 

"How chivalrous of you" she remarked. Before he had a chance to reply Kathryn took him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss. He seemed too stunned to reply but he didn't push her away either. In fact if she wasn't mistaken he seemed to be kissing her back. 

Kathryn waited until he got really into it before pulling away. As she did Dominic looked at her in obvious surprise. "I'm not really the damsel in distress type Dominic" she explained in a breathy whisper. "However our time will come. Until then..." Kathryn ran her hand down his well toned chest until it rested on his groin "down boy." 

Turning on her heels she strutted out of the bar but not before getting one last glance at the helpless waitress. Judging by the shocked look on her face she had caught the whole thing. Something told her poor Sara wouldn't be going anywhere with Dominic tonight. Tossing back her head Kathryn laughed, god she loved being the bad girl! 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	6. Lady and the Tramp

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

Chapter 6: Lady and the Tramp 

It was around a quarter to three when Kathryn came strutting through the front doors of the Valmont townhouse. Following her run in with Dominic she headed to a nearby club she frequented often. After screwing around with a guy she had slept with a few times before and doing a couple of lines she headed home. Kathryn was feeling good and looking forward to a nice long soak in her bath tub however a minor obstacle was lounging on the couch in only his robe and boxers. 

"Back so soon?" Sebastian drawled not bothering to look up at her from his journal. 

"Have you been waiting up dear brother?" she replied teasingly as she headed to the bar and poured herself a glass of bourbon. "How pathetic." 

"Don't flatter yourself into thinking I give a damn one way or another about your escapades. They grew tiresome long ago." 

Rolling her eyes Kathryn started to leave the room when Sebastian grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down to the lounger he was sitting on. "Out of simple curiosity, who were you with?" 

Leaning back she smiled pleased by his question "why are you so interested?" 

"Well I thought I'd warn him about making sure he got all his necessary shots. Lord knows after being with you he's going to need them" Sebastian quipped. "Now, who were you with?" 

Kathryn only shrugged coyly. 

His blue eyes narrowed "you're not going to tell me?" 

Kathryn smiled back at him with her cheshire cat grin and shook her head. Sebastian's face tensed in anger and it took all her self control to not laugh at his sour expression. 

Normally she would have no problem disclosing her conquests to her step brother. Before the summer she would have gladly told Sebastian all about Dominic but things had changed between them. He had changed and in her opinion not for the better. Sebastian could no longer be trusted to keep her secrets. 

"Fine then I suppose you won't be interested in who I spent my night with." 

Sitting up suddenly Kathryn eyed him suspiciously, "who?" 

Sebastian shook his head no and smiled back triumphantly. 

"You're such a child" she huffed tossing herself back against the lounger. "Keep your secrets I don't care anyway." 

"Sure you do" he laughed laying down beside her. "Now enough about that. Let's move on to a more interesting subject." 

"Such as?" 

"Us" 

This time Kathryn laughed as she got up and straddled his lap "I wasn't aware there was an _us_." 

Sebastian smirked as he rested his hands on her hips. "I'm referring to our bet." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes "not that again. I thought we settled this. You had the opportunity to claim your reward and you turned it down." 

"You had just got done screwing Ronald" he sneered. "You didn't honestly expect me to accept sloppy seconds did you?" 

"Don't be crude Sebastian" she sighed. "Besides which I think we both know the real reason you turned me down. The reason you conveniently forgotten. The virgin had you wrapped around her-" 

Sebastian sat up abruptly and put his fingers to Kathryn's mouth effectively silencing her. "Enough. Now for whatever reason's I held back on claiming my rewards it doesn't matter now. A bet it is a bet Kathryn and a lady should always honor her bet." 

Kathryn didn't appreciate being talked down to by Sebastian like she was one of his little conquests. It was time she reminded him just who he was dealing with . 

As he started to pull his hands away from her lips Kathryn instead guided them into her mouth. Gently but sensuously she sucked on them treasuring the way Sebastian became absolute putty in her hands as she did. When he pulled his hand away he cupped her face and drew her mouth down to his for a kiss. Just as their lips brushed against each other Kathryn pulled away and instead planted soft kisses on his neck. Sebastian let out a moan so soft in was nearly inaudible. She went one step further letting her hand slide under his silk robe so she could massage his chest. Then abruptly she stopped and looked away as if embarrassed. 

"What? What is it?" he asked almost sounding concerned. 

"I'm afraid" she admitted. 

"Excuse me?" 

Kathryn looked at him briefly and explained in a soft voice "I'm afraid I won't be as good...as Annette. I mean what you had with her was apparently amazing. I mean what if I don't measure up? We've held back all this time. What if I'm a disappointment?" 

Sebastian laughed "Kathryn come on you may be many things but a disappointment isn't one of them. Do you have an idea how long I've waited for this? How much I've fantasized about you and what we could do together. Trust me it will be perfect." 

She smiled coyly "all right them." Leaning forward Kathryn kissed him softly. Before Sebastian had a chance to really kiss her back she pulled away suddenly. He rolled his eyes in frustration and was about to demand what was wrong when she pushed his onto his back and once again straddled him. 

"Ooh" he remarked at her sudden forcefulness. "This might be better without so many clothes." 

As Sebastian attempted to undue her pants she slapped his hand away and then began to grind on top of him. It was only his silk boxers and the thin material of her pants that was keeping them apart. As she rubbed her sex against his erection Sebastian eyes closed and he tightened his grip on her waist. "Kathryn" he breathed. 

Smiling Kathryn continued to ride him hard and surprisingly was also starting to become aroused. She reached for Sebastian's hand and brought it up to her breast. He squeezed it and she let out a whimper. Continuing on with the stimulated sex routine she bent forwards and flicked her tongue across his lips. He tried to kiss her but Kathryn moved away and kissed his collarbone. "Oh Sebastian you're so...you're so...so FUCKING PREDICTABLE!" 

As he froze in horror Kathryn climbed off his lap and strut back over to the bar chuckling to herself. Sebastian laid still, his erection still throbbing, in utter disbelief that he had been gullible enough to fall for her latest act. "You god damn-" 

"Watch the language" she scolded him. "You're in the presence of a lady." 

"Oh really, where is she?" 

"I'm afraid I won't be as good as Annette" Kathryn mocked herself using a high pitched voice then snickered "I can't believe you were gullible to fall for that bullshit, I mean _honestly_." 

"Yes it was shocking that I thought you could display a second of honest human emotion" Sebastian spat back. "What was I thinking?"  


"You weren't which is my point. _To thine own self be true_. You should have remembered that this past summer. The Sebastian of old never would have fallen for my act." Sipping her bourbon she remarked thoughtfully "you're definitely losing your touch." 

"Fuck you" he snarled getting to his feet and scooping up his journal angrily. "I'm sick of all your bullshit, nothing has changed." 

"You keep telling yourself that. Meanwhile this business about our wager is over with, understand? There's no way I'm ever going to bed with you. In fact I believe I would sooner fuck our decrepit butler than you." 

"Well then should I tell Frederick to keep his night open?" 

Kathryn answered him with a sarcastic smile as she sat back down on the lounger to finish her drink. Sebastian started to head off to his room when he stopped in his tracks. "Oh by the way Simon Bristow called for you earlier. I told him you were out whoring about and wouldn't be back till late. He said he'd try you tomorrow." 

Sitting up suddenly alert Kathryn asked "what did he want?" 

"How the hell should I know? It wasn't like I chatted him up." 

"Great" she sighed guzzling her drink. "I have to do something about him and fast." 

Sebastian rolled his eyes "what are you going on about?" 

"Simon" Kathryn hissed exasperated. "He could be a problem, a big one. He knows things." 

"Such as?" 

"Our bet" 

With a smirk Sebastian leaned over the lounger and told her "well the way I see it the only person that might be a problem for is you dear sister. Headmaster Fudgepacker already knows I broke his little girl's heart but just imagine what he would do if he found out your part in it. I guess this Simon guy really could be dangerous. For you." 

"Gee thanks so much for your help Sebastian" she replied sarcastically. "But if my reputation was to be tarnished somehow how do you think our darling parents would react if they knew you _let_ it happen?" 

Sebastian let out a bored sigh as he straightened up. "Fine you need a quick way to get him to keep his mouth shut? Why don't you do what you always do? Fuck the assholes brains out." 

Kathryn looked like she was about to object to the suggestion and then stopped. "Actually that might be a good idea. He's pretty cute and it probably wouldn't take much effort on my part." 

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer" he remarked using the very words she repeated only a few months earlier. 

Once again Sebastian turned to leave but stopped when Kathryn called out "oh Sebastian?" 

"Yes?" 

Kathryn wore a large sinfully wicked grin as she ran a hand down her cleavage "just so you know I'm so much better than Annette. In fact I can tell you with the utmost confidence that I'm the fuck of the century and undoubtedly the best you would ever have. Too bad you'll never get to find out." 

Sebastian didn't react the way she expected. He didn't fire back a witty comeback or put down. Instead a strange look came over his face as he told her "good luck with Simon." Turning around he headed to his room as a knowing smile crossed over his lips. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	7. Playing Hard To Get

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

Chapter 7: Playing Hard To Get 

"What time does the seduction begin?" 

Looking up Kathryn caught Sebastian's reflection in her vanity mirror as he entered her room. Dabbing on some of her perfume she replied "Simon will be here any minute and you will not. I don't care where you go just make yourself scarce." 

Tossing himself back on her alcove bed he snickered "trust me it won't be a problem. I have better places to be than hanging around here listening to you show Simon just how it is you've managed to keep up that high grade point average of yours." 

Kathryn shot him a dirty look as she turned around but Sebastian simply smirked as he fingered the black Gucci dress she was to wear that night. "This should be easy enough for him to get off. Assuming of course everything goes as planned." 

"Of course it will" she replied confidently, snagging the dress out of his hands. 

"Well let's think about this for a minute" Sebastian mused straightening the glasses on his face. "I mean what do you really know about this guy? Perhaps you're not his type." 

"Don't be retarded Valmont. The guy is hardly some complicated puzzle. He's just another arrogant rich boy with a hard on for power and tits." Kathryn dropped the black kimono she was wearing leaving her in only skimpy black undergarments. Placing her hands on her hips she posed and exclaimed proudly "I hardly think he'll be disappointed." 

Sebastian gave her a disinterested gaze and replied "we'll see." 

Kathryn almost recoiled in shock over his lack on enthusiasm over her little clothing. Usually when she was stripped down to her panties she'd have Sebastian practically drooling and eating out of her hand but something had changed. She wondered if it was possible he really was still hung up on Annette but then she remembered the previous night and how he reacted when he thought she was going to put out. He was definitely interested. 

It occurred to her then that this whole act was probably just Sebastian's pathetic attempt at playing hard to get. He knew it wouldn't be as much fun to tease him if he wouldn't play along. It seemed incredibly childish to Kathryn but she found herself quite willing to coax him out of his latest mood. 

Climbing on to his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck and purred "care to make a wager on that?" 

Sebastian didn't bat an eye as he drawled "no thank you." 

"Because you know I'll win" she laughed. 

"No because you're not exactly known for living up to your promises. Even though I'm quite confident Simon won't fall for your _bait_ I see no point in making a wager when you will only chicken out in the end." 

"So I'm guessing you're still sour about the other night" Kathryn sighed running a hand over his groin. "How was that cold shower you took?" 

Sebastian scowled "yes, well as entertaining as all this as been I have someplace to be." 

Picking her up he tossed Kathryn carelessly back on the bed and started for the door. As he opened it Sebastian turned back to her and called out "oh by the way you might want to change your bra. Your breasts look a bit smallish in that one." 

Grabbing the piece of crystal Court had given her the previous Christmas Kathryn threw it at Sebastian and let out a frustrated shriek. He was already out the door however as it hit the wall. Her fists clenched Kathryn punched the mattress wishing more than anything it was her step brothers face. How dare he critique her body! Like he knows what her breasts looked like anyway! The thing that most upset her however and what was really running through her head as he exited was, _how dare he not want me_. 

Annoyed she stormed back over to her closet and grabbed another bra all the while thinking up various nasty comments she would try out on him after Simon left. Kathryn quickly finished getting dressed and just as she was sliding into a pair of Jimmy Choos the maid announced over the intercom that Mr. Bristow had arrived. 

She let him wait a few minutes before exiting her room and heading to the living room. As she stepped into the large elaborate looking room a serene smile appeared on her face and she waited for his greeting sure to be filled with compliments about her attire for that evening to follow. However as she arrived Kathryn realized Simon was distracted gazing at one of those insipid family portraits her mother had forced them to pose for. Standing in the doorway waiting to be acknowledged Kathryn eventually grew annoyed and the smile turned into a frown. Rolling her eyes she cleared her throat. 

Simon waited a beat before turning around to greet her. "Well hello Ms. Merteuil, good evening. I was just admiring your home. It's rather...cozy." 

"Cozy?" she repeated not bothering to hide the icy tone in her voice. 

"Yes it has a certain charm about it." Picking up a photo of the family with the then president Clinton he asked "when was this taken?" 

"A few years ago when we were in Washington. My step father is a good friend of the vice president." 

"Really? We vacationed with the Clintons in Martha's Vineyard last year." Simon sighed as he sat the photo down "it was rather dull." 

"How nice" Kathryn replied with a tight smile. She hated the fact that Simon's family was so much more connected than her own and even more so that he kept reminding her of that fact. Kathryn was use to being the one with all the power and privilege and she didn't like being pushed to second place. Staring into Simon's arrogant smarmy smile she wanted to order him out of her 'cozy' house but she knew she had a task to complete. She had to make nice with him no matter how much it killed her. 

Strolling past her Simon examined some of her mother's art decorating the walls and called back to her "so where's that step brother of yours?" 

"I imagine he's out trying to weasel his way into some insipid sophomore's panties" 

He turned back to her and grinned "funny I thought he'd be here trying to weasel his way into yours." 

"Contrary to what you may think" she explained strutting up to him "Sebastian has and never will get anywhere near my panties." 

"Not for a lack of trying though right?" 

Kathryn grinned "he's my step brother and that's all. I'm completely free to be with whomever I please." 

Turning his attention back on her Simon looked Kathryn over perhaps for the first time noticing what she was wearing. A slow smile spread across his face as he asked "why exactly did you invite me here tonight?" 

Taking his hand in hers she replied "why don't we go back to my room and I'll explain everything." 

Simon dutifully allowed Kathryn to guide him back to her bedroom. They stepped inside the room where she had purposely made sure to dim the lights for atmosphere and add a few candles. If Simon had noticed the romantic setting he didn't comment on it. Instead he remarked with a wry smile "nice room. It's very _you_ Kathryn." 

"Thank you" she said not sure how to take the comment. "Would you like a drink?" 

"Sure" 

As she went to make some drinks Simon took a seat on her couch. "You know I have to admit I was rather surprised when you requested this meeting" he told her. 

"Oh?" 

"Yes I was under the distinct impression that you didn't like me." 

With her back turned Kathryn allowed herself a smile as she asked "what made you think that?" 

"Well the fact you've been avoiding me ever since school began" he replied. 

Walking back over to him she handed Simon his drink and sat down beside him on the couch. "You're not wrong, I have been avoiding you. I think you know why." 

He sipped his vodka casually and asked "do I?"  


"We're both in positions of power Simon. I'm use to being the one in charge at Manchester and then you show up. An honest to goodness Bristow. It's hard to compete with." 

"Yes but you're a women" 

"Meaning?" 

He smiled "you're right being a Bristow comes with a certain amount of power but so does being a women in my experience. I've seen girls wheel around their femininity like a weapon before but never like you Kathryn. I've been watching you at school, I've seen you manipulate the faculty and students alike, weather you're playing the wounded little girl or the sex kitten. It's quite a sight to behold. You're magnificent" 

Genuinely surprised by the comment she replied "thank you." 

Simon moved closer to her and gently swept a stand of her hair behind her ear. "So I take it the reason you invited me tonight is you want to form a partnership of some kind. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right?" 

Kathryn smiled "something like that." 

It was strange but even though they were sitting quite close and he was in fact touching her Kathryn was getting a distinctly non sexual vibe off of Simon. She wasn't sure what it was, perhaps only the alcohol. Deciding to ignore the feeling she moved closer to him and started to lean in to kiss him. Before she could Simon looked up at her and remarked "you know what goes great with vodka?" 

"What?" 

"Coke" 

Kathryn recoiled immediately "I assume you mean the Pepsi variety." 

Simon gave her a knowing smile "no I was referring to the white powered kind. Do you have any laying around?" 

Getting to her feet she demanded "what makes you think that I-" 

"Princess" he silenced her "cut the righteous indignation. No need to put up a front I know exactly who you are remember? So do you have any or not?" 

Normally she would adamantly tell him he was wrong but instead she realized this might be a good opportunity. It would definitely help loosen her up a little and probably would have the same effect on Simon. He was suppose to be all over her now, hell he should have jumped her as soon as they entered her room but so far he made no move whatsoever. At this point Kathryn would be up for anything that might help things along. 

"Actually I believe I have some in my night stand" she explained with a smile. Trotting over to her bed Kathryn opened up a small hidden drawer by her bed where she kept her stash. She didn't want to use all her good nose candy on Simon so she emptied a small portion of it into a baggy and brought it along with a small glass mirror back to the couch. 

Simon's eyes lit up upon seeing the cocaine. "That's more like it" he explained turning to her excitedly. 

She grinned at him as she emptied some out and began making small lines using one of her credit cards. Kathryn snorted the first line and then allowed him the rest. Reclining back on the couch she allowed the drug to take effect as she waited for him to come up for air. When at last he finished nearly all her coke Simon reclined beside her and let out a content sigh. 

"Hey Simon you know what I find goes good with coke?" 

"What's that?" 

Kathryn answered him by quickly straddling his lap and then pulling him into a deep kiss. Almost immediately he pulled away and asked "what are you doing?" 

"If you have to ask..." she laughed before once again pressing her mouth to his and going for his belt. It took her a second to realize Simon really wasn't reciprocating but she continued on with her assault anyway. However before she could undue his pants Simon pushed her off his lap sending Kathryn tumbling to the hard ground. Looking up at him in fury she demanded "what the fuck is your problem?" 

He snickered "I could ask you the same thing. I'm gay Kathryn." 

Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as she demanded "excuse me?" 

"I'm gay" he repeated with his typical knowing smirk "I thought you knew that." 

"Of course I didn't! How the hell would I know you're gay? You're not exactly out of the closet!" 

Simon laughed "true but your step brother knew so I just assumed he told you." 

Kathryn got to her feet and screamed "Sebastian knows?! HOW?!" 

Leaning back on the couch Simon crossed his arms to his chest and asked "you wouldn't happen to know a guy by the name of Blaine Tuttle?" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	8. I'm Going To Get You and Your Little Que...

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

A/N: I didn't have time to update the other stories so here's just a quick update for this one. The next chapter of Trip On Love should be up shortly as will the conclusion to who are you. 

Chapter 8: "I'm Going To Get You and Your Little Queer Friend Too!" 

Sebastian and Blaine could not stop laughing. The fact that at that very moment the ice princess was likely off making a huge fool of herself was incredibly amusing to them. Sure after all the misery she caused them both over the past few years it seemed like a small victory but it was a victory none the less and they would take it. Finally Kathryn would be granted that comeuppance she so richly deserved. 

"You should have seen the look on her face when I said her tits were too small" Sebastian laughed. "She'll probably be at her plastic surgeon's first thing in the morning!" 

Blaine snickered "unless of course she's too busy entertaining Mr. Bristow." 

Looking back at his friend he smiled knowingly. "Not even Kathryn's pussy is that tempting." 

"Not that you would know" Blaine added as he rolled a joint. 

Sebastian was in far too good a mood to pay attention to his friends snarky comment. Falling back on the arm chair lazily he let out a content sigh. "God I'm glad I never told her about Simon. I had a feeling it would come in handy. 

Bringing his marijuana laced cigarette to his lips Blaine lit it and took a drag. "At least someone's benefiting from that disaster." 

Valmont leaned forward in his chair and narrowed his eyes at his friend in curiosity. "You never did get into specifics. How exactly do you know Simon. Is he just another notch on your infamous bed post or was it...could it be? Tuttle were you in love?" he gasped. 

"Fuck you" he shot back. 

"Okay then..." 

He sighed "Simon was my Kathryn." 

"Excuse me?" Sebastian sputtered in amusement. 

Blaine rolled his eyes and rested his head against the leather arm chair. "We met years ago at St. Andrews, this catholic boarding school my parents decided to give a whirl when Manchester kicked me out." 

"You're catholic?" 

"Of course not" he grumbled bringing the joint to his mouth. "But this was back before having a gay son was the in thing. They were looking for anything that might 'cure' me. In any event, Simon was going there too. Seeing as he was from the prominent Bristow family and one of the biggest ass kissers on campus he was still squarely in the closet. However once the door was shut and the nose candy came out he'd drop to his knees as if his life depended on it." 

"Something Kathryn's all too familiar with" Sebastian sneered. 

"Trust me the similarities don't end there. See over the course of a couple of months Simon and I started to get close. Now don't get me wrong it wasn't like I was picturing a little house in the country filled with designer dish wear but I thought we meant more to each other than just a typical fuck." Glancing across the desk to his friend Blaine scowled. "Wipe that smirk of your face Valmont, I'm not joking." 

He shook his head. "Oh come on Tuttle, you had to know he was using you. He was after the drugs and a piece of ass" 

"Well lets just say back then I wasn't as cynical as I am now. Anyway one night Bristow comes to me all freaked out. Apparently one of the dean's lackeys, Richard caught him snorting something in the bathroom. He begged me to help him and offered that if I got Richard off his back he would tell his parents about us. Of course I agreed. So I went to Richard's dorm room and started making all these threats about him to keeping his mouth shut. Finally he tells me he will but I have to give him a blow job. It seems Simon wasn't the only student at St. Andrews in the closet." 

"What did you do?" 

"Fuck what could I do? I knew I would be betraying Simon if I did it but I didn't want him to get into trouble either. I figured he would never find out about it anyway so I agreed. A few days later Simon called me and invited me to his parents. I thought we were going to tell his parents together but when I got to his room I discovered him in the midst of fucking someone else...Richard. The little bitch turns around and tells me my services would no longer be needed. Apparently Bristow was never in any danger of getting in trouble with the dean. The two of them had concocted the whole thing as some sort of joke." 

"Well I was understandably pissed so I decided to get a little revenge. I went and told Richard's girlfriend that I saw him in bed with another guy. It eventually got back to his parents who pulled their pride and joy out of St. Andrews. However before I could get adequate revenge against Simon he fingered me for being a drug dealer and I got kicked out too." 

"Ouch" Sebastian remarked "no wonder you hate the guy so much." 

"Yeah" Blaine sighed. "It's too bad he's such a little prick. I'm telling you what that guy can do with his tongue..." 

"Okay too much information." Getting to his feet Sebastian began to contemplate the similarities between Kathryn and Simon. They were undeniably a perfect match and if it wasn't for the fact that Bristow played for the other team Sebastian might have been jealous. For as much as he hated Kathryn he still and would likely always think of her as his. 

Looking back at Blaine he remarked "this little joke we played tonight is bound to humiliate Kathryn and take her ego down a peg or two but I don't see how it will harm Simon any." 

Blaine drummed this fingers together as a wicked grin spread across his face. "Oh Simon's time will come soon enough."  


"Well you know if you need any help in that area..." Sebastian trailed off when he looked out the window and noticed a limo pull up to the Tuttle home. He watched as the driver came around and opened the door. He wasn't surprised in the slightest to see Kathryn step out. "I think you have company." 

Blaine looked over at him, his eyes twinkling in understanding. There was no need to ask who it was. "Does she look pissed?" 

"I don't know. Does Kathryn normally knee your doorman on her way in?" 

Casually Sebastian took a seat beside Blaine and in matching deadpan voices they traded off counting down. "Five" 

"Four" 

"Three" 

"Two" 

"Who the fuck do you think you're dealing with?!" Kathryn yelled out as she came storming through the double doors of the bedroom. Her face was twisted in anger and her body was tense with rage. Sebastian got a hard on just looking at her. 

"Good evening Kathryn" Blaine greeted her casually. 

"What's going on sis? Did your date not go as planned?" 

Her green eyes narrowed in on him. "You know exactly how it went. You set me to seduce him knowing all along that he was..." 

"Republican?" 

"No you stupid fuck, gay!" 

Sebastian feigned surprise. "He is?! Oops" he looked back at Blaine and they both erupted in laughter. 

If there was one thing Kathryn wouldn't stand for it was being laughed at. Especially by Sebastian. Her hands rolled into fists as she watched them enjoying her obvious humiliation. "Shut up! Stop laughing!" 

Sebastian curbed his laughter momentarily as he got to his feet. He circled his step sister tauntingly. "Tell us how far did you actually get with Mr. Bristow? Did you strip down to your panties and climb into his lap? When you leaned in to kiss him was he tempted for a moment or did he just push you right off his lap?" When Kathryn flinched at the question Sebastian once again roared with laughter. "Oh god he did toss you on your ass! God damn I knew I should have rigged a video camera in your room. Then I could have witness your humiliation myself." 

"Fuck you!" She snarled at him "you think you're clever, sitting here plotting against me with your little boy bitch? Well you're not. In the end it won't make a bit of difference what happened tonight. No on will ever know about it." 

He nodded in agreement "maybe not, but it doesn't matter. I know Kathryn and that's enough." Sebastian stepped closer and whispered menacingly to her "every time you attempt to taunt me or play me I'll have the immense pleasure of bringing this night's events up over and over again." 

Realizing that he had indeed won this round Kathryn took a step back. Quaking in anger she threatened him "this isn't over, not by a long shot. You're going to pay for this Valmont. I'm going to get you and your little queer friend too!" 

Both Blaine and Sebastian simply laughed as she turned on her heel and strutted back out of the bedroom. Sebastian looked over at his friend who was practically in tears as he fell back against his chair in laughter. Leaving him he strut casually out of the room after her. As he watched her charge down the stairs in an angry huff Valmont called out to her "aren't you going to welcome me back?" 

Having reached the first floor Kathryn spun around to face him. "What are you babbling about?" 

Descending the stairs he explained "for months all you've been doing is whining about how I've changed since Annette came into my life. For awhile I thought you were just jealous but I came to realize that you had a point. I was starting to go soft and it wasn't until you decided to screw me out of my winnings did I understand it was time to return to my old ways. Be cruel, be cunning and" reaching out suddenly he grabbed her forcefully from around the waist and pulled her body up against his "take what's mine." 

Kathryn's eyes went wide as she looked him over. Slowly she relaxed under his grip and confidently she replied "I don't belong to you. I never have and I never will." 

Sebastian's eyes went dark as he tightened his grip around her waist and crushed his mouth to hers. Kathryn squealed in surprise as her hands came out and pushed at his chest. However he wouldn't be daunted and his tongue pressed against her lips and into her mouth. Just for the briefest of moments she gave into him, letting her mouth move against his. Partly because she enjoyed the roughness but mostly because she was waiting for him to relax so she could pull out of his grip. Eventually Sebastian's arms loosened around her waist and she quickly used the opportunity to push him off. 

Breaking away she breathed heavily and he looked back at her lustfully. Without a word Kathryn turned to leave but Sebastian quickly pulled her back. He kissed her yet again even more forcefully but this time she would have none of it. Kathryn pushed him away and then smacked him hard across the face. 

Sebastian snickered in amusement as he rubbed his cheek. "Ooh. Was it as good for you as it was for me?" 

"Touch me again and it's war brother dear" 

He took a step towards her curious to see if she would back down. She didn't. The leer slowly disappeared from his face and was replaced by a cold scowl. "We still have yet to settle this wager of ours."  


Kathryn shook her head "I thought I told you-" 

"I don't give a damn princess" he interrupted her. "A deal's a deal. Now if you don't pay up..." 

"You'll what?" 

Sebastian's eyes locked on hers. "I'll consider it a declaration of war." 

Kathryn seemed to consider this a moment. Turning away from him she said "let me get this straight. If I don't go home and fuck your brains out you're going to take me down? Hmm, have sex with you or risk my reputation..." 

He sighed "yes it really is such a simple choice." 

She laughed for the first time that night. "Yes it is." 

"Well?" 

Looking over her shoulder Kathryn smiled triumphantly at her step brother and gave him his answer. "War it is" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	9. Kathryn Comes Out To Play

Cruel Intentions: The Serial 

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates on my stories. I've been busy and truthfully I haven't really felt inspired to write. But in the spirit of the holiday here's a little valentine (or rather anti-valentine). I'm going to update this again either later tonight or tomorrow. 

Chapter 9: Kathryn Comes Out To Play 

Kathryn threw her annual costume party every year on the 31st of October, without fail. It was _thee_ Halloween party of the New York social set. No one in there right mind would ever consider throwing a party on that night. No one would ever dare cross Kathryn. 

Well there was one person but she wasn't worried about him. By tomorrow Sebastian would admit defeat and their war would come to an end. In the few weeks that had passed since his declaration of war, her step brother had been keeping a somewhat low profile. Aside from the typical snarky comments here and there he so far hadn't made any sort of move against her. This news should have pleased Kathryn but in fact all it did was manage to keep her more on edge. She wondered if perhaps he was planning something for tonight. Her night. 

Kathryn let the thought go with a careless snicker. "Not even you're that stupid Valmont" she said aloud. Besides which it would be too predictable and Sebastian was anything but. 

If anyone would be claiming victory tonight it would be her. 

Downstairs the music was already going and guests were busy arriving however she would not be there to greet them. The beauty of the costume party was she could go disguised and then be free all night to behave as she wanted. No playing Suzie Sunshine, the real Kathryn could come out and play. And play she would 

Rising up from her seat Kathryn approached the full length mirror and admired her costume. That night she would be going as catwoman a la Michelle Pfeiffer in Batman. The outfit was all black latex and clung to her body like a second skin. It was sexy and just a little bit kinky. Best of all no one would even realize it was her. Not even Valmont. 

After one last look in her mirror Kathryn left her bedroom, throwing open the double doors and strutting down the staircase to her party which was well underway. She stopped midway to take a look at the crowd. Half of Manchester was already present with the promise of more to follow. Everyone was done up in elaborate costumes, some bordering on obscene. 

Kathryn scanned the crowd of guests for her step brother. Sebastian hadn't revealed what he was going to come as namely because she refused to tell him her costume. She smirked when she spotted a blond male dressed in a smoking jacket. She was sure it was Valmont going as Hugh Heffner but on closer inspection she realized it was just some random guy. Kathryn sighed as she joined the party. Sebastian could wait, for now. 

As she moved through the crowd she noticed some of the leers and lingering glances. She could tell they were all trying to figure out who it was under that costume. Kathryn smirked, poor fools didn't have a clue. Stopping before a guy dressed as a werewolf, she took the drink out of his hand and pranced past him paying little attention when he called out in protest. As she gulped down the vodka tonic someone caught her eye from across the room. 

Dominic 

Kathryn's lips curled into a smirk as he stepped into the room and looked around, disinterested as ever. She was rather surprised to see him. True she had casually mentioned the party the last time they were fooling around in the broom closet between western civ and Biochemistry. But he played it cool and simply grunted a response as he zipped up his pants and left. 

Following that night in the bar she had begun to make it a point of running into him whenever the opportunity presented itself. Usually in dark secluded areas. It was fun but always fleeting and so far Dominic hadn't scratched that particular itch that she needed. At first Kathryn just shrugged it off figuring he was waiting for the time when they could actually be alone, not just hiding. And he did always manage to get her off, just not in the way she would have preferred. Tonight though there would be nothing stopping them. 

He of course didn't dress up. Being Mr. Antiestablishment it wouldn't do any for his rep to show up in some ridiculous rented costume. Kathryn studied him somewhat bemused. Dominic really did think he was above everybody. Well maybe not everyone, just _them_. The rich, shallow, pretty people with nothing better to do that get drunk on Daddy's brandy and fuck on the furniture. Kathryn was very well aware she was part of that group. Dominic consider her to be just another member of the Manchester sheep -albeit a much more attractive one. She very well may be but she didn't give a shit. Let James Dean think what he wanted about her. The only thing she cared about was how fast he could get out of those cheap jeans and into her bed. 

As she slowly made her way across the room Kathryn passed right by Court Reynolds. He was wearing some ridiculous Robin Hood outfit complete with tights. He actually looked rather good, his muscles displayed nicely in that tight green T-shirt. "Hey have you seen Kathryn?" Court asked the guy dressed as a hobbit on her left. When he replied no her ex huffed annoyed "where is that slut?" 

Kathryn walked right past him making sure to step on his foot with her stiletto boot as she passed. With Courts girl like shriek fading into the back ground she approached Dominic. He was staring disinterestedly into the crowd and didn't notice her at first. He was far too busy trying to look cool. Spying an empty room behind them Kathryn grabbed him by the hips and without a word quickly led him backwards. They crashed past the door and once inside she kicked it closed then pinned him back against the opposite wall. Before he even had the chance to speak she pressed her lips forcefully against his. 

There was only slight hesitation on his part before he returned her advances. His hand slid up her latex covered body and rested on the back of her neck. Dominic gave it a squeeze as his tongue pushed eagerly into her mouth. Kathryn wondered with some amusement if he even knew it was her. Could he tell by now what her mouth tasted like? Or perhaps he was partial to any warm, willing body that came along. She didn't really care one way or another. 

Pulling away suddenly they both gasped for air as they eyed each other like two predators. "Kathryn" he breathed with his Irish drawl. His eyes scanned down her body and he almost smiled. "Nice costume. Tell me do you ever just say hello?" 

She snickered "pleasantries are for tea parties sweetheart." 

Grabbing him by the hair she pulled him back down for a kiss. Some men were interesting when they talked, Valmont for example, but she didn't consider Dominic to be one of them. Kathryn knew everything she needed to know about him and so far she never heard him say anything remotely interesting or witty. She liked him best when he just shut the fuck up and groped. 

Things got interesting when Dominic grabbed her by the waist, lifted her up and slammed her back against the opposite wall. Kathryn let out a moan at the rough treatment but was quickly silenced by his mouth. Now this is what she was after! None of that heart and flowers crap, just some down and dirty screwing. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist she began to grind her sex against his. Even through the material of her costume she could still feel the hardness in his pants. 

As his kisses got more intense and her grinding persisted the heel of Kathryn's stiletto dug into his ass and he let out a whimper. She smirked to herself, apparently he did have a kinky side after all. Digging her nails into his side she was starting to get worked up and was ready to take things even further. Kathryn reached down and began to unbuckle his belt. 

However Dominic had other plans. With sudden force he pushed her away and took a step back. She looked back at him perplex and frustrated as he caught his breath. "I can't do this" he explained simply. 

"You can't do this" she repeated "what the fuck does that mean?" 

"Come on Kathryn" he sighed fixing his pants. 

She was honestly at a loss, what exactly was his problem? Kathryn stood in front of him and forced his head up. Trailing a finger down his face she cooed "come on, isn't it every boy's fantasy to fuck catwoman?" 

He smiled at her "I imagine it is but...I got a better offer." 

Pushing her hand away he walked past her towards the door while Kathryn was left to reel in surprise from his rejection. He was turning her down? No one turned her down, EVER! Spinning on her heel she demanded icily "from whom?" 

"No one you know. You two don't exactly run in the same circles." 

"So she's just another social reject like yourself?" 

Dominic looked back at her, not with anger but rather pity. "Careful Kat your claws are showing." 

"Oh trust me they haven't even been extended yet" she hissed back. 

Rolling his eyes as sighed "are we done yet? Because I have a date waiting." 

Kathryn was filled with the sudden childish urge to stomp her feet and scream. She didn't appreciate being talked down to especially by the likes of him. "Date" she spat like it was a dirty word. "How very high school of you Dominic." 

Ignoring her insult entirely he simply said "see you around princess. This was...nice." 

Without another word he turned and left, not even bothering to close the door as he exited. Kathryn watched him depart in shock as she repeated aloud "nice?" 

Storming out of the room she slammed the door behind as she entered the party. Her eyes spanned the crowded room and soon fell upon Dominic as he was joining his date. Kathryn's stomach turned when she saw who it was. 

Natalia Hart. 

Yuck! Dominic hadn't been kidding when he said they weren't in the same social circles. While Kathryn was at the top of the popularity pyramid Natalia was somewhere in the middle. She was popular enough that people knew who she was but hardly memorable enough that people cared to remember. 

From Kathryn's point of view she was just another species entirely. Natalia fancied herself one of those pseudo intellectual hipsters. She read Sylvia Plath, wore vintage clothes, smoked nicotine free cigarettes, rolled her eyes at the society set but always seemed to pop up at the best parties. And oh yeah she was a virgin. Kathryn was aware of this fun fact because Natalia had been on Sebastian's virgin hit list ever since she transferred to Manchester last year. 

She was quite pretty and she had overheard a few guys say they would nail her if given the chance. Still sizing her up Kathryn found her less than spectacular. Natalia was tall and lanky, but somewhat flat chested. She had short, jet black hair that always seemed to look spiky. It was her face that was her best asset however. Perfect olive complexion, large brown eyes and a smile that idiot writers made romantic movies about. 

Natalia was probably perfect for Dominic but that didn't mean Kathryn was going to give up without a fight. 

"Give it up" 

She turned at the voice in her ear and found Simon standing behind her, a smug, satisfied grin plastered on his face. She scowled at him "who the fuck asked you?" 

"Just an observation" he sighed as he sipped his martini. "You're never going to get into his pants while he's still dating her." 

"I knew I never should have told you about..." Kathryn trailed off as she realized for the first time since they started talking what he was wearing. Simon was dressed as Dr. Frank n'furter from the Rocky Horror show. Fishnet stockings, garter belt, heels and all. "Sweet God almighty, how did I **not** know you were gay?" 

He shrugged bemused. "How did you **not** know Dominic had a girlfriend?" 

"I've been distracted" she sighed as she thought about her stepbrother. "In any event it won't matter. I may not want to date the asshole but I do want to fuck him senseless and if I have to get rid of the little lesbo girlfriend so be it." 

Simon placed his hands on her shoulder and whispered in her ear "one evil plot at a time baby. Isn't there another matter you have to attend to tonight." 

Kathryn followed his gaze to across the room where she found her stepbrother. Fittingly enough Sebastian was dressed as a devil. She smirked as she watched him flirt with his latest unsuspecting victim. Forgetting all about Dominic she remembered her real goal of the party that night. 

Glancing back at Simon she whispered "If you'll excuse me there's a certain bug that needs to be squashed." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	10. Catwoman Strikes Again!

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

Summary: Kathryn makes her move against Sebastian but will he fall for it? 

Chapter 10: Catwoman Strikes Again! 

Why do I even bother Sebastian wondered. Staring down into the face of the petite sophomore with the incredibly large breasts it occurred to him that she was hardly worth it. His time, his effort, his charm. It was completely wasted on this naive, snotty little pris who would probably allow him to get her off but wouldn't fuck him until he told her those three little words: 

Hamptons Summer Home 

She probably knew who he was even before he approached her. She had heard his name mentioned on numerous occasions around campus and her friends probably whispered about him at parties. They traded stories about what he did to them in there bedrooms at night. They pretended to be disgusted but secretly they were fascinated. Just thinking of him doing all those nasty things moistened their panties. She was no different. She's probably telling herself that she's interested in him because she wants to change him, tame him but deep down she's just praying that he's THE ONE. He who would pop her proverbial cherry, place that Tiffany ring on her finger, and set up house in a Park avenue townhouse. The truth of the matter was the very thought made his skin crawl. 

Sebastian knows all this about her and yet for the life of him he can't remember her name. He just approached her because he liked her costume. She was dressed as Snow White. She mine as well have worn a sign that said "I'm easy, please take advantage of me!" 

She was cat nip, especially at this party. 

If you don't snort it, suck it. That had long ago been established as the mantra of Manchester Prep students. Glancing around the party it was more than apparent that most everyone was living up to that philosophy. Everywhere Sebastian looked there was decadence and debauchery. This came as no surprise to him seeing as it was Kathryn's party. 

As Snow White continued to rattle on about teachers and the unfair electoral practices of the cheerleading coach, Sebastian tuned her out but nodded along as if listening. Meanwhile he wondered where the hell his step sister was that evening. He was clueless as to what she was dressed as. The bitch had been guarding her costume as if it were stuffed full of nuclear weapons. 

She was up to something, that was a given. Ever since they declared war on one another things had become quiet on her end. Too quiet in fact. Sebastian had decided to lay low for awhile and let her make the first move. She hadn't so far but he had a sneaking suspicion that would all change tonight. 

Then again he knew for a fact Kathryn threw these parties because they allowed her to act as "Kathryn like" as she wanted with no one being the wiser. Perhaps that was what she was off doing. 

Looking past the motor mouth in front of him he spotted Dominic Wright over at the bar. Sebastian smirked to himself. Poor, naive little Kathryn honestly thought she could keep it from him that she was screwing around with that piece of trash. When he first discovered that Kathryn's latest fixation was some low class Irishman he was horrified. She actually found that _attractive_? The thought of his dear stepsisters succulent silky skin rubbing up against **that** was nauseating. However since learning that they hadn't yet consummated their relationship Sebastian was amused. Kathryn couldn't get that unwashed miscreant to put out? _How pathetic_. 

Then again there was also the beautiful Natalia to contend with. The lanky brunette dressed up in renaissance attire soon flanked to her boyfriends side. Sebastian turned his nose up at this public display of affection. Natalia had been on his to do list for quite some time but he had never gotten around to her. Namely because she always seemed too high maintenance for him. He wasn't about to sit around listening to chick music and debate environmental issues just to get in her pants. Still he mused had Kathryn and him not been on the outs at that moment he might have volunteered his services in breaking them up. If only for a cheap laugh. 

"So do you want to show me your room?" 

That question snapped him back to attention. Sebastian smiled down at his pray. "What makes you think I'd want to do that?" 

The girl regarded him with confusion. It took everything in him not to laugh in her face. He so loved fucking with their heads. Snow White's eyes shot to the ground and her face reddened in embarrassment as she stammered "um, I just thought...well maybe..." 

It was too easy. Sebastian stepped closer to her, so close his knee was rubbing against her inner thigh. Brushing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear he leaned in and whispered "I mean what could we possibly do in my room, with my big bed, all by ourselves...?" 

As Sebastian pulled away a devilish smile spread across the beauty's face. Apparently she was finally catching up. She ran a hand down his chest until it rested on the top of his pants. "Oh I can think of a couple things" she replied coyly. 

He was just about to suggest they head upstairs when something across the room caught his attention. A women dressed as Catwoman in head to toe black vinyl. She was slowly climbing the stairs, her tight ass swaying as she moved entrancing him. Suddenly she stopped and turned around. Sebastian could have sworn she looked right at him. He was clear across the room and a mask was covering half of her face so he couldn't make out who it was exactly but he did see clearly when she used her finger to motion him over. 

Without a look back Sebastian ditched Snow White. "On second thought" he called to her over his shoulder as he made his way to the staircase "I think I got a better offer." 

He ignored her cries of protests and darted up the staircase after Catwoman. Sebastian followed her down the hallway and was surprised when she stopped at his room. She paused a moment before going inside. He didn't hesitate and didn't even question who this women was or how she knew which bedroom was his. 

When Sebastian stepped inside he found her standing in the middle of the room with her back to him. Quietly he turned and closed then locked the door. When she still didn't say a word or turn around Sebastian stepped up behind her and told her cockily "you know this is my room." 

"You don't say" purred the familiar voice. 

At last she turned around and Sebastian came face to face with Kathryn. 

His eyes went wide in surprise as he stumbled back and exclaimed "oh fuck me!" 

Kathryn giggled evilly "not in this life time baby." 

Standing back he looked her over examining her disguise and quipped "nice costume. I see you're going for the subtle approach tonight." 

She ran her hands down her Lycra covered body "subtly is overrated." 

Sebastian shook his head at her. "You know thanks to you I gave up a fine piece of pussy tonight." 

"Ahh poor you" she cooed. "Well I've been told mine's not half bad." 

"Yes and how many guys tonight have had a crack at it?" 

Kathryn's smile didn't fade but her eyes darkened at the comment. Running her nails across his cheek she warned "watch it. As it so happens I've come to make nice." 

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. "Oh have you? Two weeks ago you declared war on me. Now you expect me to believe you want to let bygones be bygones? Are you fucking dellusional or just stoned?" 

"Come on Valmont you know I hate fighting with you" 

"Since when?" 

Kathryn held up a bottle of wine she was carrying and took a sip. "Maybe I want to kiss and make up?"

"Maybe you're full of shit." Taking one last look at her he remarked "I'm out of here." 

Before Sebastian could make it anywhere near the door however Kathryn pushed him onto the bed with surprising force and quickly straddled him. Right away he tried to get up but she forced him right back down, pinning his wrists to the bed. He didn't bother to try and throw her off he just simply ordered in his typical bored tone "get off of me." 

"Are you really that anxious to get back to your little wallflower?" Kathryn leaned down and flicked her tongue over his pouty lips. "You can have so much more fun right here...or possibly..." She trailed her hand down his body until it rested on his groin "here." 

Sebastian groaned and tried to force his body to stay immune to her charms. He knew she was up to something and if he gave into his desire for her she would win. Couldn't have that. "What young Snow White lacks in your persuasive skills" he informed her "she makes up for in the fact that she doesn't have that sadistic psychopath gene that you seem to have in spades." 

Kathryn ignored his insults, laughing them off as she leaned in and whispered "perhaps if I wore a pastel sweater set and a blond wig you'd be more enticed." 

He smirked up at her knowingly. "And perhaps if I had an Irish accent and shopped at Wallmart you'd be trying to fuck me rather than being your usual cocktease. Then again I probably wouldn't be interested. Too busy with my artsy-pseudo lesbian girlfriend." Kathryn say up straight at his revelation and her eyes went wide in surprise. Sebastian grinned triumphantly and added "thought so." 

He used this opportunity to gain the upper hand by rolling her over and climbing on top of her. Immediately she started to struggle against him like a caged animal. "How did you find out?!" she demanded angrily. 

"Oh come on sis did you honestly think big brother wouldn't find out you were screwing around with that social reject?" Sebastian taunted as he pinned her to the bed. "You and the Colin Ferrell wanna be aren't exactly discreet when you sneak off to the janitors closet." He whistled "you two were quite a sight." 

Kathryn stopped wiggling a moment long enough to demand "you were watching us?!"

Sebastian smirked "can you blame me? You propped up against the wall between the cleaning fluid and the mops. Legs spread, shirt unbuttoned, hair mussed, skin hot." Gripping the zipper in the front of her costume he slowly pulled it down exposing her skin. He stopped just short of her cleavage. Kathryn was lying still at this point completely breathless and anxious for what was to come. 

"That unwashed cretin with his hand up your skirt desperately trying to get you off. As his fingers jab at you clit you eye that bulge in his pants. You're so desperate your mouth is practically watering for him to unzip his fly and unleash his Irish monster and give you something to really scream about." Ducking his head down Sebastian licked his way from her breasts to her neck. His break hot against her skin he asked "does that sound about right?" 

His words along with his mouth caused Kathryn to shudder. "You. Are. A. Pervert" 

Sebastian's eyes met hers. "Takes one to know one." 

Kathryn brought her legs up and stabbed him in the ass with her stiletto boot. "Ahh!" He hollered pulling away in pain. 

Using his temporary weakened condition to her advantage Kathryn pushed Sebastian on to his back and climbing on top. Once again she took control. Sebastian groaned and then snickered almost bemused as his pain subsided. "So tell me have you convinced him to put out yet?" 

"Not yet" she admitted. "But it's only a matter of time." 

"Not while he's still infatuated with the lovely Natalia. Face it Kathryn you're--ah! What...what are you doing?" 

Thanks to all the rolling around they'd been doing Sebastian's dick was now standing at attention, tenting his pants. Kathryn began to raise herself up and down on it, effectively ridding his erection by rubbing her sex against his. "What does it feel like?" She teased. Extending an arm back she grabbed the bottle of wine she had been drinking earlier. Kathryn took a large sip, causing some of the red wine to dribble down her chin. As she used the back of her hand to wipe it off she purred "tastes good." 

She continued to gring her hips down even harder causing Sebastian to throw his head back and groan "fucking bitch" 

Leaning forward she bit his lip, drawing blood. "Tell me to stop" she taunted. 

He reached for her, pulled her mouth back to his. Kathryn kissed him savagely thrusting her tongue into his mouth and practically knocking the wind out of him. The whole time she hadn't stopped moving her hips. 

Up 

Down 

Left 

Right 

Left 

Right 

Up 

Down 

Sebastian's groin would most definitely be sore tomorrow but it would be worth it. He had never been so turned on in his life. 

Kathryn once again produced the wine bottle though this time she brought it to his lips. Without even giving it a second thought he took a sip only to find it was practically gone. "You're so greedy" 

She left out a deep dark chuckle "that's me. I'm a greedy, evil, bitch! And...oh god Sebastian!" 

Upon finishing off the bottle Sebastian threw it on the floor and then clutched Kathryn's hips. He was right on the brink of orgasm. Mere seconds away. "FUCK Kathryn" he groaned "god help us if we ever did the real thing. I think it would kill me." 

"That's the idea" she whimpered. 

Then something weird began to happen. At first Sebastian thought it was the rush of the orgasm that caused his vision to blur. He began to feel disconnected from what was going on and Kathryn's whimpers and moans started to sound farther and farther away. Sebastian felt groggy like he was trying to fight sleep. 

A moment later everything went black. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	11. Getting In Touch With Your Inner Homosex...

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

Chapter 11: Getting In Touch With Your Inner Homosexual 

An odd thing happened when Sebastian awoke the following morning. He didn't feel hung over. Sure he was definitely dizzy and a little light headed but there was no massive headache that usually followed a hangover. Yet he was positive he must have passed out the night before because he couldn't remember anything. He was also very naked. 

However he was thankful when he realized he was indeed in his own room. Whatever happened the night before couldn't have been that bad. Snuggling up to his silk pillow he shut his eyes preparing to drift back to sleep and think about it later. Just as he was starting to fall back into unconsciousness, a soft, indistinct cough filtered into his ears and he felt the bed shake slightly. His left foot brushed against soft skin with...fur. 

His eyes shot open. Sebastian was not alone in his bed. 

A sudden panic rose through him and he didn't yet dare turn around. Of course he had been in this sort of situation a few times before, waking up naked in bed with some stranger with no memory of how he'd gotten there. Usually he could just sneak out before she woke up but it felt like whoever she was, was already awake. It also felt, if that brief brush of her leg was any indication, that it had been quite some time since this girl had seen a razor or any shaving implement. Sebastian was fearful to turn around and see what was laying behind him. Shutting his eyes tight he prayed whoever it was would think he was sleeping and then maybe take off. 

Then came another grumble from the other side of the bed. Sebastian knew his little plan wasn't going to work. He was just going to have to bite the bullet and face the beast. He'd deliver a short pleasantry then as delicately as possible get up from the bed, gather his clothes and get the hell out of there. Wait, this was his house. Back to plan A. 

Whoever she was, she wasn't about to be ignored any longer. A hand, with soft finger tips touched his back. She gently drew her nails down to his lower back. Soft hands, Sebastian thought, perhaps she wouldn't be so bad. With a labored, nearly theatrical sigh he pretended as if he was just waking up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he slowly turned on his side and came face to face with his bed mate. It was Simon Bristow. "Good morning" 

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Sebastian let out a deafening scream as he sprang a foot into the air and practically ran out of the bed. He crashed clumsily back against his bookshelf causing The Prince and A Tale of Two Cities to come crashing down. Gapping in horror at the smiling boy in his bed he hollered "what the fuck are you doing in my bed?!"

Simon pulled himself up to a sitting position and laid casually back amongst the pillows. His usual neat and perfect dark hair was now mussed and judging by the way the white sheet barely covered his lower body Sebastian could tell he was very naked as well. He reached for his cigarettes on the night side table and let out a soft laugh. "Baby if you have to ask..." 

"Yes I do have to ask!" He exclaimed "what the fuck are you doing here?" 

Simon yawned lazily "don't tell me you don't remember?" 

"Remember what?" 

"Last night. You and me during the costume party" he leaned towards him and smiled as he added "with that bottle of baby oil you had in your bed side table." 

Sebastian's eyes went wide as saucers and his jaw practically hit the floor. "Are you saying you and I...no, no, fucking way!" 

"Yes I'm afraid so lover boy" 

"NO! There's no way" 

Simon cocked his head "oh why not, aren't I good enough for you?" 

He shook his head "in case it somehow escaped your attention, I'm STRAIGHT!" 

"You weren't last night" he retorted with a cocky smile. 

Sebastian turned away his face falling in misery. He desperately searched his brain trying to recall anything from the previous night. The last thing he remember was seeing that chick who looked like Snow White. He didn't remember drinking and he certainly didn't remember meeting up with Simon. Still he knew he NEVER would have fucked him. He was as straight as they came, he never even considered doing another guy. Something wasn't right here. 

Turning back around he demanded "was I drinking last night?" 

"How the hell should I know?" 

"Well seeing as I don't remember anything-" 

"Or you're just trying to block it out" Simon suggested snidely. 

"No I don't think so" Sebastian huffed. "No I think I passed out last night and you took advantage, oh god..." 

Simon rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Oh please if anything it was the other way around." 

"You wish!" 

"Trust me Valmont the last thing on my mind last night was taking advantage of you. I came up here to get away from the party, smoke a joint and there you were. You were whining about some girl and the next thing I know you had your hands all over me. So I took pity on you and..." 

Sebastian shook his head in disgust. "I would never! How many times do I have to spell it out for you asshole I'm straight! Sorry but guys just don't do it for me!" 

"And how many times do I have to tell you, you're in denial!" Rubbing his forehead he said more to himself than to Valmont "Kathryn was right. You can be rather aggressive." 

Sebastian perked up at the sound of his stepsisters name. "Kathryn? Wait a minute...this is all starting to make sense! Kathryn, this is her doing. She set this up didn't she?" 

Simon rolled his eyes at the accusation. "God are you always this paranoid? No Valmont this isn't some big conspiracy, Kathryn had nothing to do with it. Anyway she was too busy trying to get into that unwashed foreigners pants all night to be bothered with you." 

His heart sank at this news. Sebastian was really hoping this all was Kathryn's doing. But at the mention of the foreigner he knew right away Kathryn probably was too busy with her latest obsession to be bothered setting him up. Still Sebastian refused to believe any of this was true. There was just no way. Charging over to his closet he pulled out one of his robes and threw it on. "Look I'm not gay, I don't fuck guys, and no matter what you **think** happened, it didn't. Now just gather up your shit and get out of here. Oh and by the way if you ever even think of opening your mouth about this to anyone I'll personally hunt you down and beat the shit out of you with my bare hands." 

Simon didn't even flinch at the threat. He stayed where he was puffing on his cigarette staring at Valmont completely unimpressed. "Sebastian I know there's a misconception out there that all gay men are pussies and can't fight but let me assure you I don't fall into that stereotype. And judging by the size of your puny arms I'd have you on the ground in half a second." 

"GET OUT!" 

"Fine" he sighed. Simon started to get up but instead of gathering his clothes and leaving he reached for something under the bed. He pulled out a small video camera. "Then I suppose I'll just take this with me. It will make a nice little memento of our night together." 

Sebastian stepped towards him "please tell me that isn't what I think it is." 

He grinned "you and me in full Technicolor glory?" 

"Give me that!" Valmont tried to grab it from him but he was surprisingly quick. 

"I don't think so" Simon snickered. "This is mine. But don't worry you can see it when I show it to everyone at my party next Friday. Perhaps your memory will be jogged by then." 

Sebastian tried to get it away from him again but failed. He let out a loud roar of frustration but then laughed when a realization suddenly hit him. "What am I thinking? You're not going to show anybody that tape." 

"I'm not?" 

"No" he replied confidently "because if you do you'll be outing yourself. Just imagine the field day the media would have if they got wind of the fact that one of the almighty Bristow's is gay!" Sebastian gasped "imagine the scandal!" 

Simon smirked "you do have a point there. I can't really show it to anyone...well except for one person. There is a certain sultry brunette we both know who would probably kill to get her hands on it." 

Sebastian froze in terror. There was no trumping that. "Okay what do you want?" 

Sitting back down on the bed Simon grinned up at him lasciviously as he patted the bed beside him. "To prove you wrong." 

He cocked an eyebrow "come again?" 

"Yes that's the idea" 

"Oh fuck you!" 

Bristow laid back on his hands. "I'll settle for a blow job then" 

Sebastian felt as if he was going to be ill. "No way is your dick going anywhere near my mouth." 

"Oh come on pretty boy. After all the cum you digested last night. What's a little more?" 

Shaking his head in disgust Sebastian turned and headed for the door. No matter what he threatened him with there was no possible way he was going to blow another guy. Determined to get the hell out of there he started to open the door when Simon called out to him "just imagine what **this** would do to your reputation. I might not be able to tell any of my straight friends about this outside of your sister but I do have plenty of gay friends who just love to gossip. Imagine what they could do with information like this. You know eventually it would trickle down into the straight circles and then it's only a matter of time before all of high society thinks Sebastian Valmont is a flaming queer. Now how do think your father would react if he discovered his pride and joy was a fudge-" 

"All right!" Sebastian bellowed. "Fine, you win!" 

Shaking his head he somehow found himself walking back towards the bed and standing before Simon. He couldn't believe it had come to this but what choice did he have. He wasn't going to let his reputation and his whole life go down the shitter because of one supposed mistake. He'd shut him up and then it would be the end of it. 

"Get on your knees" Simon ordered. Miserably Sebastian slowly sank to his knees. He reached out and pulled the other boys boxers down. Bristow smirked "see you're a natural at this." 

Valmont looked up at him and sneered "this would work better if you kept your mouth shut." 

Simon stroked his erection and laughed. "Just open your mouth, close your eyes, and remember all the countless times you forced this on all those unsuspecting girls. Oh, and watch the teeth." 

Staring at his hard on Sebastian thought back to Cecile and all the other girls he blackmailed, coursed and tricked into giving him head. Apparently this was his karmic reward, unbelievable though it was. He shut his eyes tight, opened up and drew Simon into his mouth. 

Just as Bristow began to move against his lips the door behind them opened. "Hey asshole do you have my...oh good god!" 

Right away Sebastian jerked away and spun around to find Kathryn gapping at them in shock. "Kathryn" Simon sighed "anyone ever tell you, you have shitty timing." 

Sebastian got to his feet right away and declared "this is not what it looks like!"  
  
"No Valmont here was simply letting me take his temperature...with my cock." 

"Shut the fuck up!" 

He was seriously about to lunge for him when Kathryn demanded "would someone please explain what's going on before I scream...or hurl." 

"He blackmailed me!" Sebastian insisted. 

"Says you" Simon retorted. "You see last night during your little soiree, your brother here apparently had a little too much to drink and we...got to know each other better." 

Kathryn's eyebrows rose as she shifted her gaze to her stepbrother. "No way" 

"That's what I said" Sebastian exclaimed. "I don't remember a damn thing." 

"It's true" Simon replied in a sing song voice. 

Valmont eyed the video camera sitting idly on the bed. Quickly he scooped it up. "According to your friend here he videotaped the whole thing." Sebastian looked inside and his face fell when he found there was in fact no film in it. He looked up at Simon who was grinning back at him devilishly. "You sick fuck! There was never any tape!" 

"Whoops" he snickered. Sebastian dived for his throat but before he could get his hands on him Simon hid behind Kathryn using her as a shield. "Hey could you blame me? I just wanted one last token of our amazing night together." 

As Sebastian tried to get his hands on him Kathryn held him back and giggled "calm down Sebastian!" 

"Fuck you, he practically raped me!" 

This declaration caused Kathryn to laugh even harder. Simon who had gotten his pants on headed for the door. "Well it's been fun. Maybe we can do this again sometime Sebastian." 

Sebastian ran after him but the door quickly shut in his face. He thought about running after him but he didn't see the point. He just wanted to forget the whole thing. Turning back around he found Kathryn standing before him trying not to smile. That might be easier said than done. Shaking his head he stormed past her into the bathroom. Grabbing his mouthwash he began to clean out his mouth. "So how was he?" Kathryn called out to him. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Sebastian stuck his head out the door and warned her "so help me god Kathryn you better not tell a soul about this. I mean it, don't even mention it again. Just keep your mouth shut." 

She smiled back at him "apparently you should have headed your own advice." 

Sebastian let out a pained groan as he took another swig of listerine. He washed his mouth and brushed his teeth twice. When he came back into the bedroom he found Kathryn still there. "What are you still doing here?" 

"Oh relax Sebastian" she sighed. "It's not as bad as all that. In fact..." She reached out and caressed his face "the thought of you and another guy, it's sort of a turn on." 

He swatted her hand away angrily "oh get bent!" 

Kathryn giggled "according to Simon you already have." 

That it, he was going to be ill. "Oh my god" Sebastian exclaimed as he ran from the room in horror. As he left Kathryn collapsed onto the bed in a fit of laughter. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	12. You Talk Too Much

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

Chapter 12: You Talk Too Much 

Kathryn could not stop laughing. 

As she sat nestled in the back of her limo sipping an afternoon cocktail she giggled like a mischievous school girl. For the past week whenever she saw her step brother or even heard his name mentioned she would erupt in a fit of laughter. The image of Sebastian on his knees sucking cock was just too much to bare. Manhattans favorite playboy had finally been knocked off that pedestal he'd put himself on and Kathryn was loving every minute of his torment. 

Of course nobody else knew other than her and Simon what happened the morning after the costume party. Still the whole incident was eating away at Sebastian none the less. To her knowledge he hadn't slept with a single girl all week (or guy for that matter) and instead was hiding out, brooding in his bedroom. He had been moping about the house all week, skipping school and avoiding her as best he could. Sebastian felt utterly distraught and confused about what happened. 

Kathryn felt for him, really she did. Being the helpful sister that she was, she was trying to be as supportive as she could. She slipped pamphlets under his door that helped teens who were questioning their sexuality. Then she called her mothers psychiatrist suggesting her brother might want to set up an appointment. When Dr. Patterson called Sebastian to talk to him about dealing with his 'sexual problems' he got rather annoyed and hung up. He then dumped his coffee into his step sisters lap. Kathryn got him back by performing fellatio on her banana all through breakfast. 

As the limo left the city and entered into a upscale neighborhood on Long Island, the young Merteuil wondered how long she would continue her torment of Sebastian. The simple answer seemed to be indefinitely. She was having far too much fun messing with him and besides which she knew it was complety earned. Sebastian needed to be knocked down a peg or two. He was getting far too cocky for her liking. 

The car came to a halt outside a large Tudor mansion. Kathryn finished off her drink and waited impatiently for the driver to open her door. As she exited the car she shot him a dirty look and demanded "don't go anywhere. If I come out of the house and you're not here, you're fired. Got, it?" 

"Yes Ms. Merteuil" 

She tossed him one last sneer before strutting up the cobblestone path to the front door of the house. A Hispanic maid answered and didn't even bother to ask who she was there to see. "He's in the back" she informed her before leaving to go finish cleaning the bathrooms. Kathryn knew the way, having been inside the house many times. She cut through the sitting room and the east wing dinning room that lead out onto the verandah. As she stepped outside she was greeted by Blaine Tuttle dressed in tennis whites and cradling what looked like a brand new tennis racket. 

"Hello cupcake" he greeted her. 

"Blaine" she replied leaning in to air kiss his cheek. Kathryn looked over his outfit with a skeptical eye. "Since when do _you_ play tennis?" 

"Since mummy hired a new tennis pro." He turned around and waved as a well muscled young man, with long blond hair and a tight white T-shirt walked by. The instructor smiled back and winked. 

Kathryn removed her large black Chanel sunglasses to get a better look. Sucking on them end of them she mused "yummy." 

"Indeed" 

"Is he...?" 

"I'm not sure but he sucks cock like you wouldn't believe" 

This phrase caused Kathryn to laugh perhaps a tad louder than necessary as if brought back a few familiar images. "That sounds like someone else I know." 

Blaine turned to her curiously "anyone I know?" 

She was tempted for a minute to divulge her secret but she didn't. Blaine was a gossip and it would undoubtedly be all over town in a matter of minutes if she confided in him. As much as she was enjoying how this was tormenting her step brother she had her own reasons for not wanting his secret to get out into the public. Besides Blaine and Sebastian were tight, if he wanted to tell him he would have done it by now. 

Changing the subject she asked "so do you have it?" 

"Have what?" 

Kathryn rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What did that tennis instructor suck out more than your cum? Jesus Christ Tuttle I called you an hour ago, how dense are you?" 

"Don't get all huffy princess. I'm just messing with you " Blaine sighed as he walked past her into the house. "I have it upstairs waiting." 

She followed behind him as he lead her to the second floor of the house. As they climbed the stairs Kathryn noticed family photographs lining the walls filled with unrecognizable people. "Blaine do you even have parents?" She wondered aloud. 

"Yes, unfortunately but they are both presently out of the country which is wear I generally prefer them." 

They entered Blaine's bedroom which was as neat as a pin and filled with homoerotic art work. Kathryn studied a Herb Ritts black and white photograph of a particularly well endowed man as he unlocked the safe behind his bed and pulled out a small baggy of cocaine. Blaine tossed it to her "heads up." 

Kathryn caught it awkwardly in her hands. Holding it up she studied it will a dissatisfied frown on her face. "Is this all?" 

"Don't be greedy you're lucky I could get that on such short notice." Closing his safe Blaine took a seat on his desk and typed something into his laptop. "That will be usual price. Would you like a receipt?" 

"Cute" 

She scowled having to part with her money that she could buy a new Gucci bag or a pair of Manolo's with. Kathryn walked over to Blaine and removed the cash from her wallet. Before handing it to him she got an idea. With a coy smile she straddled is lap. "I don't suppose you'd consider an alternative payment to cash, would you?" 

Blaine cupped her chin and kissed her briefly on the mouth. He then guided her hand to his very limp dick. "What do you think?" 

Kathryn pouted as she pulled out her money and tossed in on the desk "fine. Lovely doing business with you." 

She grabbed her purse and headed for the door when he called out to her "oh kitty Kat." When she turned around he held up a plastic bag with a couple of joints in it. "Peace offering?" 

"How much?" 

"For you, on the house." 

Kathryn grinned "spark it." 

Blaine lit the thicker joint and handed it over to her. She took a long drag and then fell comfortably back onto the bed. As she inhaled the smoke she let out a content sigh, "very nice." 

For once Blaine didn't indulge and he left the other joint to lay idly on the desk in favor of a Marlboro from his gold cigarette case. As he languidly puffed on his bud he studied his sort-of friend making herself comfortable on his bed. Kathryn held the marijuana into the air and asked "what's in this?" 

"All the good stuff" he replied vaguely. Blaine took another drag then inquired casually "so where's that brother of yours lately? I've called him like twice this week but I'm getting the distinct impression he's ignoring me." 

Kathryn snickered "he's avoiding everybody. It's nothing personal." She thought about it a minute and then laughed "well not really, anyway." 

"Meaning?" 

She picked her head off the bed and gave him a lazy smile as she once again contemplated telling him. "Nothing" 

Blaine scooted his chair closer to the bed. "Tell me." 

Kathryn shook her head and giggled. His curiosity peaking Tuttle climbed onto the bed and laid beside her. He brushed a few stray strands of her chestnut colored hair off of her face and prodded "what did you do?" 

She continued to smoke away the rest of the joint along with a few of her brain cells. Laughing she told him "it's a secret." 

"Spill or I won't share anymore" 

"Okay, okay" Kathryn let the joint down in the ashtray and revealed "remember how I told Valmont I was going to make him pay for humiliating me? Well I did." 

Blaine nodded "I'm guessing it was good." 

"Oh you have no idea" she giggled. Resting on her elbow she launched into her story. "The night of my costume party I lured Sebastian upstairs. I got him good and...distracted I drugged him by slipping a couple of those roofies you gave me a few weeks ago into his wine. When he passed out I stripped him down, Simon got into bed with him and in the morning when he woke up he...Simon told him they spent the whole night fucking. The best part is Sebastian actually believed him!" 

Blaine who was remaining straight faced through all of this suddenly burst into laughter and Kathryn quickly joined him. "Oh my god! Either Simon is a better actor than I thought or Valmont truly is a dumbass!" 

"Oh but I haven't told you the best part yet and I had nothing to do with this, it was all Simon's brilliance. As Sebastian was getting ready to storm out Simon told him he videotaped the whole encounter and then he blackmailed him into giving him a blow job to keep quiet." 

Blaine suddenly became serious. "Wait...he didn't do it did he?" When Kathryn nodded he once again broke into hysterical laughter and almost fell off the bed. 

"When I walked in there and found him on his knees with a mouth full of cock I almost died! The poster boy for the heterosexual lifestyle sucking dick!" Kathryn wiped the tears from her eyes "but hands down the funniest part was when he cried rape. I swear Tuttle I nearly wet myself!" 

His laughter subsiding somewhat Blaine remarked "well if I were you I'd be worried how Sebastian will react when he finds out your part in this. I mean you have the poor boy questioning his sexuality, he's not going to just let that slide." 

"Oh I'm not worried about it" she sighed breezily. "Trust me I have all the bases covered, he'll never find out. The only people who know are me and Simon and we aren't going to say anything." Kathryn looked at him rather pointedly "you won't say anything right?" 

"Don't worry" he assured her "my lips are sealed. Besides maybe I can use this to get a free blow job out of our boy." 

Kathryn giggled "you never know. Maybe he's considering switching teams." She stretched lazily and rested her head on one of his pillows. "Hey Blaine you don't mind if I crash here for a bit do you?" 

"Not at all" he replied as he got up from the bed. "I have another client coming anyway." 

"Good" she murmured. 

A few minutes later Blaine could here Kathryn's breath starting to steady out. He watched her sleep a moment before walking over to his bookshelf and picking up a heavy dictionary. Standing beside her he dropped the book to the floor and it smacked against the hard wood floor loudly. Kathryn didn't move. Blaine smirked "she's out." 

Sebastian came strolling out of the adjacent guest room casually smoking a cigarette. Scowling at his sleeping step sister he asked "are you sure?" 

"Positive. Did you get all that?" 

"Yes I did." Not taking his eyes off of her he growled "I knew she was behind it. The whole thing was classic Kathryn. Ruin her opponents life by getting someone else to do the dirty work." 

Blaine sat back in his desk chair and smiled at her admiringly. "Still you have to admit, she got you good." 

Sebastian looked over at his friend with a deep scowl. Clearly he did not agree. "She took it way too far Blaine." 

"Obviously. So the question is, what are you going to do?" 

He knelt down beside his step sister and caressed her soft dark hair almost lovingly. Sebastian grinned "oh I'm just going to make sure the evil cunt gets what's coming to her. And then some." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	13. Share and Share Alike

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

Authors Note: Since I didn't update this earlier you get two updates today. 

Chapter 13: Share and Share Alike 

"Oh yeah...oh...Jamie...yes..." 

"Um...my name is Johnny" 

Kathryn stopped mid gallop and scowled down at the blond, well muscled young man below her. Clearly this was not the time to be correcting her. Breathing heavily she ran a hand through her mussed dark hair and snarled "when you're under me you'll be whomever the hell I want you to be, got it?" 

He stared up at her a little taken aback. Kathryn didn't give a shit if he was offended or not. He was nothing, nobody more than a member of the hired help. He was lucky he was able to breath the same air as her let alone fuck her. Perhaps he knew this because what's his name didn't press the matter further. Shrugging he replied "whatever gets you off." 

"Precisely" 

Running a hand down his bare chest Kathryn began to slowly regain a rhythm as she rode him. A blissful smile came over her face as her body once again began to relax. This was just what she needed. It was even better than the pot she had smoked at Blaine's earlier that day. She had also picked up Johnny from Blaine's. 

Not long after passing out she awoke to find herself alone in Blaine's bed. Peaking downstairs she found Mr. Tuttle talking shop with another customer downstairs. Kathryn couldn't allow herself to be seen in the company of a drug dealer and a known homosexual. She would allow nothing to tarnish her squeaky clean rep so gathering her things she quietly snuck out the back door. On her way to her car she spotted Blaine's tennis pro he had been drooling over earlier. On closer look Johnny, as he called himself, was even more appetizing than she originally thought. 

Now Kathryn was never one to deny herself pleasure, especially if it was in the form of a gorgeous guy. She knew Blaine was into him but he could share, besides which he was busy at the moment and she was sure he wouldn't miss him for one night. Kathryn was quite sure the sexy tennis pro was bi and she was very pleased to discover she was correct in her assumptions. All she needed to do was smile and flatter him and he practically jumped her in the driveway. 

Smiling at the memory she began to ride Johnny harder. Kathryn shut her eyes and let her mind wander. Forgetting about the boy underneath her for the moment, she began to think of someone else. Another hard, male body underneath her, perhaps not as muscular but better. "Ah...Sebastian...yes baby harder... 

Reaching under her beige colored silk camisole, the only piece of clothing on her, she massaged her taunt breast. She tweaked her hard nipple imagining it was **his** hand, **his** rough fingers working her over. Kathryn let out a pleasure filled whimper "mmm, Sebastian...Sebastian...yesss..." 

As her new fantasy began to take hold she could feel her cum fast approaching. However before she could reach her pleasure filled peak the bedroom doors sprung open and Simon came swaggering in. "Hey princess, am I interrupting anything?" 

Kathryn had stopped ridding Johnny and shot her intruder a venomous look. "What does it look like?" She gasped. "Get the fuck out!" 

Simon wasn't fazed in the slightest by her nasty words. Closing the door behind him he casually approached the bed. His eyes immediately fell on the well muscled boy toy in her bed. "Well, what do we have here?" 

She gapped at his audacity. "None of your god damn business, out Simon!." 

Ignoring her he extended his hand. "Simon Bristow" he introduced himself with a charming smile. 

The tennis pro eagerly responded taking his hand. "Yeah I know, I'm-" 

"Oh.My.God" Kathryn hissed with irritation. "This isn't a fucking cocktail party, it's my bedroom and therefor you have to the count of five to march your ass out of here. If you don't I'll out you quicker than you can say Queer Eye for the Straight Guy." 

Simon arched an amused eyebrow at her. "You're not in any position to be making threats dear. I've come to discuss business." 

She rolled her eyes "it can wait till tomorrow...or at least a good hour." 

"No, now" 

Kathryn was going to protest but then she noticed Simon's smug smile had disappeared and in it's place was a look of fierce determination. With a put upon sigh she pulled herself off of Johnny and crawled to the edge of the bed. Normally she wouldn't have done this with an audience but she wasn't really worried about some bi tennis player spilling any of her secrets. Besides she had ways to make men keep quiet. "What is it?" 

"It concerns my payment for our little how shall we say...business arrangement. Now up until now I've been quite a patient little boy but it's been a week and I want my reward." 

She sighed, Kathryn had forgotten all about Simon's part in her little joke on Valmont. She had enlisted Simon's help for a couple of reasons. First, she needed a gay guy to help pull it off and she knew it was the kind of thing that he would get a laugh out of. Second, over the past few weeks she had become quite found of Simon. True he was a back stabbing, vindictive bitch, but so was she. They both admired these shared traits in each other. However even though Simon liked her he was hardly about to help her out of the goodness of his heart. He demanded some sort of compensation for his efforts but he had yet to specify what he wanted exactly. Truthfully Kathryn had just hoped he would have forgotten all about it but apparently not. 

"Look can't we do this later?" 

"No Merteuil we cannot. Unless..." A malicious smile spread across his handsome face "...you want me to share with Sebastian the little trick we played on him. I'm thinking he's not going to find it as humorous as we did." 

Sebastian would kill her or worse. Kathryn cringed at what her stepbrother might do if he discovered that his supposed night of passion with Simon was all her doing. He could be quite a vindictive prick when he wanted to be. Sigh, she was rather found of that quality. "All right, all right, fine. What do you want?" 

He started to pace and he pondered this. Kathryn had a feeling he already knew what he wanted, he just wanted to draw it out as long as possible to torment her. Crossing her arms to her chest she offered "money? I don't have any cash on me now but I'll gladly write you a check if you'll just get the hell out of here." 

Simon stopped in his steps and let out a dry chuckle. "Honey I have more money than god. What would I need you petty allowance for?" 

Kathryn narrowed her green orbs at him and huffed "then, WHAT do you want?" 

He eyed her for a moment and then finally his gaze fell to the Adonis in her bed. With a deviant grin he leered at him. Kathryn knew right away what he was after. Looking back at Johnny, who by the way didn't look like me would have minded the prospect too much, and then back at Simon she told him "no way. I saw him first. He's mine." 

Strolling over towards the pair on the bed, Simon let his hand graze Johnny's bare chest. When the boy toy smirked at this he cooed "oh but I think our friend would enjoy it." 

Kathryn hated being anyone's second pick and she hated competition. Even male competition. Slapping Bristow's hand away she growled "no deal. Name something else." 

However Simon wasn't about to back down. Eyeing Kathryn, who was only wearing that flimsy little camisole and no panties, he gazed at his friend with a newfound appreciation. She was quite lovely and although he had never even been tempted by a female he was curious what it might be like. He wondered if the great Merteuil was as good in bed as the rumors claimed. Well hell there was a first time for everything. 

"Hmm, perhaps we could share him" 

Kathryn regarded this suggestion with a raised eyebrow. "Come again? Last I checked you were pitching for the other team?" 

Simon snickered at the metaphor and climbed up onto the alcove bed behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pressed his groin into her bare backside. "Well I could be up for a little experimenting." 

"I could be up for that too" the blond underneath her agreed. 

As he kissed her neck and eyed Johnny over her shoulder Kathryn let out a soft pleased whimper while contemplating this offer. It would seemingly get Simon off her back so to speak and all she'd have to do was lay on hers. It seemed like a fairly no brainer. "We share?" 

"That's right" he whispered. "Come of Kathryn, be my first?" 

The prospect of being the first girl to break Simon in was almost too good to be true. Turning around she answered him by crushing her mouth to his in a lust filled kiss. Kathryn then pulled away and grasped the tennis pro's hard on. In a reverse cowgirl position she lowered herself on to him, groaning as he entered her. As she began to ride him slowly Simon, who had finished undressing, guided her mouth to his dick. She happily engulfed it, sucking one boy as the other fucked her. This night was turning out better than she could ever have expected. 

As the three over sexed teenagers got better acquainted, they were blissfully unaware that at that very moment they had an audience. A mere ten feet away Sebastian was outside on Kathryn's balcony recording the spectacle. It had taken a little doing and he nearly killed himself jumping from the sitting room balcony to hers but it had been worth it. He now had more than enough evidence to destroy his dear step sister. 

Drawing his cigarette up to his mouth Sebastian took a slow drag as he watched the live porno going on through his camera. As much as he hated to admit it, he was rather turned on by the whole thing. He always knew Kathryn was a depraved slut but watching her as she sucked Bristow off like there was no tomorrow he was getting a massive hard on. Sebastian worried momentarily that it might be the sight of two naked guys turning him on but he quickly reminded himself that he hadn't worry about his sexual orientation. That really was all just a ruse orchestrated by the evil bitch herself. 

It was with that thought Sebastian willed his erection away and put out his cigarette. It was time to go to work. Taking one last look through the camera he smirked as he said aloud "show time." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	14. Valmont the Humanitarian

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

Chapter 14: Valmont the Humanitarian 

_BANG!_

Sebastian kicked the balcony doors open, effectively startling the threesome. Simon and Johnny had begun making out as Kathryn serviced them with her orifices. They all jumped apart in shock as Valmont strutted in, video camera in hand. When those six startled eyes looked his way he chuckled "oh don't mind me. Please continue." 

Kathryn, having been interrupted for the second time that evening was more frustrated than alarmed at the moment. "Doesn't anyone KNOCK anymore!?" 

Still continuing to tape he replied "so sorry sis. You're right, it was very inconsiderate of me. I should have at least let you cum first." 

Looking into her step brother's mocking face and not paying the slightest attention to the camera in his hand she snarled "get out." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes!" As if for emphasis she grabbed a throw pillow from the bed and chucked it at him. "Get the fuck out of my room!" 

Sebastian easily ducked the flying pillow and chuckled to himself. "Okay, have it your way. I'm just going to leave you three here and go back to my room so I can upload this filthy piece of videotape to the school web site. Gee I can't wait for Monday when the entire student body finds out what sexual deviants it's two most virtuous students are." Turning towards the door he added "see you later." 

Both Kathryn and Simon's eyes went wide in horror as they called out in unison "WAIT A MINUTE!" 

Smirking Valmont turned around and drawled "yes?" 

Climbing off of Johnny, Kathryn grasped her blue silk sheet and wrapped it around her naked lower half. "What are you after?" She demanded icily. Before he could reply an evil smirk spread across her lips and she said "wait don't tell me. You want me to leave so you three can be alone. Finally living up to your sexual destiny Sebastian?" 

He was not amused. Storming up to the bed he snarled at her "I never touched that fairy and you know it! Nothing ever happened that night, you two set the whole thing up!" 

Kathryn hid her initial surprise at this revelation and simply scoffed "you wish." 

"It's the truth" he replied confidently. "I heard you admit it with my own ears. There's no need denying it." 

Of course that's what she was going to do but then she thought against it. There was no point since he obviously knew the truth. Kathryn searched her brain trying to think of how he could have found out when it quickly hit her. "Tuttle" she grumbled. 

"How does he know?" Simon hissed. 

Sebastian grinned obviously quite pleased he was getting to reveal this bit of information. "Oh well you see Bristow, your partner in crime got stoned earlier today and blabbed the whole thing to Blaine, unaware that I was listening in the entire time.." 

Simon's face twisted in anger as he turned to his friend and snarled "you stupid bitch..." 

"Please, you're one to talk" Kathryn hissed back at him. Turning to her step brother she sighed "so now you know. I did set you up to be humiliated Sebastian and truth be told I loved every minute of it. You wanted a war brother dear and you got one. As usual I won." 

"Oh you haven't won anything yet, I'm not about to surrender." With his eyes locked on hers he announced "in fact I already launched my first counter attack tonight." 

Kathryn snickered "I hardly call hiding out on my balcony, taping us a strategic move. You were just lucky." 

Sebastian smirked "no dear sister this wasn't luck. You see while you were busy in you drug induced haze I was down stairs making a deal with Mr. Marks." 

"Who?" 

He rolled his eyes and motioned to Johnny "the guy you've been fucking for the past hour! Blaine hated parting with him for the night but for the right price Johnny put aside his disinterest for the opposite sex long enough to nail you." 

Whipping her head around she glared at the tennis pro. "Wait a minute, you really are a fag?!" 

"Hold it" Simon interjected suddenly "you mean I've been partaking in Tuttle's leftovers? Ew." 

"Yes on both accounts" Sebastian replied pleasantly. "Thanks to Johnny here I got more than enough ammunition to destroy you sis. And just to make the whole thing all the more sweeter you show up Bristow and join in, making Kathryn's porno all the more depraved." 

Simon nodded in admiration "well done Valmont." 

Kathryn however was not as impressed. She was pissed that not only did he get the upper hand but she had also just spent the evening fucking a guy who wasn't even into her. All because of him. "You son of a bitch. You think you've won? You haven't won shit!" 

Sebastian laughed, amused at her fury. "I think this tape says otherwise." 

"Fine show the tape! Broadcast the whole thing for the entire world to see for all I care but it still doesn't change the fact that you sucked a cock! Trust me when I say I will spend the rest of my living, breathing existence reminding you of that fact!" 

He shook his head at her "I _was_ contemplating offering you an alternative to showing this tape. Thanks for reminding me once again why you deserve to have your life ruined." Clutching the tape he said "see you later." 

As Sebastian left the bedroom Kathryn clutched her sheets and let out a frustrated yell. "What the hell am I going to do?" 

Simon, who was sitting behind her, leaned forward and replied "I'll tell you exactly what you're going to do. You're going to march your tight little ass over to his room and do whatever it takes to make sure that video never sees the light of day." 

Kathryn spun around and hissed "like hell I am. This is war, I'm not surrendering to him." 

"No sweetheart this is BOTH of our reputations on the line" he reminded her coldly. "I'm telling you right now Merteuil, if my rep is damaged in the slightest by anything that's gone on tonight I'll decimate you. You think your stepbrother is dangerous? Try having me as your enemy." 

There was something about his eerily calm tone and the cold look on his face that told her he wasn't kidding. Kathryn knew Simon truly was her equal and lord knows he had enough ammunition to ruin her life if he wanted to. Knowing she had no other choice she grumbled "fine I'll take care of it." 

Johnny who was still laying idly on the bed snickered, "I guess he really got you two didn't he?" 

Turning her icily glare to him Kathryn leaned over him and ran her hand down his chest. Then with one quick, fluid movement she yanked his silver nipple ring out of his chest and sneered "you stupid fuck!" 

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Johnny let out a loud, piercing wail as his nipple ripped open. 

Ignoring his scream Kathryn climbed off the bed and tossed the ring, which still had some of his skin attached, to the ground angrily and grabbed her white silk bathrobe off a near by chair. 

As the ice princess stormed out of the room Johnny, who was clutching his chest, started to get up but Simon quickly pushed him back down. "Where do you think you're going bitch?" 

While the two of them got to know each other better all over Kathryn five thousand dollar sheets, she stormed across the hall to her step brothers room. Without knocking she threw open the door and charged in. Sebastian was sitting behind his desk, casually smoking as he played with his laptop. "That was quick" he drawled not even looking up at her. 

She stalked over to him and quickly straddled his lap, effectively putting his attention on her where it belonged. Completely cool and business like she demanded "what do you want?" 

Sebastian took a puff on his Marlboro. "Simon must be really desperate to get this tape. Lord knows you'd rather die than admit defeat." 

"You're right I would. However the fact of the matter is I'm much more afraid of what he might do to me than you, so let's hear it? What are you after?' 

Leaning back in his leather chair he looked her over, his eyes stopping momentarily at her breasts which were barely covered by the robe. Sensing what he was about to say Kathryn replied immediately "I'm not going to fuck you." 

Sebastian snickered "what makes you think I'm interested? Trust me Kathryn the last thing on my mind is getting into your often visited panties." 

Kathryn arched one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. That sounded an awfully lot like a challenge. "Is that so?" 

Leaning forward she cupped his face and drew her mouth to his. Only, to her utter amazement Sebastian didn't reciprocate. In fact he pushed her away. "I told you" he replied coolly "I'm not interested." 

Picking her up he got up from the chair. As he took a seat on his bed Kathryn fell back into the leather recliner completely aghast. "Since when?!" 

Sebastian just smiled, obviously amused at her anger and confusion. Leaning over he put out his cigarette and explained "I've thought it over and I've decided I won't show that video to anyone." 

"Good" Kathryn eyed him warily "what's the catch?" 

"While it would be quite amusing to witness your downfall and see you go from Marsha Brady to Jenna Jameson, I know that my enjoyment would be only fleeting so I've decided on another way to punish you instead." 

"What?" 

He got up from the bed and strolled casually over to the desk. "Well you see over the summer Annette helped me to discover the joys of volunteer work. I learned all about helping other people and doing good for others. That's a lesson I'm going to pass on to you." 

Kathryn wasn't quite following. Leaning forward in her chair she hissed "so, you're going to force me to help out a bunch of bed wetting geriatrics?" She snickered "got to tell you Valmont, I'm a little disappointed. Surely I thought you'd come up with a better plan of revenge than that." 

A malevolent grin spread across Sebastian's handsome face as he leaned forward on the desk. With his face only inches from his sister he revealed "oh trust me I have. You see you won't be helping the sick elderly but rather some healthy young men." 

"Huh?" 

"The Manchester chess team" he revealed trying his damnedest not to laugh. "I'm making you their official cheerleader whore, sis. You'll be there before, during and after every match to, how shall we say...help them relax and boost their confidence." 

Kathryn's eyes went wide in realization "you don't mean...you want me to FUCK them?!" 

Sebastian laughed giddily "every ugly, fat, nerdy, social repugnant last one of them. You my dear Kathryn, are going to offer your services to them whenever they want it. If you refuse them or if they find you somehow less than excited or unagreeable they'll report it back to me and I won't hesitate for a moment to broadcast this tape." 

Kathryn fell back into the chair in shock. "I can't believe this. You're pimping me out to the geek squad?" 

"Well I prefer to think of it as doing my civic duty but you can call it that if you wish." 

She shook her head defiantly. "I won't do it." 

Sebastian chuckled as he walked around the desk to her side. Bending down he grabbed her by the face and snarled "of course you'll do it. As of tonight your ass is mine." Pulling her forward he kissed her lips roughly then pushed her away. "Any questions?" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	15. Kicking James Spader's Ass

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

Chapter 15: Kicking James Spader's Ass 

Kathryn was exhausted. As she pushed open the double doors of the gymnasium and entered the empty mahogany lined walls of Manchester she tried to hold her head up and regain that confident strut she was known for but it just wasn't working. All her energy was drained and at the moment she wasn't up for playing Kathryn Merteuil, super bitch. 

It was all Valmont's fault. 

His 'punishment' was starting to take a toll of her. The chess club had just won their third tournament in a row thanks to her. Clutching her jaw she tried to move it and winced. Kathryn couldn't be sure but it felt like she had lockjaw. She couldn't believe what she had been reduced to all in the name of keeping her reputation clean. Sebastian was forcing her to fuck and suck dorks not only because he wanted revenge for what she did but mostly because it amused the hell out of him. He had attended every match making sure she was there and then would proceed to taunt her through the entire thing. It was a nightmare. She couldn't believe he was doing this to her. After all what she did to him wasn't that bad. 

Luckily however he hadn't been at today's match. While she still had to 'cheer on' a few of the members it was a lot easier without him hanging around laughing at her. As she sulked down the corridor Kathryn decided to cut out of school early, go home, and soak in the tub. Her reputation was so solid she could afford to blow off some classes and not get in trouble for it. Besides she was desperate to wipe the stench on nerd off of her body. 

Turning the corner she started for the front doors when she heard someone approaching her from behind. "And where do you think you're going young lady?" 

Kathryn winced at the familiar lazy drawl and grit her teeth. "None of your fucking business." 

Sebastian stood in front of her and leaned casually against the door effectively blocking her exit. Grinning down at her smugly he reminded her "actually seeing as I own you now it sort of is my business." 

"You don't own me" she spat. "The only thing you own is that god damn video tape which I WILL get back soon." 

"Sure you will" he replied condescendingly. "When hell freezes over and you learn to fly." Kathryn raised her hand to smack him but Sebastian quickly grabbed her wrist. "Now, now that's not very lady like!" 

Yanking away from him she let out a loud groan of frustration and demanded "what do you want?!" 

"How did the match go?" 

"We won" she replied through grit teeth. "Where were you?" 

Fixing his tie Sebastian grinned "I was busy with Michelle Harrison in the library. She wanted to know what the term 'back door' meant and I showed her." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes "you're disgusting." 

"That reminds me..." Reaching into the inside pocket of his school blazer Valmont pulled out a small bottle of baby oil. "Rodney thinks it will improve his game if he can get a crack, so to speak, at **your** back door." 

She gaped at him in shock "you've got to be kidding." 

"What, you'll do it for the lacrosse team but not the chess geeks? That's a little hypocritical don't you think Kathryn?" Caressing her cheek he cooed "spread it around a little." 

Chuckling to himself Sebastian turned and started to walk away. Still clutching the baby oil Kathryn threw it at his head in disgust. "I fucking hate you!"

Hardly fazed by the hit Valmont turned around and smirked at her. Licking his lips he replied "right back at ya' sis." 

Just then the bell sounded and kids began to pour out of class rooms. As she watched her step brother disappear into the crowd of people Kathryn clenched her fists and let out a silent scream. She couldn't take much more of this. She wasn't about to spend the rest of her life screwing dorks and being at that assholes beck and call. There had to be a way out of this mess she got herself into and she needed to find it soon. 

Sulking back against the wall she thought about spending another dread filled night in bed with one of the school's undesirables. It made her skin crawl just thinking about it. Kathryn was desperate to have an honest to goodness desirable male between her legs. She needed someone hot, someone sexy, someone...oh, bingo Dominic. 

Upon seeing the good looking, mussed hair, bad boy turn the corner Kathryn's body flushed with warmth and her mind whirled with dirty thoughts. Yes he was just what she needed to take her mind off her troubles. Strutting over to him she didn't say a word and instead grabbed him by the hand discreetly and pulled him into an empty class room. She giggled mischievously when she heard him react in surprise. Kathryn didn't give him a minute to catch his barrings before pushing him back against the locked door and kissing his mouth hungrily. 

Perhaps on instinct or maybe just lust, he returned her advances. Clutching her around the waist he kissed her back just as aggressively but it only last a few minutes. As if realizing what he was doing Dominic pushed her away and explained "not a good idea." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes in annoyance. She hated being rejected but it was even worse coming from Dominic. True he was gorgeous but frankly he was only one ring above the geeks she was screwing on the social latter. He should be the one chasing after her not the other way around. Although she already knew the answer she demanded anyway, "why not?" 

Leaning back on the desk he replied "you know why not. I have a girlfriend." 

"So?" Strutting over to him sensuously Kathryn rested her hands on his thighs and leaned into him. "Don't you like me?" She purred. 

Dominic offered her a slight smile, a rarity for him, as he touched her face. "Sure I like you, but I _love_ her." 

Kathryn straightened up and pulled away from him. "Love?" She spat in disgust "Dominic love is for tiny people, with tiny lives." 

"Well maybe I'm a tiny person" her replied amused. 

She shook her head at him "you know I use to think you were different from all the rest but I guess I was mistaken. In the end you're just another insipid school boy." 

Turning away from him Kathryn went and took a seat on another desk facing away from him. She was hoping he would just take the hint and leave. If he didn't want to screw around she had no use for him. However Dominic wasn't as bright as she thought. Coming up beside her he took a seat beside her and asked "what's up your ass?" When she threw him an icy glare in response he explained "you're usually never pleasant during these little...exchanges of ours but you tend to turn down the bitchiness a little. What's wrong?" 

The last thing she was in the mood for was having a heart to heart with Dominic of all people. With her arms crossed firmly to her chest she kept her eyes averted away from him and asked coldly "why do you care?" 

Dominic sat behind her and squeezed her shoulders affectionately. "Because you fascinate me Kathryn. You put on this cold, uncaring act but I know there's more to you than that. You're not completely evil." 

Kathryn looked over her shoulder at him and sneered "you're not terribly bright are you?" 

Rolling his eyes he sighed and got to his feet. "Fine, have it your way. I'm taking off, you can just sit here and sulk in the dark by yourself." 

As he started to leave Kathryn suddenly got the itch to be civil. Maybe it was on account of this was the first time in a long time that someone was taking a genuine interest in her that wasn't sexual or perhaps she was just feeling sorry for herself. Either way she found herself calling out to him "wait." Dominic turned around expectedly and she explained "it's my step brother Sebastian." 

"Sebastian?" He pondered the name as if trying to remember who it was. It occurred to Kathryn that he very well might not know him seeing as Dominic wasn't exactly a social butterfly. Finally he seemed to remember. "Oh yeah, the James Spader rip-off with the glasses and the attitude." 

"That's him" Kathryn smirked. "Anyway lately he's been acting a little...aggressive toward me." 

"Aggressive how?" 

She knew she had to tread lightly here. She couldn't very well give him all the details of their sordid little relationship so she would give him the revised edition. Very revised. "Well you know about his reputation?" 

Dominic shrugged "he fucks a lot of women?" 

Kathryn nodded "well lately he's been on a personal mission to get me into bed. I keep telling him it's not going to happen but..." 

Dominic usually seemed pretty unflappable but judging by the look on his face he was quite stunned by this. "But he's your brother?!" 

"Yeah well my families a little...different than most." 

"I'm getting that. Tell me have you ever done anything to oh, I don't know, lead him on?" 

Kathryn shrugged casually and replied "not really." Dominic stared her down obviously not buying it. She sighed "okay maybe once or twice but it was innocent. I told him I would never fuck him and now he's acting completely out of control. He wants to destroy me. He's making my life a total living hell." 

"Hmm, this wouldn't have anything to do with you hanging out with the chess club would it?" 

Kathryn's eyes went wide in horror "you know about that? Oh well that's just fucking great!" Getting off the desk she began to pace wondering how many other people noticed her hanging out with the socially retarded. 

"Relax okay" he told her soothingly as he pulled her into his arms. "The only reason I know is because coach Patterson always makes me clean under the bleachers for skipping gym and I've seen you at the matches. I know you're little miss school spirit but I thought it was a little off." 

"It's very off" she grumbled. "I fucking HATE Sebastian." 

"I'm getting that" he chuckled. Pulling her away from his chest he told her "look I'm not sure how to help you but I would gladly kick his ass if you'd like." 

Kathryn smiled at the prospect. She had to admit it would be beyond amusing to watch Dominic beat the shit out of him and it might even be worth risking her reputation for but in the end she knew it wouldn't solve anything. No she would just have to deal with Sebastian on her own. "Thanks for the offer but it anyone's going to kick the shit out of him it's going to be me. Trust me I've earned it." 

Dominic laughed as he slid a strand on her dark hair away. "Something tells me he doesn't stand a chance." 

She grinned and feeling comforted she leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his mouth. Kathryn didn't mean it to be anymore than a quick thank you kiss but it suddenly grew into something more. They kissed heatedly, clutching each other tightly. Kathryn began to forget all about her problems with the geeks and her step brother when Dominic pulled away. Looking at his watch he cursed "shit, I have to go. I told Natalia I'd meet her." 

Kathryn didn't bother to hide her annoyance. "Of course can't keep the little grunge queen waiting." 

Dominic smirked at her and kissed her cheek. "Hey we're friends right?" 

"I suppose" 

"Good than I'll see you later" 

As she watched him leave Kathryn was annoyed at how angry she felt. Dominic was just suppose to be a fuck buddy nothing more but she actually found herself, touched of all things at how decent he had been towards her. Kathryn began to ponder what it would be like to have Dominic as her real boyfriend. True, he was totally socially repugnant but perhaps she could change that. She had made over her fair share of boyfriends in the past but this would take the ultimate social make over. Still the benefits could be worth it. 

Exiting the class room Kathryn watched as Dominic greeted Natalia from across the hall. Gathering her in his arms he picked her up and spun her around playfully. She giggled like a retard as he kissed her. It was sappy and pathetic. Kathryn was almost jealous. She decided after she got this matter with Sebastian taken care of she would make it her next mission to get Dominic for herself. Natalia might have love on her side but Kathryn was a much stronger force. 

Until then she needed a distraction. Not only a sexual one but also a reason to be out of the house for the rest of the week and away from Sebastian. Looking down the hall Kathryn spotted Court Reynolds admiring his reflection in the trophy case. Yeah, he would do. 

Kathryn regained her confident strut as she approached him. Without bothering with a simple hello she told him flatly "I've decided we're getting back together." 

Court turned to her somewhat perplexed. Sure he had put out overtures about them getting back together but Kathryn had basically been ignoring him. "What? Kathryn I don't know if-" 

Grabbing him by the back on the neck she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Kathryn didn't really care who saw, she was determined. Beside Court was anything but a social leper. 

Pulling away she looked up at him expectantly "well?" 

Looking back at her dazed, his swollen lips still opened he said "you like opera right?" 

Kathryn grinned. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	16. A Sorry Little Boy

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

Chapter 16: A Sorry Little Boy 

_The presence of mademoiselle Merteuil is requested in the bedroom of monsieur Valmont no later than 12:00. If she chooses to ignore this request **severe** action with be taken against her._

Kathryn scowled as she read over her step brothers messy handwriting. Upon arriving home from her latest date with Court she found a piece of crisp vanilla paper tacked to her door with Sebastian's not so subtle instructions. The word severe was underlined several times. She shuddered to think what he had in store for her but then again it couldn't be any worse than the party she'd just come back from. 

It had been a couple of weeks since she started dating Court again. Up until that night things had been going fine. They went to the opera and the best restaurants in the city. The sex was usually decent and her rep was as solid as could be but best yet dating Court gave her a reason to be out of the house and out from under Valmont's thumb. Kathryn had meticulously planned her schedule down so she could completely avoid having any sort of contact with her step brother. Life was good, up until tonight. 

That night Court had taken her to one of his mother's boring parties. It was a fun raiser for some charity or whatever but mostly it was just an excuse for the society set to gossip and get loaded. Kathryn was of course quiet accustomed to this but what she wasn't prepared for was having to deal with Sylvia Reynolds icy attitude towards her. For whatever reason she was under the deluded idea that Kathryn was at fault for the initial breakup between Court and her. The whole evening the old witch kept talking about how lucky she must feel for her son taking her back. Annoyingly enough she also kept dropping suggestions on how best to hold on to Court and what to do to make him happy. If that wasn't enough Mr. Reynolds kept leering and groping her all night. 

Some time after dinner had been served and after he had had his fare share of martinis, Court had cornered her in one of the guest bedrooms. He quickly went about having his way with her, a distraction Kathryn rather welcomed. However seeing as he was completely shit faced and his coordination was more than a little off, it was utterly uncomfortable and she was anything but turned on. Court came quickly and before he could help her do the same he passed out drunk on top of her. Having had enough Kathryn got out from underneath him and quickly got the hell out of there. The whole way home she cursed herself for once again getting involved with Court Reynolds. 

When she arrived home Kathryn planned to go straight to bed when she found Sebastian's note. Dealing with him was the last thing she felt like doing that night but she was afraid of what he might do if she didn't show up. Crinkling the note angrily in her hand Kathryn turned and stomped over to her step brothers room. She threw open the door and found him leaning against the end of his bed fiddling with his camera. He didn't look up when she entered he just told her flatly "you're late." 

She threw the crinkled ball of paper at his head. "What the fuck do you want now?!" 

As the paper bounced off his head he looked over at her and sighed "I suggest you watch the attitude. Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" 

"No I haven't you demented fuck" she snarled as she approached him. "I'm sick and tired of being at your beck and call 24/7. It's not FAIR Valmont!" 

"It's not fair" he parroted back in a high pitched voice. "Was it fair when you manipulated me into dumping Annette? Was it FAIR when you and that fairy made me think I'd fucked a guy? The fact of the matter is you're getting off light sweetheart." 

"Oh I beg to differ." 

"I'm sure you do" he snickered. "But tell me would you rather I show everybody your home made porno instead? Now that would make things fair. Everyone would finally discover the truth about their favorite upper east side princess. Just imagine the scandal it would cause our family. I wonder what step mommy would do if that happened? I'd love to find out." 

Stepping before him she called his bluff "then why don't you?" 

Sebastian looked up at her and his mischievous blue eyes met hers. His scowl slowly changed into a bemused smile. Setting his camera down on the bed he caressed her cheek. "Because I guess I just have a soft spot for you Kathryn and.." He pinched her cheek "...torturing you happens to be one of my favorite hobbies." 

Kathryn pulled away from him annoyed "so I've noticed. How much longer do you plan on continuing my punishment?" 

"Until it's no longer fun. Which reminds me, don't think I haven't noticed you've been slacking off with the nerds. Just because you're fucking Reynolds again doesn't mean you can neglect your other duties. Remember the chess team comes first." 

"What do you care if I'm seeing Court again?" For the first time that evening Kathryn grinned "unless of course you're jealous." 

Valmont looked up at her and sneered "yes Kathryn I lay awake at night wishing I too could be an alcoholic, half wit with a dick the size of a mini gold pencil. Dare to dream." 

"Yes but he also gets to fuck me" 

"Well I guess that's just his STD to bare, isn't it? If you want to waste your time with Reynolds go right ahead although why, after all the shit he put you through, you'd want to is beyond me." 

Kathryn stepped closer to him until their chests were practically touching. In a taunting voice she replied "that's right it's completely beyond you. You think you're an intellectual and know everything about women but you don't have a fucking clue when it comes me." She giggled "you don't have the foggiest idea." 

To her surprise he smiled back just as confident. "I'm about to" he told her. "Strip." 

She flinched in surprise and took a step back. "Excuse me?" 

Reaching for his camera Sebastian explained "I've decided to take a few photos of you to add to my collection." 

"In other words you want something to jerk off to." 

His features darkened as he snapped "take off your clothes and get on the fucking bed." 

"Dream on" she huffed as she turned on her heel and headed for the door. 

However Sebastian reached out and grabbed her from around the waist. "Take one more step towards that door and you're ruined" he hissed in her ear. 

Kathryn pulled out of his grasp and slowly turned around. "If you think I'm going to give you more ammunition against me you can forget it." 

"Come on, I promise I'm going to be the only one to see them." 

"Yeah is that what you told Marci Greenbalm?" 

Sebastian's eyes glazed over at he recalled that fond memory of a spread eagle Marci on his bed. Shaking his head of the thought he told her "I already have more than enough to ruin your reputation if I wanted to, remember? Besides you don't really have much of a choice. It's this or I can drive you over to Samuel's house to help him brush up on his game..." 

Deciding between the lesser of the two evils Kathryn huffed "fine! But only a few pictures." As Sebastian smiled in smug satisfaction she began to pull down the strap of her maroon colored dress. He reached out to help her with the other one and Kathryn quickly slapped his hand. "No touching!" 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and stepped away from her. "Hurry it up then." 

She walked over to the bed and stepped out of her heels. Slowly she peeled the silk dress off her body and let it fall to the floor leaving her in only a matching lace bra and panties. Kathryn left them on for the time being and crawled onto his bed. Hardly the shy time she leaned back against his pillows making herself comfortable and spread her legs slightly. She had to admit it was a bit of a rush posing provocatively for her stepbrother while wearing so little. Dominic wasn't wrong when he suggested her family was a bit off. 

However Kathryn refused to be meek and intimidated by him. This was a game between them and although Sebastian might hold all of the cards now that didn't mean she was about to fold and surrender. She ran a finger down her cleavage and purred "ready when you are." 

Sebastian licked his lips and raised his camera. He took a few shots of her, edging closer to the bed. "I thought we agreed you'd loose all the clothes" he remarked over the shutter of the camera. 

"Haven't you ever heard of leaving some things up to the imagination?" Crawling onto her knees Kathryn taunted "what's the matter Sebastian, did the mean man at the newsstand refuse to sell you any dirty magazines? Are you that desperate to get off?" 

"Speaking of getting off the boys on the chess team tell me you're quite a bunny in the sack. Then again it's not like they have a lot to compare it to." He stopped snapping pictures a moment and looked up at her. "Tell me Kathryn could it be you're actually enjoying screwing those nerds?" 

Clenching her fists she hissed "you're an asshole!" 

Sebastian snickered and resumed taking his pictures. Kathryn had had about enough and was going to storm out of there when she noticed something sitting on Sebastian's desk. Something shiny and sharp. An idea came to her then as to how to turn the tables to her advantage. Smiling coyly she got off the bed and casually walked over to the desk. Valmont followed behind her snapping away. 

Kathryn leaned back against the mahogany desk knowing how appetizing she must have appeared to her stepbrother. Trailing her fingers up to her shoulder she grasped her bra strap and slowly began to pull it down. "Tell me how does it feel Valmont..." She pulled the other strap down and unhooked the front of her bra exposing her breasts. As the material dropped to the floor she reached up pinched her erect nipple and then ran a hand down her flat abdomen. "...to know that every, social repugnant, geek in school have all experienced..." Her hands now at her panties she peeled them off and slid them down her legs, giving Sebastian his fist glance at what he had built up as the holy grail. "...what you NEVER will?" 

Sliding her hand down her mound Kathryn slipped a finger into her damp folds. She fingered herself a moment as Valmont looked on in stunned fascination. Pulling her fingers away from her pussy she brought them to her mouth and sucked on them. "Mmm tastes good." Kathryn giggled when her stepbrother all but dropped his camera. 

Sebastian who was gapping open mouthed at her gathered his barrings after a moment. With his eyes still locked on her now naked body he tried to appear unfazed. "You're hardly impressive." 

"And you're drooling" she replied. Sitting up on the desk Kathryn spread her legs "aren't you going to take my picture?" 

It was of course a challenge. Not one to back down Sebastian resumed snapping away as she continued to touch and caress herself. He began to approach the desk, walking and taking pictures until he was standing in front on her. Without a word he pushed her back almost violently onto the desk. Sebastian snapped pictures of her causing Kathryn to giggle. Reaching up she pushed the camera away from his face "are you about done yet?" 

Sitting up she whispered in his ear as her hands moved under his shirt "Sebastian the girl you've been having wet dreams about since you were fifteen is laying naked on your desk touching herself and you're taking pictures. Maybe you really are gay after all." 

Finally getting with the program he dropped his camera nosily to the floor and pulled her into a kiss. Kathryn eagerly reciprocated coiling her arms around his body. Sebastian kissed her hungrily, desperately almost like he knew this was his one and only opportunity to have her. His hands moved from her back to her breasts. Cupping her mounds, he took in the firmness while his fingers rubbed her stiff nipples. Valmont squeezed them gently at first and then rougher, painfully. Kathryn moaned against his mouth. She definitely liked a little pain with her pleasure. 

Sebastian broke their kiss and began moving his mouth down her body. He stopped at her breasts, studying them as he massaged them. One would think he had never seen tits before. Kathryn guided his mouth to her nipple and he took the bud into his mouth. He sucked on both lovingly causing his step sister to roll her head back in pleasure. When Sebastian bit down suddenly she let out a loud squeak. "Did you like that?" When she nodded in response he asked almost tauntingly "what else do you like?" 

At this point his mouth left her breasts and Valmont got down on his knees as he kissed down her belly. Running her hand through his hair she moaned "you know what I like." 

"Say it" 

Sebastian spread her legs as he bent down before her and put one thigh over his shoulder. Having him that close to her cunt caused Kathryn to shiver. She licked her lips and commanded "eat me." 

Looking up at her he gave her one last predatory look before diving in. Kathryn leaned back on the desk, resting on her elbows. As soon as she felt his tongue lash out at her she knew she was in for an interesting ride. His tongue pushed it's way inside of her and Kathryn's eyes began to flutter shut in pleasure. He worked slowly at first, drawing her juices out as she anticipated what was to come. 

"Sebastian..ah..oh god..." She moaned and began to dig her heel into his back when his rough tongue began to slam in and out of her. Without missing a beat he pulled away and replaced his fingers where his mouth was. Meanwhile his tongue found some creative places to pleasure her. Kathryn was now laying flat on her back, one hand clutching and tugging his hair while the other desperately felt for something on the desk to grab onto. "Oh fuck...Valmont..." 

"See? And you were so against this..." he muttered. 

She wasn't paying the slightest attention to what he was saying. Lust had completely fogged up her brain. Sebastian burrowed three fingers inside of her as he tongue lashed out at her clit and began to suck the bud into his mouth. Kathryn's shut her eyes tightly and began to buck her hips violently against the edge of the desk. So over come with pleasure she couldn't even form words just grunts and mews of pleasure. 

Finally she began to reach her peak. Her body shaking uncontrollably she arched her back just as Sebastian pushed his fingers deep inside of her. With one last strangled moan she came harder than she ever had before and with the last person she ever wanted it to happen with. At the moment though that didn't matter. Kathryn's body went rigid as she collapsed fully against the desk with her lower half still tangled around Sebastian. She was breathing heavily, she was sweaty and as she finally opened her eyes she saw stars. Jesus, it was a miracle she didn't pass out. 

Kathryn was staring up at the ceiling when Sebastian came into view. He was now laying on top of her, looking down at her smugly. Wiping his mouth he announced arrogantly "I'm the best." 

All she could manage was a weak "fuck you." 

"Well that's the idea." 

Kathryn felt his hands down at his pants and she heard him unbuckle his belt. Suddenly getting her strength back she stopped his movements. "I don't think so." 

"Excuse me? After what I just did for you-" 

"Too bad I'm not going to fuck you." 

"Fine" getting off of the desk in a huff he began to unbuckle his pants. "Then I at least demand to get compensated for my efforts." 

Kathryn sat up and considered it. "Well I suppose that would be _fair_." She purposely used their word of the day. 

Sebastian nodded and took a seat in his desk chair. Swinging around on the desk she got down on the ground his front of him and began to unfasten his pants the rest of the way. Reaching forward he caressed her face almost lovingly. "Tell me sis are you as good as they say?" 

She grinned up at him as she snaked a hand into his boxers and pulled out his erection. Kathryn's smile widened as she got her first real good look at him. The one time before she had seen his dick was when she undressed him the night of the party when he was passed out. This was her first time seeing him fully aroused and it was quite a sight. It almost made her regret what she was about to do. 

As she started to stroke him Kathryn cooed "well dear brother you definitely are everything I've heard about and more." 

Sebastian licked his lips lasciviously at her and then shut his eyes as she began to jerk him off even harder. Using his momentary distraction to her advantage Kathryn turned and grasped the object on the desk she had spotted earlier. It was a very shiny, very sharp silver letter opener. She took her weapon of choice and pressed it against his cock. Immediately Sebastian's eyes opened when he felt the sharp edge poke into his sensitive skin. "What the fuck?" 

"So this is how it's going to go Sebastian darling" she explained in a cool business like manner. "You're going to tell me where the video tape is along with all it's copies or else I'm going to remove your most prized possession." 

Valmont's alert blue eyes widened "you wouldn't." 

Kathryn pressed the letter opener harder against him. "You made me fuck the entire chess team. I'm capable of anything at this point." 

She could see him trying to figure a way out of this. His right hand clutched the desk chair and he was starting to sweat. Sebastian's anxiety only added to her pleasure. "Come on sis wouldn't that be a little messy?" 

"Perhaps but as you can see..." She glanced down at her naked body "I'm not really in any danger of ruining my clothes. So what's it going to be? Maybe I should just take off the end." Kathryn took the pointy end of the letter opener and slowly dragged it over the mushroom head of his penis. 

"Ow! Okay fine psycho, it's it the desk. Second drawer on the left." 

Still holding the letter opener to him she commanded "you get it." 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and reached forward. He opened the drawer, felt around and eventually pulled out the tape. "Here" he huffed throwing it at her "it's the only one." 

"Aw I'm disappointed in you Valmont. You didn't make copies?" 

"I didn't think they would be necessary" he replied through gritted teeth. "There aren't any more copies." 

"There better not be or else you're going to be a sorry little boy." 

For the first time in the past few minutes Sebastian grinned. "Oh Kathryn we both know there's nothing _little_ about me." 

Kathryn grinned up at him and then looked back down at his erection that she was still holding. Through all of this he had remained hard. Unable to resist she leaned forward and flicked her tongue slowly against the end eliciting a moan from her step brother. "You really are impressive Sebastian" she told him as she pulled away and got to her feet. Throwing the letter opener to the ground she leaned over him and added "too bad you're such a dick." 

Walking around the desk Kathryn started to pick up her dress when she spotted the camera on the ground. Scooping it up she opened it and removed the film. "Just in case" she told him as he scowled in disappointment. Kathryn grabbed her panties and tossed them to him. "You can use these to get you off instead. Feel free to share them with your geek pals." 

Putting her dress back on she clutched the tape and the film like trophies as she headed for the door. Kathryn open the door when Sebastian called to her "you are aware this is far from over." 

"Maybe" she said over her shoulder. "But I won this round." 

When the door closed behind her Sebastian's scowl turned into a grin. Fingering her panties he said aloud "I wouldn't count on it bitch." 

Opening the first drawer of his desk he found a tiny key. Sebastian got up and walked over to his bed where a small box sat beside his bed. He unlocked the box and pulled out a videotape. The very videotape his step sister had been looking for. Smiling he laid back on his bed and pulled out his cell phone and a number he had scribbled down on a piece of paper. He dialed and was immediately greeted by the warm voice of a young women. "Hello?" 

"Hello Julia? This is Sebastian Valmont. I have a surprise for you that I think you'll enjoy." Sebastian laughed "I know I will." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	17. The Queen of Persuasion

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

Chapter 17: The Queen of Persuasion 

"I love you too" Kathryn cooed sweetly into her phone. "Good-bye Court." 

"I love you too" Sebastian parroted back in a high pitched voice. He knew he should have found another way to get home from school. No he wanted to ride with HER and because of that he ended up having to listen to Kathryn talk with her Neanderthal boyfriend the whole way home. Sneering in disgust at his step sister from across the limo he spat "perhaps I should have Tony pull over. I think I'm going to vomit." 

Arching her eyebrow she almost smiled as she said "need I remind you brother dear that it was this side of two months ago YOU were the one cooing the same sweet sappy sentiments to that wholesome little farm girl." Kathryn snickered "the only difference is I'm not stupid enough to actually BELIEVE in what I'm saying." 

Sebastian flinched at the mention of Annette. He had long since gotten over her but whenever her name was brought up, especially by Kathryn, it made him anxious for some reason. "Why must you constantly bring her up?" 

She chuckled "because it amuses me. The great and powerful Sebastian Valmont falling for some hick from South Dakota." 

"Kansas"

"Like it matters" she sighed. "I only wish more people were aware of your supreme, how shall we put it? Lack of judgment." 

He shook his head at her and was glad he was still wearing his sunglasses. Sebastian didn't want her to see just how much she was getting to him. Staring out the window he mused "god forbid either of us shows the tiniest inkling of actual human emotion." 

"God forbid indeed" Kathryn replied sharply. "It's a sign of weakness Valmont. You taught me that." 

Sebastian looked over at her and smiled faintly. "Funny I thought it was YOU who taught me. Tell me do you really think you're better than me just because for a brief time I attempted to act like a normal human being?" 

"I don't think" she replied confidently "I know." 

Moving further down his leather seat he leaned forward and told her "no one is immune. I know you like to think of yourself as all powerful but not even you dear Kathryn are _that_ in control. Someday it will happen to you, most likely with the person you last expect. And when that day comes rest assured I will be there to laugh and mock you. Then I will sit back and watch as you single handedly destroy your own happiness." 

"What makes you think I would repeat your mistakes?" she asked curiously. 

"Because sis, it's just in our nature. We destroy anything we can't control. I do it, you do it. " He snickered at the thought and added "I suppose that's what makes us so compatible." 

Looking away from him she grumbled "I don't love Court." 

"No shit" he replied. "I'm well aware of the real reason you're seeing him again." 

Kathryn's green eyes flashed in amusement "are you now?" 

Sebastian nodded "I imagine it has something to do with that low life Irishman you've been panting over since school began. Do you honestly think fucking Reynolds is going to make him jealous? He's in love with that Natalia chick, he doesn't even know you're alive Kathryn." 

Valmont watched in delight as his step sisters body got tight with tension and her green eyes flared in anger. She looked incredibly hot when she was pissed. "I am NOT dating Court again to make Dominic jealous. I don't have to!" 

"Sure you don't" 

Gripping the leather seat below her Kathryn leaned forward and hissed at him "you're just saying all this because you're bitter that I won the battle." 

Sebastian pulled off his sun glasses "come again?" 

"I got you to hand over your favorite piece of blackmail. I won the game and all you ended up with was a serious case of blue balls. Oh which reminds me the chess team lost their last match. Perhaps I should swing by their next tournament to offer my support. Maybe I'll give them a pity fuck while I'm there" she mused. 

This time it was Sebastian who was about to loose his cool. Shaking his dead in disbelief he spat "you little fucking slut. You'll blow those geeks, fuck some piss poor piece of trailer park, and let Reynolds do whatever the hell he wants to you but you won't give ME a lousy blow job?" 

"Oh Valmont" she purred "my blow jobs are anything but lousy. Besides I can't do that. You ARE my stepbrother after all and it would be wrong." As she said this a wicked grin spread across her face taunting him. "Very wrong." 

"Yes but it's perfectly all right for your step brother to go down on you" he snarled sarcastically. 

"By the way I've been meaning to thank you for that. It was the best head I've gotten in quite some time." 

"I think you mean _of all time."_

Kathryn smirked "perhaps." 

The limo finally pulled up to the Valmont townhouse. Tony the chauffeur opened the door and Sebastian started to leave when he suddenly remember something. Looking back at his step sister who was gathering her school books he said almost casually "by the way that reminds me, about the tape you took from me the other night..." Sebastian reached into his blue blazer and pulled out the real videotape. "Apparently I did have another copy after all, go figure. Oh well it looks like you didn't win the battle after all." 

With a triumphant smile he got out of the car and headed into the house. Kathryn stayed where she was gapping in shock. It couldn't be. She won! He promised there was no other...oh fuck. Her hands shook with anger as she screamed inside the limo "son of a bitch!" 

Tony looked down at her in surprise. "Is there a problem madam?" 

Scowling at him she got out of the limo, pushed past the hapless chauffeur and hissed "get out of my way." Readying for the kill she stormed angrily into the house and started to head upstairs to her step brothers room when she heard some familiar voices coming from the sitting room. Slowly she turned around to find the video of her sexual adventures with Simon and Johnny was playing on the big screen TV. Sebastian was sitting back in an arm chair watching it amused. 

Kathryn's face fell in horror as she slowly walked into the room. He really did have the tape after all. Glancing back at her Sebastian remarked "this is my favorite part. When you do the thing with your back." 

Her fists clenched in anger Kathryn stomped over to the VCR. She smacked all the buttons until the image finally went off. Turning on her heels she faced Valmont and shrieked "you double crossing, lying-" 

"Are you trying to make me laugh?" 

She knew she had to control her temper. If she lost it now she would only be playing into his hands. Sebastian wanted her to go nuts but she wouldn't. As calmly as she could muster she asked "how many more copies are there?" 

He shrugged "I'm not sure. Two, three a hundred, what does it matter?" 

Kathryn stood over him and yelled "what fucking more could you possibly want from me?!" 

Sebastian grinned slyly at the question. Apparently he was hoping she would ask that. His hand came out and gently stroked her inner thigh. "I want you to convince me not to ruin your life..." He explained gently "and I suggest you be very persuasive." 

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was suggesting. "No fucking way" she spat as she started to walk away. 

Valmont quickly reached out and grabbed her arm. He forcefully pulled her onto his lap. Kathryn tried to squirm away but he held her still. "Would you like me to remind you what that tape could do to you if it got out?" 

"No" she grumbled. 

"Well I will anyway. If by chance that tape happens to lets say be broadcast over the school web site, not only will you bring shame on our upstanding family, you'll also be throwing away you squeaky clean rep at school. All those years of ass kissing and playing little miss sunshine will have been for nothing. No one with respect you anymore, you'll be an outcast. The Manchester prep slut. I imagine Court will break up with you again and I'm betting Dominic really won't want to have anything to do with you. Not to mention what Simon will do to you if his reputation somehow got tarnished by this getting out. He'd probably destroy your life a lot more than this measly tape could." 

Kathryn started to have visions of her not so bright future if what Sebastian said came true. He was right, her life truly would be over. Still she couldn't stomach the idea of giving into him and letting him win. Staring into his taunting blue eyes she replied "you're bluffing." 

"Am I? The way I see it I have everything to gain if this tape gets out. My father will be so embarrassed he'll divorce your mother and this house with finally be free of the Merteuil curse. Plus thanks to my sister being the school slut, my reputation with only grow since everyone will probably think you screwed me as well." 

Kathryn's face wrinkled in disgust at the thought. "Oh god" she groaned. 

"Oh come on do you honestly expect me to believe you wouldn't be in to it?" Reaching for the remote Sebastian turned the video back on and rewound it to the part before Simon arrived when Kathryn was fucking Johnny. She was also screaming out Valmont's name. Sebastian smiled smugly "I always knew it was me you were thinking of when you were fucking those losers." 

Watching herself ride the tennis pro while calling out her step brothers name she winced. Kathryn wanted to die. She had hoped Sebastian missed that part of the evening. Trying to be casual she replied coldly "that doesn't prove anything." 

"If you say so" he replied amused. Slowly he brought his hand up to her chest and ran his fingers against her white school shirt. Sebastian opened a few buttons, enough to slide part of his hand inside her shirt. His fingers reached under her white lace bra and gently tweaked her nipple. Kathryn surpressed a moan as he played with her. "Are you sure you're willing to risk your reputation over something you want to do anyway?" 

She knew he was toying with her and even so she never hated him and wanted him more. Clutching the side of the armchair she fought with herself over what to do. Sebastian, still caressing her breast leaned up to kiss her and she turned her head. He grinned at her defiance and kissed her neck instead. "What's it going to be?" he whispered against her skin. 

Kathryn looked up at the images of the screen and grimaced. It was quite clear what she had to do. Reaching for the remote she took it out of his hand and stopped the tape. Then without a word she removed his hand from inside her shirt and obediently sunk to her knees in front of him. As she reached for his pants she told herself it was only a blow job, it wasn't sex. She wasn't completely giving into him. Yeah, even she couldn't buy that. 

Sebastian couldn't quite believe his eyes. She was actually admitting defeat. Well it might not be verbally but it was as close as he was ever going to come to hearing it. Witnessing Kathryn's act of surrender only caused him to grow more aroused. He shifted in his seat and clutched the arm chair as he felt her reach inside his pants and pull him out. Her right hand started stroking him gently and although he wanted to close his eyes and relax, he kept his eyes firmly locked on her. "Don't get any ideas" he warned her. 

"This will be rather boring then won't it?" Kathryn quipped back as she stroked him harder. Tarring her eyes away from his she looked down at the erection in her hand. Well fuck if she was going to this, she was going to do it right. She would give Sebastian the blow job of the century. No girl would ever measure up again and this act would no longer be as enjoyable to him unless it was her lips on him. Kathryn smiled at the thought and then got to work. 

What followed was a blur in Sebastian's mind. Kathryn's mouth, her hands, her tongue were all over him. He kept his eyes glued to her but barely. His right hand was clutching the chair in desperation as his left hand got tangled in her hair which he sporadically tugged at as her head bobbed. Soft slurping and sucking noises emulated from her mouth and occasionally she would look up and catch his eye. Kathryn would then start to moan around the shaft and the sensation around his dick were almost too much. He had never needed to cum so badly in all his life. 

Sebastian was usually quite good at keeping his emotions in check, especially during sex. He didn't moan, grunt, or call out unless HE wanted to. However this time was different. Maybe because it was with Kathryn but he suddenly found himself unable to keep control. As his jaw tightened and his face flushed with warmth he let out a series of short pants and moans. "Kathryn..."he groaned unable to stop himself. "Please.... Don't..." He grimaced as he felt his cum start to build "oh god...don't stop..." 

He could feel the explosive sensation churning inside of him and he was desperate to prolong the feeling but he knew it was impossible. Valmont's breathing became even more erratic, he panted, lurched his lips and clutched Kathryn even tighter to him, holding her in place. If she was annoyed by this she didn't show it. She just waited until his body went rigid and he came. He held his breath for several seconds before finally exhaling and slumping back in the chair. At last closing his eyes his head rested on the back of the chair and he sighed in contentment as he listen to Kathryn gulp down the remnants of his orgasm. 

Looking up at her step brother she smiled in amusement at his flushed face and damp brow. She might have given in to him but at least she could be content in the knowledge that she had indeed made him lose his cool. Opening his blue eyes he reached up and loosened the lie around his neck then took a cigarette from the front pocket of his navy blue jacket. Sebastian put it in his mouth then looked down at Kathryn who was still holding on to him. "Fucking hell" he muttered amazed. 

Stroking him gently she remained on her knees and asked using a little girl's voice "did you enjoy that?" 

Tacking a drag off his cigarette he lazily caressed her hair and praised "you're the best." 

Kathryn smirked at this and then licked his limp cock, still caked with cum. "Would you like me to clean up?" 

Sebastian gave her an odd sort of smile "yes I would. Good little girls should always clean up their messes. Wouldn't you agree Julia?" 

She started to put him back in her mouth when she caught the last part of his sentence. Kathryn's face wrinkled in confusion as she looked up at him. Why would he call her... 

Sebastian was now looking past her and suddenly Kathryn realized they weren't alone. Pulling away from him she slowly turned around and found a fifteen year old girl with long straight black hair and blue eyes staring at them in wide eyed shock. 

Kathryn's face fell and she gasped "Julia?" 

Blinking back her surprise she replied "hey sis." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	18. Hell Must Be Freezing Over

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

Chapter 18: Hell Must Be Freezing Over 

"Julia, oh my god" Kathryn exclaimed upon seeing her little sister standing not ten feet away. "What are you doing here?" 

The younger girl, who's porcelain skin was now flushed with embarrassment, averted her eyes from her sister who was quickly buttoning up her shirt and straightening her skirt. "Um, well I wanted to surprise you." 

"Mission accomplished" Kathryn muttered as she turned and discreetly as possibly PUSHED Sebastian's dick back into his pants. He winced in pain at her roughness but didn't bother to help her in any capacity. Spinning back of her heels she strode over to her sister and embraced her. "I'm glad to see you sweetie. A call would have been nice though." 

Hugging her sister Julia replied "well I thought a surprise would be fun but your right I should have called." Looking over her shoulder at Sebastian she gave him a shy "hello." 

Valmont smirked at the younger Merteuil. "Hello Julia, nice to see you again. I didn't think you'd recognize me." 

"Yeah I remember, from the wedding" 

Kathryn waved a disinterested hand in her step brothers direction and huffed "forget about him. Julia what are you doing here?" 

"Is it okay that I'm here? Maybe I should-" 

"Don't be ridiculous" she interjected. "You're welcome here whenever you want, you know that. Tell me does daddy know you're in New York?" 

She nodded "yes I cleared it with him." 

"What about school?" 

Julia smiled brightly and then threw her arms around her sister once again. "Oh Kat I'm SO happy to see you. I've missed you so much!" 

Kathryn loved her sister dearly but she wasn't a moron. Pulling her away she told her "okay, nice try but don't avoid the question. Don't you have school now and what about your music?" 

Sebastian watched the sisters with mild amusement. It never ceased to amaze him how Kathryn could appear to act like a normal, loving human being when around her sister. The scary part was it was genuine. Julia, who was technically her half sister, was three years younger than Kathryn. They shared the same father, Julian Merteuil. When Kathryn was two he left Tiffani for a kind hearted stewardess named Nancy Martin. They got married, moved to Connecticut and had Julia. Although the older Merteuil sibling resented her father for abandoning her she for whatever reason always had a soft spot for her sister. 

It was an aspect of her personality Sebastian found fascinating. Not that he got to witness it much. Kathryn usually went to Connecticut to visit her sister not the other way around. Valmont suspected it had something to do with Kathryn wanting to hide her other less Christian like activities from her sister. Well, she was well aware of them now. However neither sibling said anything about it. They just went right on chatting as if Julia hadn't just walked in on her sister giving her step brother head. 

"I have two weeks off from school and the conservatory" Julia explained almost giddily. "And you know I always want to come to New York and Sebastian invited me-" 

"He did what?" Kathryn asked sharply. She looked over her shoulder at Valmont who was still lounging lazily in the arm chair smoking a cigarette. He simply smirked at her in response. 

"Yeah Sebastian called me the other day and invited me to stay with you guys. That's okay isn't it?" 

No it certainly was not. Kathryn had spent the past few years doing everything in her power to keep Julia away from Sebastian and her screwed up family. Julia was a sweet, innocent, brilliant young woman. She played classical piano and would some day go to Juliard. Kathryn was very proud of her and loved her dearly but also was fearful for her because Julia was indeed beautiful. Petite, like her sister she had long straight black hair and clear blue eyes. She always looked like a doll to Kathryn, one she cherished and wanted to keep safe from predators. Including the biggest predator of them all, Sebastian Valmont. 

Julia was cat nip to Sebastian and Kathryn knew it. She was beautiful, innocent, and most importantly **her** sister. Kathryn's stomach turned as she thought about Valmont inviting her to stay with them. He was up to something but she would be damned if she let him use or hurt her sister in anyway. 

Forcing a smile Kathryn told her "it's fine. You know I love to have you here, it's just I'm afraid you'll be bored in the city. You don't really know anyone and-" 

"Nonsense" Sebastian interjected as he got to feet. "New York is the most exciting city in the world. I'm sure we can find plenty of things for her to do. In fact I would love to show you around Julia." 

The young girl beamed happily at this while her sister stared daggers at Sebastian. "Thanks Valmont but I don't think that will be necessary" she addressed him coldly. Turning back to her sister she smiled "I'll be showing Julia around while she's here. You don't want to hang around Sebastian and his friends anyway. They're all a bunch of losers and druggies." 

"Yeah, unlike your friends who-" 

Kathryn raised her foot back and discreetly kicked his in the shin effectively silencing him. If Julia picked up on the tension between the step sibling she didn't show it. She had other concerns. "So, um do you think your mother will care is I stay here?" 

"Why would she? It's a big house, we have plenty of room." 

Julia nodded "I know it's just...I don't think she likes me very much." 

"She doesn't like anybody very much" Kathryn replied bluntly. 

"My mother calls her the dragon lady" Julia revealed. 

"Around here we call her the alcoholic-whoring-gold digger" Sebastian chimed in. 

"Don't worry about her. If she's a problem we'll just up her prozac." Taking her sister by the arm Kathryn led her to the stairs. "Come on I'll show you to your room." 

Sebastian followed behind them. "Oh I think I'll tag along." 

Spinning on her heels Kathryn pushed her hand into his chest stopping him. "I don't think that will be necessary." Leaning in closer she hissed in a voice low enough for only him to hear "take another step and you'll be limping back to your room." 

He arched an eyebrow at his sisters threat and backed off. Kathryn tossed him one last icy glare before turning back towards her sister and leading her upstairs. She took her to the guest room farthest from Sebastian's room. As they entered the white on white room Julia squealed "oh it's so beautiful Kathryn!" 

"Good I'm glad you like it." 

The young girl walked over to the window which featured an amazing view of Central Park. "I can't believe I'm here" she gushed. "And with no parents!" 

Kathryn who was studying her sister closely replied "yes well that can be exciting. However Julia I want you to be...careful about certain people. This isn't Connecticut and you can't trust everyone you meet here. Certain people can be very dangerous." 

Julia turned to her and let out an exasperating sigh. "Yes I know my mother gave me the don't talk to strangers, don't walk alone at night speech. Trust me I have it well memorized sis. You don't have to tell me it again." 

She nodded "actually the danger I was referring to is a lot closer to home." 

"Who are you talking about?" 

"Sebastian" 

Julia's face wrinkled in confusion but was soon replaced by a coy smile. "Kathryn are you guys in love or something?" 

Kathryn's face twisted in disgust as she spat venomously "oh, good god no!" 

"Then why were you...um...you know earlier..." 

"That was nothing" she replied adamantly. "I was just..." 

"Kathryn I'm fifteen I'm not an idiot. I know what you were doing to him" Julia huffed. "You don't have to treat me like a baby." 

"I'm not!" She insisted "the situation is just very...complicated." 

"He's your brother" 

"Step brother" she corrected her even though that didn't sound much better. Kathryn had hoped she could avoid this whole topic. She would have given anything for her sister to not have walked in on what she had. In fact Kathryn had been praying she was still too innocent to understand but unfortunately Julia was a lot more grown up than she knew. "I've known Sebastian a long time and..." She trailed off realizing there really wasn't a way to explain any of this. Finally she said "how about we just forget about it." 

Julia didn't really look like she wanted to drop it. Obviously she had more questions but she wasn't going to get any answers out of her sister now. "Okay but why do you want me to stay away from Sebastian? He doesn't seem dangerous. He seems rather sweet actually." 

"Well he's not!" Kathryn told her sternly. "Look I know he appears charming and nice and he's really cute-" 

"REALLY cute" 

She rolled her eyes "yes but my point is Sebastian is dangerous. He gets off on hurting other people, especially people he views as weaker than himself. Trust me I know from person experience. Promise me you'll keep your distance from him." 

Okay perhaps she was pushing it a bit there but at that point she would say and do anything to make sure her sister avoided Valmont. It seemed to be sinking in because Julia, her face filled with seriousness nodded in understanding. "Okay if you want me to stay away from him I will." 

Kathryn grinned and embraced her sister "thank you. Now I have to go make a phone call. When I come back we'll discuss what you want to do while you're here." 

"Okay, I'm going to take a bath." 

As Julia headed for the bathroom Kathryn stormed out of the room and stalked down the hall, fists clenched. Throwing open Sebastian's door she went inside, slammed the door shut and strut up to his desk where he was writing in his journal. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

He ignored her and replied in a bored drawl "well it appears I'm writing in my journal." 

Kathryn was in absolutely no mood for his games. Grabbing the leather book from underneath him, she for once didn't even bother to glance at it as she threw it angrily over her shoulder. He looked up at her and their eyes locked for several seconds. "You went too far" she told him. 

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Inviting my sister to the city" she explained icily. "Julia is sweet and innocent and I will not have you ruining her. If you're planning something as far as she's concerned it ends now. My sister is not a weapon for you to use." 

Sebastian leaned back in his chair and studied his step sister with great curiosity. "Wow I'm touched. Kathryn Merteuil actually cares about someone other than herself. Somewhere hell must be freezing over." 

Ignoring his jab she warned him "this isn't a game Valmont. I don't want you going anywhere near my sister. She's completely off limits to you." 

Standing up he reached over and rustled her hair "you're such a little hypocrite Kathryn." Sebastian walked around the desk and picked up his journal. "Only a few short months ago you were happily willing to ruin innocent Cecil who may I remind you is the same age as your sister." 

"That's different" she huffed. "Julia is my sister and Cecil was a little bitch who had it coming." 

"It ever occur to you that somewhere out there someone might feel the same way towards Julia that you felt towards Cecile?' 

Kathryn shook her head in frustration "I don't give a shit! She's my sister and no one, especially you is going to do anything to harm her. You've already done enough damage." 

Sebastian looked back at her bewildered. "What are you talking about?" 

"Thanks to you Julia walked in on us earlier." 

"That was my doing? You were the one blowing me." 

"Because you forced me to!" She exclaimed. "By the way I want that tape back and ALL the copies." 

Valmont thought about it a minute then sighed "okay I suppose you earned them." He walked over to his bookcase and removed a box with about a dozen video's in it. "Here's all of them." 

Kathryn took the box and examined it dubiously. "This is all the copies you made?" 

"Yes, scouts honor" 

"Spare me" she sneered. "You're about as much a boy scout as I am a nun." 

Sebastian smirked at the mental image that brought on. "Speaking of which, does your sister really believe you're so upstanding and warm hearted?" 

"Yes and you'll be wise not to make her think differently." 

He nodded seriously "I understand. I can respect your need to protect your sister." 

Kathryn gave him a small smile and clutching her box of tapes she headed for the door. Before she could reach for the handle however Sebastian called out to her "tell me Kathryn, are all the Merteuil women such good cocksuckers?" When she turned back around he licked his lips and added "I'd love to find out." 

Her eyes went wide in anger as she dropped the box to the ground and strode over to him. Grabbing her step brother violently by the back of the head Kathryn brought Sebastian's face down to her level. "Listen up asshole" she hissed with pure venom. "You are not to look, touch, sit, stand, go near my sister in any capacity. Leave Julia alone. You touch her and I will kill you!" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	19. Just Like the Pilgrims Did It

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

A/N: Since I got mostly good feedback on my update of Second Generation I've decided I'll continue updating it. Don't worry I'll also be updating this a few times a week. SG I'll probably update once a week since it's longer chapters and I'm still tightening up the outline. Thanks again for your interest! 

Chapter 19: Just Like the Pilgrims Did It 

"What are you gawking at you half wit?" Kathryn barked at the meek looking maid in front of her. "Finish setting the table and make sure the first course is served at 7 o'clock exactly." 

"But miss the chef said-" 

"I don't give a shit what he said. Dinner is to be served on time and if it isn't I'm going to make sure my mother pulls your holiday bonus." Smirking she added for effect "or perhaps I'll just call up that nice man from immigration and talk to him about having your visa expired." 

The young girl, who wasn't much older than Kathryn herself, looked like she was about to burst into tears as her face filled with fear. Clutching a gleaming silver serving dish she darted out of the dinning room and went off to do her mistresses bidding. Kathryn allowed herself a smile, torturing the help always made her feel better. However as she looked around the long dinning room table at the five place setting she scowled as she thought of what was to come. "God I hate thanksgiving" she muttered to herself. 

She hated everything about it. The fatty food that she wasn't allowed to digest was one reason. There was also the idea of giving thanks, something she always made it a point never to do. Her main gripe with the holiday however was it was the one time of the year her family made it a point to all sit down together for dinner. Most of the year her mother and step father weren't even in the same country as her let alone the same house. Frankly she preferred it that way. For some freakish reason however her parents made it a point of everyone gathering for family dinner on this holiday. 

It was such a fucking joke. 

Since Edward had married her mother a few years earlier thanksgiving went a little like this: everyone would reluctantly gather in the main dinning room. For about five minutes, during the first course, they would all try to be civil. Then after her second martini Tiffani would begin letting snide comments drop directed at either Valmont man or on the rare occasion her own daughter. Edward would then jump to who's ever defense (usually his own) and Tiffani would go on a rant about him cheating on her. He would respond by calling her an alcoholic nut job. Sometimes objects were thrown. During this time Sebastian would usually try to cop a feel under his step sisters dress. One year Kathryn responded by stabbing him with her fork. They spent the rest of that night in the emergency room. Sebastian retaliated the following year by putting ex-lax in her dessert. 

This year however would be even worse since they had a guest. Not just any guest however, it was one of the only few people in the world Kathryn genuinely cared about, her baby sister. Up until now she had been successful in keeping Julia sheltered from the freakish nature of her family. But that was bound to be impossible tonight, the one night of the year they acted even more deplorable than normal. Kathryn shuddered to think what the night held. 

"I think it's amazing how you'd elevated picking on people who are lower than you to an art form" Sebastian greeted her as he entered the room. "Are you aware Beatrice is crying in the kitchen?" 

"I think it's quaint you bother to know the helps name _after _you fuck them." She herself never cared to know their names before or after she took the servants to her bed. 

"Well never let it be said that I'm not a gentleman" he replied as he fixed his tie. "Besides after the head that girl gave me the least I can do is remember her name. I swear she must have been a professional whore in that shit hole country she came from." 

"What a charming observation Sebastian" Kathryn sniped back as she fixed the place settings. 

"Don't worry sis she still can't touch your considerable talents in that area." 

She winced as the memory of getting on her knees and sucking her step brother came flooding back to her. It was starting to seem more and more like a huge monumental mistake to have given in to him. Sebastian hadn't shut up about it since it happened. "Look it happened but it will NEVER happen again so just shut up about it." 

"If you say so" he replied in a voice that told her it was far from forgotten. Kathryn looked across the table at her step brother and their eyes met. With a smug smirk Valmont inquired "so where is that sister of yours hiding?" 

"Far from you" she hissed. "If you're as half as smart as you think yourself to be Sebastian you won't go anywhere near her or else." 

"Or else what exactly?" 

"Hey guys!" 

Before Kathryn could issue her threat more clearly Julia entered the room. She turned to her sister with a smile that quickly crumbled when as she took in what the younger girl was wearing. "Is that my Roberto Cavalli dress you're wearing." 

"Yeah it is. Does it look okay?" Julia asked as she ran her hands self consciously down her body. "You said I could borrow anything from your closet I wanted."

Indeed she had said that but now as she looked at her sister in that dress she was suddenly regretting the offer. "No you look great it's just that dress might be a little...mature for you." Julia did in fact look great in the black strapless dress that hugged her body like a second skin. Kathryn had worn the expensive dress all of one time and looked good in it, but not that good. The dress was far too low cut for her baby sister in Kathryn's opinion. 

"Nonsense" Sebastian piped in. "I think you look amazing Julia. Your sister is just jealous because you have the body to fill it out, unlike her." 

Kathryn stared daggers at her stepbrother who only smiled back at her. Julia let out a nervous laugh, "perhaps I should go change." 

"No it's fine" Kathryn sighed. "Let's just sit down. Dinner should be about ready." 

"Oh good I love thanksgiving!" 

The parental units at last arrived from opposite entrances, of course. Since about the first month of their marriage the Valmont's no longer shared a bed let alone the same room if they could avoid it. Actually they tried to stay out of the same country if possible. To everyone on the outside world they seemingly had the perfect marriage but in fact it was a total joke. Tiffani stayed married to Edward for the money and he stayed married to her because of the Merteuil name and because he was afraid of her lawyer. They didn't even bother to exchange pleasantries as they entered, just glared at one another and took their respected seats at the ends of the table. 

Kathryn took her seat and scowled when Sebastian went to hold out the chair for Julia. She threw him a venomous look but he ignored it and sat down across from her. Tiffani took a sip from her wine and looked up at her children. As if noticing her for the first time, which was entirely possible, she greeted Julia. "Oh hello Julia dear I didn't know you were here." 

Containing the urge to roll her eyes Kathryn offered icily "I told you yesterday she was staying with us mother." 

"Oh that's right" she replied obviously too drunk to remember. Her green eyes narrowing at the innocent young girl she remarked "Julia, don't you look pretty. All grown up....Kathryn don't you have a dress like that?" 

"It _is_ my dress" 

"Oh I thought so. It just looks so much better on Julia's slender frame." 

Kathryn let the comment pass because she had a feeling it was just the tip of the ice burg for what was to come that night. The table fell quite as the first course was served. Finally Sebastian spoke up "so Julia tell me about your school." 

She shrugged "it's okay I guess. It's private school but it's nothing special. It's nothing like Manchester." Taking a bite of her salad she remarked "I would give anything to go there." 

"We'd be lucky to have you. Tell me at this school of yours do you have a boyfriend?" 

Right away Kathryn raised her foot and kicked him as hard as she could under the table. Sebastian winced, coughed and then threw her a murderous glance across the table. Not sensing what was going on Julia replied shyly "um, not really. I mean I date every now and then but all of the guys there are mostly losers. Plus my father hates it. He thinks it interferes with my music." 

Kathryn was about to tell her she agreed with their father when Tiffani suddenly chimed into the conversation. "Julia how is your father? He and that cow...I mean your mother still married? Happy are they?" 

"He's fine, they're both happy" Julia replied sharply. 

"Isn't that charming" her mother slurred sarcastically. 

"Dear" Edward finally spoke "I think perhaps you've had enough wine for one night." 

"Have I?!" She yelled down to him. "Are you going to lecture me on my drinking now Edward? That's funny coming from an alcoholic, womanizing, pill popper like yourself!" 

"At least I can control myself at the dinner table and not act like some wino!" 

"Shut your mouth you bastard!" 

And so it began. Closing her eyes Kathryn shook her head and wished to god to be anywhere but there at the moment. Looking over at her sister she mouthed "I'm sorry." Julia just smiled slightly and continued to try and eat her meal. 

Sebastian ignoring their parents screaming, continued to chatter on to the youngest Merteuil about her prospects. "So Julia what is it exactly you look for in a guy?" 

Julia smiled slyly at him "why are you so interested Sebastian?" 

He smiled coyly back at her "just curious. Come on what does a guy have to do to get your attention?" 

Once again Kathryn raised her foot to kick him again in the shin only this time Sebastian quickly caught her leg before it make contact. Gripping her foot under the table he looked over at his step sister and shook his head. With an annoyed huff she pulled out of his grip. Valmont grinned triumphantly back at her then turned to her sister. "Julia I-" 

"You son of a bitch, you're lucky I don't call the divorce lawyer tomorrow!" 

"Yeah go ahead! I promise you, you won't get one cent!" 

"I'll get everything!" Tiffani bellowed. "Remember darling I still have those photographs of you with that whore. No court would ever deny me what's rightfully mine!" 

"OVER MY DEAD BODY SHREW!" 

"MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" 

Grasping the serving dish filled with food Tiffani heaved it across the table at her husband. Not wanting her new Ralph Lauren dress to be ruined Kathryn ducked under the table. A moment later she heard Edward scream something and then heard a loud crash against the wall. Sebastian then ducked under the table with her. "Your mother is a god damn psycho" he grumbled to her as he rested on his knees trying not to bump his head on the table top. 

"I can't figure out if you're trying to piss me off or if you truly are this mentally deficient" she hissed. "I thought I told you to keep your grubby, disgusting hands off my sister." 

"Funny you didn't find them so disgusting when they were getting you off the other night." 

Before she could respond to that Julia ducked under the table as well. "God it's crazy up there. Are they always like that?" 

"Yes" Kathryn and Sebastian replied in unison. 

Julia smiled "what are you guys doing under here?" 

"Kathryn just dropped one of her pills" Sebastian answered right away. 

The younger girls eyes went wide as she looked at her sister "you take pills?" 

Kathryn shook her head "Valmont is very dellusional." 

Suddenly Tiffani ducked her head under the table cloth and demanded "what the hell are you three doing under there? Is that any way for mature young adults to act at the dinner table?" 

"We were afraid we were getting in the way of your food fight with my father" Sebastian deadpanned. 

The three supposed children at the table got out from under the table to find the maid furiously trying to clean the cranberry sauce off of the opposite wall and both their parents now guzzling more wine. "Well as fun as all this has been I think I'm going to take my pumpkin pie and eat it in my room. Care to join me Julia?" 

She smiled and nodded gratefully "yes definitely." 

"I'll go with you" Kathryn said automatically. 

"No need" Sebastian replied as he took her by the shoulder and pushed her back into her chair as they passed. "You probably have to go throw up that whole crouton you ate anyway." 

As she watched her sleazy step brother lead her young naive sister away by the hand Kathryn got to her feet to go after them, determined to make sure he didn't try anything with her. However before she could leave Tiffani called out "and where do you think you're going? We're in the middle of something." 

"What acting like two year olds?" 

"Don't use that tone with me young lady" Tiffani huffed. "Now I want you to tell your step father that he is to under no circumstances bring another one of his sluts into MY home again?" 

Kathryn's face wrinkled in confusion as she looked between her parents. "What? He's right there, he can hear you." 

"Kathryn" Her mother said her voice filled with warning "do it." 

Shaking her head she turned to her step father. "My mother says she doesn't want your sluts in her house." 

Edward stared hatefully across the table at his wife. "Kathryn tell your mother that me and my friends will go wherever, whenever we want." 

This back and forth talking went on for several minutes with Kathryn acting as the unwilling mediator. Finally having had enough and knowing Sebastian was probably at that very moment having his way with Julia she sighed "oh honestly mother who gives a fuck? You two can work this out among yourselves." 

Turning on her heel she stormed out of the room and headed towards the west wing sitting room where she heard voices. Kathryn stopped in her tracks when she entered the room and found Sebastian with his hands all over Julia. Actually the young girl was leaning back against him as he gave her a massage. "Does that feel nice?" He cooed in her ear. 

Her hands locked into fists she charged up to them and forced a smile. "I hate to interrupt." 

"Then don't" Sebastian replied through a tight smile. 

"What is it Kathryn?" Julia asked pulling away from Valmont's hands. 

"My mother was asking for you" Kathryn told her amazed that she could come up with a lie so quickly. "She wanted your help with something." 

Julia seemed a little perplexed by the request but none the less got to her feet. "Okay I'll be right back. Sebastian don't eat my pie" she teased as she headed out of the room. 

Sebastian waved at her and grinned as she left. "I'll be eating a hell of a lot more than that sweetheart" he muttered under his breath so only Kathryn could hear. 

Turning to him in full anger she began to attack him, punching him hard in the chest with her fists. "You fucking idiot, I told you to keep your hands off her!" 

"Ow! Knock it off!" Grasping her by the wrists he pulled her away from him. "You're acting just like your psycho mother." 

Kathryn struggled in his grasp but he didn't let go. They tumbled onto the lounger fighting like crazy to gain control. Somehow she ended up on her stomach with Sebastian pinning her arms behind her back. "Get a fucking grip before your sister walks in here and becomes even more suspicious than she already is" he hissed in her ear. 

"Fine, get off of me!" 

"Are you going to calm down?" 

Kathryn stopped struggling underneath him and went still. Breathing heavily she asked "are you going to leave her alone?" 

"No" he answered her calmly. 

Immediately she started struggling again to get away from him. Sebastian made it impossible by laying down on top of her. To her utter disgust Kathryn could feel his hard on pressing against her ass. Pinning her wrists to the couch he whispered tauntingly in her ear "do you honestly expect me to resist a hot piece of meat like that? So young, tender, innocent and she looks just like you." His hand came out and slowly moved up the back of her thigh. Raising her skirt his hand began to caress her ass. "You honestly can't blame me for wanting to take a poke at the less broken in Merteuil." 

To her horror Kathryn found that she was actually starting to become moist between her legs because of his hands. However hearing how he wanted to defile her sister made her want to wretch. "You can't Sebastian. She's innocent." 

He chuckled darkly in her ear and replied "she won't be after I get through with her." Sebastian kissed her neck, squeezed her ass and groaned "when I'm done she'll be a bigger whore than you ever were." 

Kathryn immediately began to struggled against him once again. "I'll kill you!" 

"Relax...I might be willing to offer up a compromise." 

"What do you mean?" 

Sebastian got up and turned her around so she laid on her back. Resting between her legs he pinned his step sisters arms above her head. "Perhaps I won't deflower your little sis after all." 

Kathryn eyed him suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

He grinned and leaned forward till their mouths were almost touching. "I'll spare your sister if you take her place in my bed." 

"What?!" 

"You heard me" he laughed. "I won't touch innocent little Julia but in return I get to have you anyway I please." Reaching under her skirt he pushed her panties aside and pressed one finger against her pussy and one against her other uncharted hole. Smirking he asked "get my point?" 

Kathryn's eyes went wide "no way!" 

Sebastian continued to rub his hand against her obviously enjoying the power he had over her. "This is your chance to do a noble and heroic thing Kathryn. Sacrifice yourself on the alter of your sisters chastity." Leaning forward he kissed her mouth. "Come on it's not like you wouldn't enjoy it. You certainly enjoyed sucking my dick the other day." 

Him bringing up that fact only ceased to make her more angry. Struggling to get away from him she snarled "get off of me." 

"You know when you struggle it just turns me on more" 

Valmont kissed her once again and using this opportunity Kathryn bit down on his lip until she tasted blood. Her step brother immediately pulled away and let go of his grip on her. Sitting up she pushed him off of her and he fell onto the floor. Getting to her feet she hissed "no fucking deal!" 

"Oh really?" He sneered "then I guess that leaves me no choice." 

"Valmont as long as there is breath is my body no Merteuil woman with EVER sleep with you!" 

Wiping his bloody mouth he replied "we'll see about that." 

Shaking her head at him Kathryn turned and strut angrily out of the room. "I fucking hate thanksgiving" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	20. Seduction 101: Giving Proper 'Hand'

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

Chapter 20: Seduction 101: Giving Proper 'Hand' 

_Finally_. 

As Sebastian stood on his balcony calmly smoking a Marlboro he watched in quite satisfaction as his step sister climbed into Court Reynolds red Ferrari. It wasn't that he was pleased at the notion that his dear Kathryn would likely be spending the night boning her inept boyfriend. On the contrary the thought infuriated him that a guy who knew more about a pig skin ball than what to do with a woman's body got to put his unworthy hands all over her. If Valmont got his way it would only be a matter of time before she dumped that loser for good and caved in to the inevitable. Him. 

Still tonight he was pleased that Kathryn was going off with the nazi because it meant he could finally get her little sister alone. For the past week Kathryn had been watching over Julia like a hawk. She hadn't gone out and indulged in her usual debautury. Instead she spent every free moment with her sister making sure Sebastian didn't go anywhere near her. Anytime he tried she went into rottweiler mode, snapping and growling for him to get lost. 

Finally though he managed to trick her into taking the night off. When his dear sister was within ear shot he got on his phone and acted as if he was making plans to go out that night. Knowing that Kathryn was likely dying to get out of the house he knew she would use this opportunity to have some fun of her own and leave Julia by herself for the night. Sure enough a few minutes earlier he overhead her making plans with Reynolds to go out to some new club. 

Sebastian acted as if he was leaving when really he just moved his car to the underground garage and then sneaked back in through the servants entrance. Valmont chuckled to himself as he thought about how easy it was to fool her. He couldn't believe the gall of Kathryn that she honestly thought she could outsmart him. Stupid bitch. 

With the wicked witch gone Sebastian left his room and wandered over to the other side of the house where Julia's bedroom was located. He was rather surprised his sister hadn't tried to hide the young girl in the pantry. Raising his hand he started to knock on the door when he heard what sounded like water running. He leaned his ear against the door and smirked when he heard the shower was indeed running. This was perfect. 

Valmont let himself in and found that the bathroom door was closed. The light sound of classical music could be heard on the other side. Kathryn also listened to classical music in the shower. Interesting. Using this opportunity to his advantage Sebastian began to peruse Julia's room. There wasn't much seeing as she only brought a few bags from home. There was a magazine on the bed side table. Yawn. CD's, perfume, and jewelry on the bureau. Boring, boring, boring. Some very sexy underwear in the second to last drawer. Bingo! 

Holding up a pair of black satin panties with red lace that looked as though they could have been bought from Frederick's of Hollywood, Sebastian mused aloud "Julia have you been shopping with big sis?" 

Before he could ponder this any further he heard the shower shut off so he quickly threw the sexy garments back in the drawer and took a seat on the bed. A few minutes later Julia came walking out in only a towel, her hair dripping. She walked out of the bathroom, not knowing she wasn't alone and went to the closet. Reaching inside she pulled out a white robe and then dropped her towel. Sebastian licked his lips and tried to keep from getting hard as he took in her luscious ass. It was perfect just like her sisters. 

He was careful not to make a sound seeing as he didn't want his peak show to end and he was hoping he'd see more. Unfortunately Julia wrapped her robe around her body before he could get a decent look at the rest of her. Finally she turned around and when she spotted him on the bed she let out a surprised shriek. "Sebastian! Oh my god, what are you doing here?!" 

Valmont sat up and gave her a reassuring smile. "Calm down, I knocked but you were in the shower. I thought I'd just wait for you." 

Julia's eyes darted to the bathroom and she seemed to suddenly realize that she'd just given him a free show. Blushing furiously she looked to the ground and stammered "d-did you...I mean did you see me?" 

"No" he lied "I looked away, I promise I was a gentleman." 

She offered him a small smile but he wasn't sure if she really bought it. Fixing him with a curious look Julia asked "what are you doing here? Kathryn told me you went out." 

"My date canceled on me" he explained in his most pitiful voice. "I was bored all alone in my room so I decided to see how my favorite sister was doing." 

She smiled "I'm not your sister." 

"Well you're like a sister and that's why I thought we should get to know each other better." 

"Okay" Julia agreed as she took a seat at the vanity table beside him. While she started combing her damp hair she asked "what do you want to know? I'm pretty boring." 

"I doubt that" he replied as he looked over her nubile body clad only in the tiny robe. His mouth watered as he thought of what sort of goodies lay underneath it. "Tell me Julia how is it a girl as beautiful as you has never had a boyfriend before?" 

She seemed a little surprised by the question but not offended. "Well I have had boyfriends." 

"Anyone serious?" 

"Sort of...but we broke up." 

"Oh that's too bad" Valmont replied with forced sincerity. Julia nodded and went back to combing her hair. Never taking his sharp blue eyes off her form he asked "what went wrong?" 

Slowly she sat down her brush and looked down at her hands awkwardly. "It's kind of embarrassing." 

His curiosity now totally piqued he tried to keep the eagerness out of his voice as he said "tell me." 

Julia opened her mouth to speak when the sound of the telephone interrupted them. Sebastian glared at the vial instrument and willed it to shut up. However on the third ring Julia came over to the bed side table and picked it up. "Hello?..Oh hey Kathryn." Sebastian rolled his eyes but shook his head at his step sister intrusion. It figured, the bitch had the worse timing. 

Taking a seat on the bed beside him Julia listened as her sister talked and Valmont could just barely hear Kathryn's voice on the other end. "What am I doing?" Julia repeated into the phone. "Um nothing I'm just..." Sebastian raised his finger to his lips effectively silencing her. The young girl gave him a strange look and then sensing what he was getting at said "I'm just getting ready for bed...yes I'm fine...have fun....bye." 

Leaning over him she set the phone back down and sighed "she was just checking up." 

"How nice" he grumbled. 

"Why didn't you want me to tell her you were here?" 

"Something tells me your sister wouldn't take to well to that." That was the understatement of the year. Truth was Sebastian knew that if Kathryn had any idea he was sitting next to her sister clad only in her bathrobe she would ditch the nazi and run home as fast as her Manolo's would take her. 

Julia leaned back on the bed and rested on her arm. "Tell me the truth Sebastian, why is my sister so desperate to keep you away from me?" 

Laying down beside her he explained "well you see I have a bit of a reputation..." 

"So I've heard..." 

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Has our dear sister been telling stories about me?" If she had he would gladly tell little Julia a few about her treacherous big sis. 

"No, my mother" she explained. "It was one of the reason's she was so against me coming on this trip. She was worried you were going to try something on me. She actually thought you were going to try to corrupt me or something." Julia snickered "she's so stupid." 

Sebastian smirked as he did a mental strut. He was privately quite proud his reputation had proceeded him all the way to Connecticut. "Well your mother is right. I am a very bad man" he told her with mock seriousness. 

Julia hit him playfully in the shoulder "you are not. Although Kathryn sure seems to think so." 

"Let me tell you something about your sister, she's sort of in love with me." 

"What?!" 

Trying to surpress his smile as best he could as he weaved his web of bullshit Sebastian explained "it's true. Ever since our parents got married she's been all over me. She throws herself at me whenever we're alone. I tell her time and again I'm not interested in her that way but she just won't listen." 

"Well it didn't look like you were putting up much of a fight that day I walked in on the two of you." 

Sebastian sighed "well I was just humoring her. She practically blackmailed me into it. Truth is I have only brotherly feelings towards Kathryn." Containing his urge to laugh he added "perhaps one day she'll realize that and stop coming on to me." 

Julia nodded in understanding and then sat up. She tugged on her robe nervously and bit her lip. "I don't really have that much experience with boys. When you asked me earlier why I broke up with my boyfriend, that's why. I couldn't really satisfy him...you know in that way." 

Now we're getting somewhere. Pleased with the new direction the conversation was taking Sebastian sat up and placed his hand reassuringly atop hers. "Julia you're only fifteen, it's okay." 

She shook her head sadly "no it's not. All the other girls at my school have much more experience. I'm so busy with my music and my dad is so strict I almost never have time for boys. It's not fair." 

"Well maybe I can help" 

Julia glanced up at him with a dubious, knowing look. "Sebastian I don't mean...well I don't think that would be right. Besides Kathryn would kill me if she found out and I would hate to think what she would do to you..." 

Valmont pressed a finger to her lips quieting her. "Don't worry about your sister she doesn't have to know. I'm not suggesting sex maybe I can just show you some techniques." 

"Techniques?" 

He nodded "I can show how to keep a boy interested with out having actual intercourse." 

"And that works?" 

"Sure. Your sister has been doing in for years." And I should know he thought miserably to himself. 

Julia seemed to think it over a minute. Finally she turned to him "and you won't tell Kathryn?" 

He snickered "trust me never crossed my mind." 

"Okay" 

"Okay" he said. Frankly he was surprised how easy his little seduction strategy was going. Sensing he had to tread carefully he told her "first let's start with kissing. I want you to kiss me." 

Julia hesitantly moved closer to him on the bed. Awkwardly she leaned in and tentatively kissed his mouth. Pulling away she looked up at him expectedly. "Wow...that sucked" Sebastian told her bluntly. 

A look of hurt passed over her face "I told you I'm not good at this." 

"Oh come on, it only takes a little practice. Here I'll show you." Cupping her face he drew her mouth to his and placed a searing hot kiss on her lips. 

As they pulled away she looked up at him stunned and replied breathlessly "you ARE good at this." 

Sebastian nodded smugly "so I've been told. Okay now I'm going to show you how to French kiss. You know what that is?" 

She narrowed her eyes at him and snickered "I'm fifteen Sebastian, I'm not a moron." 

Obviously you've never had the pleasure of encountering Cecil Caldwell Sebastian thought. "All right smart ass then show me how it's done." He honestly expected her to fumble this badly so when she pressed her mouth to his and gave him a French kiss that could almost rival her sisters he was shocked. Maybe little Julia was a chip off the old block after all. Pulling away from her he replied "not bad. Very impressive, I told you, you would be a natural." 

Julia beamed proudly "now what?" 

He wanted to tell her to take off the robe and get on all fours so he could give her a proper fucking but for some reason that didn't seem appropriate. Instead he suggested something not as satisfying but almost. "Lets try a hand job." 

Sebastian thought she would balk at this so he was rather taken aback when she replied eagerly "okay" then went right for his belt buckle. 

As Julia started to undue his fly he asked "do you know how to do it?" 

"No but I guess you'll just have to talk me though it" she answered him with a coy smile. 

Had he had time to think about it Valmont might have thought it odd that this supposed innocent was eagerly trying to get in his pants. However when a hot young thing such as Julia starts going for your dick one doesn't really dwell on such details. Sebastian pulled down his pants a little ways and then pulled out his cock for her to see. Julia's eyes widened and she gaped "it's very...big." 

"And that's step number one. A guy always loves to hear that." Taking her hand he placed it on his aroused penis and instructed her "now it's all about grip. Usually the tighter the better." Julia took him in her hand and squeezed him gently. "A little tighter, tighter...OW! Not that tight!" 

"Sorry" 

He smiled "it's okay. Ahh, okay now that's good" he groaned as she developed the perfect grip. "Now I want you to stroke my dick." 

Julia did as instructed and slowly began to jerk him off. "Like this?" 

Her voice was so filled with innocence it just made Sebastian all the more harder. "Yes" he panted "but do it faster." Gripping him even tighter she increased the stroke of her speeds causing him to shut his eyes in pleasure. "That's perfect Julia." 

Without him even having to ask her free hand reached for his balls and tugged. "You feel so good in my hands" she purred in his ear. So caught off by the tone of her voice his eyes shot open and he was surprised to find her face just inches from his. Not only that but she was wearing a familiar sexy smile that he had definitely seen someplace else before. Once again though he didn't let with throw him and instead Sebastian went with his instincts. He reached for the young girl and kissed her as she continued on with her hand job. 

While they kissed Valmont could feel his orgasm fast approaching. Pulling away from her mouth he was about to warn her when Julia leaned forward and stunned him by taking his dick into her mouth. As she started to alternate sucking and stroking him he gapped at her in shock. "Julia how did you..." 

She moaned around the shaft in her mouth and he groaned as he felt himself start to near the finish line. Sebastian was almost there when she picked her head up and asked "do I remind you of Kathryn?" 

That did it. Upon hearing his step sister's name he came and came hard. Julia was right there and to his astonishment put her mouth over him just in time, swallowing all of it. As Sebastian leaned back on his hands, panting hard, he marveled at the supposed innocent girl in front of him. 

After a few minutes Julia pulled her head up and wiped her mouth almost sheepishly. "How'd I do?" 

Sebastian looked back at her stunned. "Very, very good. In fact all most too good." Eyeing her suspiciously he asked "are you sure this was your first time doing this?" 

She nodded "of course." Tightening her robe, which had become loose almost to the point of exposing herself, Julia said "well it's late. I should be getting to bed. Thanks for your help Sebastian." 

Getting up from the bed somewhat dazed Valmont pulled up his pants and started for the door. "Your welcome but something tells me I'm the one who should be saying thank you." 

As he walked to the door trying to put together what just happened Julia called out to him "sweet dreams Sebastian." 

He turned back to her and was stunned when she offered him that same sly smile. It was a smile he had seen a hundred time before but on a very different girl. Well perhaps they weren't so different after all. "Good night." 

Sebastian left the room and closed the door behind him. Leaning against it he wondered if 'innocent' little Julia was so innocent after all. Was it possible they could have been wrong about her all along? 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	21. The Kat Who Ate the Canary

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

Authors Note: just to remind everyone, this story started at the end of the summer. Sebastian never made up with Annette and never fought with Ronald in the street. Kathryn left town after she had that talk with Sebastian in his room about breaking up with 'Miss. Seventeen magazine'. Just wanted to clear that up. I'm going to try and update this once or twice again today/tonight. 

Chapter 21: The Kat Who Ate the Canary 

It was time to bring out the big guns. No more fucking around, this was serious. For once it wasn't her own precious behind on the line but something just as important to Kathryn, her little sister. Julia represented the one part of her left that held a little bit of innocence and the only person she knew who wasn't a glorified asshole. She was determined to keep her safe and away from her rotten step brother at any cost. 

Things had started to take a turn for the worse. Julia, so enamored with New York asked her father if she could extend her vacation until Christmas and to Kathryn's great despair he had allowed it. This only gave Valmont more of an opportunity to weasel his way in. When he wasn't trying to get the youngest Merteuil alone Sebastian was busy taunting her about all the things he planned to do to Julia when her back was turned. So far she hadn't allowed that to happen, spending as much time as humanly possible with her younger sis. However as much as she loved her this was proving to be murder on her social life and her dick head stepbrother knew it. Kathryn had barely been out with Court in weeks and she could tell he was getting restless. 

To top it off Julia now seemed to be developing a small crush on Sebastian. She was constantly questioning her sister about him and subsequently driving her nuts. Kathryn kept reinforcing the notion that Sebastian was a bad guy and not good enough for her but it just went in one ear and out the other, making her all the more desperate. Something needed to be done. 

As she usually does when her back is up against the wall, Kathryn came up with a plan. Now her main goal all along was to keep her sister's purity in check. This was starting to seem more and more like an unrealistic goal. She was fifteen after all and Kathryn was well aware it was only a matter of time before she lost her 'innocence'. If it didn't happen in New York it would happen in Connecticut. She knew this and accepted this however being the control freak that she was, she wasn't just going to let any scum bag loser take her sister's virginity. And it would be a cold day in hell when Sebastian got that honor. Instead she come up with a much better candidate, a tasty morsel to throw her sisters way and keep Julia away from her pervert step brother. 

"Hello Ronald" she purred as she crossed the elegant dinning room to greet him. 

The handsome young man stood and flashed her that hundred watt smile he was famous for as he she approached him. "Good to see you again Kathryn." Coming up behind her he helped her with her white coat "allow me." 

"Thank you" 

Ronald handed the coat over to one of the nearby coat checks, his eyes never leaving her. She smirked as she took in how good looking he was, a trait she had nearly forgotten. He wore a casual black suit that looked great against his dark skin. As they embraced she leaned upwards and kissed his cheek. Not quite a peck but nothing too intimate. Still Ronald kept his arms wrapped around her as she pulled away. "I was surprised to get your call" he told her his voice deep and husky. "It's been awhile." 

"Yes it has" Kathryn caressed his face then pulled out of the embrace. Had it not been for the fact that she was trying to set him up with her sister she might have decided to keep Ronald for herself. After all he was one of her favorite toys and knew his way around her bed quite well. However remembering her agenda she took a seat across from him at the table. 

Earlier than morning she called and asked to meet him at the Ivory club. It was a country club of sorts for the elite of New York, featuring one of the best chef's on the North America continent. Ronald had told her he was meeting someone there earlier and it would be no problem. Curious she asked "so what were you up to this morning?" 

"Oh I had to meet with Allison Doyle. I'm giving her daughter music lessons and she wanted a progress report." 

Kathryn turned her nose up at this. "Ronald you have money, you're going to Juliard next semester. Why in god's name do you work when you don't have to?" 

He chuckled "Kathryn some people, believe it or not like to work. Yes my parents have money but they have always instilled in me the value of the dollar and earning your own way. Besides I have no desire to be one of these upper east side brats, who only know how to spend their parents money and drink." 

"Oh like me?" 

Ronald winked at her "present company excluded." 

"So what have you been up to?" She asked while perusing her menu. 

"Studying and working on my music mostly." His handsome face saddened as he looked away from her. "It's still really hard you know? I still think about her everyday." 

Kathryn's face wrinkled in confusion "who?" 

"Cecile" 

"Oh yes of course" she replied backpedaling quickly with a phony look of sorrow. "It was such a tragedy. She was so young and so..." Kathryn struggled to come up with another compliment for Cecile "...full of life." 

"Yes she was" Ronald looked as if he was trying to choke back tears and it was all she could do not to roll her eyes. "Do you still think about her?" 

"Everyday" she said. It was wasn't a lie either. Everyday she thought about Cecile and thanked god the little bitch was in the ground where she belonged. Good riddens. Desperate to turn the conversation in another direction she asked "so have you seen anyone else since then?" 

He shrugged "a few dates here and there, nothing special. My music keeps me pretty busy. How about you?" Reaching across the table his fingers ran across her delicate hand in a familiar way. "Are you seeing anyone Kathryn?" 

For a brief moment as their eyes met and she remembered back to that afternoon they spent in her bed, she was tempted to tell him no and fuck her plan. It would be so easy after all and no one would have to know... 

"Yes I'm seeing Court Reynolds" she found herself saying. Kathryn was never one to deny herself any sort of pleasure but for once her own needs had to come second. 

Ronald seemed surprised by this. "Reynolds? Isn't he that guy Mrs. Caldwell was trying to set Cecile up with?" 

Kathryn shrugged "was he? I don't know. Anyway Ronald I'm sure you'll meet someone special soon..." 

As if on cue she looked up and saw her sister enter the restaurant. Julia looked around and smiled when she spotted her older sister. Kathryn had invited her to join her for lunch but left out that there would be someone else joining them. She hadn't wanted to bring Julia with her fearing Ronald might figure out it was a set up. This way it seemed more like a coincidence. 

Julia made her way over to them and her big sister couldn't help but notice how several pairs of eyes turned her way as she entered. Kathryn had to admit her little sister did look quite lovely. She had lent Julia her black Gucci dress that went down to the knees but had a low cut front. Very sophisticated without being too obvious. 

"Hello sweetheart" Kathryn greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Julia this is an old friend of mine, Ronald Clifford" she introduced them. "Ronald this is my little sister Julia. I hope you don't mind if she joins us." 

Judging by the look on his face she thought not. He was grinning from ear to ear as he stood up and extended his hand to the younger girl. "Of course not, it's nice to meet you Julia. Kathryn you never told me you had a sister." 

Taking her seat she watched in quiet satisfaction as Ronald helped Julia into her seat and she smiled in return. "Julia lives with our father in Connecticut. She's hear on break from school." Sipping her water she casually mentioned "Ronald is attending Juliard next semester. Since you're planning on going next year I was thinking maybe he could tell you what to expect." 

Ronald looked over at her surprised "you've been accepted to Juliard?" 

Julia nodded "early admissions. I start next fall, I can't wait." 

"What do you play?" 

"Piano mostly but also violin and cello-" 

"So do I" he told her excitedly. "I just got finished composing my first piece." 

"Really? That's so impressive" 

The two of them continued on like this for the next half hour, discussing music and art and basically leaving Kathryn out of the conversation. For the first time in her life however she was quite pleased to be ignored. Instead she sat back and smirked in satisfaction as her plan fell into place. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the club Sebastian and Margarite Duncan were walking through the lobby following a game of racket ball. Still dressed in their tennis whites they pawed each other as they stumbled along. Valmont had one arm wrapped around her slender frame as his free hand groped her ass and he kissed her neck. "Sebastian stop" she giggled "people are staring." 

"So let them" he grumbled. Looking over the girl's shoulder he spotted a well-to-do elderly couple gapping at them in disgust. He winked and licked his lips at the old lady. She let out a shocked gasp before turning around in a huff and marching away. Sebastian laughed wickedly and then pulled Margarite into a kiss. 

"What do you say you a I go take a soak in the hot tub" he suggested pulling away. 

Flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder she looked up at him coyly and purred "I didn't bring my bathing suit." 

"Even better" he pulled her back into another kiss which she eagerly returned. As he began to strategies the quickest way to get Margarite naked and on all fours a familiar laugh interrupted his train of thought. While still kissing the sexy blond his eyes opened and he noticed they were standing in front of the restaurant of the club. Scanning the crowd his eyes landed on the source of the laughter, his stepsister. That wasn't what caught his attentions though. It was her dinning companions. Pulling away from Margarite he muttered "what the fuck?" 

"What is it?" 

It seemed to him someone was trying to play match maker. Watching Julia and that idiot Ronald talk away Sebastian studied the triumphant smile on Kathryn's face. Like the bird who ate the canary. He shook his head "sneaky bitch." 

"Excuse me?" Margarite huffed. 

"Not you" he told her distractedly never taking his eyes off of the table. "Look why don't you go ahead, I'll be along shortly." 

"Sebastian..." 

"Go" he told her in a gentle voice filled with malice. Running a finger down her cleavage he added "or else I'll call Gretchen up and see if she's interested." 

He knew Margarite couldn't stand to be replaced, especially by her best friend, another sometimes fuck buddy of Sebastian's. With a pout she turned and walked to the hot tub by herself. She was already forgotten by him as he entered the restaurant and approached the table. Coming up behind Julia he rested his hands on her chair and leaned over her as he drawled "good afternoon all." 

Kathryn looked up at him her face deceptively placid but her eyes burning in annoyance at his presence. Just to aggravate her all the more further he bent down and placed a kiss on Julia's cheek. Caressing her hair he murmured "it's nice to see you again little sis." 

"Hello" she greeted him with a slight smile. 

"Sebastian what are you doing here?" His step sister asked with phony pleasantness. 

"I just came from a racket ball game with Margarite Duncan" he explained taking a seat between the Merteuil sisters. 

"How nice" Kathryn replied. "But it's strange, I could have sworn I heard that her surgeon told her she couldn't participate in any activity where balls fly at her face for at least another two weeks.." 

Sebastian smirked at her "oh trust me we worked that out. In fact we did a test run right before we got on the court." 

She smirked "lovely." Ronald and Julia, clueless as to what the step siblings were really discussing, once again started talking among themselves. Sebastian noticed this and shared a look with Kathryn who's face glowed triumphantly. "Sebastian you remember Ronald Clifford." 

"Yes of course" he said narrowing his eyes at the handsome African American male. "As I recall the last time I saw you Ronald it was...when exactly?" 

He shrugged "I'm not sure." 

"Oh I remember! It was when I found you hiding under my sisters bed...naked." 

Ronald shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he eyed Valmont wearily. Kathryn meanwhile shot her stepbrother a venomous look and Julia studied the three of them curiously. Amused at the sudden tension he was causing Sebastian continued "you were seeing that girl at the time. The young one with the flat chest...what was her name again? Cindy was it?" 

"Cecile" Ronald hissed. 

"Yes Cecile that's it, such a nice girl" he said to Julia. "What ever happened to her?" 

"She died" Kathryn snarled at him. 

Sebastian nodded as if suddenly remembering this. "Oh yes I forgot, eaten by a mechanical shark" he shook his head somberly. "It's such a tragedy." Reaching forward he plucked the cheery out of Kathryn's vodka collins and ate it. "Anyhow what's on the agenda for today?" 

Ronald clearly disgusted at Valmont's presence and his lack of regard for his late girlfriend, got up from his seat. "Actually I'm headed to the Met to check out there new exhibit. Julia would you like to join me?" 

Sebastian expected her to politely blow him off. Earlier that morning he had dropped the hint, when Kathryn wasn't around of course, that he might stop by her room later to help her with her 'technique'. She responded eagerly to this idea, confirming his suspicions that she was indeed a slut. Surely he thought she would blow off that loser Ronald in favor of him. He was sorely mistaken. 

"I'd love to!" She told him excitedly as she got up from her chair. "It's okay sis right?" 

"Of course" she replied her eyes lingering on Sebastian. "Have fun." 

Not wanting his prey to get away so easily Sebastian stood up suddenly "maybe I should come along." 

To his shock Julia turned and placed a hand on his shoulder and told him tactfully "no that's okay. You'll probably just be bored, it's not really your sort of thing Sebastian." 

Ronald said his good bye's to Kathryn and then led Julia out of the restaurant. Valmont slumped defeated back into his chair and Kathryn began to erupt into laughter beside him. Sebastian glared at her but that just made her laugh harder. "So dear brother how many women does that make that you've lost to Ronald? Let's see there's Julia and Cecile and then of course myself." She giggled "how pathetic, the great and powerful Sebastian Valmont getting passed over time and again for a guy who rather have an over priced piece of wood between his legs than a woman." 

"Oh fuck you" he snarled. "You're unbelievable you know that? Casting your left overs off on your unsuspecting sister." 

She shrugged "I've decided so long as it's not you she can see whomever she wants. Anyway they seemed to hit it off very well." 

Sitting up in his seat he retained his pompous smirk "do you honestly think setting Julia up with that dork will keep her away from me. Come on Kathryn" leaning forward his caressed the inside of her thigh. "You know I'm much more persistent than that." 

"I'm well aware and no I don't expect it will stop you which is why I've made other arrangements." 

Sebastian pulled his hand back and studied her suspiciously. "What have you done?" 

She shrugged coyly "well I had the nicest little chat with step daddy last night. I explained to him the situation and how I didn't want any hard to come to my little sister, especially at your hands. He completely understood and agreed to help me with my little endeavor." 

"Meaning?" 

Kathryn leaned across the table, her eyes hardening and her face filled with seriousness. "If you in any way try to hurt, corrupt, or touch my sister in, even an inappropriate hug, your ass is going to be on the next flight to Maryland to attend St. Gregory's reform school." 

"He's bluffing" Sebastian huffed. 

She shook her head, an evil grin spreading across her cherry lips "afraid not. Edward was quite serious when he spoke. He's sick and tired of having to bail your ass out of trouble at Manchester. There's only so many school building the poor man can fund." 

"You back stabbing little bitch" he sneered. "I can't believe you would go to him of all people."

Kathryn shrugged clearly not bothered in the slightest by his anger. "I warned you Valmont, you mess with my sister, you cross the line. Did you honestly expect me to just turn the other cheek and let you have your way with her?" When he answered her with a look that said he indeed expected things to go that way she laughed. Getting to her feet she looked down at him pitifully "oh Sebastian, you really are a moron." 

"Did it ever occur to you that your dear sister Julia might not be as innocent as she appears?" 

"No" she told him "because she is innocent. No amount of your bullshit mind games with make me think differently." 

Without another word Kathryn strut past him and headed for the exit. Sebastian didn't follow but rather sat there and considered this latest set back. Strangely enough it didn't seem like a set back, it almost seemed like a triumph. Kathryn really had no clue about her sister but it was only a matter of time before she did. He grinned and in a singsong voice he said aloud "someone's in for a rude awakening." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	22. The Student Surpasses the Teacher

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

A/N: School is finally over with (yay!) so I now have some time to write. I'll work on this and Second Generation and hopefully get the last chapter of Who Are You out soon. Also regarding this story, like I said before it's going to be long and have a lot of...I guess the word would be story arcs. It's going to chronicle the entire senior year at Manchester prep and certain characters will be featured more prominently in each story arc than others but they'll all come to the forefront sooner or later. Does that make sense? If you have any questions jus ask. By the way I just saw Cruel Intentions 3. It's nowhere near as good as the original obviously but it is a vast improvement over the second one ironically enough. Anyone else see it? 

Chapter 22: The Student Surpasses the Teacher 

"Enjoying yourself?" His stepsisters voice laced with venomous glee cooed into his ear from behind. When he didn't answer her, only stared stonily ahead she walked around and stood in front on him. Removing the glass of champagne from his hand she took it in her own and took a delicate sip. "Don't pout Valmont, it's a sign of weakness." 

Forcing a smile onto his face he replied with false chiperness "you're in a good mood tonight sis. Did you up your prozac or has Court finally learned to keep it in his pants?" 

This nasty taunt managed to illicit the desired reaction from her. Kathryn's features darkened and her confidence noticeably wavered. Finishing off the glass of alcohol with one large gulp she sat it down on one of the linen covered tables and grumbled "I hate these fucking parties." 

Sebastian smiled and this time it was genuine because for once he was in complete agreement with her. Tiffani was throwing another one of her lavish cocktail parties filled with the usual boring suspects. It was under the guise of raising awareness for some such cause but in actuality it was just an excuse for his step mother to sneak away and screw one of his father's friends. Normally Sebastian tried to avoid an event like this at all costs however his parents insisted he come. Thanks to his darling sister they now had a new threat to hold over his head, St. Gregory's. 

Recalling this and spotting Julia standing across the room beside her date only managed to put him in even more fouler mood. For the past few weeks Julia seemed to be spending every waking minute with that nerd Ronald. If they weren't at a museum or art exhibit, it was the opera or the park. They were inseparable and it was driving Sebastian nuts wondering if they were indeed sleeping together. It frustrated him to no end that someone as unworthy as Ronald was possibly getting to sample Julia's goodies first. 

Then again even if he was presented with the opportunity to nail the younger Merteuil he couldn't act on it unless he wanted to spend the rest of the school year at some Catholic all boys school. No thank you. Kathryn and his father had both been keeping a close eye on him making sure he didn't go anywhere near Julia. 

Now watching the happy couple cuddling across the room in an arm chair, Sebastian grit his teeth in anger and disgust. He would give anything to put an end to their happiness. "They make the cutest couple don't you agree?" Kathryn remarked smugly as she started downing a fresh glass of champagne. 

He glared at her and sneered "you really are pleased with yourself aren't you?" 

"Of course" placing her index finger under his chin she leaned in close to his ear and added "I always enjoy screwing you...over." 

"This isn't over yet" Sebastian replied every bit as confident as her. 

Kathryn chuckled "you're such a sore loser Valmont. Face it I won this little game you set in motion. It's your own fault really. You were stupid enough to think you could get to me through my sister. Well I warned you, no Merteuil woman will **ever** sleep with you." 

He sighed "never say never." 

She gave him a withering look then noticed Court standing nearby swarmed by several classmates including a few of the more prettier ones. "Well it looks like it's time for me to go play the dutiful girlfriend" she said sounding almost bored. "Have a nice evening Sebastian and try to contain yourself from drinking all of mothers vintage scotch." 

"I think you should be directing that warning at your boyfriend." Watching the attractive jock down his umpteenth drink of the night Sebastian shook his head and marveled "how does he even manage to get it up after drinking so much?" 

As if to answer him Kathryn pressed her ass gently into him groin as she passed by him. "He has a very talented girlfriend" she murmured over her shoulder as she walked away. Sebastian groaned inwardly while studying her beautiful behind as she left him. It almost seemed criminal that something that luscious was being wasted on someone as utterly useless as Court fucking Reynolds. 

However he wasn't going to allow himself to dwell on that now. Turning his attention back to Julia, Sebastian began to get an idea. He might not be able to fuck her but he could destroy her relationship with Ronald and that would be almost as satisfying. Setting his drink down he swaggered over to them. They didn't seem to notice him at first as they talked intimately with one another. Clearing his throat as he waited until Julia pulled away and acknowledged him. "Oh hey Sebastian." 

"Hello little sis, you're looking pretty tonight." Indeed she did wearing one of Kathryn's infamous sexy cocktail dresses. Forcing a smile he greeted her date "nice to see you again Ronald." 

The African American boy offered him a tight smile "Valmont." 

"Julia I need to talk to you in private about something, it's important." When he noticed Ronald look wearily at the idea he added "it will only take a minute." 

"Okay" she climbed out of her boyfriends lap and straightened her dress. "I'll be right back." 

As he turned around Sebastian smirked and led Julia back to his bedroom. She followed him inside and he closed the door behind her insuring them privacy. "So what's up Sebastian?" 

Standing before her he leaned back against his desk and his face grew serious. He started to speak and then stopped as if he was having trouble getting it out. "Julia it's...god I don't know how to say this." 

Her face filled with concern she quickly flocked to his side. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder she asked softly "what is it? You can tell me, you can tell anything." 

Sebastian looked up at her and his eyes met hers. He solemnly nodded but on the inside he was fighting to control his glee. He was so good he was almost buying his act. "Well it's about Ronald. I know you like him a lot and I'm happy for you guys, really. It's just there's something you don't know about him. Something about him and Kathryn." 

Julia shook her head "what are you talking about?" 

"Your sister and Ronald they were...sort of involved." 

"Involved?" 

He took a deep breath and revealed "they use to sleep together." 

Sebastian waited for her to have a reaction. He was expecting tears, maybe a few out cries of disbelief. Instead however Julia nodded and replied "yeah I know." 

Straightening himself out he regarded her with confusion "you know?" 

Julia shrugged "well yeah I sort of figured it out that day at the club. Kathryn slept with Ronald a few times, it's no big deal. Anyway if that's all I think I'm going to get back to the party now." 

He watched stunned as she turned and headed for the door. With his bubble now officially burst Sebastian was desperate. He wasn't going to let her walk out that door, back to Ronald and let the ice princess win. No it was time he let Julia in on just who her darling sister really was. Before she could reach the door Sebastian jumped in front of her. "Wait, there's more." 

Julia cocked a skeptical eyebrow and folded her arms to her chest "oh?" 

"Look you don't know the first thing about who your sister really is. She's a lying, manipulative, snake who will destroy anyone who dares to get in her way. She pretendeds to be virtuous and good but really its all an act so nobody will suspect what she's really up to. She thrives of hurting people, especially people she perceives as being weak. You know Cecile, Ronald's ex girlfriend? Well Court dumped her for Cecile so Kathryn decided to get revenge by ruining her innocence and then just for the hell of it she fucked Ronald too. Julia the only reason she set you two up was so she can control you. She's feeding you her left overs to insure you don't go near me. I know it sounds unbelievable but your sister is evil." 

Julia said nothing during his entire speech, she just stared back at him blankly. Finally she spoke up and replied "I know." 

Sebastian shook his head not sure he heard her right. "W-what?" 

"I know" she repeated. Then slowly a smile spread across her face. It was a smile so familiar it chilled him to the bone. He had seen it many times before but never on Julia. Moving closer to him she revealed in a husky voice "I know who my sister is and...I want to be just like her." 

Before Sebastian could have a response to this she slid her hand around his neck and quickly drew his mouth down to hers. Julia kissed him hard and fiercely with a passion he never thought could have come out of this deceptively innocent girl. However Sebastian couldn't exactly reciprocate seeing as his mind was still swirling with this latest revelation. Getting his barrings he forcefully pushed Julia away and demanded "what the fuck?!" 

She giggled softly and wiped her mouth "don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." 

Sebastian looked her up and down as if seeing her for the first time. "Who the hell are you?" 

"Would you like to find out?" She asked as she advanced on him. 

Not wanting to get distracted Sebastian backed away from her. "I want to know what kind of game you're playing. What do you mean you want to be just like Kathryn?" 

Julia continued to advance on him as he continued to back away. "Well you see" she began to explain her voice sounding completely foreign to him. "It happened the day of your parents wedding. Tiffani sent me to go find Kathryn and I found her with you. I watched you two, you had her pressed up against her dresser, you were caressing her thigh but she wouldn't let you touch her anywhere else or even kiss her. It was so erotic, watching a woman have that sort of power over a man. After that day I began to watch my big sis more closely and I came to realize how much power she had. How she wielded her good girl act to get whatever she wanted. It was impressive and I wanted to be just like her. So I did, I was daddy's little angel during the day and whoever the hell I wanted to be at night." 

"Sounds familiar" Sebastian grumbled. 

"I was so bored in Connecticut but then you called and invited me to come to New York. I jumped at the invitation realizing this was my chance to learn even more from Kathryn. You see I want to be just like my sister. I mean can you even think of a better role model for a young girl?" 

He shook his head "I should have known. That night you gave me that hand job, I knew something was off. No virgin in that good." 

"Why thank you" 

"Yeah you're a regular chip off the old block" 

Julia pushed him back into his desk chair and quickly straddled him. "Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" 

She circled her arms around his neck and attempted to kiss him again but Sebastian pushed her away. "I don't think so." 

"Oh come on" she pouted. "I know you want me. You've been panting after me ever since I arrived." 

"No" he corrected her "I wanted the sweet, innocent, virginal Julia. Not the mini-me version of Kathryn." 

She batted her eyes coyly at him and purred "I can be that girl if that's what gets you off." Kissing his neck she cooed "I want to experience everything Kathryn has, including you." 

Any other time Sebastian would have been turned on by this but strangely he was anything but. He didn't like the idea of being manipulated, especially by a Kathryn clone of all people. Now officially annoyed he pushed her away once again and sneered "no thank you. And for your information your sisters never _experienced_ me." 

"Oh I seem to recall walking in on her _experiencing_ you" she snickered. Rubbing his groin she suggested "perhaps I should give it a shot then you can tell me how I really measure up to my sister." 

Julia slid down to her knees and went for his belt buckle. Sebastian swiftly grabbed her hands away and got to his feet. "Knock it off! God I can't believe what a little liar you turned out to be." 

Leaning back on the floor she laughed at him "you're such a hypocrite Valmont. How many lies have you told me since I got here?" 

"I was always honest about who I was!" 

"Oh right and how about when you told me Kathryn was in love with you?" 

"She is!" He insisted then added with a shrug "she just won't own up to it yet. Look there's only one Merteuil woman I'm interested in and it's not you." 

"We'll see about that" she replied before grabbing him by the hand and pulling him forcefully to the ground with her. Before he could get back on his feet Julia attacked his mouth, grabbing him by the shirt and kissing him wildly. She had him pinned to the floor so he quickly rolled them over so he was on top. He pulled out of her kiss and she struggled again to keep him on top of her as he tried to get up. Still holding on to his shirt she angrily kissed him and somehow Valmont found himself grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the ground. 

"What the HELL is going on?!" 

Popping his head up Sebastian looked toward the open bedroom door and found Kathryn gapping at them in shock. Quickly getting to his feet he tried to explain "this isn't what it looks like. We-" 

"I'm sorry Kathryn. I didn't want to" Julia whined going automatically into her innocent act. "Sebastian forced me." 

Valmont whipped his head around and roared "WHAT?!" 

There were suddenly tears in the young girls face as she got to her feet and demurely tried to cover herself. "He-he asked to speak to me in private, so he took me back to his room. He said he wanted to show me how to please Ronald. I knew it was wrong but I didn't know how to stop him." 

"You lying little bitch, you really are just like HER" Sebastian sneered. 

"Shut up Valmont" Kathryn yelled. Turning to her sister she asked gently "what exactly did he do?" 

Wiping her eyes Julia explained weakly "he unzipped his pants and made me...touch his penis." 

"Oh please, you wanted me to help you!" Kathryn shot him a deadly look and he realized that came out wrong. "Look you don't know the whole story, she's-" 

"Enough I don't want to hear it" she interrupted him. "Julia honey why don't you go to my room and wait. I'll be there in a minute." 

The younger girl nodded and then slowly made her way out of the room. When they were at last alone Sebastian sighed "you can't honestly believe a word of-" 

Before he could get his statement out he was met with a hard smack across the face. "You fucking piece of shit! I cannot believe you. It's one thing to seduce her but to force yourself on my sister...you really must be out of your fucking mind to think you can get away with something like that!" 

He shook his head in frustration and exclaimed "I didn't touch her! Look I'll admit I did plan to seduce but as soon as you and my father held military school over my head I quickly scrapped those plans. I mean come on Kathryn do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to risk my future all for a piece of ass?" 

She nodded "if it meant getting one up on me then yeah, I do think you're that stupid and arrogant." 

"Look you don't know the first thing about your sister!" 

"Yeah but I do know you, and I know exactly what you are capable of." Smiling bitterly she remarked "you always were a twisted fuck and truthfully it use to turn me on but now I find it completely repulsive. I warned you to stay the hell away from my sister and now you're going to pay. From here on consider our relationship, partnership, whatever you like to call it null and void. You're finished with Sebastian. I promise you the mistake you made tonight will be the end of you." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	23. No Such Thing As An Innocent Merteuil

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

A/N: For the people who were curious about CI3, it features all new characters including Kathryn's cousin. Unlike the sequel it has a completely different story, different location but is still very CI. Also it's got the guy who plays Jack on Dawson's Creek in it. Want to know more, ask. 

Chapter 23: No Such Thing As An Innocent Merteuil 

Sebastian awoke the following morning to find himself in a most precarious position. His hands were tied approve his head and his legs were spread and tied to either end of the bed post. Wearing only his boxers he made an appetizing sight to his step sisters eyes. Sitting poised beside him on the bed, Kathryn ran her fingers gently across his bare chest, letting her nails tickle his flesh. Finally he began to stir, groaning, he groggily opened his eyes. 

"What-what's going on" he mumbled as his blue eyes started to focus on her. "Kathryn what are you...what the fuck?" 

Sebastian's eyes shot open in alarm as he at last noticed his legs along with his arms were tied up. He looked back between her and the ropes frantically for an explanation. Kathryn however just sat there, with her hands folded in her lap and smiled pleasantly. "Good morning step brother, how did you sleep last night?" 

"Just peachy until I woke up to find myself bound to the fucking bed" he snarled angrily. "I don't know what you're up to and frankly at this hour in the morning I don't really care. Untie me now!" 

Kathryn clucked her tongue at him "Sebastian it's bad manners to raise your voice at such a level before noon, let alone to a lady." 

He shook his head at her in disbelief and sneered "cut the shit Emily Post and undue the cuffs NOW before I start screaming so loud our affluent neighbors will hear." 

Leaning across his form she pressed her index finger to his lips and warned him in a saccharine filled tone "try it and I'll gag you." 

As she straightened back up Sebastian calmed down but his face was still filled with rage. Coldly he remarked "I suppose this is your way at getting back at me for last night? What are you going to do, hold me captive until the parental units come back from their winter vacation? Not one of your better plans sis. I might not exactly be beloved in this town but someone's bound to come looking for me." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she got up from the bed. "Don't be so dramatic Valmont. I have neither the time nor the energy to keep you prisoner though it is a tempting thought. However I do think it's time for you to receive your comeuppance. It's been a long time coming step brother." 

Sebastian banged his head against the head board in frustration. "For the fortieth fucking time I never touched your sister!" 

"Oh so you mean you didn't persuade her to give you a hand job?" 

He smirked back at her "I never said that. I said _I_ never touched _her_." 

She turned her nose up at this "you're disgusting. How could you? I asked one thing of you, one. To stay away from her but no you couldn't even do that." 

"Oh cut the sanctimonious crap, if it was the other way around, if I had asked you to stay away from lets say...oh I don't know Annette? Would you have? No of course not. You would have ruined her at the first chance you got if only because you knew it would get to me." 

Kathryn shook her head as she paced the length of his bed. "It's not the same thing. Annette was just another one of your little conquests-" 

"I think we both know it was more than that." 

"Julia is my sister. She's innocent and good and you just HAD to wreck that you sick fuck!" 

"I didn't wreck shit!" He bellowed as he unsuccessfully tried to sit up. "You, dear Kathryn, don't know the first thing about your sister. She isn't some innocent school girl. It's all an act. An act that she perfected thanks to you. She told me last night that she wants to be just like you, a ruthless, manipulative bitch that would stop at nothing to get what she wants. And I got to tell you she's well on her way to achieving her goal. She's already managed to turn you against me." 

"Oh trust me I've been against you ever since I entered this house" she hissed. "Do you honestly expect me to believe a word out of your mouth? You're just trying to save your own ass as her perusal. Julia told me everything that happened last night, how you tried to force yourself on her and before that you told her all this bullshit about me." 

Sebastian shrugged "I told her the truth." 

"You called me evil" 

He shook his hands that were handcuffed above him and snickered "yeah and at the moment I'm pretty confident in my assessment. Look you want to get even with me, even though it's completely pointless, then fine call my father up and have him ship me to St. Gregory's. Just untie me first so I can at least get back to sleep." 

That familiar malicious grin spread across her lips and she replied "I don't think so." 

"Oh?" 

Kathryn nodded her head and explained "well I tried to reach your father last night as he and my mother were taking off to Bali, but I couldn't get hold of him. Now you know from experience that I'm not a patient girl, so the prospect of waiting a whole month for you to get what's coming to you, isn't very appealing to me. So I've decided instead of St. Gregory's I'm going to dish out your punishment myself." 

"I shudder to think" he quipped dryly. 

"Since I had to suffer the unfortunate experience of watching you try to defile the only thing in this world outside of myself that I truly care about I'm going to offer you the same punishment." 

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at her as he tried to figure out where she was going with this. Judging my that superior smile on her face she looked as though she really did have something bad to hold over his head this time but he had his doubts. "What are you going to do, key my car?" 

She chuckled "not quite." Kathryn turned on her heel and casually walked over to his desk. Removing the tiny, gold key she swiped earlier when he was sleeping she opened up his bottom desk drawer. "Actually I was thinking of something much smaller and much more...precious." She reached inside and pulled out the holy grail otherwise known as Sebastian's journal. 

As she held up the leather bound book Valmont's eyes went wide in terror and he yelled "NO! Don't you fucking dare Kathryn. Put that back." He began to pointlessly try to break free again as he screamed "don't you dare read that bitch!" 

Kathryn's grin only grew as she opened up the book and began to carelessly flip through the pages. "Don't worry dear brother I wouldn't dream of it." Picking a random page she suddenly ripped it out of the book and then tossed it into the fireplace. 

Watching this is utter horror Sebastian was speechless for a moment before letting out a loud, painful wail as if he had just seen the arm of his child ripped off. "NOOOOOO! You fucking miserable cunt! PUT IT DOWN!" 

"Oh I don't think so" she grabbed another handful of pages and tore them out too before disposing on them in the fire place. 

He yanked again on his handcuffs as he watched the pages burn but all it was doing was cutting the shit out of his writs. He wanted to scream, bash his head against the headboard if only to get her to stop. "Kathryn listen to me, this is going too far. That's my life's work, you can't just..." She ripped out another couple of pages and he screamed "STOP IT!!" 

She just smiled sweetly at him but stopped ripping for the time being. Instead she started to read a little when she came to a part about herself. "My dear Kathryn" she began to read aloud "actually thinks I'm going to stay away from her sister. Does she know me so little or perhaps I've overestimated her intelligence. Either way she's in for a rude awakening. I'm going to use little Julia to finally cross that sacred threshold with Kathryn and when I do I'm going to give the ice princess a night she's not soon going to forget. We'll..." She stopped reading out loud and as she read to herself Sebastian closed his eyes knowing what she was likely reading. Looking back up at her stepbrother she cocked an eyebrow and remarked "you're creative I'll give you that." 

"Just put the book down" he ordered her hoping perhaps she'd had enough of torturing him. "I never did anything to your sister she didn't want. This is completely unnecessary not to mention incredibly wrong." 

Kathryn seemed to consider it a moment before she went back to reading aloud. "Afterwards I'm going to turn my attentions back to her sister. Before the start of the new semester I will not only have conquered the whore but the virgin as well." She looked up at him again, clearly not pleased. Then with one violent tug she took out half the book and tossed it. 

"FUCK! Kathryn I mean it, you tare out one more page, one, and so help me you better pray I never get out of these handcuffs because when I do I will fucking kill you do you understand. I'll-" before he could get the threat across Kathryn walked over to the fire and tossed the rest of the book inside. Sebastian watched too stunned to speak as his precious journal turned to ash. 

"Well I don't know about you but I certainly feel better" Kathryn sighed as she headed towards the door. 

"You god damn evil bitch, you're going to get what's coming to you. You're saintly sister is nothing more than a tramp just like you and I hope to god I'm there when you find that out." 

"See you later Sebastian" she called over her shoulder as she exited. "Or not." 

"There is no such thing as an innocent Merteuil and you know that!" He bellowed but it was useless she was already gone. Sebastian gave one last desperate tug on his binds but it did no good. She left him, alone, bound, and very angry. 

Kathryn on the other hand was feeling quite pleased. As she left the townhouse that morning she was practically dancing on air over her victory. She had finally, truly paid Sebastian back for the all the shit he put her through these past months, including trying to rip the innocence out of her sister. Well now he knew what it meant to suffer and she was sure he wouldn't forget any time soon. 

Getting into her limo she began to consider what Sebastian had said about her sister not really being so innocent after all. Actually if she was honest with herself she'd admit it had been weighting on her mind ever since he told her the previous night. Of all the lies he could have conjured up, why tell her Julia was trying to be just like her? It seemed like such an odd excuse but then it wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility for Sebastian to spin such a tale. Still it was..._odd_. 

Julia had been upset last night but it hadn't lasted long. After she told her sister what transpired between herself and Valmont she quickly made up an excuse and left. Kathryn went to talk to her that morning before she dealt with Sebastian but she was surprised to find Julia was already gone. That too was curious. 

However as curious or odd as it might be she refused to believe her sister wasn't who she thought she was. Julia was good, innocent and pure. Well maybe that was stretching it a bit, but she wasn't like them. She wasn't twisted and utterly amoral. Kathryn had worked hard over the years to insure that and it was impossible that she could have failed. Sebastian was just full of shit. 

Wiping the incident from her mind she checked her makeup one last time before getting out of the limo. She got out and approached the Reynolds home, a townhouse just like her own. Kathryn decided to pay her boyfriend an early morning wake up call seeing as she blew him off the night before in order to tend to Julia. If he was soar with her he wouldn't be in another hour. 

One of the downstairs maids let her in, instructing her that Court was still in bed. As she climbed the stairs she recalled that like her own parents, Courts parents went away during the holiday season leaving Court and his siblings to there own devises. Which was just as well. The last thing Kathryn felt like dealing with was his drunken mother. 

Approaching the door she didn't hesitate to open it. She stepped into the room and automatically realized that it was in fact two figures in the bed instead of one. There was Court, naked against the bright white sheets and another decidedly female figure hovering above him. The girl, with long shiny dark hair, turned her head around at the sound of the bedroom door opening. The anger that had begun to surge within Kathryn quickly subsided into terror when she saw that the young whore he was with was none other than her little sister. 

"Oh god Kathryn" Julia gasped as she quickly tried to cover herself. 

There were no words to describe the shock seeing the little sister she loved so dearly, sitting in bed naked beside her boyfriend. She didn't know what emotion to feel first, anger or despair. It wasn't so much the betrayal, Kathryn wasn't terribly shocked Court was cheating on her, but that it was with her baby sister was something else all together. On top of everything one horrifying thought kept circling her brain: 

_Sebastian was telling the truth._

Kathryn didn't even want to think about that now. Instead she concentrated on the couple before her. Julia who was quickly putting her dress back on pleaded "Kathryn I'm so sorry. Please I didn't mean for this to happen." 

She really didn't care if she was telling the truth or not right now. Looking over at her sister she sternly ordered "Julia go wait in the car. I'll be down soon." 

The younger Merteuil nodded and quickly scampered out of the room leaving Court to face a very angry Kathryn on his own. Right away he tried to do damage control by offering up that charming smile of his. "Look baby I know this looks bad but it was really no big deal. Things just got out of control. You know it's you who I'm in love with." 

Not paying the slightest attention to the words that were coming out of his mouth, Kathryn noticed breakfast set up on a dinning tray in the corner of the room. It looked like eggs benidict and champagne, a meal she had dinned on many mornings at the Reynolds house. Walking over she took the half drank bottle out of the ice bucket and set it on the dresser. She then took the bucket over to the bed, threw off the sheets and dumped it over Court's exposed groin. 

"AH FUCK!!" He screamed in pain as he shot out of bed. "You fucking bitch!" 

Kathryn rolled her eyes at him and set the bucket down on the breakfast tray. "That should leave some freezer burn in some interesting places." 

"What the hell is your problem?!" He shrieked "she's the one who came over here and seduced me! She-" 

She held up her hand silencing him "Court I don't care if she tied you to the fucking bed and forced herself on you. It's one thing to be weak and cheat on me with a slutty debutante but cheating on me with my little sister will not be tolerated. " 

Drying himself off Court grumbled "what does that mean?" 

"It means you're going to pay dearly for this little infraction." Caressing his face she explained "when I'm done with you frost bite will be the least of your worries." Kathryn backed away from him and headed towards the door. Before leaving she looked back at him and grinned "you should have seen what I did to the last guy who crossed me." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	24. Naughty Girls Wear Plaid

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

Chapter 24: Naught Girls Wear Plaid 

"Kathryn I don't thinks we should be d-doing this" Mr. Peterson stuttered as his eyes roamed over the nubile form of the young student. It had been quite sometime since he'd been in close proximity to such a beautiful young women. Hell even when he was in high school, many moons ago, he never would have had a chance with a girl like Kathryn Merteuil. Middle age, balding and near sighted there was no reason on god's green earth he should have a chance with her _now_ but here she was. 

Sitting on the end of his desk with her tan, silky smooth legs crossed, she smiled seductively at him as she purred "but Mr. P I'm in desperate need of your...assistance. You see I've been having these urges..." 

The older man fumbled with the notes in front of him as he shifted uncomfortably in his desk chair. His eyes darted anxiously to the ground, desperate to focus on anything but the nubile, presumably underage girl in front of him. "Well, um, what-what makes you think I can be of any assistance Kathryn?" 

"You're the guidance counselor Mr. P" she explained coyly while uncrossing her legs. "You're one of the most respected men on this campus. Everyone knows how brilliant you are. I just know you're the only one who can help me with my little problem." 

He fidgeted nervously "yes, I suppose so. You say you've been having, um, urges...of what variety?" 

"Sexual" She spread her legs even further giving him a spectacular view of her satin clad mound. 

Peterson swallowed hard as he now openly leered at her spread legs. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. During all his years at Manchester never once was he propositioned by a student, especially one as attractive as the one poised before him. That was another thing, that it was Kathryn of all people that was doing it. Why, she was one of the most respected students in school. Student body president, president of the French club, homecoming queen and this years likely valedictorian. He would have been utterly stunned if it wasn't for a few rumors he had heard among the male faculty. On a couple occasions he had over heard several teachers hint that she wasn't as innocent as she appeared but he thought that was just talk. Boy was he wrong. Apparently it really was the innocent one's that you had to look out for. 

Even though he was aware he was treading on dangerous ground he continued on. "Well why don't you describe them to me." 

"Okay, well see it started when I was in class. I was watching the professor teach the lesson when all of a sudden I had this urge. I wanted to get up from my seat, walk up to the front of the room and..." 

"Yes go on" he prodded eagerly. 

"And I wanted to beg him to throw me on the desk and fuck my brains out-while the entire class watches. Then I have this fantasy. Would you like to hear my fantasy?" 

"YES" he coughed "yes please go on." 

Kathryn leaned forward on the desk and whispered "he does it. He bends me over his big wood desk, shoves my panties down, and enters me from behind. Oh god" she groaned tossing her head back, while clutching her breasts. "It feels so amazing. He fucks me so good and I cum so hard..." 

Now visibly shaken from this demonstration and painfully hard Mr. Peterson got up from his seat and fretted "Ms. Merteuil, um I'm not sure we should be discussing this. Perhaps-" 

"Please Mr. P, oh please help me. I have this itch" she whispered as she reached out and took him by the tie. 

"K-Kathryn we shouldn't, I could get in a lot of trouble" he stammered. 

She smiled seductively once more at him as she pulled him in close. "I'm so hot I don't know what to do. I have this itch in my p-pu-" 

Before she could get the word out he was all over her. Peterson, who's real name was Jon, was kissing her hungrily as if he would never get a chance like this again. Indeed he likely wouldn't, certainly not with a piece of ass with luscious. Kathryn moaned as he started to paw her newly ripe body and ground her hips against his. He was so lost in all of this he didn't even hear the phone when it buzzed the first few times. 

"Oh damn" he muttered in frustration as he reached around Kathryn and hit the phone. "Yes?" 

"Mr. Peterson, Headmaster Hardgrove wants to see you right now and he'd like you to bring Valmont's file with you." 

He sighed only half paying attention to his secretary's voice because Kathryn was busy flicking her tongue across his earlobe. "Um, tell him I'll...I'll..." 

"Would you like me to just send him in?" 

"NO!" He nearly shouted. "I mean I'll be out in a second." Breaking away from Kathryn he smiled and promised "I will be right back. Don't go anywhere." 

"I won't" she replied sweetly. 

Peterson reluctantly turned away from the succulent girl and left to go tend to the headmaster and his latest problem student. Once alone Kathryn dropped her saccharine filled smile and proceeded to spit and try to gag out the taste of the nerdy guidance counselor. Jumping off the desk she shivered as she thought about that creep's hands all over her and what she might have had to in dure if he hadn't been called away. For one she was quite pleased that her step brother was a glorified fuck up. 

Her reasons for seducing the lowest faculty member on the totem pole was all in the name of revenge. It was a known fact that the guidance counselors at Manchester had a file on all of the students. Some were thicker than others. Kathryn was hoping the individuals she was looking for today would be nice and fat, filled with all sorts of juicy dirt. 

There was only one way into the file cabinets and that was with a key that only two of the counselors possessed. Mr. Peterson and Mr. Smith who was marginally more attractive but also blind. While that might have presented an interesting challenge to her, time was of the essence and Mr. P was the weakest link. She seduced him and while his hands were busy feeling her up, Kathryn's were busy sneaking the key out of his trousers. 

Now using the stolen key she proceeded to open up the cabinets one by one as she perused the files as quickly as she could knowing any moment he could come back. Kathryn was so wrapped up in searching she didn't hear when someone else entered the room. "You really will fuck anything that walks won't you?" 

Kathryn nearly screamed she was so startled but she managed to hold it in. Swinging back around she found Sebastian leaning against the desk, arms crossed with a superior smug smile on his face. "Jesus" she sighed as her heart beat returned to normal. "You scared the hell out of me." 

"Well that happens when you get caught with your hand in the cookie jar" 

Rolling her eyes she turned back to the cabinet and replied "don't be absurd. I'm just doing a favor for Mr. Peterson." 

"Yeah" he snickered. "I overheard the favors you were offering him. Oh Mr. P, please fuck me" Sebastian mimicked her in a high pitched voice as he took his step sister by the hips and thrust his pelvis into her as if he was fucking her from behind. "Oh yes, Mr. P, I want you to nail my slutty ass all over your cheap desk." 

Spinning around Kathryn pushed him away and huffed "what, did you have your ear to the fucking door?" 

He nodded "yes while I was waiting to see our esteemed headmaster." 

"Making the family name proud yet again Valmont" 

Sebastian gave her a tight smile "yes well I think I should thank old Hardgrove. Thanks to him I'm now in the perfect position to get my revenge against you for destroying my journal. Good luck explaining this sis" he laughed over his shoulder while heading for the door. 

Kathryn's eyes went wide in alarm as she hissed "Sebastian, wait. You can't." 

"Oh I beg to-" 

He was suddenly cut off when Kathryn spun him around and kissed him hard on the mouth. She pushed him up against the wall and began aggressively making out with him. Sebastian reciprocated but only for a minute. Pushing her away he huffed breathlessly "do you honestly think you can coarse me using the same methods you do on all those other losers?" When Kathryn only responded with a skeptical look he nodded. "Yeah, I guess you can." 

Leaping at her he pushed her back on the desk and proceeded to pick up where they left off. Sebastian's mouth left her lips and made it's way down to her neck. His hands pushed under her skirt, one kneed her mound the other grouped her ass roughly causing Kathryn to gasp out loud. He was turning her on immensely but she had a mission to complete. Clutching him by the back of the neck she whispered in his ear "mmm, Mr. P what a large ruler you have." 

"It's Mr. V" he growled against her skin. 

"Not in my fantasy baby" 

"Oh that's enough, you're ruining it!" Sebastian got off her angrily, straightening his jacket. "I seriously hope he's not who you're lusting after." 

Sitting up she giggled "perhaps I am." 

"Perhaps you tell me what you're really up to or else I'll go enlighten Peterson that you stole his key." 

"Fine" Kathryn sighed as she resumed looking through cabinets. "I'm looking for dirt on Court." 

"Oh?" Sebastian asked curious. "Last time I checked it was true love or true lust anyway, between you two. What's changed? Catch him fucking some sophomore again?" 

She purposely avoided his eyes because she REALLY didn't want to tell him. If Sebastian discovered he was right all along she would never live it down, he'll be gloating for a year. Still he was likely to find out so she revealed "yeah, you could say it." 

He snickered "I knew it. So who is she and why aren't you going after her? Kathryn, tell me come on. If you don't I'm going to-" 

"It was Julia" she exclaimed in frustration. "I found him fucking Julia, all right." A smile slowly appeared on his lips and quickly gave way to laughter. Clutching his stomach Sebastian fell back against one of the metal filling cabinets laughing. "Will you knock it off. It's not funny!" 

"Oh try looking at it from my point of view" he chuckled. "So what happened? Did Reynolds just happen to take advantage of poor innocent Julia too?" 

"No" grumbled "he claims she seduced him." 

"And of course you believe HIM." 

"Julia more or less admitted it" 

"So why aren't you going after her? Don't tell me you still feel a twinge of sisterly loyalty." 

Kathryn nodded "she's my sister Valmont. Unlike you I do actually feel something for some of my relatives." 

"Outside of hatred and loathing?" 

"I'm not going to destroy her. I'll deal with Julia accordingly but for right now all I'm concerned about it ruining Court. Now I know couch Murphy sent him to the counselor a few months ago but I never found out why. I had to be something bad, if I could just find that damn file-' 

"Here it is" Sebastian pulled out a thick looking vanilla envelop from the bottom drawer and held it up. Kathryn went for it but he held it out of her reach. "Not so fast. Tell me, why should I help you after you destroyed my most prized trophy? After all I never touched your sister." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes and sneered "but you were planning to. You also made me fuck the entire chess team, you blackmailed me into going down on you, and then you invited my baby sister here with the intentions of using her to get me into bed and then deflower her. Valmont I'd say you more than had it coming." 

Sebastian seemed to think about it a moment. "Not good enough, what else you got?" 

She stamped her foot in annoyance "just give it to me." Suddenly they could here Peterson and Hardgroves voices on he other side of the door. Kathryn quickly shut the file cabinets and hissed at her step brother "hide!" 

"Oh I don't think so" he yawned "hiding isn't really my style." 

"I don't give a fuck! Hide now!" 

"Okay under one condition. I want to hear those three magic words." 

Kathryn thought about it a second and shook her head "no way." 

"Then I guess you'll just have to explain to your new boy toy what I'm doing here and how I got Courts folder." 

"Fine" shutting her eyes and shaking her head she tried to keep her cool as she said those words he so longed to hear. "You were right." 

"And?" 

"I was wrong" 

"And?"

"I'm sorry I destroyed your journal" 

"And?" 

Kathryn looked at him flabbergasted "and what?" 

Sebastian stepped closer to her and trailed a finger across her cleavage. "And you have the biggest cock I've ever had the privilege of seeing Sebastian." 

Cocking an eyebrow she spat snidely "Valmont I don't have time to spout fairy tales to you. Now hide dammit." 

Glaring at her stonily he ducked and hid under the desk. Kathryn was about to object to that hiding spot when the door opened and Peterson entered. Smiling broadly he explained "sorry about that." Wasting no time he quickly jumped on her. "Now where were we?" 

The two of them fell back against the desk with Kathryn once again taking a seat at the end of it. Mr. P started kissing her while she tried to contain the bile threatening to rise up in her throat. His hands slid under her shirt and started caressing her bare back while he kissed her neck. Kathryn rolled her eyes over his shoulder. She was thinking up various scenarios to get her out of his situation when suddenly she felt another set of fingers, that most definitely did not belong to the geeky counselor between her legs, push there way in past her panties and into her pussy. 

Kathryn let out a surprised gasp as she felt two of Valmont's fingers enter her and his index finger begin to massage her clit. She knew this was terribly wrong, for many reasons, mostly they could get caught. However at the moment her brain began to fog over with lust. Gripping the desk she moaned "oh yeah, just like that." 

"You like that baby?" Peterson whispered in her ear. 

"Yes" she sighed moving back and forth on the desk, effectively humping Sebastian's fingers. 

Before she could cum however, the annoying secretary once again beeped him, saying Hardgrove had to see him yet again. Peterson groaned as did Kathryn when Sebastian retreated his hand from her panties. "I'm sorry about this, but I'll be right back." 

"It's okay, take your time." 

When he once again left her, Sebastian crawled out from his hiding spot. Smiling slyly he snickered "I think you rather enjoyed that." 

Kathryn hit him in the arm "what if he caught you?" 

"You didn't seem to mind" 

"Yeah well it wasn't exactly the sort of threesome I had in mind" she replied with a smirk. "Come on let's get the hell out of here." 

After making sure the secretary was other wise occupied Kathryn snuck out of Mr. Peterson's office followed by Sebastian. Once she entered the empty corridor she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god that's over. Now let me see the folder." 

Sebastian walked past her and laughed "why should I?" 

Letting out a frustrated sigh she followed after him. "Sebastian please just give me the folder. Haven't you tortured me enough for one semester?" 

"That remains to be seen" he replied arrogantly. 

Grabbing him by the arm she pulled him back to her. "If you give me the folder you'll have the supreme pleasure of watching me destroy Court Reynolds for good." 

"And?" 

Kathryn stepped closer to him and nuzzled his nose with her own. In a husky voice she told him "and you have the biggest cock I have ever had the privilege of seeing." 

Sebastian smiled before leaning in and kissing her. As he pulled away he placed the folder in her hands. "Do with it what you will." 

She grinned up at him before opening it up and quickly delving into the information. At first there didn't seem to be of an interest. Kathryn was starting to grow annoyed when she stumbled upon what she was looking for. It was everything she could have hoped for. Laughing excitedly she twirled around and kissed her stepbrother on the cheek before taking off down the hall. 

"What is it?" He called after her. 

"Too good to be true!" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	25. HookLineSinker

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

A/N: I apologize for my lack of updates. I wasn't feeling well and didn't have the energy to write. Plus I like to take a break from it every now and then. I promise I'll try to update more frequently this summer! 

Chapter 25: Hook-Line-Sinker 

It was the perfect day for a football game. The air was brisk and the sky was blue. Although it was indeed mid December and it was chilly the stands that outlined the football field were filled to the brink with Manchester students, faculty and parents alike. No one paid any mind to the weather, everyone just huddled together in excitement as they waited for one of the final and most important games of the season to start. The Manchester Cardinals were sure to bring home their fifth straight victory. 

Amongst the throng of spectators sitting in the bleachers one emerged and headed towards the field where the team was gathered, waiting for the game to begin. Dressed in black knee high Italian leather boots and a black pleated mini skirt, she hugged her short fur coat to her body as she approached the quarterback. Standing apart from his teammates Court Reynolds mind was not on the up coming game but rather the events of earlier that day. When the attractive young woman came to a stop in front of him he looked up and didn't bother to hide his surprise at seeing her. "Kathryn" he remarked amazed as he looked over his ex girlfriend. "What are you going here?" 

She smiled up at him while tucking her hands into her warm coat. "Hello Court" she practically purred. "That's not happiness to see me." 

He shook away the initial shock on his face and replied "try surprise." 

Indeed even when they were going out and were somewhat close, Kathryn never came to his games. Even the championship matches. Court use to beg and plead with her to come to at least one but she would just turn her nose up at the idea and hiss that she wasn't going to waste her time sitting out in the cold with the losers of the school cheering on a bunch of neanderthals. She never once game to any of his sporting games even though he attended all her bullshit functions. 

Recalling this and remembering how she last left things between them he hardened at the memories. Kathryn Merteuil was nothing more than a psychotic head case he reminded himself. Sure she was hot and amazing in bed but in the end she wasn't worth all the aggravation. "You hate football" Court grumbled. "So what is it you're after this time?" 

She cocked an eyebrow at his attitude and smiled slightly, almost impressed. "Did I do something to upset you Court? I didn't sleep with your sister or anything did I?" 

"I already apologized for that" he huffed. "I told you, she came on to me. Not the other way around." Shaking his head in aggravation he grumbled "didn't we settle this already? I have a game to get ready for." 

Court turned and started to leave but she reached out and took him by the arm. "Just wait a minute." When he turned around to hear her explanation he was surprised to find her amused smile gone and her usual confidence absent from her pretty face. Kathryn looked towards the ground then back at him. "Look this isn't easy for me okay? You were right, I was wrong. I know it was Julia's fault...I just didn't want to see the truth. She's my little sister...I didn't want to...." 

He found himself softening to her as he began to see this other side of Kathryn emerge. In all the time they were together he never once saw Kathryn act anything but cold and in control. The only time she was sweet was when she was putting on an act but this was no act. For once she seemed to be filled with genuine emotion and Court was touched. Gently he caressed her arm and assured her "hey it's okay, I understand." 

Her green eyes looked into his hopefully "you do?" 

"Of course, it all right. I accept your apology." 

"Thank you Court." Kathryn moved closer to him and embraced him. As she pulled away she murmured "I missed you." 

"Ah, I missed you too babe. Hey, maybe after the game we could get together and...." 

He trailed off leaving the rest to her imagination. Kathryn gave him one of her famous grins as she nuzzled her body closer to his. "I'd like that but...I'm not sure if I can trust you." 

"I promise, what happened with your sister was a one time thing" 

Kathryn stepped away from him as she ran a hand through her dark hair while the wind whipped against it. "Perhaps" 

"Look Kathryn I'll do anything" he pleaded. "I just want things to be right between us and I know you want the same or else you wouldn't have come here today." 

"Yes I suppose you're right" she remarked as she walked past him and looked out onto the field where some of the players were already starting to gather. 

Coming up behind her Court snaked a padded arm around her waist. "Come on" he whispered into her ear. "What do I have to do to make this up to you?" 

Slowly Kathryn turned around with a peculiar smile on her face. "I have an idea." 

"What's that?" 

"If you make the winning touchdown today, and indeed the team does win, I'll take you back." 

Court reacted with surprise to this suggestion. It didn't sound like Kathryn in the least unless... 

"Tell me" he asked with a grin "you didn't happen to make a wager on the game this afternoon did you?" 

Kathryn shrugged innocently "I might have made a friendly bet with Blaine." 

Court nodded in understanding. "All right then. If I make that touchdown, you have to come away with me this weekend to my fathers ski cabin." 

"Agreed" 

"Let's seal the deal" taking her by the waist he pulled her into a kiss. Kathryn eagerly reciprocated wrapping her arms around his neck. 

As they pulled away she asked "so are you going to tell me what else is bothering you?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Oh come on" she sighed. "I was watching you from the stands. You obviously had something else on your mind other than little old me and this game. What is it?" 

Court let out a sigh as he leaned back against the chain link fence separating the field from the bleachers. He wasn't going to tell her about his earlier troubles but he was anxious to talk to someone. "This morning couch came in and made the whole team take a urine test. The whole fucking team can you believe it? Like we don't have enough on our minds already, now we have to worry about that shit?" 

"Why would he do that?" 

"Apparently the headmaster ordered him to, fucking prick." Shaking his head he explained. "They think someone's using steroids. One of the school counselors must have squealed on some of the guys." 

"I see, well you shouldn't have anything to worry about right. You would never use that shit." 

Court nodded distractedly "yeah I know." 

Kathryn stepped closer and caressed his face comfortingly. "Don't worry baby, everything will work itself out in the end." 

As the quarterback reunited with his girlfriend down below Simon sat up in the stands huddled disgruntedly amongst the masses. He couldn't believe he was wasting a perfectly good Saturday at a football game of all places. Wrapping his Gucci coat tighter around himself to block out the cold he turned his nose up in disgust at the wanna be jocks and the heifer girls sitting in front of him, cheering on the team. "Do you mind keeping it down" he sneered arrogantly at them. "Some of us are on the phone." 

They regarded him with shock at his rudeness but he ignored them and went back to his phone call. "Where were we?" 

"What the hell are **you** doing at a football game?" Chirped the decidedly female, British voice on the other end. 

"It's a long story" he sighed. "I'll tell you all about it when you arrive." 

"Yes I suppose I will be seeing you soon." 

A smirk spread across Simon's face as he watched Kathryn leave Court and make her way up to him in the stands. "And I believe I'll have a challenge waiting for you when arrive Naomi." 

"Oh, do tell?" 

"See you soon" 

Simon hung up as Kathryn approached. She pushed people out of the way and stepped on a few others. "Move it fat ass" she hissed at the girls in front of him before taking a seat. 

Clucking his tongue in amusement he asked "how did it go?" 

"Hook, line, sinker" Kathryn replied with a confident sigh. "Who were you talking to?" 

"An old friend" he vaguely explained. "You know I find it amusing, your need to play with your prey before you pounce. Tell me does Court have any idea what's about to happen to him?" 

Looking back at him she grinned mischievously "fucking clueless...as usual." 

Simon chuckled as he pulled out the folded up school newspaper from under his seat. "It's a shame the boy doesn't read more." Unfolding the paper he read the headline again that speculated steroid use among the championship team. It hinted that several star players took the drug but only Court it mentioned by name. An undisclosed source cited he had a history of drug abuse. 

Moving closer to him Kathryn read through her handiwork once again. "Thanks again for your help. If I was to alert the paper about Court's troubles someone might suspect I'm just a jealous girlfriend angling for revenge." 

"Aren't you?" When Kathryn replied with a dirty look he laughed "I was happy to do it. Especially when you threw that tasty morsel my way." 

Both of them looked down at Greg McConnell who was huddled among the other football players. Knowing she was going to need someway to convince Simon to help her with her scheme Kathryn arranged a meeting between him and Greg suspecting the two of them might have a few common interests. "I take it you two are getting along well?" 

"Oh yes but I have to admit I do feel sorry for poor, pitiful Tuttle. I'm guessing it wasn't easy to give up such a nice piece of candy." 

"I certainly hope so" she sneered. "He had it coming after he sold me out to Sebastian." 

"Ah yes monsieur Valmont, where is he today? I expected he'd want to be front and center for this." 

Kathryn sighed "he claims to not care about witnessing Court's downfall." 

"Actually I was referring to that" he gestured to the half dressed cheerleaders jiggling about in front of them. "This somehow seems right up his ally." 

She shrugged "Valmont never pulls himself out of bed before twelve o'clock on a Saturday. Not even for a bunch of gyrating sluts in tacky uniforms." 

"My these grapes are bitter. I'm sure if you wanted to join them they'd let you. After all you've already scored with half the team." 

Kathryn hit in hard in the knee cap. "So have _you_ may I remind you." 

Rubbing his knee Simon chuckled "you know I have to admit I find this relationship you have with your step brother quite fascinating. You screw him over, he screws you over worse, all is forgiven. Tell me is it love?" 

"Please" she huffed. "No what Sebastian and I share is closer to respect, with a healthy dose of lust mixed in. We're equals you see, two half's of the same coin. We may play with one another from time to time but in the end we always wind up on the same side." 

Simon seemed to consider this before marveling "fascinating. Oh look it appears the show is about to begin." 

Kathryn turned her attention back to the field where suddenly the coach along with Headmaster Hardgrove and a couple uniform cops were making their way out. They ignored all the other players and went straight for Court. She grinned then mocked "oh I hope they don't hold his past against him." 

"I can't see how they wouldn't." Rising to his feet Simon took Kathryn by the hand and led her down the bleachers. "Come on lets get a better look.. By the way you never told me did you really make a bet on the game?" 

She nodded "of course only I bet against the team. Not bad for a day's work. I make fifty thousand dollars and get to witness Court fall to his knees." 

"I'll give you this, you certainly do have a knack for revenge." 

"You'll be wise to remember that." 

The headmaster and the police were leading Court off the field as the stands went into a tizzy. Many loud boo's could be heard along with demands to know what was happening. Kathryn just laughed as she walked arm in arm with Simon. As the headmaster opened up the chain link fence she stopped in front of her ex who looked as miserable as she'd ever seen him. Beaming happily she stepped forward and caressed his face as she did so lovingly only a few minutes ago. "See Court I told you everything would work out in the end." 

As he looked back at her baffled she laughed and walked off with Simon. Unable to resist Kathryn turned around and added "it doesn't look like you'll be making any touchdowns tonight stud." 

Twirling back around she laughed and linked arms with a grinning Simon. "You're evil" he told her. 

"I tend to agree with you on that" she snickered. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	26. A Christmas Miracle, aka A Truce

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

Chapter 26: A Christmas Miracle, a.k.a. A Truce 

"Please Kathryn, please!" Clutching her older sisters arm in desperation Julia plead once more for mercy. "Don't make me go back to that horrible place. Please!" 

Kathryn allowed herself a smirk as she ignored her sisters theatrics and continued her brisk struts down the platform at Grand Central Station. All around them passengers swarmed about saying last minute good-bye's to loved one's and searching for their tickets. Already clutching the boarding pass all she had left to do was say good bye to her own loved one. A task easier said than done seeing as Julia continued to drag her heels and whine all the way down the platform. 

"Oh Julia honesty" she sighed "it's Connecticut, not Alcatraz." 

"It might as well be" she grumbled angrily. "You have no idea what it's like there. I have no privacy, Daddy is always all over me to study and practice. There's nowhere decent to shop and all the boys are morons!" 

In spite of herself Kathryn found herself sympathizing with her little sister. Sure she was angry for the way she'd been deceiving her not to mention screwing Court behind her back. Had it been anyone else who betrayed her in such a way she would have decimated them, blown their whole world to smithereens but this was her baby sister. Julia was one of the few people on earth she felt any genuine emotion towards. Besides she couldn't help but be somewhat proud that she had behaved in such a way because she wanted to emulate her. Sure it was somewhat horrifying but flattering none the less. 

Still while she felt no need to get any real revenge on her sister that didn't mean she was going to sit ideally by and let her trample all over her life. Flattering though it may be Kathryn knew if Julia stayed in New York for any length of time she was bound to cause even more trouble than she already had. Kathryn had enough to deal with without adding a mischievous little sister into the mix. So after dealing with Court accordingly she went about making travel arrangements and informed Julia that she was on the next train back home. 

"But it's Christmas eve!" She exclaimed dramatically. 

"Yes and by the time you arrive in Connecticut you'll be just in time to attend dinner at Grandmothers. She'll be so happy to see you" Kathryn added sweetly. 

Needless to say Julia hadn't taken the news well and she practically had to drag her to the train station, all the while the youngest Merteuil kept making empty promises to behave herself. Even as they stood before the train, moving out of the way so the other passengers could board, Julia continued to try to convince her to let her stay. "I promise I won't play anymore head games and I'll see only Ronald from now on!" 

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to do that to poor Ronald" Kathryn sighed. When Julia's face wrinkled in annoyance at the dig she laughed and then embraced her. "I love you Julia but there's no way in hell I'm letting you stay here." 

"Why not?" Pulling away she pouted like a little girl and whimpered "don't you like hanging out with me?" 

She rolled her eyes "oh knock it off, that doesn't work on me." 

"It use to" she grumbled under her breath. When Kathryn cocked an eyebrow in response Julia smiled and clutched her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I never meant to ruin anything for you. I just wanted to be like you. Kathryn you just have such a glamorous life and I wanted that too." 

"Well you can have that." 

Julia's eyes beamed with hope "really?" 

"Yes" Kathryn leaned forward and slid a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she added "in Connecticut." 

The younger girl's face fell as she looked to the ground in defeat. She knew there would be no convincing her sister. Kathryn wasn't some insipid frat boy and she was a much better manipulator than Julia was ever likely to be. As much as the realization pained her she knew she was going back to Connecticut. Crossing her arms to her chest she pouted "can I at least keep the clothes you gave me?" 

"Of course" Kathryn replied as she affectionately caressed her hair. 

"Can I come visit sometime?" 

"Sure" 

"This summer" 

Kathryn's smile fell at the question but she quickly covered her horror with a vague "we'll see. Now get on the train before it leaves." 

Grabbing her boarding pass disgruntedly from her sisters hand Julia picked up her carry on bag and headed to the train. Before she boarded Kathryn gave her one last hug. "Try to behave yourself. Remember a reputation is the most important weapon a women can have." 

Julia's face wrinkled in confusion "I thought sex was?" 

"Only if you do it right. Have a nice trip and send daddy my love." 

Turing around Julia gave her a smile "I will. Tell Sebastian I look forward to continuing out lessons in the summer. Bye." 

Once again Kathryn's smile crumbled as images of Julia doing god knows what with Sebastian ran through her mine. There was definitely no way that girl was stepping one foot in the city this summer. Sighing she slid her sunglasses back on as she turned and headed back down the platform as the train started to pull away. It began to snow as Kathryn climbed into her cozy limo that would take her back to the townhouse to spend the holiday alone. 

At least she thought she would be alone. Once again her mother and stepfather were spending the holiday's somewhere else, likely not together. She wasn't really sure where they had jetted off to this time and she didn't much care so long as she didn't have to sit thought another Valmont family dinner from hell. 

Kathryn had expected that Sebastian was likely off busying himself with his latest conquest as per usual so she was surprised when she walked into the parlor to find him sprawled out across the lounger with a bottle of whiskey staring in boredom at the Christmas tree one of the maid's had put up. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Singing Christmas carols" he retorted sarcastically. 

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she walked over to the bar. "Yes but shouldn't you be doing that with a cheerleader or a sorority girl or some sort of farm animal under you?" 

"Sadly all whores and livestock are busy this holiday season." Looking over his shoulder at her with a lazy grin he added "that is with the possible exception of you sis." 

She gave him a sarcastic smile as she made herself a martini. "Well I hope you and your _hand_ have a very merry Christmas together." 

"Yeah, yeah" he sighed either too bored or too drunk to make up a witty retort. Taking another languid sip from his bottle he drawled "where have you been?" 

"Taking Julia to the train station." 

"So mini-bitch is finally gone? That's such a shame." 

Kathryn strolled over to the couch and collapsed down across from him. "Well it's for the best. There's too much trouble she can get into here." 

Sebastian studied his step sister for a moment. "You know Kathryn I'm rather disappointed with you." 

She nearly choked as she sipped her martini. "Excuse me?" 

"You destroyed Court in a perfectly fitting manor after he betrayed you but you don't bother to lift a finger against little sis when she's the one who did the real damage. Letting your emotions cloud your better judgement...tisk, tisk. I thought you were smarter than that Kathryn." 

Narrowing her eyes angrily at her obnoxious stepbrother she hissed "I happen to love my sister Valmont. I know it's a novel concept and all, especially to people like us but it's true." 

He reacted with surprise at her attitude "sorry" 

"You should be" she sighed as she took another sip from her drink. Eyeing Sebastian the corners of her mouth turned upwards as she added "however I did have a conversation with my father not long ago and mentioned a boarding school in France he might want to look into for Julia next semester." 

Sebastian smirked back at her "there's the evil bitch I worship and adore." 

Kathryn leaned across and clinked her martini class against his bottle of booze. Resting back against the lounger she looked over at the tree and scowled. "Jesus, I loath Christmas. All that false cheer." 

"Bullshit togetherness" Sebastian offered glumly. 

"Corny decorations" 

"Horrendous Christmas carols" 

"Those salvation army people ringing their fucking bells on every corner begging for money" Kathryn shivered. "Disgusting." 

Valmont considered her for a moment with an amused smile. "Still there's something to be said..." 

She turned her head back curious "what?" 

"Well perhaps I'm catching the holiday spirit or maybe it's just this fine whiskey talking but I have a suggestion..." 

Kathryn leaned forward and took the bottle of alcohol from him "Yes?" 

"It's just an idea, and by no means would it be permanent but in the spirit of the holiday I propose...a truce." 

"What did the ghosts of Christmas past, present and future come and visit you last night Valmont" she snickered 

Scowling Sebastian reached forward and yanked the bottle out of her hand angrily. "Forget it" he hissed gruffly, his pride obviously wounded. 

Leaning back against the lounger she considered his proposal. Actually as she thought about it, it occurred to her that it might not be such a bad idea. After all she knew she had some sort of retaliation coming her way after the way she treated her stepbrother over the past few months. Not to mention she single handily destroyed his most prized possession. Sebastian had yet to get her back for that and it did stand to reason that this supposed truce might be part of a larger scheme. But no if he wanted to get her back he would have done it already. It was entirely possible then that his proposal was on the up and up. 

Kathryn knew she had only to gain from this agreement and besides like he said it was really only temporary. "Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Seeing as it's the holidays and all and we're basically stuck together until after New Years perhaps we should call a truce." 

"Temporarily" he added. 

"Of course" 

"All right then" Sebastian leaned forward and shook her hand. As they pulled away Kathryn got up suddenly and walked to the tree. Suspiciously he demanded "what are you doing?" 

Bending down and subsequently giving him a lovely view of her ass, his stepsister pushed aside a few presents and pulled one out from the back. Straightening up she walked back over and tossed him the wrapped package. "I'm giving you your Christmas present, moron." 

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at her not bothering to hide his surprise. Indeed he was surprised at such sentimentality coming from her of all people, especially given there relationship hadn't been on the best of terms lately. Setting his drink down he raised the package to his ear and shook it. "Well it's not ticking." 

"No you'll just have to wait for Christmas for that one" she quipped. "Just open it." 

He hesitated only a moment before quickly digging in and tearing away the packaging to find...a journal. It was a near exact replicate of his last one, with just slightly darker leather but the same engraved nameplate. The pages were of course empty with the exception of the first one where Kathryn had scribbled down in her delicate writing: 

_Happy hunting Sebastian,_

__

_- your loving Sis_

Sebastian smirked at the note then looked back up at his sister who was obviously amused at the gift. "How thoughtful" he told her with false enthusiasm. "See if you can contain yourself from throwing this one in the fireplace." 

"We'll see, now where's my gift?" 

Flipping through the book he asked distractedly "what gift?" 

Kathryn scowled "my gift, go get it." 

Sebastian looked up at her with a smug smile "what makes you think I got _you_ anything?" 

If it was possible his stepsister actually appeared hurt. Crossing her arms to her chest she leaned back against the cushions and huffed "you always get me something. They're usually shitty gifts but you do make the effort." 

He watched with great amusement as she sulked. Sebastian waited a few more minutes before reaching into his jacket and producing her present, wrapped in a simple red bow. Tossing it into her lap he said "here I made it myself, merry Christmas." 

It was a basic videocassette. "What the hell is this?" 

"It's a copy of you screwing Simon and the pool boy" he replied casually. 

Kathryn bolted upright "I thought you gave me all the copies!?" 

"Yes well I guess I lied then didn't I?" 

"How many more copies of this do you have?" 

"Oh that's my only one" he said with phony sincerity. 

Shaking her head angrily she hissed "so much for our truce. God I can't believe this, another shitty Christmas, spent here with you, when I could have been-" 

"Kathryn" Sebastian interrupted her in a calm voice. "If you quit whining for five minutes perhaps I'll give you your other present." 

"What another piece of blackmail?" 

"Come over here and find out." She eyed him suspiciously before finally with a put upon sigh she crawled over to him. "It's in my pocket." Kathryn rolled her eyes at him before reluctantly putting her hand into the pocket of his jacket. She fished around for only a moment before pulling out the diamond and ruby tennis bracelet. 

Sitting back on his legs Kathryn smiled as she examined her gift. "Not bad." 

"It's the best" 

"How appropriate" she replied arrogantly. 

Sebastian helped her put it on. "Well seeing as I put so much effort into your gift I think it's only fair that you do the same." 

Kathryn considered this "perhaps. What do you have in mind?" 

His eyes traveled over her body as a lascivious grin appeared on his face. "How about you help me with the first entry in my new journal." 

Pulling her attention of her shiny new bracelet she looked back at her stepbrother. Without a word she crawled further up his lap until her pelvis rested atop his groin. He wasn't yet fully hard but when she straddled his lap and squeezed her firm thighs around his legs his erection began to stir. It helped that only a flimsy piece of underwear was keeping her from being completely naked over him. Leaning forward Kathryn kissed his neck and whispered "what do you want?" 

Clutching her tiny but tight body against him he breathed "I don't suppose there's any chance of getting inside you is there?" 

Moving her head to the other side of his neck she whispered "not likely." 

"Then I want you to stay exactly where you are." 

Kathryn rocked her hips essentially grinding her heat into his bulge. "Exactly?" she teased. 

Sebastian's fingers dug into her hips as he held her down "k-keep going. Don't you dare fucking stop." 

She giggled against his skin as she continued to lick and kiss his neck. Valmont reached for her face and drew her mouth close to his. Kathryn didn't kiss him right away, instead she let her lips dangle right above his, almost tauntingly. Their eyes locked and he gripped her face as she rocked....rocked...ROCKED... 

Kathryn let out a gasp as the underside of his cock bumped up against her clit. Grasping him by the back of the neck tightly she crushed her lips to his. They kissed long and deep all the while Kathryn sped up her pace, now desperate for her own cum. Finally needing air they broke apart both breathless. Sebastian smothered his stepsisters body against his own, shutting his eyes as he mouthed a silent "ohh." 

Two more thrusts and Kathryn was done for as well. Collapsing against his heaving body she suddenly became aware of a growing dampness below her. "I hope these weren't a new pair of pants Valmont" she snickered lightly as she pulled away to meet his gaze. 

"It's all right you can buy me another pair" 

Smiling she leaned forward and gave him one final kiss before getting off of his lap. "That should make for an interesting first entry." 

Sebastian laid back completely sedated watching her straighten her clothes out. "You know I believe I have my first New Years resolution...no more fully clothed screwing. Next time I have you it will be the real deal. I predict this year I will finally fuck you." 

Kathryn let out a disbelieving snort as she looked back at him over her shoulder. "I like a man with goals." 

"Scoff all you want" he sighed "this year is going to be different." 

"I certainly hope so" she replied as she gave one last dissatisfied glace over at the tree. "_Anything_ would be an improvement over last year." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 

__

_Next Chapter 27: Fresh Meat_


	27. Fresh Meat

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

Chapter 27: Fresh Meat 

And so it began. Again. 

As winter break drew to a close a new semester began at Manchester Prep. Outside the ivory lined walls of the museum like building, students grudgingly stepped out of their brand new BMW's, Mercedes and family limos and languidly dragged themselves inside. They immediately gathered with their respected cliques and depending on what group they were aligned with, their enthusiasm varied. 

The nerds were of course excited to be reunited with their peers and their endless supply of books at the Manchester Library. The jocks too looking forward to the upcoming hockey and basketball season. The cheerleaders, the preps and the general in-crowd bitched and moaned about school but secretly they were quite pleased to be away from their neglectful parents and back to their adoring public. It was only the loaners and outcasts who truly hated coming back. 

There were only two individuals who really felt neutral about the whole matter. They were neither excited about a new school semester or depressed by it, but rather as was typical of them, it simply bored them. Most things bored them but nothing so much as their prep school where they looked down on all their peers with utter contempt and disdain. They did however enjoy that sense of foreboding hanging in the air. The idea of things to come. Wicked and evil things that would come at their hands. 

Kathryn and Sebastian stood side by side on the mahogany balcony that overlooked the grand hall. They mechanically sipped their coffee as twin sneers of disdain came upon their faces while they watched their fellow students enter the building. Students tossed off their expensive winter coats and kicked the snow off their shoes before joining their giggling friends who were excitedly chatting about the exotic locations they went and the gifts they received for Christmas. 

Meanwhile above them... 

"God what a hideous coat. That can't seriously be Prada."

"It certainly helps cover her hideously large ass" 

"Anything to draw attention from her nose..." 

"Looks like Dr. Melfi botched another one." 

"And look at the wrinkles in that one's skirt. One would think with her family's money she could afford a decent maid to iron them out." 

"Actually that's likely more on account of being bent over the hood of a car for a half hour this morning." 

"Your work?" 

"Guilty" 

"So it's true, you really will stick your dick in anything with a pulse." 

"Just as you'll spread your legs to anyone who buys you dinner at chez delicatan." 

"Eat me" 

"Love to" 

"I'm so bored" Kathryn sighed as she took a break from their banter to survey the students below. 

"You're bored?" her stepbrother repeated incredulously. "I'm the one who's having to resort to nailing leftovers for entertainment. Mind you not even half way decent leftovers at that." 

"Poor you" she snickered as she leaned against the balcony. 

"I'm serious" Sebastian replied with complete earnest. "I can't remember the last time I had a decent challenge. Not since..." 

"The virginal farm girl." She looked over at him with a malicious smile as she inquired sweetly "have you heard from Annette lately?" 

"Fuck you" he sneered coldly. Obviously the topic was still a soar subject for him much to Kathryn's amusement. She loved that there was a girl out there that actually got to her supposedly ice cold stepbrother and made him weak. At the same time however it also annoyed her a little bit that he could let himself fall for her so easily. Especially since from her point of view the girl in question was nothing special whatsoever. 

"My it appears I hit a sensitive spot" she purred into his ear. 

His face dangerously close to hers he asked "when are you going to stop bringing that up?" 

Kathryn pretended to think about it a moment. "When you stop acting like a pathetic wounded puppy about her and start..." 

She started to trail off when something or rather someone down below caught her attention. Standing among the crowd of students was Dominic. As usual he looked gorgeous in that untidy little way of his. His school uniform hung casually off his body and he had his typical lopsided smile. She admired him a moment realizing she hadn't seen him during the entire break. Actually Kathryn hadn't seen him all that much before that seeing as she had been way to busy trying to baby-sit her sister to pursue him. She considered going down to greet him when Natalia suddenly came up from behind him and he turned to greet her. Her stomach turned in disgust as she watched the happy couple embrace. 

"Speaking of pathetic" Sebastian snickered in her ear. "Still panting after that low rent Irishman huh sis? Don't you think it's about time you give it a rest, I mean he's clearly not interested." 

"Shut up" she hissed her gaze still firmly planted on the couple below. 

Chuckling he continued undaunted. "They make such a nice couple don't you think? The rebellious rich girl falling for the rebel with a heart of gold. It's like some sort of fairy tale. That Natalia...she's so lovely, intelligent and thoughtful. Dominic loves her so much. And to think she's everything you're not..." 

Kathryn finally whipped around to face him. "You're just jealous" she spat angrily. 

"Excuse me?" He sputtered in amusement. 

"You know I'd fuck him in a second over you" 

"You'd fuck the mailman over me. In fact-" 

"Not only do I prefer him to you so does Natalia. Deny it all you want but I know you're just itching to get into panties but she can't stand you. She sees through all your bullshit charm and would sooner vote republican than give herself up to you." 

"Oh please" Sebastian scoffed "I could pop that lezzie's cherry by lunchtime if I wanted to." 

"Oh yeah then prove it!" 

He was about to reply when it suddenly dawned on him what she was doing. It was typical Kathryn and he was a little annoyed with himself that he didn't see it coming sooner. Playing along for a moment he agreed "yes I suppose I could take time out of my schedule for the beautiful Natalia if I wanted to." 

"Yes you could." 

Walking past his stepsister he pondered "I could appeal to her artistic side, pretend to be interested in her artwork, then steal her out from under Dominic. While I'm busy with her I suppose that would make him available to you." 

Kathryn smirked as she coiled around him like a snake "yes I imagine it would. What do you say stepbrother, shall we team up and take them down together, just like old times?" 

Sebastian lovingly caressed her face and replied "I don't think so." 

He savored the shocked look on her face for only a moment before turning on his heel and walking away. However Kathryn quickly fell into step behind him hissing in a low voice "what do you mean? It's perfect, you get her and I get-" 

"Exactly what you want" he finished for her. 

"Yes!" 

"I don't think so." 

Kathryn reached out and grabbed his arm, forcing him around. Stepping close to him she balled up her fists in frustration. "Why are you making this so difficult?" 

"You mean besides the fact that it's amusing me?" 

"This can be mutually beneficial to both of us Valmont." 

Sebastian nodded in agreement "perhaps. It would be satisfying to steal Natalia from Dominic and screw her senseless but I believe it will be even more satisfying to leave the happy couple alone and watch as you pathetically pant over someone you'll never have." 

She shook her head "you're an evil fucking bastard." 

"You're just realizing this now?" He retorted smugly as he took a few steps away from her, still savoring the venomous looks she was shooting his way. Valmont was so entranced by his step sister however he failed to watch where he was going and bumped smack into someone. 

"Fucking hell" a posh sounding voice with a thin trace of a British accent hissed from below him. 

Sebastian turned around just as the girl was getting to her feet. Giving her a once over he assessed she was nothing shot of spectacular. She was African American, tall, with a statuesque body that made her look like she most definitely didn't belong in high school. The beauty had long dark hair, deep brown eyes and perfect skin. In short she was one of the most gorgeous girls Valmont had ever seen even though at that moment she looked as if she was about to put her fist through his face. 

Licking his lips he slowly smiled at her. "I'm sorry my mistake." 

"God damn right it was" she snarled back. 

Before Sebastian could introduce himself she literally pushed past him, effectively knocking him into Kathryn as she stormed past the duo and continued on down the hall. Straightening himself out he laughed as he watched her stalk away. "That was interesting." 

"That little bitch is going to pay for that" Kathryn replied angrily as she smoothed out her skirt. "Who the fuck does she think she is?" 

"I don't know but I certainly plan to find out." 

Cocking an eyebrow she huffed "you can't seriously be interested?" 

"Are you kidding, did you SEE her?" 

She did and although she hated to admit it Kathryn knew for once he wasn't exaggerating. The mystery girl was quite beautiful, possibly even more so than herself and if it was possible even bitchier. However there was something else about the girl, something she couldn't quite place. "I think I've seen her before...I can't remember where. I wonder who she is?" 

"Doesn't matter" Sebastian replied confidently as he wrapped an arm around his stepsister. "It appears we've found our challenge sis." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 

_Next Chapter 28: Baby Naomi_


	28. Baby Naomi

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

Chapter 28: Baby Naomi 

Madison King had everything a girl of eighteen could possibly want. For starters there was her bank account, which was in the millions. She owned not one car but three, a Mercedes, a Porsche, and a Bentley. She had a walk-in closet the size of most people's living rooms that was overflowing with designer clothes and shoes, not to mention a safe with millions of dollars worth of jewelry in it. It seemed there was no material possession that was out of her reach and she knew it. 

Then of course there were her looks. She was stunning and even if her over inflated ego made her oblivious to her beauty, the world around her would have quickly reminded her. Perfect skin, perfect bone structure, perfect hair and the perfect body. There wasn't a single flaw on her and she knew it. 

If that wasn't enough she was also loved and adored by everyone. Being the only child, she was worshipped by her parents her whole life. There was nothing on god's green earth they wouldn't give their princess weather it be a shiny new toy or all the love they could offer. Not only did they love and spoil her but they respected her as well, always treating her like an adult and listening to her opinion. Her parents weren't alone in their adoration, the whole word seemed to want to be either her best friend or her lover. Men and women alike hung on her every word just dying to eat up the fabulousness that was her. Rock stars, movie stars, and royalty would offer anything just to spend one evening with her. The world was hers and she knew it. 

Madison King had all of this and yet she was not satisfied. Not by a long shot. 

Standing out on her balcony she took in the to die for view with a disgruntled sneer. She was living in a posh townhouse in the most exciting city in the world but it could have been the ghetto for all she cared. Madison hated New York and she resented being there. Not four months ago she could have come and gone as she pleased, jetted off to where ever the hell she wanted to go but no more. Now she was stuck in this miserable city like some sort of prisoner. 

With a dramatic huff she stomped off the terrace and back into her bedroom. Throwing herself down onto her four poster bed Madison looked up at the ceiling and cursed the gods that put her in this position. Then as she did a thousand times before since arriving in this city, she thought back to what brought her here and the person she use to be. 

At the tender ago of fourteen, she had been sitting in a cafe in London with her parents when the man who would become her agent approached her. Madison had had a happy childhood and seemed to have a promising future to look forward to. Her Father Anderson King worked for the United Nations and her mother Regina Pendlton King was a famous litigator who came from old money. When the man asked if young Madison would ever consider modeling, they were flattered but it wasn't exactly what they pictured for their only child. However Madison was intrigued by the offer and could easily picture herself living the glamorous life of a model. After all she always knew she was beautiful, it made sense that she should benefit from her good looks financially. 

Somehow Madison was able to talk her parents into letting her take the job and it was only a matter of weeks before she was traveling around the world and embarking on her new life. While it was fun living in exotic places and being around exciting people it wasn't all fun and games. Modeling proved to be hard work and it was difficult being away from her family. She was young and it was hard to stay up all night and get up early to be ready for the cameras. One of the other models turned her on to speed just at the point where her career started to take off. 

Shortly after she graced her first cover of Vogue, the industry dubbed her "Baby Naomi" because of her strong resemblance to super model Naomi Campbell. Madison didn't mind it, after all Cindy Crawford had been nicknamed "Baby Gia" thanks to her resemblance to the late supermodel and it didn't hurt her career any. Besides it gave her reason to play up her diva act. Still in her early teens and she was one of the best paid and most sought after models in the business and she knew it. She had no problem making demands and treating people anyway she wanted. 

By the time she was sixteen Madison moved from speed to heroin. It didn't seem that big a deal seeing as everyone around her was doing the same thing. Her parents would call from home and warn her to slow down but she just brushed aside their parental concern and moved on to the next party. She didn't care what they or anyone else thought about her. She was Madison fucking King and she could do whatever the hell she wanted. 

Unfortunately this wasn't the case as she quickly learned one night after an accidental overdose. After passing out in a friends house in Madrid she was rushed to the hospital where she woke up two days later to find her life completely turned upside down. The press had gotten wind of the incident and quickly exposed her drug problem. Her parents flew in to be by their daughters bedside. After a few days of them pampering her they made it clear that she was going to rehab to sort out her problem. Madison insisted that she didn't have a drug problem, all the models did it. That of course happened to be the worst possible thing she could have said because then and there her parents decided that their only child would no longer model. 

She was distraught with their decision but she figured if she could just get clean in rehab they would see she was fine. Then they would let her have her way as they always did and she would return to modeling. However when Madison's four months at 'Promises' was up her parents made it clear that they wouldn't budge on their decision. They picked her up from the clinic and announced that they were moving to New York City. 

So here she was, sitting in her luxurious bedroom suite bored and worse yet bitter. Madison couldn't believe how stubborn her parents were being about this. The only reason she had gotten sober to begin with was so she could convince them she could handle modeling again. Now she was stuck here with _them_, monitoring her every move and phone calls. It was a nightmare. 

Madison pulled herself up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom to soak in her tub and think up a plan of action. Just as she reached the doorway however a familiar voice made her ears perk up. A slow smile of recognition spread across her pretty face as she left the room and walked to the top of the staircase. Peering down she spied and sure enough there he was. 

"Oh Simon I'm so glad to see you!" Her mother cheerily greeted him with a warm, enthusiastic hug. "I know Madison will be thrilled to see you. I know she's been missing all her old friends." 

Madison sneered at her mothers display and the way her father practically hugged him as well. They LOVED Simon, always had seeing as he was a **Bristow**. She knew her parents secretly wished she would marry into that family. Ever since they were kids her mother was always dropping hints that Simon was the perfect candidate for marriage. Wealthy, polite and a solid reputation. If they only knew... 

Acquaintance's since preschool Simon was a good friend and a sometimes 'lover'. To the outside world they appeared to casually date when in reality in was more of an arrangement. By appearing to be together it freed them up to persue...other interests. Namely other partners. Since Simon was very much in the closet and had every intention of staying there he was the perfect beard for Madison who liked experimenting with men and more often than not women. Sure she'd fuck the occasional guy but frankly girls had always been a hell of a lot more interesting to her. 

She could just picture the look on her parents faces when she told them she was a dyke. Her father would probably have a heart attack and she didn't even want to imagine what her mother would do. That was another reason she hated her new living arrangements. When Madison was modeling she was free to screw whomever she wanted but now that she was once again living under her parents roof it was back to boring heterosexual sex. Yawn. 

Looking up Simon's dark eyes met Madison's deep brown one's. He winked at her over her mothers shoulder as she pulled him into one final hug. Deciding she would at last rescue him from her parents she called out "hello Simon. Are you here to see mummy or me?" 

"Well I haven't decided yet" he replied with a cheeky smile. 

"Oh well Regina and I have to get going" her father announced. "We're having dinner with the Cortrights. You'll be all right won't you Madison?" 

She rolled her eyes and sighed. Not a year ago she was jetting off across the world on her own, doing whatever she pleased and now she couldn't even stay home by herself without it becoming an issue. "I'll be fine daddy. You two have fun." 

As they finally left Simon climbed the steps. "Hello Naomi" he greeted her when he reached the top with a kiss on her cheek. He always insisted on calling her Naomi and it never occurred to her to tell him not to. Pulling away he asked with a secretive grin "so where are you hiding the gin?" 

She smiled as she took his hand and led him back to her room. Immediately she went to her desk and opened the secret compartment in the bottom where sure enough a bottle of booze was discreetly hidden. Madison handed it over to her friend who leered at her "some things never change. 

"No kidding" she sighed. "You still can kiss parental ass better than anyone I've seen." 

He shrugged as he laid back on her bed "lots of practice. So how was Promises? Meet any celebrities?" 

"Ben Affleck" she replied not bothering to hide the boredom in her voice. "He hit on me...again. It was complete bullshit not to mention utterly useless. I should have refused to go." 

"Let me guess, Anderson and Regina are still refusing to let you model?" 

"Of course!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and started to pace. "They won't even consider letting me do the spring shows, instead they are forcing me to live here like some sort of convict. Not to mention they've enrolled me in high school. HIGH SCHOOL! Can you fucking believe it?!" 

"Just settle down kitten" Simon advised as he took another swig of his bottle. "It could be so much worse." 

"Oh really?" 

"Yes, for starters they could have shipped you off to the same god forsaken shit hole in Minnesota my parents put me in after my 'incident'. At least you got to hang out in sunny California and not in hicksville USA in the dead of winter." 

Madison remembered back nearly two years ago when Simon overdosed while screwing some runway model. It hadn't been pretty and neither was his parents reaction when they found out. Hard to say what the Bristow's were angrier about, the drugs or the naked guy in their son's bed. Needless to say both incidents had been stowed away in the closet with all the other family skeletons. 

Now she knew he had a point, things could be worse, but it didn't make her feel any less bitter about her situation. Sitting down beside him Madison huffed "you can't honestly tell me you like living here under your parents thumb?" 

"Sure what's not to like? Lots of available boys, the culture, the parties..." Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a vile of coke "lots of available drugs." 

As he shook the substance in her face Madison almost started to drool. "Bastard, you know I can't. They're practically having me tested every other day to make sure I'm not using." 

He put the drug back in his pocket. "Don't worry, that will stop after a couple of months once they've seen what a well adjusted young women you're turning into." Simon placed his arm around her shoulder as he continued "now true Manchester might not be as glamorous as hanging out in Paris all afternoon but it has some benefits. I'm sure there's lots of things you can find to amuse yourself." 

Madison eyed him wearily, she had a feeling where this conversation was going. "This wouldn't happen to do this that bizzaro thing you were babbling about on the phone would it?" 

"Possibly" 

"A challenge?" 

"That's right" 

She sighed as she leaned back on the bed and rested on her elbows. "Okay then lets hear it." 

Simon waited a beat before announcing "Sebastian Valmont and Kathryn Merteuil." 

Madison wrinkled her nose clearly unimpressed "who?" 

"Oh come on surely you've heard on the last names before. They're Manhattan royalty." 

She shrugged "mother might have mentioned them before. Anyway who cares? If I haven't heard of them before, they clearly aren't anyone important. Why should I bother?" 

"Because they ARE important around here and since it does appear that you are going to be around for at least a little while they should concern you." 

Madison was still unconvinced and bored by the whole setup but she felt compelled to play along anyway. "Okay so who are they?" 

"Merteuil, she's from old money. Parents are divorced, her mother Tiffani is a black widow. On marriage number three to Edward Valmont, real-estate tycoon. Now Kathryn she takes after dear old mom, a black widow in every sense of the word. Beautiful, cunning, and dangerous. She has the whole of Manhattan believing she's a complete saint, meanwhile she fucking and snorting her way up and down Park Avenue. A real piece of work that one." 

"Hmm, sounds like someone else I know" she teased. 

"Yes" he sighed "trust me the similarities haven't gone unnoticed." 

Grinning Madison asked "tell me is she as attractive as you?" 

Simon nodded "I dare say even more so. Dark silky hair, green eyes, and a tight petite little body." Tracing a finger down her jaw line he went on "I imagine she's exactly your type. Tight ass, perfect tits, and the softest little pink pussy these eyes have ever seen." 

Her own eyes widened as he whispered this to her. "You don't mean...you fucked her?!" 

"Guilty" he replied loving the shocked look on his friends face. "Even I couldn't resist." 

Madison was shocked but she wasn't sure why. At this point nothing should really surprise her when it comes to Simon. Now very much intrigued she asked "what about the guy, Valmont?" 

"Well he's her equal in every way. Just as manipulative and cunning, not to mention quite the brutal streak. It also doesn't hurt that he's exceptionally pretty. Blond hair, blue eyes, and lips that could make any gay man drool. I'm surprised you haven't already heard of Sebastian, his rep alone is legendary. He's fucked most of the east coast, not to mention several of your model friends I presume. Yes Valmont can have every girl except the one he wants most...his sister." 

Once again he managed to shock her. "His sister" she parroted back. "Well, well that is quite kinky. And how does sis feel about him?" 

"Oh I imagine she's as hot for him as he is for her but she knows all her power lies in withholding what they both want. I tell you Naomi I've never seen anything like it, the bond between the two of them. They totally mind fuck each other, trample all over one anothers lives and then the next day all is forgiven. One would almost think they were in love or something." 

"Hmm" Madison mused "I bet I could make it so they never came near each other again. Turn then against each other and break there bond forever." 

"Better yet destroy them both." Leaning forward he whispered seductively in her ear "stab one and watch the other one bleed. Show them how the game is really played." 

While she was most definitely interested at this point she couldn't help but be curious. "Tell me Simon what's in this for you?" 

"Amusement and well, you know I never much liked competition." 

"Well then..." 

"Yes?" 

"It looks like I have my challenge." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 

_Next Chapter 29: Why Can't We Be Friends?_


	29. Why Can't We Be Friends?

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

A/N: Well I'm back! I haven't written in about six months and it might show so my apologies. I have many excuses for not updating any of my stories but mostly it comes down to two things. One my computer made it nearly impossible to type anything due to a messed up keyboard and some other glitches. Second I really had no inspiration to write and was kind of sick of it. I needed a break seeing as I've been writing non stop for a couple years now. Anyway, I just got an early birthday present, a beautiful new laptop (!) and I began reading fanfic again and felt inspired. Of all my stories I wanted to take this one up again because it's easy. No angst, it's fun and it has shorter chapters (although this chapter turned out longer than planned) In any event I apologize for a lack of updates and depending on whether or not anyone is still interested I'll continue on and possibly update 'Dangerous Liaisons' sometime soon.

I know this serial is long and it so here's a recap of what has happened so far:

_After Kathryn gave Sebastian that speech about being' two of a kind' he took her advice and broke up with Annette. When he came to collect his reward from his step-sister he found she left town for the rest of the summer. Upon her return he tried to collect his 'winnings' but she would have none of it seeing as he still seemed to be stuck on Annette and she was angry about his earlier rejection. Cecile died 'tragically' and that really put Kathryn out. Two new students arrived at Manchester, a well connected guy from a Kennedy-esque family named Simon and the bad boy with a heart of gold, Dominic. Kathryn tried to manipulate Simon by getting him into bed but found out he was gay (and had an interesting past with Blaine). She lusted after Dominic but he fell in love with good girl Natalia. Meanwhile Kathryn and Sebastian went to war after she set him up to think he slept with Simon, he blackmailed her with a tape of a threesome (Kathryn/Simon/Tennis instructor) into screwing the chess team and giving him a blow job. Kathryn's supposedly innocent sister Julia came to town and the step sibling came to realize she was anything but innocent. Kathryn had the last laugh on Court and not only dumped him but ruined him as well. A former supermodel named Madison King arrived. A long time friend of Simon's, she's a former drug addict and closet lesbian. The two plotted to break the bond between Kathryn and Sebastian…_

**Chapter 29: Why Can't We Be Friends?**

"Tell me again what we're doing here?"

"Hunting"

"I'm bored. If the bitch doesn't show in the next five minutes I'm out of here. I have better things to do on a Saturday night."

"Like what, diddle the chauffer and hatch evil plots on how to break up the world's most boring couple?"

"I also have to get a manicure."

"Oh sis, I'm beginning to think you're losing your edge. Time was you'd be itching to meet this chick. Aren't you curious to check out the competition?"

"Please, I'd hardly call her competition. She's a model for Christ sakes."

"Yes I suppose you're right. You're way out of her league."

Kathryn slammed her half drunken glass of champagne down on the King's marble end table and stared dangerous daggers her brother's way. This would have caused anyone else to recoil back in fear or intimidation but Sebastian wasn't just anybody. He swilled his drink and smirked back triumphantly, daring her to correct him. She knew he had a point; Kathryn couldn't physically compete against Madison anymore than Valmont could compete against Brad Pitt, but he was still an ass to bring it up.

"That's it, I'm going home."

She started to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What, you're going to give up before the game even gets underway?"

"What game?" she grumbled pulling out of his grip.

"I thought you wanted a new challenge?" Sebastian picked up a framed picture of Madison King on the cover of Vogue. He traced a finger over her face and licked his lips as he ogled the picture. "Just imagine the number we could do on little Miss Runway."

Kathryn eyed her stepbrother wearily. The last time she saw him this worked up about a possible conquest it was when the blond bible thumper came rolling into town. _Just look how well that turned out_, she thought snidely to herself. Grabbing another glass of champagne off a passing waiters tray she sighed "well if she's as half as dumb as she came off on that E! True Hollywood Story, it shouldn't be too difficult."

When Sebastian only grunted in response she rolled her eyes and slumped back against the wall beside one of the King's priceless pieces of art. They had arrived a little over an hour ago at Madison's townhouse where her parents, Anderson and Regina King were throwing their beloved only child a party in her honor. They invited all of the elite students from Manchester along with some of the most prominent society members and a few celebrities and politicians. By all means it was a party any teenager would kill to attend but Kathryn wasn't any teenager and she was anything but thrilled to be there.

Earlier that week Regina had called up her mother, who was off having some work done in Palm Springs and when she got Kathryn on the phone instead she insisted she come to meet her new classmate. Having no interest in sitting around kissing some has-been model's ass all night she was about to refuse when Sebastian jumped on the line and assured Mrs. King that they would both be there. Kathryn had reluctantly agreed to go thinking there might be a small possibility that Natalia might come and bring Dominic along. He wasn't there and now she was regretting letting her overly hormonal brother drag her along in the first place.

For whatever reason Madison had decided to show up fashionably late to her own party so all the guests were forced to sit around the King's gigantic and beautiful home waiting for her to make her grand entrance. Kathryn thought she was going to be ill.

"Where the hell is she" Sebastian huffed in annoyance, as if he was the only one being kept waiting.

"If the gossip is true, she's probably off doing lines in the bathroom" Kathryn remarked with an evil grin.

"Ah, and you didn't think you two would have anything in common."

She was about to level a nasty insult back to him when suddenly Madison King made her entrance. "Oh goody, look who's decided to grace us with her presence" she grumbled her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Madison made her way gracefully down the staircase and waved at everyone like a queen greeting her loyal subjects. She wore a sexy, but subtle red strapless Ralph Lauren gown. Her long dark hair cascaded in waves down her back and her perfect chocolate colored skin gleamed, making her appear more radiant than ever. There wasn't a set of eyes, male or female that weren't on her.

"God will you look at her, she's perfect."

"Word of advice brother dear, before you put your great seduction technique into action you might want to wipe the drool from your mouth first. It tends to turn a girl off."

"Oh Kathryn" he sighed affectionately patting her head "you could be a famous supermodel too…in the bizarro world."

"What makes you think you'll have a shot in hell of getting into her panties?"

He shrugged easily "I think my record stands for itself. Besides, who else at Manchester outside of _myself_ would have a chance with her?"

Kathryn looked over at the former model and noticed her air kiss Simon. She cocked an eyebrow and replied "oh I can think of one guy."

"If Bristow's my only competition then, I should have her in the sack by the end of the night."

"I don't know" she sighed. "He did fuck me remember. A task even **you** haven't managed to accomplish."

"And what, you think you've managed to convert him? Even you're goodies aren't that tempting, sis."

Stepping closer to him she placed her hand discreetly on his belt buckle and with a predatory smirk whispered "care to be proven wrong?"

Sebastian licked his lips at the prospect. "You know I love a challenge."

Leaning closer she whispered in his ear "then remind me to send Dominic to your room after I've nailed him. He'll tell you just how tempting my goodies are."

"Well I won't hold my breath waiting for that to happen" he replied snidely. Grabbing at his side she pinched him and twisted his skin cruelly causing him to call out in pain "ow!"

Turning away from him she looked back at Simon and Madison and pondered out loud "I wonder how they know each other?"

"Maybe you weren't his first after all" he grumbled rubbing his side.

Ignoring him she remarked "they seem too chummy to be new acquaintances."

"Well I'll remember to ask her after I've gotten her on all fours. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go introduce myself to our lovely host."

As Madison left Simon's side and headed to the other side of the room Sebastian fell into step beside her. Kathryn watched with mild curiosity as they chatted and her step brother introduced himself. She wondered if it really would be that easy for him to get her in bed. If she was half as simple minded as the other models he fucked, it should be no problem. Noticing that Simon was alone for the time being she decided to go investigate his connection to Madison.

"Well, I was wondering when you were going to make your way over to me" Simon drawled as she approached.

Kathryn leaned in and pecked his cheek. "Miss me that much, did you?"

"Come to pump me for dirt, have you?" he smugly replied. "I could feel your inquisitive little eyes on me from across the room."

"I did find it odd that you, of all people were chatting up a super model. Well a female supermodel, anyway."

He shrugged "maybe she's a fag hag."

"Spill"

Simon sighed "we've known each other since pre-school. My mommy and daddy go way back with hers. She's my sometime girlfriend."

"_Sometime girlfriend_?" Kathryn mocked.

"Yes, if my parents had it their way we'll be engaged before we finish Yale."

She snickered "should be an interesting honeymoon."

"In any event, Madison's parents moved her to New York because they think I'll be a good influence on her."

"Well the heterosexual Simon will anyway."

"Shh" he whispered pressing a finger to her lips. "We only bring him out when absolutely necessary."

Kathryn grinned up at him as she flicked her tongue over his index finger. "I remember."

He smiled back recalling the memory. Pulling his eyes off of her he looked over the brunettes shoulder and said "speaking of heterosexuals…that brother of yours doesn't waste any time does he?"

She turned around to find Sebastian and Madison huddled close together deep in conversation. "No he usually doesn't" she sighed. "Tell me does he stand a chance?"

Just then her stepbrother leaned in and whispered something into the model's ear that made her laugh uproariously. "Would you care?" he asked.

"Not really"

Simon didn't look convinced. "Madison's very beautiful. Most men have trouble saying no to her. Aren't you even a little worried about losing your hold over him?"

Kathryn let out a light laugh that was laced with just a slight twinge of venom. "Not really. You see Simon, Sebastian is like a puppy. He's cute, energetic, and with the right training obedient. He may stray from time to time but all it takes is a little treat and then he's right back to doing exactly what his master tells him."

Smirking at the analogy he added "well you've defiantly taught him to fetch and roll over but it appears you haven't quite mastered getting him to stay. Perhaps Madison will. After all if the headmaster's daughter could do it, how hard could it be?"

Kathryn looked back at him clearly not amused. Simon just smiled smugly before turning and walking away. Staring daggers into his back she thought about the previous summer and the near metamorphous that almost over took her stepbrother. Well there was no way in hell she was going through that again. Sebastian was obnoxious enough when he was humping her leg and blackmailing her. That was business as usual. However, she would not tolerate him moping around like some love struck school boy and she would be damned if she let some other girl steal her favorite toy from her. Not again.

Studying the pair she wondered if she really had anything to worry about or if Simon was just fucking with her head. It was very probably a little of both. Disgusted by the display in front of her she decided to head to the bathroom to 'powder her nose'.

Rather than use the downstairs powder room that was reserved for guests, Kathryn headed upstairs for privacy. She was also hoping to do a little snooping around Madison's bedroom. As she reached the top of the stairs she went for the first room which was obviously a bedroom and peaked in. It was a large room with cream colored walls and lavender trim. There was a huge four poster canopy bed and a large mural of Madison herself in a rather revealing dress. This had to be the little princess's room.

It was a much grander bedroom than her own, she hated to admit. Just one more thing that this girl had that she didn't. Noticing a black magic marker resting on the desk Kathryn picked it up and walked to the mural. She smirked as she temptingly considered drawing all over Madison's pretty face. However, she stopped herself realizing it was too risky and too…immature. "I've been spending way too much time with Valmont" she sighed as she chucked the marker to the ground.

Kathryn headed for the door, deciding to return to the party when something on the vanity made her stop. It was a snapshot that was tucked underneath a glass jewelry box. Madison wearing some very skimpy underwear was hugging a beautiful blond girl who was only in a pair of panties. Studying the picture she murmured "interesting."

"What are you doing?"

Kathryn froze when she heard the female voice behind her. Discreetly she dropped the picture into a shoebox and turned to find none other than the girl of the hour standing behind her. Madison had her arms crossed to her chest and didn't look exactly pleased to see her standing in her bedroom. Smiling as brightly as she could Kathryn apologized. "I'm so sorry. I was just on my way to the bathroom when I saw your door open. Your room is so beautiful I just had to take a peak."

Madison sighed as her eyes roamed over the room disinterestedly. She walked over to her cream colored sofa and casually slunk down. "It's my mother's doing. Frankly I think it looks like Laura Ashley threw up in here but whatever. Does your mother still insist on picking your room décor?"

"No, in order for that to happen she'd have to notice I have a bedroom in the first place. She's not exactly around a lot."

Madison snickered "lucky you. Hey do I know you, you look familiar?"

"I'm Kathryn Merteuil, I go to Manchester."

"Oh that's right, mummy told me you were coming. I hear you're a big deal around that school."

Kathryn decided to play cool, not wanting to show the girl her true colors too soon. Resting against the bed she shrugged "not really."

"No need to be modest around me sweetie. Tell me the truth."

The way she said it, it almost sounded like a dare. Kathryn wondered if she was goading her to drop the Miss Suzy Sunshine act. She studied her a moment and then made a decision. The corners of her mouth turned into a smug smirk as she looked Madison dead in the eye and replied "you're right, I'm the shit. I've been student body president since sophomore year. I've won nearly every prize you could win, outside of the football trophy. I'm loved and worshiped by everyone including the adults."

Madison grinned knowingly, "and you don't want me honing in on your territory is that it?"

"I don't think I have anything to worry about" she replied coolly.

"My you are confident aren't you. Being around neurotic models all the time…it's a nice change and you're right you don't have anything to worry about. Well, as far as school is concerned anyway. I have no interest whatsoever in taking your position as the golden girl. All I want is to get back to my career. I figure if I can get my grades up and do well for a couple months they'll cave and let me go back."

"You're really that into modeling?"

"No" she laughed. "But I like the freedom, and the time away from my parents and, fuck…it has to be better than hanging around those sheep all day, right?"

Kathryn couldn't help but laugh along. Perhaps Madison wouldn't be so bad after all. She seemed confident ,smart, and blunt and it had been forever since she had a decent female girlfriend. "You'll get use to it" she advised. "Just smile and act like you give a shit for a few minutes, then politely excuse yourself for the rest of the night. I do it all the time and they all think I'm the sweet little angel."

She snickered "some people are just completely hopeless. Take some of those guys down there; you wouldn't believe some of the bull they throw at me. And this one guy was actually trying to get me to pose for him. He was feeding me some shit about how I have killer legs. I mean how gullible do they think I am?"

Smirking as she heard this Kathryn asked "tell me did this guy have curly blond hair, blue eyes-

"Pouty lips" she finished. "Yeah do you know him? His name was Valmont something or other."

"Sebastian" she sighed as she took a seat beside her new friend on the couch. "Yeah I know him. He's my stepbrother."

Madison smiled "oh sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"No actually I should be the one apologizing…for him. He's such a loser. He thinks he's God's gift to woman. He dragged me here tonight just so I could watch him try to get in your panties."

"What a little asshole" she grumbled.

"Yes, well Valmont has a history of biting off more than he can chew."

"Hmm…how would you like to teach him a lesson."

Kathryn's ears perked up at this. Grinning she asked "what did you have in mind?"

"Well it's rather naughty…"

"I'm always up for that."

Madison leaned forward and whispered her devious plan into Kathryn's ear. She was right it was naughty and would likely completely floor her arrogant step brother. As she pulled away Merteuil's grin widened. Reaching for her cell phone she dialed her step brother's phone number and handed it over to the other girl. "Madison, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Laughing she took the phone and listened as Sebastian picked up. "What?" he barked into the phone irritated.

"Hello, Sebastian this is Madison, remember me?"

"You're hard to forget. Where did you disappear to, sweetheart?"

"I'm just chatting with an old girlfriend. Look I was thinking of taking you up on your offer about those pictures."

"I don't have my camera."

"Baby, you won't need it. Meet me in my bedroom in say, 30 minutes?"

"I'm there, see you then."

"Bye" as she shut the phone the two girls erupted in devilish laughter.

Meanwhile the party downstairs continued on, no one realizing the guest of honor had been missing for nearly an hour. Sebastian was on his third scotch of the night and he was getting restless. He once again looked at his watch and wondered if he should try to find Kathryn before heading up to meet Madison. He so very much wanted to rub it in her face that he was indeed conquering Madison tonight. However, she had vanished awhile ago and he hadn't seen her since. They were suppose to ride home together but since she wasn't answering her cell phone, fuck her. She could find her own way home.

Looking at his watch he realized it was a little early but he was bored and there was only so much of the King's bullshit friends he could take before he needed to get out of there. Finishing off his drink he headed upstairs to find Madison's room.

After stumbling into the first room and finding it empty he went into the next. The lights were off but there were candles lit throughout the room. Valmont smirked at the romantic atmosphere as he called out, "I'm early but what can I say, I'm an impatient boy..." he trailed off when he took in the sight in front of him. There was Madison with her back to him, wearing only a blood red satin camisole, currently eating out another girl's pussy.

At the sound of his voice she whipped around to face him and licked her wet lips. Before he could ask if he was interrupting the girl she was going down on suddenly sat up. It was Kathryn. Sebastian's mouth fell open.

She smiled back at him triumphantly. "Well dear brother it looks like I got her on all four's before you did."

As the two girls giggled Valmont looked between the two of them not sure what to make of these proceedings. He was getting the decided feeling though, he had been set up. Strolling over to his step sister he caressed her face. "Now sis, what have I told you about interfering in my plans?"

"I know" she purred seductively "but it was just so _easy_."

He looked down at her, his eyes burning with anger and lust. Letting his hand roam from her face down to her chest he reached into her white halter dress and squeezed her tit. Kathryn moaned and arched into his touch. Sebastian looked up at Madison to get her reaction. If she was surprised to see the step-siblings acting so intimate she didn't show it. Wondering if he was going to be allowed to play too, he removed his hand and moved further down his step sister's body towards her exposed cunt. However, before he reached it Madison leapt up from her spot on the bed as if defending her territory.

Suddenly the mood shifted and the pair eyed each other like two lions fighting over their prey. Kathryn watched them curiously from her position on the bed. "I think she wants you to leave Sebastian."

"Sorry" Madison told him coldly as she took his arm and lead him to the door "girls only."

"But-

"Maybe next time stud"

Slamming the door in his face Valmont stood there stupefied as the girls on the other side laughed loudly. He couldn't believe what just happened. Nursing a serious case of blue balls he at last called out in frustration "oh come on! At least let me watch!"

- to be continued (Please Review)

_Next Chapter 30: The Viper Among the Snakes_


	30. The Viper Among the Snakes

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

A/N: As you can see I'm trying to keep my promise of updating more frequently. Thanks for all the positive feedback on and my group. A couple things, one 'Dangerous Liaisons' will likely be updated this weekend (time permitting) and second I'd like to reinforce what I mentioned earlier, this is not a _romantic_ story. However, rest assure Kathryn/Sebastian will eventually hook up. I won't say when, how or under what circumstances but I promise (!) it will happen.

**Chapter 30: The Viper Among the Snakes**

"She's so pretty. She reminds me of a doll my daddy brought me from Amsterdam when I was little."

Simon stared wearily at his friend and sighed. Glancing across the crowded lunchroom cafeteria he spotted the object of Madison's current obsession. In the far corner of the room sat Kathryn picking idly at a bagel and yogurt while trying to finish her trig homework. Her stepbrother Sebastian was busy trying to distract her. He took a seat on the table in front of her obviously trying to direct her attention back on him. To the untrained eye they appeared to be just your typical bickering stepsiblings, but to those who knew them intimately they knew exactly what was going on. Foreplay.

Staring back and forth between the pair and his love struck friend, a little part of Simon hoped that it was Valmont that had Madison so enraptured. However, he knew differently. It was Kathryn.

He rolled his head back against the hard cafeteria chair and groaned. "For the fourth time today Madison, let me remind you…she's straight."

Cocking an eyebrow she cheekily responded "she wasn't the other night."

As Monday morning rolled around, the events of the weekend had been replayed often between the old friends. Having heard about everything that transpired between Madison and Manchester's favorite debutante several time's over, Simon was growing tired of the subject. Although he had to admit that he was very much surprised when his friend revealed to him that she had nailed Kathryn. Not that he was all that shocked Merteuil would be into girls. However, that it happened so quickly was enough to raise even the usually unflappable Simon's eyebrows.

What he also hadn't prepared for was Madison suddenly becoming fixated on the brunette. True, Kathryn was quite the tasty dish, but she was a snake. A dangerous one. Given half a chance she was bound to only destroy Madison in the end. Not to mention all of this was seriously getting in the way of the plans he had for the stepsibling.

"Madison darling" he drawled as he took her by the hand and lead her back to the table. "Have you forgotten why I sent you after her in the first place? Remember our mission?"

She rolled her big brown eyes at him and pouted. "I know, but do we really have to go after Kathryn as well? Couldn't we just attack _him_?" Shooting a contemptuous stare in the pretty boy's direction she hissed "I wouldn't mind bringing him down at all. Break his ego; maybe ruin that pretty face of his."

"Watch it Naomi, green is a terrible shade on you."

Not paying him any mind she continued on "and I don't buy this supposed bond between them. She seems like she couldn't care less about him, I mean she called him a loser."

"I imagine she's called him a lot worse things than that" he mused. "It doesn't matter, trust me it's there. I've see it in action. Look…" when she continued to ignore him in favor of gazing at Kathryn he snapped his fingers in front of her face irritably. "LOOK I need you to pay attention."

"I am!"

"Then be smart! They're dangerous princess."

"Please" Madison sighed "they're _high school_ students."

"Yes darling, but may I remind you so are we." At last a look of understanding came over the beauty's face and she finally seemed to be catching up to what he was saying. He didn't want to be harsh with her but dammit, this was war. "You _fucked_ her that's all. Trust me it's likely been long forgotten by her."

Crossing her arms to her chest she huffed "you're awfully confident for someone who wasn't even there."

"I know her better than you Naomi" he told her firmly. "Trust me, Kathryn only went to bed with you so she could rub it in her stepbrothers face."

Madison likely knew this but didn't want to admit that the only person that had piqued her interest in some time wasn't really interested. Her massive ego refused to believe that she had been used. She turned away from Simon and focused her attention back on Kathryn and Sebastian, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

Sighing Simon got up and walked over to the other side of the table. Sitting behind her he wrapped his arms affectionately around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I don't mean to be harsh luv, but you know I'm right. You know people as well as I do. Look at them and tell me nothing's going on."

Her eyes narrowed as Valmont leaned down and whispered something into his stepsister's ear that made her grin devilishly. As he pulled away they shared an intimate laugh. "She used you baby" he whispered into her ear. "Just to get her brother all hot and bothered. Don't you just want to make her pay?"

Simon grinned when he spotter her left hand gripping the end of the table in anger. Bolting up from her seat Madison turned around and exclaimed "all right, I'll accept your challenge."

"That's my girl"

"Shall we wager on it then?"

Simon shook his head "no. There's really no point seeing as I'm very much rooting for you to succeed."

This time it was Madison who was eyeing her pal skeptically. "You never did tell me, why are you so adamant to see then brought down? It can't be for revenge purposes or you would do it yourself. What are you trying to accomplish Simon?"

"I told you I don't like competition" he replied breezily. "With Valmont as her ally, Merteuil is very powerful."

"It's more than that. Jealousy perhaps?"

"Me jealous of her?" he gasped. "Bite your pretty little tongue. I have everything she does times ten."

"Except for an ally like Valmont."

"Not true." Simon got stood up and caressed her face lovingly. "I have you, remember?" Looking over her shoulder he noticed two sets of eyes looking in their direction. "And it looks like we have an audience."

As Madison turned around Kathryn waved and smiled while Sebastian sneered. The two waved back. "So do you have any ideas?" he asked through a tight smile.

"A few" she replied confidently never taking her eyes of her prey. Madison kissed Simon goodbye and called out over her shoulder "wish me luck."

Walking away from her playmate she headed across the room towards the snake pit. Kathryn smiled pleasantly as she approached, but Valmont looked annoyed. "Is this where the elite are sitting now?"

Moving some of her books out of the way Kathryn replied "it is now. How is your first official day at Manchester going?"

Madison rolled her eyes "oh I'd forgotten how much I loath school. So they really expect us to do all these bullshit assignments."

"Well Madison you can always take the Kathryn Merteuil approach to school work and blow half the faculty in order to keep your average up" Sebastian piped in helpfully.

"Or like my brother the fuck-up, you can sleep with half of the female faculty and **still** fail a grade" Kathryn replied pointedly. "Right, bro?"

"Blow me sis" he snarled.

Turning her attention back to Madison she asked "was that Simon you were talking to? How come he didn't come over?"

"He had a meeting with the headmaster."

"Oh that's such a shame" Valmont spat sarcastically. "I was hoping for my daily dose of vile this morning."

"And here Sebastian I thought the two of you were old friends." Madison put her pen in her mouth and began to perform fellatio on it.

Sebastian actually appeared to turn green for a moment. He shot a look at his stepsister as if demanding to know is she squealed about his most embarrassing moment. She simply shrugged before erupting in giggles. Glowering at Madison he sneered "watch it sweetheart. I'd hate for that rumor about everyone's favorite model being a closeted dyke to get spread around."

Madison's pretty features darkened at the threat but Sebastian just grinned smugly back at her. "Pay no mind to my brother" Kathryn advised. "He just hasn't learned how to handle rejection yet but he will. What is this now Valmont? Two women you have flat out rejected you?" She clucked her tongue and mocked "I think you're losing your edge. Soon you won't be able to get even the lunch lady to put out."

Both girls erupted in laughter at his misfortune. Never one to tolerate being laughed at Valmont got up from his seat at the table and gathered his things. "Well as much fun as this has been, I'm going to leave you two cunts to hackle on without me. I have geometry. Sis, would you like me to pass on your congratulations to Dominic and Natalia for getting voted best couple by the winter ball committee?"

Kathryn's jovial mood ended and her face darkened. She glared hard at her step brother as he blew her a kiss while slipping on his sunglasses. "Goodbye loser."

Sebastian chuckled as he turned to leave. Turning back however he called out "oh Madison, word of advice. I wouldn't turn my back around Kathryn if I were you. She has this awful habit of putting knives into people's back, especially is she calls you her friend."

Kathryn whipped around and tossed him the bird but he was already half way out the door. "He's an asshole" she grumbled. "Just ignore him."

"Does that actually work?"

"Sometimes, if not a swift kick to the balls with often do."

Madison smiled fondly wondering not for the first time if Simon was right about this supposed bond between the two. From her point of view they just appeared to be the typically bickering step siblings. Leaning across the table to her new friend she whispered "so spill. What's really going on between you and Valmont?"

"Nothing" she replied innocently as she took a bite from her bagel. "Unfortunately for Sebastian."

"But you want to right? I mean the other night when he interrupted us you seemed sort of…into him."

Kathryn licked her lips and her eyes went glassy as she seemed to remember something. A smile crept onto her lips then quickly vanished. "My relationship with Valmont is…complicated."

"I don't think so" Madison replied bluntly. "You want him and he wants you but you're afraid if the sexual tension was ever broken you'd lose him forever." Reaching across the table she caressed Kathryn's hand idly and sighed "relationships can be so hard."

Kathryn's face hardened as she pulled her hand away and said coolly, "which is why I make it a point never to have them. Sebastian isn't a relationship, he's a toy."

"Is that how you think of all of your conquests?"

"Pretty much" she laughed.

Madison smiled along but inside she was burning with anger. Kathryn was so very lovely with her delicate features, and perfect petite little body but she was starting to see that Simon was right. She really was just a cold hearted bitch who used her. If she thought of her lovers as toys, she could just imagine what she thought of her friends.

Finishing up the rest of her lunch Kathryn touched her slender stomach and sighed. "Well I have to get going. I have to stop at the ladies room and then I'm off to class. I'll see you later Madison. Maybe we can hit that new club tomorrow night. I hear the guys are only the best quality and quite tasty."

"Sure" she replied evenly.

"Bye."

As she watched the princess saunter off Madison had a thought. She looked at Kathryn's half eaten lunch and thought back to her modeling days. Kathryn sure ate like a model. She wondered if she got rid of her lunch like a model, too.

Madison got up and discreetly she followed her new friend to the bathroom. When she tried to enter the girls lave she found it locked but she could still hear Kathryn on the other side. She heard the sound of a toilet bowl lift followed the hard to miss sound of someone gagging. Leaning back against the wall she laughed, this would be almost too easy. She now had all the ammunition she needed to take down Kathryn Merteuil.

to be continued (Please Review)

Next Chapter 31: Ding, Dong, the Bitch is Gone


	31. Ding, Dong, the Bitch is Gone

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

**Ch.31: Ding, Dong, the Bitch is Gone**

Kathryn crawled to the other side of the limo and took a seat in stepbrothers lap. Coiling her arms around him, just as a snake would, she leaned in close to him and whispered, "please? Let's do it. I need it so…" licking his neck she paused before whimpering "_badly_.

Normally this sort of attention would have had Sebastian eating out of her tiny palm by now. However, he was well aware of what she was doing and seeing as he was in no mood to be manipulated by her so early in the morning, he pulled her arms away from his neck and pushed her back onto the seat beside him. "I think I'm going to have to pass, thanks." He went back to reading his book, effectively ignoring her.

Her seductive smile changed quickly to an angry scowl. Who the hell did he think he was rejecting her? Fixing her mussed hair she demanded "why not?"

"As I've stated many times before I have no interest in helping you bang the fashion victim leprechaun. I mean why should he get to when I can't? Plus" he glanced over at her with a smug grin "I really enjoy watching you being rejected by someone so beneath us. It gives me a happy."

"You're still bitter over the fact that I got to Madison first aren't you?"

Indeed he was but he wasn't about to admit it. "Please, you can have that slutty dyke for all I care. Oh and I'd watch it around her." Sebastian snickered "I think she has a thing for you."

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she thought back to how clingy the former model had been around her the past week. It was annoying yes, but perhaps useful down the line. "I'm not worried. She's the perfect puppet, almost as good as you."

Valmont gave her a sarcastic smile "And another thing, aren't you worried about what it would do to your reputation if you took trailer park boy to the Winter formal? Mommy Dearest would have a coronary not to mention everyone would realize you for the pariah you are if you broke up the Winter Court Couple."

She grinned as she leaned in close and confided "that's where you come in brother dear. Obviously I can't break them up because everyone loves me. I'm already a shoo in for Winter Queen. No one would think twice if you were to seduce Natalia away though would they? Your reputation being what it is and all."

Closing his book he turned his full attention to her. Sebastian ran his finger over her red lips. "Are you forgetting my love that your latest obsession in a complete social reject? I can understand wanting to fuck him but date him? You're not going soft on me and actually developing feelings for this loser are you?"

Kathryn sucked his finger into her mouth. "Bite your tongue, I wouldn't dream of it. No what I want from Dominic is the exquisite pleasure of watching him reject everything he stands for. What could be more delicious that turning him into one of us? I can't get to him however until that freak is out of the way."

"Natalia's not so bad…that haircut aside."

"Even I'll admit she's quite attractive. And since when have you ever turned down pure pussy? Just think about it Valmont, she'd gasp in all the right places."

Sebastian considered this a moment and Kathryn could tell she was reeling him in. Going in for the kill, she dangled her mouth above his and flicked her tongue against his pouty lips. "It would be so yummy."

"Yes" he breathed "I suppose it would."

Kathryn grinned as her stepbrother drew her mouth to his. She eagerly returned the kiss, now half sitting in his lap. Sebastian's arms pulled her closer, crushing her lithe body against his. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his teeth nip at her lip. Wiggling on his lap she could feel his hard on beginning to rise. Her hand made its way down his chest to his zipper.

Sebastian cupped her ass with one hand while the other went under her tartan uniform skirt and tried to tug her panties down. Kathryn slapped his hand away. He growled and she laughed huskily while releasing his cock. She squeezed and stroked the length into hardness then rubbed the vainy underside with her thumb. She chuckled to herself how easy it was to control him. And he wondered why she wouldn't sleep with him? He wasn't a challenge whatsoever.

Valmont pulled away from her mouth and rested his head back on the leather headrest, closing his eyes in concentration. This time she didn't protest when he put his hand inside her shirt and squeezed her breast while his fingers pinched her nipple. She groaned feeling genuinely turned on but at the same time not letting herself deviate from the mission at hand…so to speak.

Kathryn enjoyed watching her stepbrother's face contort in pleasure as she fondled him. She sped up her strokes then ducked down to flick her tongue over the top of his shaft. Sebastian tried to hold her head in place but she pulled out of his reach and whispered "not yet."

She could tell his orgasm was fast approaching and knowing they were going to arrive at school any moment she gave a tug on his balls to move him along. That worked. Valmont groaned "almost…there…"

Kathryn started to bend forward to finish him off when the driver hit a pot hole and the car bounced. The added rhythm and the way her grip tightened up caused him to shoot his orgasm all over the mini bar. Pulling away his stepsister chuckled "oops. Looks like Tony is going to have to do some extra cleaning before he drives mother this afternoon."

"It wouldn't be the first time" Sebastian replied as he cleaned himself up tucked his limp member away. "Well it could have been worse. These are new pants."

Checking her makeup Kathryn licked her lips at him and revealed tauntingly "I had planned on a much more appetizing way to dispose of your cum."

"Well if you're still hungry I think the cafeteria serves breakfast until 9" he snickered.

She made a disgusted face and snipped "don't be crude."

"Said the girl who gave her stepbrother a hand job in return for his sexual services."

"Valmont" she chided "let us be cunning but never common."

The limo came to a stop outside the ivy lined walls of Manchester Prep. "I'll remember that." He blew her a kiss and started to get out of the limo.

Kathryn quickly grabbed his arm. "Uh, hello? What about my favor?"

"Oh yes" he sighed as he climbed out and looked down at her. "I've decided against it. You might not be above screwing trash but I am. I'd love to help you out sweetheart but, what can I say? I have a reputation to think of. But thanks for this. It's a perfect way to start off the morning." He slipped on his sunglasses with an arrogant grin before slamming the door on her face.

Kathryn waited a moment to process the fact that she just gave away a free hand job for nothing. He could have at least given her a little sexual satisfaction in return. She let out a frustrated shriek that caused Tony the driver to hesitate opening the door for her.

Gathering her things she stormed out of the car and up the front steps of the school, all the while thinking up various ways to pay her stepbrother back. None of them seemed painful enough. "Arrogant dick head" she muttered angrily under her breath. A passing student looked her way questioningly causing her to hiss back "what are you staring at loser?"

When he flinched and scurried away she realized she had to get it together. She couldn't appear at school looking anything less than perfect and in control. Plastering a fake smile to her face she reached into her purse and pulled out her palm pilot, to check her schedule. She was so busy trying to figure out how to work in some time to hunt down and seduce Dominic that she hadn't noticed the many stares that were cast her way.

"What does she have to schedule a bathroom break now?" one snippy junior whispered behind her back.

"Yeah, I heard you have to do it during certain times during the day or else it won't work."

"Freak"

It hadn't even occurred to Kathryn that they were talking about her until she turned and saw the girls look at her and snicker before turning away. She rolled her eyes at them, not sure what they were going on about and not much caring. However, as she continued on down the hall she noticed more people were staring at her and not in the way they normally do, with admiration but rather with haughty amusement. Kathryn's forehead wrinkled in confusion. What the hell was everyone's problem? She found her answer when she reached the end of the hall.

Posted on the auditorium door was one of her Winter Queen posters featuring her year book photo and the heading 'Vote for Kathryn'. The poster was one of many that she had one of her underlings make up for her campaign. This poster though was different from the other one's. Instead of winter queen it said 'Binge and Purge Queen'.

Kathryn stared at it in horror not sure what shocked her more: that her diet trick was discovered or that someone had dared to deface her posters. Behind her she could hear the cruel laughter of her fellow classmates and for the second time that morning she could feel her rage bubbling to the surface.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen."

She turned around at the sound of Simon's familiar drawl. He stood behind her with a cruel smile surrounded by a few of his cronies who were all snickering at her humiliation.

Taking a step towards him she demanded "what do you know about this?"

"I know that I am so disappointed in you Kathryn" he sighed. "I mean, bulimia is so 90's."

"If I find out you're behind this you're dead faggot."

"And I'd hate for people to find out about our special time together in the sack. You don't want the word slut being added to those campaign posters do you?"

Simon and his friends chuckled in amusement until a masculine voice from behind them snarled "it's all fun in games until my foot's up your ass." Dominic appeared and stood beside Kathryn. "Come to think of it Bristow, you'd probably enjoy that wouldn't you?"

Simon glared at his classmate clearly not amused that he was hinting at his closeted sexuality. "Eat me white trash. Tell me does Natalia know about your hard-on for Ms. Merteuil. It be a shame for her to find out about all that time you two spend together in the janitor's closet."

Not backing down Dominic got up into his face and replied "open your mouth again about her and let's see what happens. Go ahead, do it. I'm just itching to pound on someone this morning."

The two eyed each other, neither backing down for a moment as Simon's friend's looked on in suspense. Finally Bristow sighed and glanced over at Kathryn. "See you later Merteuil. I'll leave you to continue on your downward spiral. Call me when you hit bottom. It shouldn't be long."

Simon and his friends then headed down the hall chuckling. Dominic turned back to her concerned. "Are you okay?"

Glaring at her poster she demanded "what the fuck is going on?"

"Someone's been spreading rumors this morning that you're bulimic and that you're parents are shipping you off to some clinic. I mean I assume there rumors, right?"

Ignoring the questions Kathryn asked "who?"

"I'm not sure, I just heard about it during homeroom. A couple of girls were going on about it. Do you know who would say that about you?"

She had a pretty good idea. Walking over to the poster she tore it down with one firm rip and then stormed down the hallway not bothering to thank him for sticking up for her. She was too angry at the moment. Ignoring the looks she was receiving as she pushed past people Kathryn searched her brain trying to remember where he would be during this period. As luck would have it she didn't have to look far.

Sebastian was on his way to first period when his stepsister approached him. She looked very pissed and he assumed it was on account of his recent refusal to help her with her latest scheme. He smirked back at her not expecting what happened next. "You son of a bitch" she snarled before hitting him hard across the face.

He stumbled back more from surprise than the force of her hand. "What the hell is your problem!"

"You fucking traitor, I'm going to kill you!" She slapped him again.

At this point, several of their fellow students had turned to watch the sibling squabble. Kathryn however didn't notice and didn't care; she was far too full of rage. She pushed Sebastian forcefully against the wall. "If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me! How does military school sound asshole!"

Had he seen Kathryn acting like this at home he wouldn't have batted an eye, but seeing her verbally assault him in front of half the school was shocking. Not to mention humiliating. Noticing the stares of the kids around him he grabbed his stepsister by the wrist and hissed menacingly "get a grip. You're making a scene."

"I don't care!"

"Well I do" he sneered. "Come here." Still clutching her wrists he dragged her into an empty classroom and shut the door. "Okay, did you forget to take your Mitol this morning or something?"

Yanking her hands out of his grip she yelled "you know what is wrong with me!"

"Is this because I wouldn't help you break up Dominic and Natalia because if it is-

"It's not about that! This!" She shoved the poster in his face. "Tell me you aren't responsible for it!"

Sebastian took the poster from her and read it. Then he laughed. "You think I did this?"

"Of course, who else?"

"Why are you getting all bent out of shape over one poster?"

"It's not just one poster" she hissed. "The whole school thinks I have an eating disorder!"

Sebastian shrugged "well you do."

Kathryn hit him hard in the chest. Fed up with getting pushed around for no good reason he did the same thing causing her to fall back against the desk. "Stop hitting me! I didn't do this."

"Oh really?"

"While I find it very amusing, it's a little amateurish. Not exactly my style. Besides if I wanted to taint your perfect image do you really think I would use your little eating disorder against you, when I have much more destructive ammunition?"

He had a point and she knew it. Calming down Kathryn thought about it and really considered for the first time the possibility that it might not be him. She rolled her eyes "shit. It wasn't you."

"No kidding" he drawled sarcastically.

"Well who then?"

"I don't know. Who have you pissed off lately?"

She sighed and started going through the names in her head when a meek sophomore with bushy hair popped her head in the room. "Um, hi."

"Fuck off" Kathryn snarled at her.

Sebastian snorted "yeah it's a wonder someone wants to hurt you."

The girl looked up at them clearly intimidated as she stepped into the room. "I-I work in headmaster Hardgrove's office. He um, he wants to see you Kathryn. Right away."

Kathryn tossed back her head and moaned "now what?"

"Well just think of it this way princess. It can't get any worse."

As it turned out he was very wrong.

She went down to the main office with the mousy girl trailing behind her. She couldn't figure out what the old coot wanted and frankly she didn't care. Kathryn just wanted to get the hell out of there so she could track down whoever it was who was trying to wreck her life.

Without knocking she went right into his office. "You wanted to see me Headmaster Har…" She trailed off when she saw her mother and stepfather standing beside Hardgrove. "What's going on?"

"Kathryn would you please come in" the headmaster instructed her.

She did closing the door behind her. Suddenly her mother approached her and hugged her a little too tightly. "Oh honey it's going to be all right. We'll get you the best help money can buy."

Untangling herself from her Tiffani she eyed the older woman suspiciously. She knew that tone all to well. It sounded an awfully lot like the tone of voice she used herself when conning people. "What are you talking about?"

"Kathryn dear" the headmaster approached her "it's recently came to our attention that you've been having some problems. I called your parents in because in this sort of situation when a student is putting themselves at risk, it's required and necessary."

"What risk? I'm fine" she told them evenly.

"Sweetheart" her stepfather spoke up "we know all about your eating problem. Now your mother and I have talked it over with the headmaster and we think it's a good idea to send you away somewhere so you can get healthy. Only for a little while of course. It's for the best."

Kathryn couldn't believe her ears. "You're sending me away!" she bellowed. "All because of some bullshit rumors!"

"Kathryn" her mother warned her "watch your tone."

"I will not and I'm not going anywhere!"

"They're right Kathryn" another voice suddenly spoke up. Turning around she noticed for the first time that there was another person in the room, Madison.

Coming up beside the petite brunette she placed an arm around her shoulder. "As your friend Kathryn I think you need to admit the truth. I've seen other girls do the same thing, I know the signs. You can't keep doing this to yourself. You need to get help." She pulled her into a hug. "It's for the best."

Suddenly everything became very clear. Kathryn pushed Madison away roughly effectively knocking her to the floor. "You bitch! It was you!"

to be continued (Please Review)

_Next Chapter 32: One Down, One To Go_


	32. One Down, One To Go

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

**Chapter 32: One Down, One To Go**

"You can't be serious. You're actually going through with this?"

Edward Valmont sighed wearily at his only son who was currently staring at him the same way he did when he refused him a car on his thirteenth birthday. He had long ago become comfortable with the fact that he would never be able to fully please his son. No toy, car or girl would ever be enough to quench Sebastian's insatiable appetite, so when he approached him outside Manchester Prep in his typical foul mood he thought nothing of it.

Sliding a pair of sunglasses on that resembled his son's he asked "what have I done this time to upset your life Sebastian?"

"It's not my life I'm concerned about at the moment _Dad_, its Kathryn's. There's rumors going around that you, the stepwitch, and Hardgrove have decided to ship her off to some rehab clinic."

"Hmm, I forgot how fast news spreads around this place" he laughed with good humor. When his son didn't share his amusement he sobered up. "Yes, Sebastian your stepmother and I have decided that it's time that Kathryn seek help for her little…you know, problem." Edward really didn't like having to talk about his stepdaughter's bulimia. The whole idea was unsavory.

However, Sebastian wasn't going to just let this go. "That's bullshit, since when do either of you care what Kathryn does or doesn't do? She could be selling crack out of the parlor room and you wouldn't care just so long as she upholds our stellar family name."

"Yes well, getting summoned by the Headmaster to come in and talk about our daughters eating habits isn't exactly doing anyone's reputation in our family any good, is it son?"

Hoping that bit of common sense would be enough to put an end to the conversation, he left his son and headed towards the limo waiting out by the curb. Sebastian followed him, trailing a few steps behind. "Oh!" he called out throwing his hands dramatically into the air. "Now it's all starting to make sense! Can't have people gossiping about Kathryn's dirty little secret. People might start to suspect that Tiffani isn't exactly mother of the year. Forget the fact that the whoring alcoholic gold-digger is the one responsible for her daughters 'problem' in the first place!"

Edward whipped back around and hissed at his loud mouth son, "keep your voice down. There's no need to make things worse than they already are. Look, New Haven is a very good-

"NEW HAVEN!" Valmont bellowed. "That place in Utah? Why the hell don't you just ship her off to Antarctica, it would probably be cheaper. How can you do this to her with only a few more months of school left? She's going to end up having to repeat her senior year!"

He shrugged carelessly, annoyed that this conversation was still continuing on. "So she'll get her GED or something. Now, I'll see you later. I have to get going. Some of us actually have to work for a living."

His son stared back at him outraged as the older Valmont strode up to the limo door which was being patiently held open by Tony the chauffer. "You people are fucking hypocrites you know that? You don't give a damn about her or her supposed problems."

"You're right Sebastian, we don't" he replied with surprising bluntness. "Tiffani and I don't interfere in your lives so long as you don't interfere in ours. You can indulge in any substance you choose, screw as many girls as you like and try to seduce your stepsister all you want, just so long as it doesn't harm our family name. And Kathryn can throw up her dinner all she likes and snort whatever she wants up her nose just as long as she keeps it to herself. Discretion, that is the one rule we ask you abide by and she didn't. Therefore Kathryn will have to pay the consequences. She's going to Utah and that's all there is to it Sebastian."

"Fine" he snarled like an angry child "don't do anything to help but I'm not going to let you ship her off to the land of the Mormons."

Sighing as he got into the car he looked up at him and revealed "it's already done Sebastian. She's boarding the plane as we speak." Noticing the boy visibly deflate, Edward didn't know what surprised him more, that his son actually seemed to care about someone outside of himself or that it was Kathryn of all people. "You knows son I was under the impression that you detested your stepsister. I'd figured you'd be happy to have her out of your hair for awhile."

Sebastian considered this for a moment. He wasn't sure why he was so eager to stop Kathryn from leaving or where this weird instinct to protect her suddenly came from. God knows she didn't deserve his concern. "I like to keep her around for amusement purposes" he replied nonchalantly. "She keeps things interesting."

"Oh and here I just thought you were trying to fuck her." Edward laughed. He knew the real reason his son was so eager to have his sister around, not that he could blame him. Kathryn was a prize piece of pussy and if he wasn't so worried about what his temperamental wife would do, he would have tried to nail her himself. "Good-bye Sebastian."

The younger Valmont was about to slam the car door in his father's face when he noticed some of the remnants of his morning orgasm that had been brought about by Kathryn's clever hand had yet to be cleaned off the leather seat. He watched with quiet, sinister satisfaction as his father unknowingly sat in it. "Have a nice day at the office father" he told him with a tight phony smile.

Closing the door, he turned and sneered "asshole."

With long, lean, determined strides Sebastian headed off across Manchester's courtyard. It would normally be swarming with kids but the cold, January weather was keeping everyone inside. Not him though, he was feeling entirely to restless. He marched across the lawn not really sure where he was going, all he knew was that someone had to pay for this. Someone was responsible for hurting his stepsister and he wasn't going to let them get away with it.

This sudden desire to jump to Kathryn's defense was more than a little unsetting for him. After all she did seem to make it her mission in life to make him completely miserable and screw him over at each and every opportunity. She deserved whatever she got.

Sebastian realized his motives all boiled down to one thing: tormenting Kathryn was his job and his job only. It was fine for him to destroy her life, he was after all her only true equal and had earned the right after all these years of putting up with her bullshit. Let anyone else try and hurt her though, and there would be consequences. He wasn't about to let anyone screw over his stepsister and damage her reputation.

Stalking over to the door which led to Lafitte Hall, he threw open the door angrily and stormed down the hall, his brain searching for who could have been responsible for this. He was so distracted with his thoughts he hadn't noticed Dominic fall into step beside. "Hey Valmont, is Kathryn around?"

"Why?" he snarled over his shoulder at him "are you expecting her in the janitor's closet?"

Ignoring the dig, he shoved his hands in his pockets and explained "I heard your' parents are sending her away. Is it true?"

Sebastian was in no mood to deal with this loser so he walked even quicker hoping to loose him. "What's it to you lucky charms?"

"Kathryn's my friend"

He snickered at this "oh really, does Natalia know about this supposed friendship? She'd probably find it quite enlightening."

"This has nothing to do with her" he replied irritably. "Look, I just want to make sure she's okay."

"She's fine, I'll take care of it" Sebastian grumbled as he headed down the stairs.

"Okay then, I suppose you know who's responsible then for spreading that rumor about her?"

Stopping mid-stride Sebastian whipped around and grabbed Dominic by the shirt collar. The Irishman might have been a bad ass but he was about the same size as himself so he had no problem over powering him. Slamming him up against the wall he demanded "talk."

Dominic's eyes flashed with surprise and a little admiration. Most of the guys at Manchester wouldn't dare lay a hand on him, his reputation being what it was and all. He could have kicked Sebastian's ass if he liked but Valmont's apparent fearlessness impressed him. "Simon" he revealed. "I heard him talking about it with his cronies."

He then pushed Sebastian away causing him to fall back against the other wall in the cramped staircase. Barely noticing however, Valmont's mind made sense of this new information. "Shit" he grumbled as he loosened his tie. "I should have guessed."

"He's an evil bloke, I wouldn't doubt it if he was the guy responsible for screwing over your sister. He seemed to have a real hard-on for hurting her."

"Yeah, no kidding" he replied distractedly. "Did he say if anyone else was in on it with him?"

Dominic shrugged "don't know. I guess the question is now Valmont, what are you going to do about it?"

Starting down the stairs he told him with more than a little menace "I'm going to show that little fairy the error of his ways."

Watching him depart, Dominic stared after him curiously. "You know" he called out his accent as thick as ever "I was under the impression you and your sister didn't like each other much."

As he reached the landing Sebastian looked back at him and drawled "we don't, but you like her don't you Dominic."

If it was possible, the tough guy seemed to blush at the question. Glancing briefly at the floor he looked back up at Valmont and gave him a slight smile. "Yeah, I suppose I do."

Sebastian grinned broadly as he told him nastily, "God, you really are a chump."

Turning on his heel he rolled his eyes and headed down the hall. He wasn't sure where he would find Simon this time of day but with the amount of supposed friends the guy had he was sure he would stumble on him eventually. As luck would have it he did stumble on somebody but it wasn't Simon.

Rounding the corner, he headed towards the gym so he could inform coach Peterson that he wouldn't be attending class today on account of a family emergency, when someone grabbed him by the arm and yanked him into the auditorium. It was dark, aside from the stage lights so he couldn't see who his assailant was but judging by the claw marks on his arm he was guessing she was female.

"What the fuck? I don't have time for this shit."

The very female giggle that followed sent a chill up his spine. "My, my Valmont are you really that impatient to shower with men? Perhaps your little indiscretion with Simon wasn't a fluke after all" the voice teased, referring to the class he was currently skipping.

A moment later the lights flickered on and as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness he saw Madison standing beside him. He rolled his eyes and tossed his head back in annoyance. "Oh Christ, what now?"

"You're in a fouler mood than normal" she chided. "I figured you'd be elated over what happened to Kathryn seeing as you two despise each other and all."

His eyes roamed over her appetizing form as he strolled up next to her. "You don't know the first thing about my relationship with Kathryn."

Madison smiled "still bitter over that fact that I got to her first, I see."

Sebastian smirked and wet his lips. "Sweetheart if your definition of 'getting to her' is eating her out then I hate to break it to you but I rounded that base long ago. Now as entertaining as these little chats of ours are, I have to go find your buddy Simon and beat the shit out of him."

Grabbing his arm as he started to walk away she demanded "why? You don't think he had anything to do with this, do you?"

He pulled his arm out of her grip and straightened his jacket. "Of course I do. Who else in this school would want to burn her so badly? Kathryn is his main competition after all and she does know all of his secrets."

"Not all of them." Walking past him she took a seat on the stage which was currently set up like a girl's bedroom during the 1950's. The drama club was performing 'West Side Story' this month. Crossing her impossibly long legs and straightening her skirt Madison revealed "I'm afraid this might be all my fault."

Eying her intently he demanded "what do you mean?"

Her gaze met his and she replied "I was there when your parents and Hardgrove confronted her about her eating disorder. I told them it was ridiculous, Kathryn is too smart and well grounded to do something like that but they wouldn't listen. I begged your step mum not to send her away but she didn't seem to give a damn what I had to say. Poor Kathryn, it's so unfair."

Sebastian studied her trying to figure out if she was playing him or not. If she was, then she was a hell of an actress. She did seem genuinely miserable over Kathryn's departure. He knew that the sexy brit had a thing for his stepsister that went far beyond normal female friendship. He couldn't imagine she would want to see Kathryn leave. Even though Sebastian had little to no use for Madison he still took her at her word and told her "it's not your fault okay. My step mother has been looking for a reason for years to send Kathryn away. She _also_ doesn't do well with competition. Besides it's not like you were the one who started that rumor, right?"

Madison gave him a small smile "no I didn't. I'm not sure Simon is responsible either."

"Well there's only one way to find out."

"Which is?"

"Pound on him until he screams for mercy."

Sebastian started to leave when she called out to him, "you really **do** care about her don't you?"

Halting in his tracks he turned and strolled back over to her. "We may snipe at each other a lot but she is my stepsister."

She wagged her finger at him. "It's more that that. You know I never really saw you as the chivalrous type to run off to defend a ladies honor."

"Kathryn's no lady" he grumbled somberly. When her deep brown eyes stared intently at him, demanding answers he sighed and his gruff tone softened slightly. "Look she doesn't really have anyone else to look out for her, not that she deserves to, but someone should. She would do the same for me. Well, actually she probably wouldn't, but it doesn't matter. I'm not going to let her get taken down especially by someone like Simon."

"Wow Sebastian" Madison marveled "this is definitely unexpected."

"What is?"

"This other side of you. You put out this image as an uncaring asshole but I'm starting to wonder if it's all an act."

Taking a seat beside her he said "let me put your mind at ease and assure you it's not. I'm just watching out for my sister is all."

She shook her head not buying a word of it. "I don't know, this new side of you rather intrigues me. Perhaps I'd like to get to know it better."

Slowly she leaned in and kissed him. Although he was taken aback by this sudden gesture he returned her kiss in full, cupping her face as her mouth opened and accepted his tongue. They made out for a few minutes before she pulled away and got to her feet. Backing away towards the bed, her eyes locked on his and she asked "coming?"

Valmont licked his lips as he leered at her. Getting to his feet he teased "and here I thought you played for the other team."

"Actually baby I'm what they call a switch hitter." Grabbing him violently by the shirt she pulled him into a heated kiss and he devoured her mouth as they crashed down onto the creaky stage bed which featured only a flimsy comforter.

Had his hard-on not completely over taken his brain, Sebastian might have stopped to think a moment as to why Madison, who up until this moment seemed to loath him, was suddenly so hot to jump him. He might have realized it was a little off but as this point he was more concerned about getting her panties off then what her motives might be.

As Valmont trailed kisses down her neck and chest Madison panted, "Sebastian, what about Simon and your sister?"

Ripping off her white dress shirt he replied "uh, they can wait. Simon's not going anywhere and Kathryn…well the fresh air will do her good."

"Fair enough" she whispered as she drew his mouth back to hers and unbuttoned his pants. Sebastian wasted no time pushing himself inside her. Reveling in her tightness he groaned as he thrust into her. "Shit, that feels good" Madison moaned.

"It's about to feel even better." With one hand massaging her full breasts his other trailed down her dark, luminous skin until he came to where they were joined. Rubbing her most sensitive area he awaited for her pleasure filled moans which never came.

Instead, Madison started to say "stop, stop get off of me."

"Yeah right" he groaned, thinking she was just playing around.

"I mean it Sebastian, stop! STOP! Get off!"

He glared angrily at her but still continued to pump away inside her. "Jesus Kathryn was right" he mused "you really do yell out weird things when you cum."

Madison's eyes flickered in annoyance, briefly displaying her true colors before she screamed out. "HELP! STOP! PLEASE SEBASTIAN, I DON'T WANT THIS! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME, HE'S RAPING ME!"

At last he halted his movements upon hearing the word 'rape' and looked up at her annoyed. "Raping you? What the hell's your problem? You started this."

Before she could answer two sets of strong hands grabbed Sebastian by the arms and pulled him backwards, slamming him onto the hard stage floor. "Fuck!" he growled holding his head "what the-

A series of several blows to his face and stomach followed. He tried to fight back but his two assailants, who he recognized as members of the football team, one of them Greg McConnell, far out powered him.

"Like that Valmont, huh?" they cheered as they kicked at his rib cage. "Get off on raping girls you sick fuck? Now you're going to pay!"

Their pounding finally ceased when a familiar voice drawled "gentleman, can you keep it down a moment. I'm trying to make a call."

The blue velvet curtains of the stage were pulled away as Simon came into view cradling a cell phone to his ear. He grinned down at the bruised and beaten boy on the ground. Valmont, spitting some blood out of his mouth, snarled weakly "I should have known it was you. Too much of a pussy to fight me yourself? Had to send a girl and a couple Neanderthals to do it for you."

Bending down beside him he smiled menacingly "now, now lover language like that only reminds me of our special night together. You still think about it don't you? Truth be told your cock sucking skills can use a little work. I'd suggest you'd ask that sister of yours for some tips but something tells me you won't be seeing her for a long time. Oh well, where I plan on putting you, you'll have plenty of opportunities to practice."

"Where would that be?" he growled.

Simon just smiled as he said into the receiver "yes hello operator. I'm calling to report a rape…'

- to be continued (Please Review)

_Next Chapter 33: A Wolf In Prada Clothing_


	33. A Wolf in Prada Clothing

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

**Chapter 33: A Wolf in Prada Clothing**

* * *

Sebastian was having a really bad day. Make that week, or even year really. The last twenty-four hours in particular were most unpleasant. Staring blankly at the cement wall with the peeling gray paint in front of him, he tried to figure out how he got himself into this situation. The culprit in this case was easy to pin point. It was his dick.

Jumping up from his hard metal seat he began to pace his cage furiously. He had been there for twenty-four hours and only allowed to leave twice. Once to use the bathroom and the other time to make his loan phone call. He had called home only to find out from the step monster that his father had an unexpected business trip. She then went rambling on about how he was likely screwing his Swedish secretary, Inga. Needless to say she was pretty tanked and when he explained with little patience that he was currently in jail, being held on some bogus charges of rape, she slurred something about calling their lawyer before hanging up on him. He wasn't holding his breath over her making that call anytime soon.

Valmont had then managed to charm the receptionist who was monitoring his phone call into allowing him one more. He called Blaine but that had been a total bust as he wouldn't answer his cell. He still blamed Sebastian for his favorite sex toy Greg McConnell leaving him for Simon. That was in fact Kathryn's doing, her revenge for setting up that threesome, but Tuttle blamed Valmont, so he was screening his calls. Never mind the fact that it was Greg who made his face look like it had been run over by a truck and was the reason his ribs ached.

Bail was due to be set in an hour and so far no lawyer had showed up and not a single friend or family member. Had Kathryn been around she would have had him out within hours (after taunting him about it for awhile) and they would already be planning how to decimate Madison and Simon. However, his step sister had her own problems to worry about, so it looked like he was on his own.

He suppose he could be thinking about how there was some sort of karma at work here and he was paying for all the pain he had caused others but Sebastian wasn't really one to dwell on such things, especially when he knew who was to blame. No, he wasn't going to sit around and feel sorry for himself. Instead he was going to think of all the ways to properly torture and destroy his enemies. That crack-whore ex-model and her closeted head case buddy were going to pay.

Sebastian knew they were in on this together and were also the likely culprits that shipped Kathryn off to 'the center for girls who can't digest'. The question was, who was the one pulling the strings? Valmont was willing to bet his trust fund it was Simon. Madison was smarter than he originally thought but this had to be the work of pure evil genius. This is the type of thing Kathryn specialized in. He might have thought she was involved had it not been for the fact that she herself was locked up at the moment. That left Simon, whose diabolical ingenuity rivaled his stepsister's.

Bristow must be pulling Madison's strings, though he didn't doubt she wanted revenge herself. She probably didn't take well to being used and thrown aside by Kathryn. Sebastian couldn't for the life of him figure out what he had to do with any of this. Maybe she blamed him for blocking her path to Kathryn. Then again if Simon was the one controlling things, what the hell was his motive? He could see him wanting Kathryn out of the way seeing as she was the queen bee of the school but what did he stand to gain by setting him up for rape?

In the end he didn't really care what the asshole's reasons were, he was going to ruin both of them for doing this to him. First though, he needed to get out of jail. Glancing at the white face clock outside of his cell he realized it wasn't very likely any lawyer was going to show up anytime soon. That meant he was probably going to have to make due with some moronic public defender. Sebastian reputation was bound to work against him in this case and with no one to speak up for him he was fucked. He had no parents, no Kathryn, no Blaine and no hope of getting released before the age of thirty outside of some sort of miracle.

"Hey boy, what are you in for?" Sebastian cringed as he looked through the bars at the balding middle aged man in the cell across from him, wearing a too tight t-shirt. He glared back at the hideous man in disgust which only caused the man to grin wider. Licking his lips he laughed "maybe, later on you and I can have some fun together."

Valmont shuddered as he thought about what kind of fun this man had in mind. Fed up by the utter hopelessness of the situation he threw back his head and yelled, "Oh, I am in HELL!"

"Well then it looks like today is your lucky day Valmont." Sebastian jumped to his feet when he spotted one of the officers who had arrested him the previous day approach his cell. The young African American cop pulled out his keys and unlocked the heavy metal door. "The charges have been dropped. You're free to leave Mr. Valmont."

Clapping his hands together he looked upwards and said a silent prayer of thanks to whomever it was who made this possible and then quickly left his cage. Sneering as he passed by the disgusting older man who had wanted to make him his butt monkey, Sebastian followed the officer out to retrieve his belongings.

Sebastian honestly couldn't figure out how this had happened. Had Blaine taken pity on him and pulled a few strings? Had his father rushed home from his 'business' trip to bail him out or had his wicked stepmother actually come out of her drunken fog long enough to save his ass? He didn't know and frankly at this point it wasn't that much of a concern. All that mattered was his freedom.

As the cop handed him his wallet, keys and watch back and gave him a bit of paper work to sign he remarked "man, you're lucky. I was just about to take you down for your bail hearing with Judge Phillips." He let out a low, obnoxious whistle before revealing "she does not take kindly to sexual predators."

"I am not a sexual predator" he grumbled not bothering to look up at the idiot as he filled out his release form. Handing him the clipboard back Sebastian added with a smug smile "normally."

The young officer shook his head, annoyed about having to deal with these spoiled rich kids who didn't think the rules and laws of normal people applied to them. "All I'm saying is you're damn lucky that young woman came in and bailed your ass out or else you'd be-

"Young woman?" he asked, interrupting his rant. "You mean my stepmother?"

The cop's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Stepmother? No man, I don't thinks so. I mean if that fine looking girl was my stepmother…I would be the one accused of being a sexual predator."

Sebastian smirked at him as he gathered his things and strolled out towards the exit. What beautiful young girl came to his rescue? There was only one female who could fit that description but she was across the country…or was she? Maybe Kathryn had managed to get herself released from rehab without any of his assistance and came to bail him out? His grin widened as he reached the door, it had to be her. Things might be looking up after all.

However, as Sebastian exited the police station he realized he was very wrong. His supposed angel of mercy was standing outside, leaning against her limo wearing a white strapless Prada dress. She grinned as she spotted him walk out. "Hello Sebastian."

Valmont's smile crumbled when he saw Madison. "You!"

"I don't suppose you're pleased to see me."

He strolled up her, his anger threatening to rise to the surface with every step her took. With one sudden gesture he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her back against the limo. His voice laced with dangerous menace he hissed at her, "give me one good reason I shouldn't snap your pretty neck right here and now?"

Madison's deep brown eyes widened in fright as she chocked out "because you're standing twenty feet from the police station and…" she gasped for air as Sebastian's grip tightened "and because I'm the one who had you released."

He watched for a few pleasure filled moments as Madison started to choke and genuine fear crept into her face. Finally he released her knowing he couldn't very will kill her…will so many witnesses present anyway. Taking a step back he watched as she slumped over the hood of the car, coughing and gasping. Rubbing her red throat she panted "god, I'm going to be covered in bruises tomorrow."

"My heart bleeds" he replied his voice as dry as ever. "Now let me guess, you dropped the charges not out of the goodness of your little black heart but because mommy and daddy made you. Couldn't take any more bad press after your last Courtney Love-esque moment in the spotlight? Can't say I blame them."

"Wrong" she snapped "they had nothing to do with this. I dropped the charges because I couldn't go through with it. Look, I might have done some fucked up things in my time but getting a guy, even one as despicable as you, thrown into jail for something he didn't do it too twisted even for me. We went too far Sebastian, I'm sorry."

Sebastian slapped his hand over his heart and mocked "oh you're sorry? Well then I guess all is forgiven?" His smile disappeared and a sinister smirk replaced it. "Think again sweetheart. You just made the worst mistake of your life bailing me out because now I'm going to dedicate each and every moment of my waking days to destroying you. When I'm done there won't be a person on this earth who doesn't know that you're a psychotic, coked-up lezzie who's **bad** in bed!" As he turned to walk away he added "oh and you can tell Bristow that his days of being in the closet are officially over. I have a piece of videotape in my possession and when I air it there will be no mystery as to what form of genital he prefers."

"Sebastian!" she called out. "Sebastian wait, Simon had nothing to do with this!"

He spun around and sneered "oh really? I could have sworn it was him who called the cops about your supposed rape and had the football team beat the shit out of me."

She shook her head desperately. "The only reason he did that was because I asked him to. I needed his help to set you up and well, he was happy to offer it."

Not buying a word of what she was saying he demanded "all right then Madison who was it then you partnered up with to trash me?"

She paused before revealing "Kathryn."

This time he laughed "Kathryn? Oh come on you expect me to buy that! What did Kathryn spread that rumor about herself and voluntarily check herself into rehab? I don't think so, try again darling."

Madison sighed "no, she didn't spread that rumor Amanda Davis did. I just found out, she was bragging about it at school today. She was running against Kathryn for Winter Queen and she knew the only way she would win was by taking Kathryn out of the competition. I really did try to talk your parents out of sending her away."

"Yeah, still not buying it."

Sebastian started to walk away but she jumped in front of him. "Sebastian, your stepsister was livid when she found out her parents were sending her away and she thought **you** were to blame. Kathryn told me you were the one who spread that rumor."

"No" he replied growing ever frustrated with this conversation. "No, she thought I did it but once she calmed down she realized it couldn't have been me. I had no motive."

She shook her head "that's not what she told me. She was pissed _off_ Sebastian and she swore to get you back. She begged me to help her and I felt bad about her getting sent away in the first place so I agreed to help her. She told me she wanted to put you away like you put her away so she told me to lure you into bed and then cry rape. I thought it was a pretty screwed up thing to do but…I _like_ Kathryn you know and as I'm sure you're well aware she's really hard to resist."

He knew that all too well. Valmont was also aware that as much as Kathryn hated him at times, she would never go that far. "Even if she did blame me there's no way she would get me arrested. Kathryn's not that fucked up." He paused "or at least she wouldn't do anything that fucked up to _me_."

Madison crossed her arms to her chest and challenged "oh really? What about making you think you slept with Simon? That's pretty fucked up."

He was about to argue when he realized she was right. Setting him up for raped was completely fucked up and brutal. It was completely Kathryn's style. She had manipulated him into dumping Annette. She had made him believe he fucked a guy. She had once tied up him and torn his beloved journal to shreds right before his eyes. This was completely something she would do especially if she had felt threatened. The other day in the empty classroom she had been livid with him and ready to tear him a new one.

Slumping back against the brink wall of the police station his head dropped as he put the pieces together. It hadn't made sense that Simon would set him up, he had no motive. If Madison had set up the 'rape' to get him sent to jail and away from Kathryn, she wouldn't have bailed him out. Kathryn however, knew Madison had a thing for her and she knew she could her to get what she wanted. She wanted to screw him over. Mission accomplished.

Coming up beside him, Madison sighed "I really am sorry about all of this. I guess we both got sucked in by her. You know I've never been your biggest fan Sebastian but even I wouldn't call you a toy."

He cocked an eyebrow at this "toy? That little bitch called me a toy?"

"Yes told me when her _toys_ step out of line, they have to be _disposed_ of. As soon as she heard you were arrested she stopped taking my calls. I guess I'm the next toy to be disposed of." She stared into space a moment before turning back to him and asking "what are you going to do about her?"

"Oh I'm not going to do anything. I'm not going to lift a finger." Pushing away from the wall he snarled "I'm going to let that little witch rot in that hell hole in Utah until she's fat and miserable."

"Can't say I blame you." Walking back to her awaiting limo she offered "come on, I'll drive you home."

Valmont looked back at her like she was high. "Uh, no thank you."

"Look I don't expect you to forgive me."

"Good" he snickered "because I don't see that happening any time soon."

Madison smiled coyly as she took his hand and pulled him to her car. "Maybe you should come back to my place and I'll make it up to you."

"Yes because last time we went to bed together it worked out so well for me." Sebastian yanked his hand away. "Sweetheart, I wouldn't get near your pussy with a monkey's dick."

Leaning into him she whispered in his ear "who said anything about putting it in my pussy?" As she pulled away she giggled at his surprised reaction. "Besides, how else are you planning to get home?"

Realizing she had a point Sebastian relented. "Fine, lead the way."

to be continued (Please Review)

_Next Chapter 34: Manchester's New Royalty_


	34. Manchester's New Royalty

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

_A/N: I actually hadn't planned on updating this again until I posted the new chapter of "Dangerous Liaisons" but I wanted to get this and the next chapter out of the way first so DL will have to wait until Monday. Anyway, I know most of you really HATE Madison and Simon (even though I enjoy writing them) but hold tight, this is all leading to something I promise you! _

**Chapter 34: Manchester's New Royalty**

* * *

"Now, put your hands together and help me welcome Manchester's Winter king and queen, Simon Bristow and Madison King!" Cooper Sutherland, the vice president of the senior class, screamed into the mike. This normally would have been Kathryn's responsibility had she not been unfortunately detained at the moment. Even if she had been present however, she would likely not be the one announcing the winners. She would be accepting the prize. But Manchester's former reigning queen wasn't there and nobody appeared to be missing her. They were too busy worshipping the newly crowned royalty.

Wearing a full length, powder blue Versace gown Madison stepped into the spotlight and smiled radiantly with just a hint of humility. All her years of modeling had taught her how to appear confident but not too full of herself. As Cooper placed the silver crown on her head she grinned relishing even this small victory. Sure, the winter queen title was stupid and meaningless but then again so was high school. Besides, there was some satisfaction to be had in the knowledge that all of those girls, who were clapping and cheering her on, hated her guts when she arrived at the school over a month ago. Now they all worshipped her.

Actually that wasn't entirely true. If Madison had ever bothered to really get to know any of the girls she went to school with she might have realized that they all still secretly hated her guts. When the former model first arrived at Manchester she acted as if she was above all of them so the other girls had quickly classified her as a snob. Then Kathryn got sent away and suddenly Madison started talking to people more but she always used that same condescending tone that told them she still thought she was better than them.

Still, with Kathryn gone Manchester needed a new leader and Madison fit the bill. She was gorgeous, smart and charming. Plus her money and status far out shadowed everyone. Her friendship with Simon didn't hurt things either. It was largely suspected that he was the reason she won Winter queen when she wasn't even nominated in the first place. She had won, but behind her back everyone still bitched about how much they hated her. They wanted Kathryn back. Kathryn had been a bitch too, most everyone who mattered knew this but they had accepted it as part of her charm. She was ambitious. She was charming. She was gone.

For his part Simon had just managed to scrape by and win Winter King. Of course the boys didn't compete like the girls did. They didn't run campaigns unless their girlfriend was running for winter queen and wanted to ensure the perfect king. This lack of involvement usually left it up to the students to decide. They normally picked the most popular guy or secretly the guy they believed would make the biggest scene. Sebastian usually won this award but over the past month he had been rather low key.

Everyone had of course forgotten about his little arrest. Madison had claimed it was a misunderstanding and that they had made up. Sebastian had refused to comment on the whole matter. Instead he appeared to not give a damn about anything anymore. Oh, he still slept with his fare share of girls but the mischievous glint was gone from his eyes and he seemed less interested in going after anyone considered a genuine challenge. He hadn't even bothered to show up to the Winter formal. Some people said he was on drugs, others claimed that he was having a breakdown of some sort. A few had correctly guessed he missed his sister. Everyone however agreed on one thing, he had definitely lost his edge.

All of this of course was terribly amusing to Simon. With Valmont out of the picture, his reputation had skyrocketed. He was adored by the teachers and faculty. The girls worshipped his good looks, family name and charisma. Even the jocks thought he was cool. Then again he was sleeping with most of them. Only a few in the know people had a clue about his true sexuality.

Of course Sebastian had never been his main competition anyhow, that title belonged to Kathryn. With her now out of the picture all her duties were now falling to him. Since she had been gone for about a month now, Headmaster Hardgrove suggested that he take her post as student body president. He begged off but planned on accepting it after a few days so he could appear humble. All that love that had been continuously thrown at Kathryn was now being thrown at him. He now had all the power. Not that he was really after it to begin with. No, his reasons for dethroning Kathryn and Sebastian had been of a much more personal nature.

Grinning smugly he leaned in and whispered into his date's ear, "well darling isn't it nice to be loved?"

"You can this love?" Madison sighed as she looked out over the crowd at her fellow students. "These people are sheep."

"Yes, well it's better to be loved then hated. Even among sheep." Chuckling darkly he added "just ask Kathryn."

"Oh, but she can't…thanks to you."

Madison and Simon simultaneously turned at the gruff voice behind them. Dominic was along side Natalia, who was looking very annoyed and uncomfortable standing amongst the rah-rah crowd. She wasn't really into school functions like Winter Court and was pretty sure the only reason they won was because they were the only quasi-functional couple in their whole demented high school.

Dominic hadn't wanted to be there either but Natalia insisted they show up or else deal with getting hassled for bailing come Monday morning. After accepting their stupid little crowns he was subjected to having to be in the same air space as Simon and Madison, individuals who he considered to be a complete waste of flesh. Standing behind them on the stage he had overheard their entire conversation and although he agreed with them, the student body was mainly composed of sheep, he found himself suddenly defensive when Kathryn's name came up.

With his intense gaze fixed on Dominic, Simon sneered coolly "what was that trailer park?"

"You heard me" he replied with an equally cold smile. "I'm well aware that you two were behind what happened to Kathryn. You set her brother up too I imagine."

"That was a misunderstanding" Madison huffed.

Simon held up his hand to silence her. "Do you really think you're in any position to make slanderous accusations against me Dominic? I mean especially you being in the position you are and all."

The other boy cocked an eyebrow, "and what position would that be?"

Fixing his stare on Dominic's date he eyed her then looked back at him with a predator's gaze. "As Kathryn's protector of course."

"What are you talking about?" Natalia sighed "he barely knows Kathryn."

"Really? I was under the impression they were good friends. Now wherever would I get an idea like that from Dominic?"

With a phony smile, the same one she used when she accepted her bullshit award, Natalia replied "gee I don't know Simon. Maybe one of your boyfriends whispered it in your ear after he was done sucking you off."

While Simon glared daggers at the girl Madison laughed. "Ooh, isn't she a spunky one."

"Stupid is more like it."

Eagar to turn the conversation away from his girlfriend Dominic asked "aren't you worried?"

"About?"

"What Kathryn will do to you once she comes back. She **will** come back you know and I imagine when she does you two will be first on her hit list. You see she doesn't need me or anyone else to defend her, she's plenty capable on her own, though I'm sure you're already well aware."

The dance was once again underway and the people standing on stage started to leave so the band could start back up. Taking Natalia by the hand Dominic led her to the stairs. Over his shoulder he looked back at Simon who was still glowering at him. "Then again perhaps you have nothing to worry about. It isn't like you two have any big secrets she could use against you, is it?" he chuckled as he walked away.

"The nice ass and piercing eyes aside…I really hate that guy" Simon sneered.

Madison bit her lip. "He doesn't have a point though right? Not that I'm worried, but Kathryn won't come after us?"

Simon's confident smirk returned. "No dollface in order for that to happen she'd actually have to have a fucking clue as to what is going on. No worries, she doesn't."

Suspicion crept into her voice as she asked "how can you be so sure?"

"Because I talked to her yesterday." He relished the stunned look on his friends face a moment before continuing on. "We had the nicest little phone call. She's buying that same bullshit story we fed to Valmont about a bitter winter queen rival being behind the rumor that got her tossed into up-chuck rehab. I don't believe she blames you anymore for siding with her parents…though honestly I can't be sure. I do know one thing. She is _livid_ at Sebastian for 'abandoning' her. She has no idea about him getting arrested of course, she simply thinks he's too busy fucking the female senior class to be bothered helping her get out. Valmont meanwhile is completely lost without his master around to guide him and is hardly a threat to us whatsoever." Simon chuckled "so you see our little plan is working out quite nicely."

Madison sighed, already bored by the entire thing. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Well done."

"Same to you. Now come on, I've got a bottle of bubbly waiting for us upstairs in the best suite in the place."

Simon took her by the hand and led her out of the ballroom where the dance was being held. They headed up the elevator and arrived at the biggest suite at the Four Seasons. Sure enough when they stepped inside a nice cold bottle of champagne sat waiting for them. Simon un-corked the bottle while Madison fell back on the bed with a sigh of boredom.

Oblivious to his friend's mood Bristow laughed. "See and you didn't think you would have any fun in Manhattan. Shame on you" he teased.

Staring at her manicure she asked "when does the fun part begin?"

Simon rolled his eyes as he took a sip from the bottle. "What's your problem Naomi? Isn't this what we wanted?"

"No" she snapped "this is what _you_ wanted."

"Well what do you want…oh let me guess, Kathryn?"

Madison sighed "after everything we've done to her I have to admit I still fancy her."

"Why is that my love? She's just a spoiled schoolgirl, nothing special. She's completely unworthy of you."

Leaning back on her elbows she cocked her head and demanded "if she's just a school girl why are you so damn determined to take her down?"

"I didn't want to take her down" he replied sensibly. "I just wanted to take something from her."

"What's the difference?"

Simon took another swig of the bottle and then crashed onto the bed beside Madison. "Okay, confession time. You were right when you said I was jealous of Kathryn."

She snickered "I knew it! I knew that you couldn't stand it that everybody loved her. Face it with Kathryn around you would always be coming in second place."

"That may or may not be true but this had nothing to do with her being more popular. Even I'm not that shallow. No, I was jealous of something Kathryn had. You see I have everything she does. I'm just as smart, just as pretty, just as rich, just as powerful-

"Maybe even more so" she offered.

"Exactly. I have everything she does or could have. In a way she in my only true equal. Except for one thing. She has one thing that I don't and could never have."

Madison thought about it a moment. A knowing smile spread across her face as she guessed "Sebastian."

"That's right."

"But I thought you didn't fancy him?"

He shrugged "oh he's very pretty but no it's not Sebastian. It's her relationship with Sebastian. I told you when you first arrived that I had never seen anything like it and I stand by my assessment. The bond between them, the loyalty they have to each other. Even when they are at one another's throats they are still there when the other falls. I mean look at how Kathryn immediately jumped to the assumption that Sebastian set her up. When her parents shipped her off he was still not only going to get her out he was going to avenge her as well. That's loyalty."

"Or love?"

"No what they have has nothing to do with love. It's more than love, stronger than friendship…well I've never had anything like that in my life and I never could. It's too dangerous, I'm a Bristow after all with secrets that are far too big to share with anyone. Kathryn has it with Valmont, she can share with him all her secrets."

Madison watched him curiously. "And you hate her for it?"

"You know me too well Naomi. You know I can't stand to see someone with something I don't have." His tone darkening he added "Why can she have someone in her life like that and I can't? So I simply had to take it from her."

Sitting up on the bed she huffed "well darling you do have me."

"Yes" he laughed running a hand through her long black hair. "That and a quarter will get me absolutely nothing. Sorry sweetheart but we both know if you're back was against the wall you wouldn't hesitate to turn on me and I would do the same. It's just not in our nature to look out for anyone besides ourselves."

She considered this a moment. It was sad but true. "Yes I suppose you have a point."

Madison's cell phone went off a moment later. Getting up from the bed she walked over to the table where she tossed her purse earlier and pulled it out. "Hello?" Her eyes went wide as she heard a familiar voice on the other end "Kathryn?"

She whipped back around and looked at Simon who sat up alert on the bed. He watched intently as his friend talked on the phone. Madison's voice dropped to a low whisper as she spoke into the phone. Obviously she didn't want him to hear everything she was saying.

"No Kathryn, that's okay. Yes…um, tomorrow? Well, I don't…well I'm not sure. I'll consider it. All right, bye."

As she hung up the phone she looked deep in thought as she sat it back on the table. "Madison? Hello, Madison?" Simon called out trying to get her attention. Finally he yelled "NAOMI!"

"What?"

Jumping up from the bed he demanded "what was that? What did Kathryn want?"

"She wants me to come see her. She says it's important."

Simon shook his head in disbelief. "You're not going to go. Are you?"

to be continued (Please Review)

_Next Chapter 35: New Haven's Favorite Patient_


	35. New Haven’s Favorite Patient

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

**Chapter 35: New Haven's Favorite Patient**

* * *

"Madison, I want you to turn that car around and come back home. You shouldn't be visiting Kathryn."

The beautiful young woman chuckled as she listened to her friend's request, or rather demand. Evidently he had forgotten who he was speaking to. "Sorry luv, but I think you have me confused with one of your docile little minions. I don't take orders…even from a Bristow."

She could practically hear his sneer on the other end as he replied "I'm not ordering you. I'm just relaying some common sense. That little bitch is planning something and _you_ are walking right into her trap."

Rolling her eyes as she studied her newly manicured nails Madison sighed "yes I know, we've been over this. Kathryn is dangerous, she's out to get us, watch my back, blah, blah, blah. I get the picture."

"Obviously you don't" he huffed "or you wouldn't have gotten on that goddamn plane in the first place. The fact that Merteuil actually offered you her families private jet to get there should have been red flag number one. Do you honestly think she flew you down there for a friendly chat?"

"No, I'm well aware she likely wants something from me." Madison was okay with this idea, just so long as she got something from Kathryn in return. She knew her oldest friend had a point. The petite brunette couldn't be trusted, she realized this, yet at the same time she couldn't ignore the tug she felt towards her. Kathryn Merteuil was special, one of a kind even. Brilliant, clever, and oh so exquisitely beautiful. Thinking about her china doll face and tight little body, Madison drifted off in thought…

"Hey, are you listening to me? Naomi!"

"Yes!" she cried into the phone exasperated that this conversation was still going on. "Got it, I'm making a terrible mistake. Anything else?"

"Fine, don't take me seriously" Simon sneered. "I just wish for once you would think with your head and not your pussy because-

"And on that note" Madison cut him off and hung up. She did adore Simon, really she did, but he could be such a prick. She had been a good friend to him, helping him with his little plot against Kathryn and Sebastian. He had gotten what he wanted now it was her turn. If she wanted to have a little fun with Merteuil what business was it of his?

Staring out the tinted limo window she watched as the scenery changed from brick buildings and convenience stores to the rolling hills and snow covered mountains. It was pretty in a way but so dreadfully boring. Kathryn must be going out of her mind here, Madison thought with more than a little amusement. Perhaps that was why she invited her in the first place. She wanted one of her toys.

The New Haven clinic was located out in the middle of nowhere. Apparently all the fresh air and scenery was suppose to be good for the patients. Wrapping her chinchilla fur coat tighter around herself, the former model and drug addict flashbacked to her own stay at rehab in a similar environment. The counselors had told her that she should think of the 'tranquil' rest home as a place to regroup and flush away all the 'negative toxins'. All that touchy-feely crap made her shudder. She had preferred to think of it as jail with room service and a spa.

As the limo passed through the heavy iron gates of New Haven and slowly made its way up the drive the building came into view. Peering out the window, Madison was surprised to discover that the supposed 'hell hole' looked a lot more like a luxury resort than a rehab clinic. The large building filled with picture-esq windows and featuring valet service in front looked thoroughly modern. There were pools and tennis courts on the grounds but they were currently closed. Instead girls swarmed around enjoying many winter activities including ice skating and skiing down hills most people would pay a fortune to get the opportunity to use.

Getting out of her limo, Madison smoothed out her knee length pencil skirt and slipped off her Chanel sunglasses. As she made her way inside the building she passed by a couple of beautiful blond girls with waist long hair and blue-green eyes, holding some skies. It occurred to her then that Kathryn likely didn't need her to come to Utah for entertainment purposes. By the looks of it if she was seeking some girl-girl entertainment she had plenty of opportunities. She now began to feel a little more apprehensive and wondered if Simon had been right all along.

Using the directions Kathryn had given her, she got on the elevator and headed to the seventh floor. Her high heeled boots clicked loudly against the marble floor as she walked over to the reception desk. A middle aged black woman in a pinstriped suit with the name take 'Angeline' greeted her. "How may I help you dear?"

"I'm here to see a patient, Kathryn Merteuil."

The older woman seemed to beam at the name before quickly glancing down at the clipboard in front of her. "Oh yes, Kathryn did say she had a guest coming this afternoon. Miss. King I presume?" When Madison nodded in agreement she signaled her to follow as she headed down the hall. "You know Kathryn is one of our favorite patients. She's such a sweet girl and such a hard worker. I tell you if half the girls who come here had her positive attitude, well, it would make my job a hell of a lot easier! She really is an inspiration to all the girls at New Haven."

Trailing behind the woman Madison couldn't help but smirk. Apparently Kathryn was weaving her special brand of bullshit around here as easily as she did in Manhattan. "Yes, Kathryn is a very…special girl. We all miss her terribly back home. Tell me, is she making any progress?"

She nodded in the affirmative "yes, she's gaining some weight but frankly you couldn't tell by looking at her. Still as tiny as a button that one." Angeline held open a door that led to a spacious lounge. "Well you can wait here and I'll go get her for you."

Madison stepped into the room as the woman went to find Kathryn. Pale pink walls met with plush white carpeting, flooring the spacious room. There were large cream colored leather sofas and armchairs along the walls, detailed end tables with the latest fashion magazines and a big plasma widescreen television on the wall. As far as lounges go, it was the deluxe model. Making herself comfortable Madison waited wondering if the girl she had been fantasizing about had changed at all during the long month. Was she indeed heavier? Had she lost some of that gleam that made her so special and separated her from all the rest? She was about to find out.

The door on the other side of the room opened and Angeline appeared with Kathryn following after her. Madison sighed as she took in the petite slip of a girl and saw that she was still as elegant and beautiful as the last time she laid eyes on her. Wearing a pair of silver satin drawstring pants and a white body hugging tank top she looked as slim as she always did with the possible exception of her breasts which looked fuller. Then again it was possible she was wearing a padded bra to fool the doctors and clinic staff.

With her dark hair swept into an elegant bun on top her head and a few strands of hair framing her beautifully scrubbed clean face she looked as lovely as ever. Rising to her feet Madison ran her hand self-consciously down her own long beautiful hair in a last ditch effort to look presentable. As Kathryn passed by Angeline she gave her a beaming smile before pulling her quasi-friend into a hug.

Madison was surprised by the show of affection as she at first stiffened in the embrace and then slowly melted, circling her arms around Kathryn's petite waist. This was a far cry from the last time they saw one another when Kathryn knocked her to the ground nearly rendering her unconscious. Still Madison wasn't complaining.

"Oh isn't that sweet" Angeline gushed clapping her hands together. "Well I'll leave you two girls to get reacquainted. Kathryn, I'll tell the children you'll read them their story after dinner, okay?"

Turning back she smiled kindly "yes, thank you so much Angeline."

"Bye"

When the door finally closed and they were at last alone the sweet little girl smile on Kathryn's face fell away and was replaced by a bitter scowl. "Tubby old hag" she sneered.

Stepping back Madison grinned "there's the Kathryn I know. For a minute there I was expecting…"

"What? That I had gained fifty pounds and was a better, warmer, me?" She scoffed "dream on."

She nodded uneasily as she sat back down. "Well you do look good."

"Yes well, there's ways around the weight gaining thing. Anyway, how was your flight? I take it you enjoyed the Valmont jet?"

"It was lovely but I think we both know you didn't invite me all the way down here out of the goodness of your heart or to chit chat and gossip." Madison eyed her knowingly "the last time we spoke you practically tried to strangle me with your bare hands. Has something changed?"

Kathryn grinned slyly "you could say that. I need your help."

Madison crossed her arms to her chest and slumped back against the leather couch, feeling deflated a little bit. Had she really believed Kathryn had wanted to see her for any other reason? "Why would I help you?"

"Why would you fly all the way down here?" she countered. "Look, I know it wasn't you who set me up but you weren't exactly helpful when my bitch mother was trying to ship me off. However, I know why you did it. You think I used you that night we slept together."

"Someone thinks highly of herself" she huffed. "What makes you think **I** wasn't using you?"

With a smile that seemed almost genuine Kathryn pushed "Madison, it's okay and I'm sorry. I was a bitch to you and I realize that now. But come on, you owe me and you know it."

She did find it curious that Kathryn didn't blame her anymore and she wondered who the brunette thought was the culprit. Did she suspect Simon? Leaning forward she inquired "Kathryn what exactly are you after?"

The ends of her lips turned up in a sinister smirk and she purred "revenge."

"Against?"

"Who do you think? The person who put me here of course." She waited a beat before revealing "Sebastian. I want you to help me take down my step brother."

Madison's eyes widened for a moment, surprised by this. "Wait a minute, I thought, I mean didn't that girl who was running against you…what's her name? Wasn't she the one who spread that rumor?"

Rising to her feet suddenly, arms firmly on hips Kathryn's green eyes narrowed menacingly at Madison as she spat "it was Valmont, I know it was! He had motive and opportunity." Pacing before her she rambled almost irrationally "I know he's been plotting against me ever since I ruined his stupid fucking journal. He probably talked my parents into sending me here. He denies it of course but he hasn't visited or even called once. I would expect this from my pathetic excuse for parents but not from him…he's suppose to…he's the only one…"

Kathryn trailed off suddenly, her voice breaking a little. When a look of vulnerability crossed her pretty face Madison studied her entranced. "Go on."

Turning to her she admitted "he's suppose to care about me. I know that sounds ridiculous given our relationship and all but I always thought underneath all the snide comments and backstabbing he felt something for me."

It occurred to Madison right then that Simon was right, Kathryn was truly in the dark over everything that had been going on. She knew nothing about her stepbrother's arrest let alone their part in putting her in the clinic. It appeared Simon truly had broken the stepsiblings bond. A small part of her actually felt a little guilty for possibly wounding Kathryn but a bigger part saw this for the opportunity it was.

Standing up she placed a comforting arm on her friends shoulders "oh Kathryn, I'm sorry but you of all people should know Sebastian cares about nobody but himself."

Looking away from her she asked bitterly "he hasn't said anything about me?"

"No not that I've heard of. He's just up to his usual tricks, screwing girls and leaving them to ruin" she lied knowing full well that Valmont had fallen into some pathetic form of depression.

Turning back to her now in full anger mode, Kathryn demanded "then will you help me?"

Madison shrugged "I don't know. I'd like to help you Kathryn, honestly, but my schedule is swamped. What's in it for me?"

With a seductive grin she moved up close to Madison and ran her hands up her smooth dark skin until they rested on the back of her neck. Leaning in she kissed her urgently on the mouth. As she pulled away she licked her lips. "Any questions?"

"I don't know" Madison teased, her own hands cupping Kathryn's newly supple breasts. "I got burned the last time."

Licking her earlobe she whispered "then I guess I'm just going have to make it up to won't I?"

Shivering with anticipation she breathed, "Anything for you Kathryn."

- to be continued (Please Review)

_Next Chapter 36: Come Into My Web…_


	36. Come Into My Web…

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

**Chapter 36: Come Into My Web…**

* * *

"So how does freedom taste?"

Kathryn, who had been casually smoking a cigarette while stretched out across Madison's bed slowly got up on all fours and crawled over to her friend leaning against the side of the mattress. Rising up so they were at eye level, the petite brunette gave her an evil smirk before flicking her tongue up her neck, in one long tantalizing stroke. "Delicious" she purred in her ear.

Madison didn't bother to contain her shudder as she felt the other girl's hot breath tickle her skin. Kathryn had such a pull over her. One little taste and she was dying for more. She wet her lips hungrily as she watched her friend flop back on the bed gracefully and resume puffing away on her cigarette all the while a teasing smile played on her lips. How she desperately wished to climb on top of her and pick up where they left off only a few short hours ago. However, her hormones would have to wait. There was a mission at hand.

"Thank you again for getting me released from that place" Kathryn sighed, flicking her cigarette ash on the carpet. "I have to admit I'm impressed with how smoothly it went. You didn't run into any problems?"

"No, smooth as silk" she lied coolly. Of course there had been problems and she suspected Kathryn knew this she just didn't care to hear about them. Getting her released early from New Haven had been no easy task as it required a great deal of grief on her part not to mention money. However, it had been worth the hassle to have Kathryn all to herself.

After leaving Utah together the day before, the pair had used the Valmont jet to get back to Manhattan and were now hold up in the King's townhouse. Luckily, Madison's parents were currently away on a joint business trip abroad. They wouldn't be back for at least a week so the girls had the place to themselves. Kathryn had more or less invited herself to stay, not that she was complaining of course, because she didn't want anyone to know she had left the clinic yet. This all played into Merteuil's grand scheme against Valmont.

"Now remember" she told her forcefully "no one can know I'm back in town or that I'm staying with you. No one Madison, not even Simon."

Shrugging her brown suede Dolce & Gabbana jacket off she rolled her eyes as she walked over to her three way mirror to examine her reflection. "Yes of course darling, I understand. We've been over this…_many_ times."

Madison removed her dress off and grabbed a black satin negligee from her lingerie drawer. As she slipped the silky fabric over her head she noticed Kathryn come up behind her in the mirror. Resting her chin on her long, bare arm she fluttered her pretty eyes at her playfully. "I don't mean to nag but this is important. I want Sebastian to pay for what he's done to me. Don't you?"

"Of course" she replied distractedly.

"Well in order for this to work I need to be able to trust you."

Madison looked over her shoulder at her and asked in a tone more vulnerable than she meant to use, "you trust me?"

"Right now you're about the only person I do trust" she admitted. "Simon however is another story. That guy would sell out his own mother for plane reservation." Smirking Kathryn added "come to think of it, so would I. In any event, I don't trust him so promise me you won't say anything to him about me staying here?"

Turning to face her, Madison placed her hands firmly on her arms as she looked her in the eye and promised "Kathryn don't worry about it. I won't say a word about you staying here. Now, they're going to be here any minute. You should go and make yourself scarce."

Glancing down at her watch she nodded in agreement. "Okay, you're right; I should get out of here." Leaning forward she gave her a quick peck on the mouth before making for the door. Raising her eyebrows suggestively Kathryn gave her one last seductive smile as she left the room. "Try not to have too much fun without me."

Thinking back on the previous night and earlier that morning Madison licked her lips. "I don't think that will be a problem." Walking over to the doorway she watched as Kathryn strode down the long hall to her guest bedroom. She slowly started to close the door but peered through the crack making sure that her guest did indeed go into her room and didn't stick around to eavesdrop.

When she was assured of her privacy she closed the bedroom door and walked over to her desk where a video camera that the pair had purchased earlier that day sat atop the box it came it. Recalling the instructions the guy who sold it to her gave her, Madison hooked it up with little problem and then discreetly hid it behind some books. She was so distracted by her task she hadn't heard the bedroom door open again and someone slip inside.

"Well what do we have here?" Madison wiped around startled to find Simon standing behind her with a Cheshire cat grin. "Trying to give Paris Hilton a run for her money?"

"You scared the hell out of me" she sighed clamping her hand to her heart. "Why didn't you knock?"

"Sorry," he chuckled as he walked over to examine her hidden camera. "I didn't want to risk alerting your house guest to my presence, as per your request. You know I think I should be insulted that Kathryn doesn't trust me."

Slapping her friends hands away from the camera she snapped, "Is there any reason she should?"

"Touché" Simon agreed as he collapsed casually back into her desk chair. "I'm curious then as to why I'm here. If the little bitch doesn't trust me why are you letting me in on her little scheme?"

"**Our** little scheme, actually" she corrected him. "Kathryn has asked me to help her take down her stepbrother. Congratulations, apparently your plan to turn them against each other has indeed succeeded."

Simon smiled smugly, obviously pleased at this news. "Thank you I couldn't have done it without you, though I suspect you don't want Kathryn to know that. So, what is this plan you two vixens have hatched up?"

Strolling over to her bed Madison sprawled out and rested her head on her outstretched hand. "I've invited Sebastian over tonight along with Chancellor Arnold's daughter. Lilly, you know here?"

He shrugged "vaguely. She goes to St. Benedicts?" When she nodded in the affirmative he chuckled darkly "isn't she only sixteen?"

"Fifteen but who's counting. Anyway, little Lilly is at an experimental stage in her development. She wants to broaden her sexual horizons and I have graciously agreed to help by offering up Sebastian as a tutor."

"I get it, you videotape Valmont deflowering the Chancellors underage daughter but to what end? I mean the guy has already taken the virginity of the Headmaster's daughter and he didn't get so much as a detention. What will this do?"

Sitting up Madison stared off in thought as she explained "according to Kathryn, her parents have put her stepbrother on notice. One more fuck-up or family humiliation and they are shipping him off to military school."

Simon rolled his eyes as he took one of Kathryn's cigarettes off the night side table and lit it. "I see, so an eye for an eye then? Merteuil _thinks_ Valmont got her put away so she's going to put him away. Where do I fit in to this scenario?"

"Well," Madison continued proudly "after a little creative editing to delete myself from the equation I want you to take that tape and make sure it gets shown to the right people. I told Kathryn I would do it but I obviously can't without risking someone expecting my involvement. You on the other hand will just appear to be a concerned student. If a Bristow shows the Chancellor that tape no way will he question its authenticity, get it?"

"Yes" he said hesitantly "but Naomi I don't think this is a good idea. I mean even if you pull this off…you do realize Kathryn is only using you, right? You can't trust her baby."

A sobering look appeared on the pretty girl's face as she replied glumly "funny she said the same thing about you. And for the record I don't trust her but I have to do this for her. I want to make up for what we did to her."

Jumping to his feet excitedly Simon bellowed "What we did to her!"

"Shh!" Madison silenced him "she'll here you."

Glancing briefly at the door he looked back at his friend and hissed "since when did you grow a conscious? Need I remind you that you were more than happy to go along with my challenge? It was _your_ idea to spread that rumor and _you_ were the one who called her parents and suggested that clinic. What's changed? Unless…oh Christ, are you telling me you've honestly fallen for her? Fucking her is one thing but love is another and you know that."

"So what if I have?" she asked flippantly. "Look, I think we really hurt her. Sebastian was the only real friend she had."

"Boo fucking hoo" he snarled. "So what, are you hoping to become the next Sebastian? Dream on it will never happen."

"Why not?"

Clenching his fists in frustration he argued "because for starter Kathryn is straight. She may play the girl-on-girl field occasionally but when it gets right down to it she's all about dick. A vibrator and a dildo aren't going to cut it princess."

Madison's lips curved in a smirk, "it did last night."

"Wake up Naomi she's just using you to get her revenge on Sebastian. Once that happens she'll drop you in a heartbeat for whatever piece of jock ass that comes along next."

Getting up from the bed she strode over to her vanity and powdered her face. "Maybe not" she told him confidently. "I haven't told you my good news yet. Mummy and daddy are finally relenting. They told me so long as my next drug test comes back clean that I can start modeling again."

"That's great" he replied genuinely happy for her.

"Yes, which means I'll probably be back in Milan in time for the fall shows." She waited a beat before adding "I'm thinking of asking Kathryn to come along."

Simon couldn't help but snicker "good luck with that."

"You don't think she'd come?"

"Oh I think she'd come alright…and then ditch you as soon as the plane lands. I think you're delusional if you believe otherwise Madison."

Hearing him call her by her real name made her realize that he wasn't just trying to be an ass. Simon was honestly telling her what he thought and she knew that he had a point. Kathryn was likely using her but at the same time she couldn't help herself. A part of her wanted to hope that Kathryn was actually being genuine. Perhaps he was right about her being delusional after all.

"Look, are you going to help me or not?"

Coming up behind her he mussed her hair affectionately. "Sure, what the hell. What are friend for if not to help destroy an enemy?"

Madison laughed as she rose to her feet and pecked his cheek in thanks. "Now you should get going. Sebastian should be here soon and I don't want him to find you. He might get suspicious."

As Simon headed to the door he asked "so how exactly do you plan on convincing young Valmont to bed the underage girl? He'll likely guess that you're up to something."

"Let me handle him" she replied confidently "I know just what to do to make him eat out of the palm of my hand. Kathryn taught me a few tricks."

He laughed before quietly exiting the bedroom and heading to his car parked at the discreet servants entrance. Madison walked out onto her terrace and watched the busy street below. Sure enough, five minutes later, Sebastian's vintage jag pulled up to the curb. The beauty grinned, "Showtime."

- to be continued (Please Review)

_Next Chapter 37: …Said the Spider to the Fly_


	37. …Said the Spider to the Fly

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

**Chapter 37: …Said the Spider to the Fly**

* * *

Upon hearing the light, rat-a-tat knock from her bedroom door Madison smiled as she counted to ten and closed the short journey from her terrace balcony to the heavy double doors. Placing a steady hand on the brass doorknob she straightened out her black negligee, ran a hand through her long hair and smiled coyly before greeting her guest.

The door opened revealing her pray. Sebastian stood on the other side leaning one hand casually against the doorframe. Wearing a long-sleeve black button down shirt, a pair of black trousers and his frock coat, he shifted his eye glasses as his intense gaze narrowed in on her. Judging by the scowl on his face, he wasn't pleased to be there. "Well hello Sebastian, I was starting to think you wouldn't show. Don't tell me you couldn't remember what bedroom was mine; I think I might be crushed." Licking her lips she moved in to kiss him and added, "I mean after our night together and all."

Valmont looked her over disinterestedly. "Cut the shit, why am I here?"

Stepping back she snapped, "What crawled up your ass?"

He rolled his eyes and brushed past her into the room. His eyes seemed to search the room as if waiting for someone to pop out. Turning back to her, his tone as dry as ever he demanded, "We aren't friends, I didn't come over here to gossip and braid your hair, so once again why did you summon me here this evening? What's so damn important it couldn't be handled over the phone?"

Madison sighed as she closed the door, realizing that this might be more difficult than she first anticipated. She had assumed Sebastian wouldn't exactly be friendly; after all he pretty much had been ignoring her in school for the past month. However, she hadn't foreseen his hostility. Still she wasn't worried, she could handle Valmont. After all he was only a _boy_.

Taking a seat on her bed she pouted, "Why are you being so mean? I thought we were friends?"

"Friends?" he repeated the word as if it was a foreign concept. "There's a four letter word if ever I heard one. I don't trust you Madison."

Slowly rising from the bed she sauntered up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, cobra like. "After I went through all that trouble to get you released from jail after your heartless sister set you up, I'd expect a little gratitude. Not to mention what we did after that…" flinching over the memory her smile faltered slightly. "I've never actually let a guy do that to me before."

"Really?" Sebastian asked as his hands curved around her ass. When she nodded he responded by slapping her behind hard and letting out a cruel laugh. Madison let out a pained yelp as he pulled away and crashed back on her bed. "I would have thought a slut like you would have had it six ways to Sunday by now."

Narrowing her eyes angrily at his smug face, she rubbed her ass. She very much wanted to punch him in the face and wipe that shit eating grin off of him. But, since she couldn't result to violence, not now anyway, she would do it another way. "Tell me Valmont, heard from Kathryn lately?"

His confident smile and the amusement dancing in his eyes went away at the question. Madison smiled triumphantly back at him. After staring her down a moment his features relaxed but she wasn't fooled. "No I haven't," waving his hand carelessly in the air as if removing some imaginary lint he added, "the bitch can rot for all I care."

"Hmm, somehow I think you are not being entirely truthful."

Sebastian gave her a tight smile. "Madison, as entertaining as our little talks are I'm going to have to ask you to get to the point. What is it you're after?"

Putting her attitude aside for the moment she explained, "Well I need your help with something."

"What?"

Before she could answer there was another knock at the door. Rolling her eyes, she sighed in annoyance. It looked like her second guest was early. Sebastian drawled, "Expecting someone?"

Avoiding his question, she strolled hurriedly over to the door and threw it open. Sure enough Lilly Arnold stood on the other side, looking skittish but excited. Her big brown doe eyes contrasted nicely with her petite but ample body. Sebastian wouldn't be able to resist her, or at least she hoped he wouldn't. Curving a strand of her short blond hair behind her ear she greeted her, "hey Madison. You have a really great-

"You're early" she cut her off not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice.

The younger girl's soft pale cheeks reddened, "sorry but my parents wouldn't let me leave if I left any later."

"Like I care, come on it." Madison moved aside and strode into the room. Lilly looked over in surprise when she spotted Sebastian on the bed. He gave her a curious once over then looked back at the former model for answers. Beaming she explained, "Now our little party can really begin. Sebastian do you know Lilly Arnold?"

"No" he replied crisply.

"Um, we met once," the pixie replied, "it was at my father's fiftieth birthday party."

A look of understanding passed over his handsome face. "Lilly Arnold, you're Chancellor Arnold's daughter," he remarked his eyes never leaving Madison, "suddenly everything is starting to make sense.

Well, it's nice to meet you Lilly but I'm afraid I have to get going."

Getting up from the bed he headed for the door but Madison grabbed him by the arm, stopping him. "Just a second, you haven't heard my proposal."

"I think I have a pretty good idea what it is" he grumbled.

Glancing back over at the confused girl she suggested, "Honey, why don't you go into my closet and find something a little more…appropriate to wear."

Lilly stared down at her navy blue dress and blushed in embarrassment. "Okay, I'll be right back."

When the closet door closed behind her, Madison turned back to her other guest. "What's your problem? Are you honestly telling me you're going to pass up a piece of ass that tantalizing?"

Pulling his arm free Sebastian sneered, "Watch me. What do you need me here for anyway? The little slut looks more than willing."

She sighed, "Well looks can be deceiving. You see, the only way I can get in her panties is if you get in them first. Lilly's a little nervous about fucking a girl."

"Given the girl, I can't say I blame her.'

Letting the dig go she asked, "Are you going to join us?"

Grinning, he let his fingertips slid down her cleavage. "Temping, but…no. As much fun as it would be to bed the Chancellor's underage daughter and as much as it would add to my already horrid reputation, I can't risk it. I'm in enough shit already and if this got out the next girl I would be seeing would be the butch, mustache wearing English teacher at St. Benedicts. Since we both know I can't trust you to keep your mouth shut I think I'm going to have to pass. Bye-bye."

Turning on his heel, he went to the door and she let him open it before calling out, "Pussy."

Valmont closed it and slowly turned back to her. "Excuse me?"

Madison crossed her arms to her chest and narrowed her eyes tauntingly at him as she hissed, "Look at you, ever since Kathryn left you've been moping around like someone kicked your puppy. It's pathetic. You are turning into the goddamn laughing stock of the school. Before your step-sister left you would be jumping at the chance to nail little Lilly, now you can't get out the door fast enough. My, my Kathryn would laugh herself silly if she heard about this," walking over to the desk she grabbed her cordless phone and started to dial, "perhaps I should call her."

Marching up beside her he yanked the phone from her hand and slammed it back on the table. "You think I'll join you just because you call me a pussy? Grow up. I won't help you because I don't fucking trust you."

Madison thought back to what Kathryn had told her about getting Sebastian under control. Attack his weak spot, well she thought that had been Kathryn herself but it didn't seem to work. Recalling the petite brunette's suggestion she decided to go for his pride. "Fine," she sighed, "be the laughing stock of the school. When everyone finds out Monday morning that you wouldn't assist me your precious reputation will be ruined. Oh, and for the record, I don't trust **you** either."

The closet door opened and they both turned when Lilly came out wearing a pale pink satin camisole and an itty-bitty matching thong. Smiling at them she jumped up on the bed and laid out on her stomach. "Are you guys ready to get started?"

Looking back at Sebastian, Madison raised her eyebrows questioningly and remarked, "I'm not sure. What will it be Sebastian? Are you in or are you out?"

Glancing back at Lilly then back at her a strange smile came over his face. Slowly he walked back to the bed and took a seat beside the younger girl. "Oh I'm in alright, but first I want to play a little game."

"What kind of game?" Lilly asked.

"A trust game," he explained as if talking to a child. "You see, since I obviously don't trust you Madison, and you currently don't trust me, that puts us at a bit of a standstill. You want me to put myself on the line by doing you a favor, well, I'm asking you to do the same. You know, even things out a little." Reaching into his coat he felt around a moment before pulling out a tiny bag of what appeared to be cocaine. Waving in the air he asked, "Are you game?"

Madison shifted uneasily as she eyed the small, tempting bag. It had been months since she indulged in her favorite substance and just being near it again made her mouth water and skin itch. Still, she was well aware of the consequences if she did let herself give in to temptation. "Since when are you into that? I thought you were all about control?"

"Oh I am," he explained pleasantly as he emptied a little of the contents onto Lilly's bare ass, "but I like to indulge myself every now and then. Especially on evenings like this." Pulling a credit card from his wallet, Sebastian used it to make a couple lines out of the fine powder, careful not to spill any on the bed. "It really enhances the sexual experience. Then again, you should know all about that, right?" he laughed.

Still not taking her eyes off the coke she told him firmly, "I can't. My parents are having me tested in a few weeks and if they find that in my system I'm fucked."

"Hmm, then I guess we're both putting our asses on the line tonight," bending down he snorted a line off of Lilly's ass. Popping back up he rubbed at his nose and added, "so to speak. Come on Madison, it will be out of your system by then."

"Says you"

"Get your urine tested before their test and if it's not clean, switch it with someone else's. You're a smart girl, I'm sure you'll figure something out. Either way if you don't indulge," Sebastian reached forward and squeezed Lilly's tit, "then I won't."

Madison knew this was an incredibly stupid risk to take, given that if she failed that drug test not only would her parents not let her model but they would likely send her back to rehab. She couldn't risk it yet she also couldn't risk not setting up Sebastian. Kathryn would be beyond livid. Thinking it over she realized Sebastian had a point, it would probably be out of her system by then and if it wasn't she could probably get her parents to delay the test. And anyway, it had been so long since she allowed herself to let loose. It could be fun…

Going over to the bed, she sat on the other side of Lilly and glanced over at Valmont who's intense eyes were watching her closely. Bending down she snorted the second line off of Lilly's ass and he laughed, "That's my girl."

Jolting back up she held her nose, feeling light headed at first. She had nearly forgotten how this felt and about the incredible rush that went through her body, "Whoo!" she exclaimed, "Have any more?"

"Pace yourself," he advised as he rolled Lilly onto her back. Sebastian turned his attention to Lilly and removed his glasses. "Now tell me sweetheart, have you ever played the alphabet game?"

"No"

He grinned winking at Madison as she got off the bed and he spread the other girl's legs. "Well I'm going to teach you how it's done and then afterwards maybe you can try it out on Madison."

As Valmont removed Lilly's panties, she walked back over to the desk. Seeing as his attention was elsewhere she discreetly turned the camera on. Madison knew he was right; she had to pace herself and not be stupid enough to take any sort of drug when on camera. She didn't even want Simon to find out. They were locked in a dangerous game of Russian roulette, her and Valmont, and she had no intentions of losing. Too bad for Sebastian he unknowingly was.

Madison climbed back on the bed and the three of them indulged in all sorts of debauchery. Valmont more than came through on his promise to 'warm-up' Lilly, taking her just about every way he could before bringing Madison in on the fun. By the end of the night the younger girl had lost all her inhibitions when it came to being with a woman, shoving her tongue down her throat and massaging her breasts as Sebastian fucked her from behind. The former model was actually enjoying herself quite a bit and as the night wore on she became disappointed it wasn't Kathryn who was joining them. That definitely would have been a night to remember.

"I'll give you this Sebastian," Madison sighed as she collapsed onto her back in exhaustion after another mind blowing orgasm, "you have stamina."

"Years of practice," he drawled as he pulled his boxers back on, followed by his pants.

"Are you going so soon?" she asked while watching him dress. Leaning across the bed, where Lilly was curled up fast asleep, she told him, "what if our little angel wakes up with a second wind?"

Sebastian grinned, "Then I'm sure you'll be more than happy to take care of her. Now I have to get going," he put his heavy black duster back on and walked over to her side of the bed, "this has been fun."

"Oh baby, it was more than fun," she laughed pulling him down for a kiss.

He returned it before breaking away with a typical aloof expression on his face. "See, you around Madison," as he headed for the door he turned back and tossed her something, "a little token of my affections. Ciao."

Madison waved her hand indifferently at him as he departed, her attention solely focused on the baggy of coke in her hand. Fingering it she smiled before rushing out of the bed and over to the camera. She shut it off and removed the incriminating videotape. She knew she should go to Kathryn and tell her how everything went but first she decided to call Simon to pick up the evidence. Madison dialed his cell and waited for him to answer. On the third ring he picked up and grumbled, "Well?"

"It worked!" she exclaimed, careful not to speak too loudly in case someone might be listening. "He took the bait and I got the whole goddamn thing on tape."

Simon snickered, "Well done, I'm impressed. I honestly didn't think you could pull it off."

"You should know the dangers by now of underestimating me Simon. Now get your ass over here and do as you promised. I want Valmont shipped off as soon as possible."

"You truly are an evil woman" he mused.

Madison chuckled as she fingered her piece of evidence, "Takes one to know one." They both laughed in agreement.

Meanwhile, Sebastian headed down the King's long staircase into the darkened foyer. The whole first floor appeared pitch dark, there wasn't a single light on, the staff having retired for the night. Valmont shivered as he made his way to the exit. Before he could reach it however, a noise from the living room startled him. Cautiously, he walked over and called out, "Hello?"

When no one answered he slowly stepped over to the window and stared out. The street appeared relatively quiet; then again he was in the best neighborhood in Manhattan. Sighing, he relaxed and turned around. "Ahh!" he let out a startled yell when he saw the figure standing in front of him. "Kathryn!"

Walking over to the window, so he could properly see her she giggled, "Keep your voice down idiot, you don't want to wake the whole house."

"You scared the shit out of me," he snapped.

"Serves you right for tip-toeing around like a pussy," she snipped back.

He glared at her harshly for a moment before his lips turned upwards in a sinister grin. "Well, aren't you going to ask me how it went?"

Kathryn smiled back at him, "I know how it went. I can smell them all over you. Not to mention I could hear the three of you clear across the house."

Valmont strode up to her and gently caressed her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. "Everything went just as we planned," he revealed, "she took the bait."

"Of course she did," Kathryn replied confidently, "she's no where near a match for us."

"_Us_? Hmm, I missed that."

She grinned, in spite of herself but tried to hide it by snidely remarking, "All that time apart really has turned you into a-

Sebastian pressed his finger to her mouth silencing her. "Now, I did my part. I think I deserve a reward, don't you?"

Kathryn grinned as she leaned in to kiss him. However, just as their mouths were centimeters apart she pushed him roughly causing him to tumble back on to the couch. Sebastian looked up at her startled but then slowly grinned as she climbed on top of him. Unzipping his pants, Kathryn leaned in and whispered in his ear, "to a job well done…"

- to be continued (Please Review)

_Next Chapter 38: The Valentine's Day Massacre_


	38. The Valentine’s Day Massacre, Part 1

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

**Chapter 38: The Valentine's Day Massacre, Part 1**

* * *

Madison wasn't particularly found of Valentine's Day. Cheap sentiment, or sentiment of any kind really, just wasn't her thing. In grade school she didn't care how many Valentine's she received because she knew she would get more than her fair share on Valentine's Day and every other school day for that matter. It was just a day like any other. However, this year would prove to be an exception. Not only did she have someone to celebrate the holiday with, but tonight at her parent's party, the re-launching of her modeling career would begin.

Of course, there was that little matter of the drug test. When her agent and manager had suggested to her parents that they throw a big bash on Valentine's Day to announce her return to the modeling world they had agreed, so long as the test results came back clean. Well, the party was already well underway, with half of Manhattan swarming around her house, drinking and having a fabulous time while Madison was forced to wait on the side lines, or rather her fathers study, waiting for the clinic to fax her parents the results.

Pacing back and forth over the hard wood floor, she ran an anxious hand down her black floor length Oscar de la Renta dress. She knew she looked amazing with the low plunging neck line and her long, dark hair swept up but it wasn't her appearance that was setting her nerves on end. It was that damn test.

Madison had thought about doing as Valmont suggested and switching the test results, with a less contaminated batch of urine but, with planning the party and keeping Kathryn at bay over when her stepbrother would be ruined, she hadn't the time. In the end she decided to wing it. But now, as she waited in the empty room for her parents to come back with the test results, she cursed herself for not making it a priority. If she failed that fucking test her life was over. No modeling, no freedom and worse yet no Kathryn.

Frantic for some way to take the edge off she opened her purse and hurriedly looked for the vile of coke she had stashed in it earlier. Hell, if she was going back to rehab anyway, what could it hurt to get stoned now? "Where is it?" She hissed angrily as she tossed around the contents of her clutch.

"Madison darling, who are you talking to?"

Whipping around at her mothers voice she forced a smile, "um, myself. I can't find my lipstick." Setting her purse down on the desk she asked, "Are those the test results?"

Her father stepped into the room, his face as somber as ever, and closed the heavy door behind him. "Yes they are baby."

"You know," her mother told her in an equally serious tone, "there are a lot of people out there waiting on you, counting on you. It would be a real disappointment if you let them down."

"And us," her father piped in.

"I know" Madison nodded, "but like I've told you both. I haven't used a thing in months. I'm completely clean."

"We hope so. Regina, why don't you do the honors." Anderson handed his wife the results which were in a sealed envelop.

Looking down at the document then back at her only child she nodded gravely. Then she tore the envelop in two, letting the pieces fall to the ground.

Madison looked back at her mother and then to her father who she thought would be furious over this rash action. On the contrary he beamed back at her just as proudly as her mother did. "What's going on?" she asked nervously.

"Darling we don't need any test to tell us what we already know," her mother explained kindly, "you're our daughter and we trust you."

"Mad if you say you're done with the drugs then we believe you," her father added using his childhood nickname for her.

She couldn't have been more surprised if her parents told her they were quitting their jobs and joining the circus. Looking back and forth as them Madison could barely process the fact that she was off the hook. She wouldn't loose anything after all. With an uncharacteristically giddy squeal she jumped into her daddy's arms and yelled "thank you!"

"Oh that's quite all right sweetheart, you earned it," he replied lovingly caressing her back.

Breaking away she pulled her mother into a hug and asked, "Does this mean I can return to modeling?"

"Just so long as you promise us that what happened last year will never happen again," she replied sternly.

"It won't," Madison lied easily, "I promise."

"Well good then," her mother tucked a lose strand of her daughters hair in place, "then you better get going. Julian wants to make the announcement pretty soon and everyone's asking about you."

Madison nodded and then told them, with more genuine emotion than she ever thought possible, "thank you again, for trusting me. I love you guys a lot."

"We love you too baby"

Grinning, that smile that once earned her a multi-million dollar contract from Revlon, she exited the room and headed towards the party. She still couldn't believe it was over, that all her worries and concerns were for nothing. Her parents trusted her. Truth be told Madison did feel just a tiny bit uneasy about that, seeing as she did really love them and she honestly didn't want to disappoint them again. As she entered the large ballroom where most of the guests were gathered she made a mental note to ditch her cocaine habit as soon as possible. There was no need to take any more unnecessary risks.

Just as she knew it would be, the room was packed and not with just her boring schoolmates. Socialites, celebrities and a random politician or two were all sprinkled throughout the room. She spotted her manager on one side of the room chatting up a couple of the kids from _The O.C._ Mayor Bloomberg was holding court near the stage that would later be used to announce her comeback. Her agent Julian whispered in her ear that _Access Hollywood_ wanted an exclusive about her triumphant return to modeling. As exciting as all this was however, it would have to wait. There was one person she wanted to share her good news with first.

After saying a few quick hellos, Madison exited the room and dashed up to her bedroom where she knew Kathryn was waiting. She had now been staying with her for a couple of weeks and the only other people outside of herself and Simon who knew she was out of rehab was her parents. They had been reluctant at first to let her stay until Madison turned around her request to make it sound like charity. Of course, they had caved.

Kathryn had decided to wait in her room rather than the party just in case the test results didn't go in her favor. It would make for an easier escape route from her parents who undoubtedly would have had questions. It didn't appear that would be a problem any longer.

Striding confidentially down the hall she reached her bedroom and threw open the door. Kathryn was indeed waiting for her but she was not alone. Not by a long shot.

Laid out across her bed wearing a white, chiffon, Alexander McQueen knee-length dress and an off white cashmere cardigan tossed over her shoulders, Kathryn's delicate legs were spread and there was a definite male body hiding under her puffy skirt giving her head. Licking her lips, the petite brunette didn't even seem to notice at first that Madison was even there. "Oooh, yeah, just…like…," tilting her head back she moaned. At last her green eyes opened and her dilated pupils gazed at Madison. With no fear, or shame she smiled and greeted her lazily, "Hi baby, you're early."

So appalled by the site in front of her and that look of utter indifference in her lovers eyes, Madison barely noticed when Sebastian appeared from under his stepsister's skirt, with a wet mouth and a sinister grin. She was so shocked and saddened by this turn of events she honestly didn't know whether to scream over the betrayal or cry. "W-what the hell is going on Kathryn?" she stuttered. "What are you doing, with HIM!"

"Now, now watch your tone," Sebastian mocked as he got up and closed the door, "we don't want to cause a scene."

Never taking her eyes off Kathryn she demanded, "How long has this been going on?"

Pressing a finger to her lips in mock thought she pretended to ponder. "Hmm? How, long would you say brother dear?"

Sebastian sat behind her and Kathryn relaxed casually back in his arms. "Well, let's see…from the very beginning I believe."

"You were very kind to me, helping me get out of New Haven and all. Don't think I didn't appreciate it Madison. You're a lovely girl and you're fantastic at giving head but please understand I only want to be friends," she explained cruelly.

"Friends?" Madison spat like it was a dirty word.

Kathryn nodded sympathetically, "You see Madison, in case the visual didn't tip you off, I'm straight. Plus, as I'm sure you realize now, I was only using you." Her sincere smile fell away suddenly and was replaced by an evil grin. "You were very much in love with me, weren't you? You always have been from our first night together. Unfortunately for you however I am not in the market for a girlfriend and even if I was no way in hell would it ever be you. So clingy and desperate to please, it _really_ is a turn off. Madison darling, you're just a toy," Kathryn leaned back and licked Valmont's jaw, "you could never fully please me."

Watching the heated looks the stepsiblings were giving each other fuelled her rage even more than Kathryn's cruel words. Storming over to the bed Madison sneered, "you evil little bitch I'm going to-

"What?" Kathryn demanded just as angrily. "Sabotage my life? Take away my freedom? Oh wait, you already did that. Well now it's my turn to return the favor. You and that bitch Simon are going to pay for what you've done to us."

Madison took a step back as she eyed her new enemy and tried to put the pieces together. "So you two have been plotting against me this whole time?"

"Well you made it so easy" Kathryn sniped back.

"When did you realize-

"That you were full of shit?" Sebastian finished for her, "on the night you came and bailed me out of jail. You see on the car ride home I got to thinking. It didn't make any sense that Kathryn would betray me in such a diabolical fashion, when she couldn't be around to witness it. See what you don't know about out little Kathryn," he explained caressing his stepsisters hair lovingly, "is that she loves a good kill. If she's going to execute someone, she wants to see the carnage fly. I realized this so I went and paid my sister a visit down in Utah. Surprise, surprise she hadn't a clue about my arrest."

"All I knew was that YOU were the one responsible for sending me to that hell hole clinic to begin with." Kathryn sighed, "My mother told me about the most interesting little talk you two had. You were the one who suggested that she send me to New Haven to protect the 'family' name."

"Yes and you were the one who cried rape and then bailed me out to protect your own ass. As far as I can see it you wanted to turn me and Kathryn against each other. Were you that desperate to get Kathryn all to yourself?"

"No," she revealed, "actually it was all Simon's idea."

Glancing at Kathryn he sighed, "I told you she wasn't smart enough to come up with something like this all on her own."

Narrowing her eyes angrily at him she snapped, "Let me guess, you set me up with that coke the other night so I would fail my drug test and get sent to rehab. Not very original I'll grant you, but what else could I expect from you Valmont?" With a cold smile she revealed, "Well all your secret scheming was in vain. My parents tore up the test results. They _trust_ me so it looks like I win after all."

Kathryn and Sebastian exchanged surprise glances. "They trust you?" the tiny beauty seethed, "I wonder what would happen if someone tipped them off that their precious daughter has been snorting whatever she can get her hands on up her nose all week."

"Someone, like you?" Madison laughed, "Like my parents would believe a bulimic head case like you or a lecherous playboy like Valmont. Face it sweetie, you're fucked and that goes double for you Valmont."

"Meaning?"

She smiled, happy to exact her own little brand of revenge as she explained, "the videotape, remember?"

"Oh, you mean the one I nicked from your bedroom two days ago when you were meeting with your agent?" Kathryn remarked.

Madison didn't back down. "Actually that was a fake. I knew I couldn't trust you so just in case I hid a blank tape knowing you would likely come looking for it when you thought I wasn't around. I take it you haven't looked at it; if you did you would have realized it was **I** who betrayed **you**."

"How?"

"Well you see I lied and I let Simon in on our plan. I always knew I could trust him over you and it looks like I was right."

Her pretty face twisted in rage, Kathryn got off the bed and demanded, "you told him I was here!"

"Yep," Madison answered with a triumphant grin, "and not only that but I gave him the only copy of that tape. It should be making the rounds as we speak. It's only a matter of time before Chancellor Arnold gets an eyeful of Valmont screwing the innocence out of his only daughter."

Sebastian rubbed his forehead and sneered, "You fucking bitch."

She nodded in agreement as she continued on, "so you see while you're off serving your time at St. Benedicts Sebastian and your parents ship Kathryn back off to rehab, I'll be living the life I deserve in Milan and Simon will be taking over all your hard earned positions at Manchester Kathryn. Looks like everybody wins."

Kathryn said nothing, she just stared back at her with stony anger that Madison could only assume was defeat. Knowing she had won and there was nothing left to say she exited the room, her smug smile not wavering an inch until the door was closed behind her. As she left the stepsiblings to figure a way out of their predicament her confident exterior melted. She couldn't believe it had all been a lie. Madison had loved Kathryn, or at least it felt like love. As she headed downstairs her heart felt as if it was breaking into a million pieces. So much for Valentine's Day.

However, as horrible as she was feeling she couldn't show it now. Not at this time, in what would likely prove to be her finest hour. No, she would wallow about Kathryn's betrayal later, after everyone had left. For now she wanted to celebrate her victory.

Madison reached the ballroom but before she could go in her maid Beatrice appeared beside her. "Ma'am, your parents wish to speak to you in your father's study."

"Now?" she asked annoyed.

The older woman nodded, "they said it's very important."

Rolling her eyes, the beauty turned back around and walked over to where she last left her parents. For a moment she thought they might have changed their minds about the drug test but then she remembered how happy there were for her and she realized it couldn't be that. Likely, they just wanted to give her a present or a few more words of encouragement. She would just have to grin and bare it.

As she opened the study door however, and spotted her parents standing in the middle of the room looking serious and upset she knew her first instinct might have been correct. "Mum, daddy, Beatrice said you wanted to see me."

"Come in and close the door Madison," her father ordered her coldly.

She did as he said and asked, "What's going on?"

"Madison, you lied to us. We know you're using drugs again."

Trying to keep her surprise over the accusation off of her face she demanded, "What! Who told you that? Whoever it was they're lying." Suddenly something occurred to her, "was it Kathryn because you know-

"No," her father interrupted her rant, "it wasn't Kathryn."

"Who then?"

Entering from the opposite door, Simon stepped into the room. "It was me Madison."

- to be continued (Please Review)

_Next Chapter 39: The Valentine's Day Massacre, Part 2_


	39. The Valentine’s Day Massacre, Part 2

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

**Chapter 39: The Valentine's Day Massacre, Part 2**

* * *

Madison stared at her best friend, completely dumbstruck and unable to process what he just told her. Surely he was up to something, or at the very least playing his version of a sick joke. Simon couldn't and wouldn't betray her in such a way. She had expected it from Kathryn, not him.

Stepping towards him she studied his expression looking for some clue as to what he was up to. She found none. His handsome face was as unreadable as ever, Simon was the definition of cool and collected. "What do you mean it was you?" Madison demanded, trying to keep her voice steady. "Simon, why would you say something like that? You told my parents I was still using? That's a vicious lie and you know it. I thought we were friends."

"We are friends," he replied in that same restrained manor that a sane person would use with a delusional one. Taking her hands in his, Simon's voice filled with pity as he told her, "It's because we're such good friends I'm doing this. You know me Naomi, you know I don't like to but into other people's business but this is different. You know I love you and it's tearing me up seeing you like this. Sweetheart, you're out of control and I didn't know what else to do."

Madison yanked her hands from his grip as the full weight of his betrayal sunk in. She wasn't sure how or why but he had most definitely turned against her. "You back-stabbing son of a bitch," she hissed back viciously.

"Madison!" her mother exclaimed, shocked by her daughter's words, "Simon is your oldest friend in the world! He is just trying to help you!"

"He's lying!" She yelled back at her parents, "can't you tell when you're being played?"

"Obviously not," Anderson King replied icily, "according to Simon, you've been lying to us for weeks, months even. After he came to us, we didn't want to believe him but then your mother took the results from the trash. He was telling the truth. You tested positive for cocaine."

"Daddy no, I-

"Enough! I don't want to hear any more of your feeble excuses. My god, we trusted you and this is how you repay that trust! You lie to our faces and destroy our family?"

Shaking her head furiously, desperate to regain control of the situation she pleaded, "Daddy I was telling the truth! Simon, I don't know why he's doing this, but he must have rigged the test."

Regina King shook her head, not paying any attention to her daughter's desperate pleas, as she rubbed her head. "This explains so much. The mood swings, hiding things from us and that tape-

"What tape?" Madison demanded although she already had a sinking feeling she knew the answer. She shot daggers Simon's way but he simply looked back at the Anderson's sympathetically.

Anderson exchanged a look with his wife, clearly this was something he hadn't planned on bringing up with his daughters but now obviously he had to. "The other day he got a videotape in the mail sent to us by one of the media outlets. Some celebrity rag show, _Inside Entertainment_ or something like that. It was of you and…" he looked away too ashamed and embarrassed to continue.

Her mother stepped in, "it was of you and another girl…an underage girl, the chancellor of Manchester's, daughter. They're threatening to run it if you don't give them an exclusive interview. We were just going to have our lawyers deal with them but now…good God Madison this has to stop. You are clearly out of control and something needs to be done."

The whole time her mother was speaking Madison hadn't taken her eyes off of Simon. She couldn't believe the depth of his betrayal. Not only had he ratted her out to her parents about the drugs but he had also gone behind her back and handed that tape over to the press. He must have edited out all of Valmont's parts and only kept the bits with her in them.

"Mother," she began keeping her voice as in control as she could with her rage threatening to boil over, "I don't know what tape you're referring to. Obviously someone is setting me up."

Simon rolled his eyes, "your father showed me the tape Madison. It's obviously you. Look, I think it's about time you tell them about…you know, who you really are."

That was it, hearing him threaten to out her was the last straw and Madison snapped. "You fucking hypocritically bastard!" She yelled as she charged at him with her fists clasped tightly at her side. "You sent them that tape, didn't you! Why, did Kathryn get to you? Did Sebastian? Answer me you dirtbag!"

She began to smack him over the head as he tried to calm her down. "Madison please, you need to get help. You're acting paranoid-

"Madison get a hold of yourself girl!"

Her father pulled her away holding her in a tight grip but she wiggled free. "HE'S doing this can't you see! He's setting this up, the drug test, the video, it's all SIMON!"

"Oh really Madison?" a familiar voice called out from behind her, "is Simon responsible for what you did to us too?"

She whipped around just as Kathryn and Sebastian walked into the study. Still wearing her white chiffon dress, Merteuil appeared the very picture of innocence and virtue and not the lying, manipulative predator she actually was. Sebastian stood behind her, almost protectively as he eyed his former lover contemptuously. "You two…," Madison whispered lowly, "This is all your doing isn't it?" Looking over at Simon she asked, "they got to you didn't they? You manipulative little-

"Oh that's rich coming from you," Kathryn spat back angrily. For a moment she thought she was about to see the deceptive girls true colors but she knew this was only an act when her beautiful green eyes began to well up with tears. The anger was most definitely real but the water works were all bullshit. "I trusted you, I thought you were my friend! Then I found out what you did to not only to me but my brother as well…what kind of monster are you!"

Anderson and Regina were obviously not prepared for this. "Kathryn, what exactly are you accusing my daughter of?"

Staring heatedly at her enemy she explained, "Madison is the reason I got sent to that clinic in Utah. She spread this rumor around Manchester that I was bulimic and then told my mother that I was sick. You told her to send me there and then you come and bail me out, why? Just so you could mess with my head? If Simon hadn't come and told me what you did, what else would you have done? God, isn't it bad enough what you did to Sebastian? Seducing him then accusing him or rape, you could have ruined his whole future!" she cried dramatically.

Placing a hand on his stepsisters shoulder Sebastian sneered, "Oh but Madison doesn't care about that or anything else but herself. You nearly destroyed my sister's life and I'm not going to let you get away with it."

"I don't understand, why would Madison do something like this?" her father asked disbelievingly.

"Because Madison is in love with Kathryn," Simon answered. "When she rejected her she wanted revenge and she asked me to help. I told her no; Kathryn was my friend so she did it herself. Kathryn's telling the truth, Madison did start that rumor. She also went to bed with Sebastian and cried rape just to keep him away from her. Apparently she got it in her head that something was going on between them…"

"That's disgusting!" Valmont spat angrily, "Kathryn's my sister for Christ sake. I might not have the best rep in town but even I have some morals. You really do need help if you believe that!"

"Okay, I've heard enough," Anderson declared throwing up his hands. "Your mother and I talked before hand Madison and we've decided that you are going back to rehab but this time it won't be some day spa masquerading as therapy. You are going to the St. Mary's initiation in Minnesota. It's a good Christian environment with strong discipline and maybe after spending a substantial amount of time there you can straighten yourself out because God help me, you are not the little girl I raised."

Instead of pleading for forgiveness and pleading her case Madison sneered angrily, "Minnesota? Oh I don't think so. Its bad enough you held me captive here but I'm going to be damned if you try it again. I'm returning to modeling with your blessing or without it. The rest of you can go to hell for all I care."

Anderson responded by smacking his daughter across the face, "you ungrateful little brat. You ARE going and we'll use force if necessary!"

Rubbing her cheek she looked back at him shocked. Her father had never raised his hand to her even when she was a child. Staring between him and her mother who still refused to look at her, Madison saw no other alternative than to run. She rushed out of the room and down the hall to the front foyer. The party had spilled way out of the ballroom and now the guests were all over the place, each one grabbing for her attention as she rushed past them. Madison barely saw them as she could hardly comprehend what she was doing. She felt totally out of control and thought if she could just get out of this house, away from all of them everything would return to normal.

However her parents came rushing after her, with Simon and the gruesome twosome not far behind. "Madison, get back here!" her father roared.

One of the guests, who she quickly recognized as one of the entertainment reporters grabbed her by the arm and shoved a camera in her face. "And here she is, the girl of the hour," he talked excitedly into his microphone. "Madison, tells us about your amazing recovery from drugs this past year."

The blinding light from the camera was hurting her eyes and making her feel even more disoriented. "Let go of me!" She shouted at the reporter as she pushed him away. Madison stumbled back and fell into her fathers arms. Struggling, she shouted, "I'm not going back! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Madison get a hold of yourself" he hissed back trying to keep from creating a scene but it was already too late. A crowd was gathering to watch the show.

The troubled girl didn't even notice as she pushed her father away and rushed to the door screaming, "Let me out! Let me out!"

As she reached the door however, two men both dressed in white suddenly appeared blocking the entrance. Madison tried to push past them but they grabbed her roughly by the arms. "Stop it! LET GO! Do you know who I am!"

The guests were now openly gawking and the cameras were rolling during what was suppose to be Madison's finest moment but was now turning into her worst nightmare realized. One of the men who was holding her tightly by the waist addressed her mother, "Ma'am, shall we take her now?"

"Yes please, my husband and I will follow you."

They nodded and then began to pull Madison out of the house. Looking over her shoulder she saw they were leading her to a white van that was parked by the curb and was marked 'St. Mary's Initiation'. She struggled and screamed but it was no use. As she looked back into the house one more time she didn't notice all the great and important people of New York watching her curiously but rather the trio who stood in the back. The three wore matching blank, emotionless expressions as if they were completely untouched and uninvolved by the events unfolding. _Yeah right_, Madison thought bitterly as she headed to her doom.

Back inside the party the gossip was already flying as everyone slowly wandered outside or back into the ballroom. Anderson went to get his Mercedes so he and his and wife could follow the St. Mary's van to Minnesota. Before she left Regina stepped back inside and said a quick good-bye to Simon. "I'll call you after she's settled in," she told him as they embraced.

"I'm so sorry about all of this. If I had known she'd act like this I would have…"

"No, this isn't your fault. You mustn't blame yourself. This is Madison's doing and in time she'll realize that and take responsibility. You were only being a good friend Simon."

"Thank you Regina," he replied softly. "If you like I'll make sure everyone goes home and I'll talk to that reporter. Make sure none of this ends up on their next broadcast."

"Thank you angel," she sighed before turning to Kathryn. The petite girl took a step back at first as if she expected her wrath. She was genuinely shocked when the older woman pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry dear for everything my daughter has put you through. I know I can't make it up to you but I promise I'll talk to your mother and straighten this whole mess out. Until then feel free to stay at our house for as long as you like."

"That's very kind of you Mrs. King," Kathryn replied with false bravery as she pulled away. "Tell Madison, I do hope she gets better. Maybe some time out of New York and away from everything will do her some good."

Regina nodded in agreement then turned and exited the house to join her husband in the car. Sebastian grabbed a bottle of champagne off of a passing cart one of the caterers was rolling through. "Well kids," he sighed, "I say it's high time we pop this bitch and have ourselves a celebration."

"Here, here," Kathryn laughed in agreement, as her sympathetic expression turned into a vicious grin of triumph. She linked arms with both boys and lead them back to the empty study. As Valmont kicked the door closed and popped the champagne cork she laughed in delight as the frothy liquid bubbled over and her step brother took a big sip.

"Open wide," he instructed her.

Doing as she was told Kathryn tilted back her head and opened her mouth just in time for Sebastian to pour some down her throat. Unable to swallow it fast enough some bubbly spilled out of her mouth and down the side of her face. "Hey, watch it," she warned while whipping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Oh come on now, it's not like that hasn't happened before…but then again that's a different kind of liquid treat isn't it?"

Kathryn swatted Sebastian playfully in the chest and then he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards him for a kiss. She returned in eagerly, brushing her tongue against his lips. As they broke apart, both dizzy off the high of their victory, Kathryn noticed the sulking boy in the corner of the room. "Someone's being a party pooper," she chided mockingly.

"You'll forgive me if I don't feel like celebrating the betrayal of my best friend," Simon sneered. "We completely destroyed her, I hope you're happy."

Sauntering up to him with a mischievous grin, Kathryn slid her arms around his neck and drew his face down her hers. "I'm ecstatic actually," she giggled before flicking her tongue over her mouth. "And just know Simon that we couldn't have done it without you, so thanks."

He pushed her away gruffly and spat, "You're a bitch."

"Takes one to know one," she snickered. "Look at you all sanctimonious all of a sudden. May I remind you darling that we gave you a choice. You didn't have to betray her but you chose to save your own ass rather than hers. You have no one to blame but yourself."

"Whatever," he grumbled knowing somewhere deep inside his black heart she was right. "Just hand he the tape so I can get out of here.

Kathryn walked over to her stepbrother who pulled the incriminating video from his jacket. It was yet another copy of the infamous video Sebastian had shot of the threesome between Kathryn, Simon, and Blaine's tennis instructor. Knowing they were going to need the word of someone the King's trusted, the evil duo had gone to Simon a couple weeks ago, right after Madison got Kathryn released and blackmailed him with the tape. If he didn't help them set up Madison they would broadcast the tape over the school's website. Kathryn's rep was already shot, they argued, so the only person it could hurt would be him. It was between him and Madison and to no one's surprise he chose himself.

With the tape in her hand Kathryn started to hand it over then stopped herself. "No, I don't think so. It's too easy. After all it was you who set this whole thing in motion."

"What!" Simon roared, "We had a deal!"

"Yes, and now we're extending it," Valmont explained. "Madison paid her dues for crossing us but you haven't even begun."

"Meaning?"

Squeezing his face Kathryn replied, "**You** are going to be my special pet project for the rest of the year. From now on you are going to do what I say, when I say it without a single complaint. Plus I'll be taking over all your social responsibilities, including you assistant to the headmaster duties, or at least the title. The workload is all yours baby. You're mine for the rest of our duration at Manchester."

"So in other words I'm your slave," he sighed miserably. He wanted to counter with an equally vicious threat but he was all out of ammunition. For the time being any way Simon would have to take his punishment. "Why do I think Madison got the better deal?"

"Trust me she did," Sebastian replied as he gulped down more champagne.

Rolling his eyes Simon headed for the door when Kathryn called out to him, "One more thing Bristow…why did you do it? Why were you so determined to turn us against each other?"

Turning back to the duo he was tempted to tell them to go to hell but remembering the piece of blackmail Kathryn still hand in her tiny hand he thought otherwise. Sighing he explained, "Because if things were reversed Valmont would go to military school before betraying you the way I did Madison. I've never had that, someone willing to back me up no matter what. Why should you?"

Kathryn looked away from him, obviously processing this while Sebastian scoffed loudly, "shows what you know. Cute though she may be, I'd sell the bitch out in a heartbeat."

This time it was Simon who laughed smugly. "If you honestly believe that then you're even more self-deluded than I thought Valmont."

Valmont glared angrily at his departing back as Bristow left them to celebrate on their own. Turning back to him Kathryn studied her step brother curiously. "Is he right, would you save me before your own skin?"

Taking another sip from the champagne bottle he averted her gaze as he replied blithely, "don't be ridiculous. I'd choose myself over you in a second." Looking back at her Sebastian asked, "how about you?"

"Myself over you? Please, do you even need to ask? I'd sell you out in a second, no question."

He nodded, "good."

"Good"

They both nodded in agreement but each knew the other was full of shit. Their eyes met and they stared at each other hard for a few charged minutes before Sebastian, desperate to break the tension, took Kathryn by the hand and led her out of the room. "Come on, we have some celebrating to do."

"Goody, oh and I know where she has all the best drugs stashed," she replied giddily as she allowed him to lead her back up to Madison's bedroom.

"Actually, I was more thinking along the lines of picking up where we left off when we were so rudely interrupted."

"That could work too."

- to be continued (Please Review)

_Next Chapter 40: Isn't It Ironic?_


	40. Isn't It Ironic?

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

A/N: I've been working on this story for over two years now, 2 YEARS! That's insane! Yes it's long but I think it has more to do with me stopping and starting it every couple months. I think every time I get a particular arc done I don't have the energy or any inspiration to continue but I have two arcs left which will be just about 25 chapters and then this first part of CI:TS will be done. Then hopefully it'll be on to year 2. In any event I'll try to be more frequent with the updates so long as there is still interest.

I know this serial is long and it so here's a recap of what has happened so far:

_After Kathryn gave Sebastian that speech about being' two of a kind' he took her advice and broke up with Annette. When he came to collect his reward from his step-sister he found she left town for the rest of the summer. Upon her return he tried to collect his 'winnings' but she would have none of it seeing as he still seemed to be stuck on Annette and she was angry about his earlier rejection. Cecile died 'tragically' and that really put Kathryn out. Two new students arrived at Manchester, a well connected guy from a Kennedy-esque family named Simon and the bad boy with a heart of gold, Dominic. Kathryn tried to manipulate Simon by getting him into bed but found out he was gay (and shared an interesting past with Blaine). She lusted after Dominic but he fell in love with good girl Natalia. Meanwhile Kathryn and Sebastian went to war after she set him up to think he slept with Simon, he blackmailed her with a tape of a threesome (Kathryn/Simon/Tennis instructor) into screwing the chess team and giving him a blow job. Kathryn's supposedly innocent sister Julia came to town and the step sibling came to realize she was anything but innocent. Kathryn had the last laugh on Court and not only dumped him but ruined him as well. A former supermodel named Madison King arrived. A long time friend of Simon's, she's a former drug addict and closet lesbian. The two plotted to break the bond between Kathryn and Sebastian…and nearly succeeded by putting Kathryn in rehab and apparently turning the pair against one another. Unfortunately for her Madison fell in love with the petite beauty and allowed her judgment to be clouded. Unbeknownst to her and Simon, Kathryn&Sebastian were working together and using the infamous threesome tape they blackmailed Simon into helping them take down Madison. While the model was carted off to an institution and Simon sulked over his loss the stepsiblings went off to celebrate…_

**Chapter 40: Isn't It Ironic?**

* * *

"…_this is one of those days that the pages of history teach us are best spent lying in bed"_ – Uncle Willie, 'The Philadelphia Story'

There was a very real possibility that he was dead. As Sebastian awoke that morning feeling as if someone was sitting on his head and his limbs feeling like solid concrete, the only explanation he could come up with was death because surely no hangover could feel this awful. He had indulged in his fair share of partying over the years but never had he woken up feeling so physically exhausted and so mentally…fucked. On any other morning, no matter how tired or wasted he felt he still had complete control of his brain function and could easily speak in any of the five languages he knew or quote Nietzsche at a drop of a hat. On this particular morning he couldn't even remember his name, let alone where the hell he was.

Letting out a groggy, pain filled whimper Valmont tried his best to pick up his head but all he could manage to do was push his face into the very uncomfortable mattress he was sleeping on. It was very hard and it spelled like…lemons and Christmas trees. _Wait, I'm not in bed_. Using his only working body part, he tapped his index finger against the hard surface and realized he was on the ground, resting on a particular shiny hard wood floor. Sebastian groaned again.

It took his nearly thirty minutes to get his eyes to open and his sight to loose that fuzzy quality. On several occasions he considered just saying to hell with it and going back to sleep but his brain was starting to wake up and for the life of him he couldn't remember where he was and his curiosity was getting the best of him. Plus that floor was really hard and there was something sticking to his face.

Turning his head back to the side he opened his eyes and found himself starting into a dark unending pit with light in the fore corners simmering through. Squinting he could just make out what looked like a condom wrapper. Lifting his leg Sebastian was able to stretch it but only for a second before he bumped into something. It clattered to the floor, not loudly but in his current state it felt as if drums were being banged beside his head. After it toppled over it rolled into his field of vision and stopped right in front of his face. It was an empty bottle of absolute vodka.

After another few moments passed he was finally able to lift his head only to be met by a hard metal wall behind him. Cursing he rubbed his head and then realized for the first time that he wasn't in a dark pit. His head was just under something…the bed. His motor functions slowly returning to him, Sebastian pulled his head out from under the bed and was met by a terrible burst of sunlight coming in through the open shades. Of course, the first beautiful day in New York in months and it has to be today, he thought bitterly. Lifting himself up, he slumped back against the bed, shielding himself from the light. As his eyes began to take in the contents of the room he realized two things. One, it appeared he was in a teenage girls bedroom and two, he was naked. Staring down at his limp cock he grumbled, "What did we do last night buddy?"

Sebastian rubbed his face and pulled what felt like a mini piece of cardboard, off of his cheek. It was a jack of hearts. Flicking the car away it landed in a nearby pile of playing cards that were scattered around the room. Glancing around the bedroom he found it completely trashed. Various empty alcohol bottles, games, CD's, clothes, handcuff's, a pink dildo..._what had he done last night?_

Suddenly, a soft groan that he imagined sounded a lot like the one he recently let out, sounded from behind him on the bed. Sebastian turned and found a very naked female behind him. She had her back to him and her head half buried under a pillow. She had beautiful pale, luminous skin that was colored only by a few newly formed bruises on her hips and legs and a matching pair of scratches on her back. He vaguely wondered if he had given them to her. Studying the beautiful body in front of him Sebastian contemplated waking her up when something struck him. That tight little ass looked awfully familiar.

The sleeping beauty moaned again as she moved her head out from underneath her fluffy pillow. Taking one look at her shiny chestnut locks, that even when adequately mussed still looked perfect, Sebastian's heart stopped. Slowly, he rose up on his knees and reached out for her. Turning her over he found himself looking down into the face of his stepsister. Completely dumbstruck he muttered, "Kathryn?"

Her eyelids only opened half way and clearly still half asleep she grumbled, "What?"

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

Snuggling up to her pillow she mumbled sleepily, "It's my room."

Staring around the crème and lilac room, they were a far way's away from the ice queen's chilly blue layer. "I don't think so," he replied as he noticed for the first time that morning a large mural of Madison King of the far wall. "Unless of course you've now taken to creating life sized painting of your conquests."

"Huh? Sebastian," she whined still not opening her eyes, "my head hurts. Leave me alone."

Had he the strength he would have rolled his eyes. Slumping back on the floor he rested his head against the bedside table and grumbled, "Fine. I just wondered if that was your dildo is all."

Whipping back around to face him, Kathryn seemed to instantly regret her sudden action as she winced and clutched her head. "W-what?" she stuttered not sounding her usually cool and collected self. "Why…why are you on the floor?"

Sebastian smiled lazily as he eyed her bare breasts. "I got a better question for your princess, why are you naked?"

She looked back at him in confusion for a beat, as if he was speaking in tongues before staring down at her beautiful but bruised body. "Oh god," she replied startled as she pulled sheet up to herself in a useless effort to preserve her modesty. Peering over the side of the bed she glanced down at his exposed nakedness and exclaimed, "OH GOD!"

Wincing at her voice, which barely above a whisper sounded like nails of a chalkboard to him at this moment, he ordered, "Keep it down, my head is throbbing."

"Keep it down!" she hissed now clearly very awake. "What the HELL happened last night!"

Sebastian turned his head around and stared numbly at the bedside table which looked as if they had cleaned Blaine out for an entire year. A mirror with a few left over lines of coke, a couple of empty pill bottles, enough mini alcohol bottles to fill every suite in the Four Seasons, and two ashtrays overflowing with cigarette butts and half smoked joints, along with the many, _many_ empty bottles of booze littering the floor seemed to indicate just what was responsible for their history making hangovers and the black hole in his memory. "I don't know," he sighed as he picked up a pair of metal handcuffs, "but I have a feeling we had a good time."

Judging by the stricken look on her face, Kathryn clearly didn't agree. Yanking the cuffs out of his hand angrily, she demanded, "What.Happened?"

"I don't know," he snapped just as disgruntled. Rubbing his face he tried to piece together the fractured parts of his memory. "We came to Madison's to…set her up, right?"

Kathryn nodded, "that sounds familiar. There was a party."

"We blackmailed Simon into helping us, it worked, she got carted off…"

"That I remember," she replied with a small evil grin. "Then we came upstairs to celebrate and to look for her drug stash."

Holding up an empty baggie that had a few grains of blow still in it Sebastian quipped, "I think it's safe to say we found it. Anything else?"

"No, wait yes. We played that game, the drinking game…I Never."

"_I've never…slept with a relative."_

_Sip_

"_OhMyGod you pervert! You mean you have other relatives besides me you've molested!"_

"_Not my relative, yours…but it's through marriage so it counts"_

"_Jesus, not-"_

"_Yep, cousin Cassidy. Oh and she was so sweet, so tight, she practically begged"_

"_I'm sure she did. Slut"_

"_Now, now that's no way to talk about your cousin?"_

"_Who says I was talking about her? Okay, it's your turn"_

"_Alright, let's see, I never…seduced the headmaster and got him fired"_

_Sip_

"_Ooh I knew it, you evil little whore"_

"_It was his fault for trying to give me detention for skipping gym a few times"_

"_Have you ever even gone to gym?"_

"_Merteuil's don't like to perspire"_

"_Still setting him up on those child porn charges, you have to admit was a little excessive…but brilliant none the less"_

"_Hey, it wasn't that big of an exaggeration the guy was a total pervert. He kept making me call him daddy…"_

"_Yeah I didn't need to hear that. You're up"_

"_Okay I've never…worn jeans"_

"_Ever?"_

"_No, mother thought they were un-lady like"_

"_Okay now THAT is fucked up"_

Recalling the memory he remarked, "Yeah I remember that but it doesn't explain our clothes-

"Strip black jack!" Kathryn exclaimed suddenly excited. "We played strip black jack and…that's all I remember but that must be it. We played, got stoned and passed out. So NOTHING happened."

Sebastian cocked a skeptical eyebrow, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm right," she hissed tensely. "There is no way in hell I would ever go to bed with you. I don't care how wasted I was. I wouldn't **let** it happen."

Eyeing the neglected condom wrapper under the bed he considered bringing this piece of evidence to light but decided against it. After all, if they indeed had sex and he finally got her after all these years he would look like a complete chump if he couldn't remember it. Besides she was probably right, no matter how out of it they were it would never go that far. The condom could easily be Madison's. _Then again when was the last time that girl had any dick in her?_

Shaking the thought away he relented, "You're right if we had done anything…well I would have remembered."

"Right"

"So nothing happened"

"Good"

They both nodded in agreement but in the back of their minds the lingering questions waited like how did she get those bruises and why did his dick hurt? Brushing these thoughts aside Sebastian clumsily got to his feet and tried to locate his underwear. Kathryn started doing the same until she noticed him staring at her out of the corner of his eye. Quickly she wrapped the sheet around her naked body and he huffed, "Oh spare me the modest act sweetheart. It's nothing I haven't seen before or have you blocked that out too?"

Kathryn was about to level back an equally nasty retort when she suddenly clamped her hand to her mouth and dashed into the bathroom to get sick. Sebastian, having located his boxers stuffed under the bureau, slid them up his legs as he sneered at the closed door, "Oh that alright. You can have the bathroom first."

As he stumbled around looking for the rest of his clothes in the wreckage, he decided he would finish getting dressed, go rummage through the King's refrigerator for a hangover cure and digest a bottle of extra strength aspirin before going home to sleep this horrible night off. He didn't have a clue what actually went down between himself and his wicked stepsister and he was starting to think he didn't want to know.

Ironically enough, just as this realization hit him someone slipped a large manila envelop under the door. The object shot across the room and stopped just at his feet. Bending down, he picked it up and was surprised to see it was addressed to him and Kathryn. Scowling, he walked back over to the door and threw it open. The hallway was empty with the exception of a maid who looked back at him startled. "Where did this come from?" he demanded.

Blushing, she averted her eyes from him seeing as he was still only in his boxers, and replied, "A delivery man dropped it off sir. I knew you and Ms. Merteuil were still here so-

Not bothering to hear the rest of her explanation he went back inside the bedroom and shut the door on her. As he entered Kathryn came out of the bathroom, not exactly looking her best. The dark circles under her eyes and pale complexion was doing nothing for her. Sebastian normally would have gleefully pointed this out had his attention not been directed elsewhere. "What's going on?"

Ignoring the question he opened up the envelop and pulled out the contents. Inside were about a dozen or so glossy, black and white photographs of them…having very messy and very explicit sex. Sebastian's eyebrows shot up and for the second time that morning his heart stopped. Looking at one particular vulgar picture where Kathryn was doing something with her back that he didn't even know was possible, he muttered a disbelieving, "Oh shit."

"What?" Kathryn snapped impatiently as she yanked the photos from his hand. If it was possible her face got even paler and her green eyes went wide in horror. Sebastian braced himself for what was coming next. "NO! No, No, No, No, NOOOOO!" She screamed as she clutched the pictures in a tight, angry grip.

Clutching his throbbing head he snarled, "Sweet fucking Christ will you shut up!"

Completely ignoring his request she began to pace anxiously before him as she furiously flipped through the pictures. "This can't be happening. I would never…this can't be real, they're fakes! I did not fuck you!"

"Well my sore dick says otherwise."

Kathryn whipped around to face him, ready to go off of a tangent when she noticed the tent in his boxers. "Oh my god, you're getting hard from this!"

Sebastian reached out and plucked a photo from her hand that showed her ridding him hard in all her glory. Waving it in front of her face he replied, "It's hot."

Grabbing the glossy back she let out a loud wail of frustration. Valmont having had enough of her screaming slammed his hand against her mouth and whispered menacingly, "So help me god Kathryn if you scream one more time I'm going to take these photos and shove them so far up your-OW! YOU BIT ME! YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Yanking his hand away he had to control the urge to backhand her with his now throbbing hand. Kathryn, her eyes now wild with anger, accused, "You did this didn't you?"

Shaking his head in disbelief he asked, "What?"

"You fucking prick, you set this up I know you did! What is this your latest lame ass stunt to get me into your bed, trick me into going to bed with you by making me think I already have?"

"Okay first of all that doesn't make any goddamn sense and second if memory serves drugging people and tricking them into sexual favors is your thing," he reminded her while shuddering at the memory of getting forced into sucking Simon off.

"And why would I want to make you think we had sex?"

Before he could offer a reply, which in truth he had no idea why she would plan something like this, a small bright piece of paper sticking on one of the pictures caught his attention. "What's that?" Taking the post-it off Sebastian read the small message out loud, "See ya soon."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Sighing he guessed, "Someone's playing with us."

"Gee, you think?" Kathryn spat back sarcastically. "Who?"

The answer hit them both at the same time. Her gaze locked intently on his she remarked, "Simon."

"Bristow," he said simultaneously. Shaking her head Kathryn strut over to the phone, still only dressed in her tiny panties, and picked up her cell phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Who do you think?" The nastiness of her tone disappeared and was instantly replaced with simpering sweetness that betrayed the angry scowl on her face. "Hello, is Simon home? This is Kathryn Merteuil. He's where? Well, when did he…really…yes, no message…thank you, goodbye."

"Well?"

"Simon's not home, he went to Washington with his father. According to his sister he stopped home for a change of clothes then hopped the midnight flight."

Sebastian studied the pictures and noticed that the time in the corner said 3:02. Still not convinced of anything he suggested, "He could have hired someone to take them."

Kathryn considered this a moment then shook her head. "No, if Simon did this he wouldn't try to play coy. He would have just woken us up this morning and demanded the video tape back." Bending down suddenly she grabbed her purse and rummage through it. Holding up the infamous tape she sighed, "Or he would have just stolen it. It's not Simon."

"Madison then?"

She snickered, "Yeah, she masterminded this from her padded cell. My guess is she's too busy detoxing at the moment and likely can't even remember her own name let alone what we did to her."

Getting exasperated by this whole thing he slumped back on the bed and asked, "Who then?"

Kathryn shrugged, "Maybe one of those slutty insipid twists you screw around with got jealous. Oh wait, what am I thinking? They can barely write out a grocery list let alone figure out how to work a camera. Silly me."

Glaring at her he held up the pictures and reminded her, "In case it's escaped your attention I'd like to remind you that you are now added to that list my love." Sebastian smirked in satisfaction when he saw her wince. "What about one of your little fuck toys? Court perhaps?"

"Oh please," she huffed.

"Yes, I suppose you have a point. Even if Reynolds had a brain he'd actually have to know how to use it."

Rubbing her temples, she sounded strangely vulnerable as she asked, "What are we going to do? If those pictures get out…"

"I think there's only one thing left for us to do," he replied, his voice soft and comforting as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We're going to have to have sex again."

Kathryn looked up at him, her gaze as chilly as ever, and swatted his hand away angrily as Sebastian began to laugh. "You son of a bitch," she hissed, "I will never, NEVER sleep with you again."

"Oh come on we already did it, apparently several times. What's one more fuck?" Falling back on the bed he wiped the mirth from his eyes as he chuckled, "Lighten up Kathryn. Even someone as tightly wound as you can see the humor in this. After all your pathetic declarations and taunts about never going to bed with me, I finally got you and judging by these you were damn good baby."

The angry scowl she had been wearing slowly turned into a smirk and he thought she was starting to come around. "You're right, this is pretty funny. I mean just think, after all that time you've spent lusting after me and all your pathetic plotting to get between my legs, you finally get me only…you can't remember it. All you have is a couple of lousy photos that may or may not be real and of course your imagination." Leaning over him she whispered tauntingly in his ear, "You can't remember a single thing, can you? What it felt like to be inside me, how much I screamed and begged for it, what my cum face looked like, it's all a blank. God Valmont, that must really eat you up inside. You can't even record any of it in that faggoty journal of yours. That may be the most pathetic thing I've ever heard." Pulling away from him, she made sure the tips of her nipples grazed his cheeks as she stood up and let out a cruel laugh as she added, "And the funniest."

The jubilant smile he had been sporting only moments before slowly melted into a deep scowl as he watched her laugh at him and realized she was right. As stomach turning as the notion was, she was right. He couldn't remember a damn thing, the only thing that he had to go on was a couple of pictures and some bruises. Still, he refused to be laughed at especially by her. "I might not remember it now, but it will all come back to me soon. It always does."

"Really? Always?" She stared him down tauntingly and he eventually flinched realizing that wasn't entirely true. Smiling triumphantly she replied smugly, "That's what I thought. I guess it's like that eternal question. If a tree falls in a forest, and nobody's there to see it did it really happen? I think not."

"Well these say otherwise," he snarled back holding up the pictures. "You can't refute the evidence Kat."

"Just watch me," she told him as she began picked up her bra and put it back on.

As she scurried around the room picking up clothing, Sebastian laid back in bed and decided he would forgo his initial plan to get the hell out of there. His head was still throbbing and he decided since Madison and none of the King's were there he mine as well make himself at home in her big, comfortable bed. Stretching out he picked up the remote and turned the large plasma television on. He flipped idly through the channels as he watched his step sister crawl around on the floor looking for her other shoe. Staring at her luscious ass he called out, "I hope you don't mind but I want to keep a couple of these for my private collection."

"What, like you need more jerk off material?"

He sneered at her but then got distracted by something or rather someone on TV. It was a news segment on some entertainment channel and between the anorexic blond news anchor and her obviously gay co-host was a very unflattering picture of Madison taken the previous night. "From Hollywood to Milan, the name on everyone's lips is Madison King. It's not her beautiful face that's grabbing attention but rather her personal life. Shockwaves were heard round the world when late last night an explicit video tape showing King and an underage girl engaging in some pretty steamy antics." Video of Madison making out with the chancellor's daughter followed by a video taken at the party of the model freaking out at a cameraman were shown as the newscasters talked over it. "It's believed that the video is the reason for her very public meltdown that occurred last night at a party that was to welcome King back to the modeling world."

Kathryn who had taken a seat beside her stepbrother on the bed stared fixatedly at the screen as she ordered, "Turn it up."

The male anchor revealed, "The young beauty is believed to be staying at an undisclosed rehab facility in Minnesota. As she discussed in her E! True Hollywood Story, Madison has had problems in the past with cocaine but had claimed to be on the road to recovery. Many people believe that her recent erratic behavior is the result of her relapsed drug abuse. What this will do to her already faltering career is hard to say. According to a few sources the father of the underage girl in the video with Ms. King, who is chancellor of an elite private school in Manhattan, is considering suing the King family for letting the tape get out. This is likely to be an already crushing blow to the eighteen year old."

"Then again," the blond piped in cheerily, "Look what Paris Hilton's sex tape did for her career. Madison's tape is already one of the most downloaded files on the web which should come as no surprise."

"That's right Cammie, and considering Madison makes Paris look like a nun, it's only a matter of time before this tape starts flying off store shelves as well."

"Well you know what they say Steve, sex sells. The hotter and more salacious the better-

Kathryn suddenly grabbed the remote from him and shut it off. Staring at her, Sebastian knew just what she was thinking. Imagine the scandal that would erupt if pictures of Tiffany Merteuil's daughter screwing her stepbrother came out? It likely wouldn't get the same press as Madison's little debacle but it would ruin her all the same.

Jumping up from the bed suddenly the petite brunette grabbed the photo's and began to rip them up furiously right in front of him. He watched helplessly as she destroyed them, not sure if he should stop her or not. Judging by the look in her eyes Valmont was thinking it was best he not.

When she finished the black and white pictures where littering the floor in tiny pieces. Running a hand through her mussed hair she told him coldly, "This NEVER happened, got it? If you ever open your mouth about this again so help me I'll rip off your balls and feed them to you."

Kathryn's tone was so menacing and the look on her face so ferocious Sebastian realized saying 'no' was not really an option. "Whatever you say," he replied evenly.

She eyed him for a moment as if trying to size up if he was for real or not. As usual though Sebastian had the better poker face between the two and his expression was a mask of unreadable emotion. Finally Kathryn grabbed her purse and without another word she stormed out.

Sebastian winced as the door slammed and his head rang in pain. After a moment though a lazy smile spread across his boyishly handsome face as he bent down and scooped up the envelop which wasn't as empty as his stepsister had thought. Reaching inside he pulled out the sole black and white photo left, it was easily one of the worst featuring Kathryn bent over the side of the desk, his hands groping her breasts as he thrust into her from behind, a look of pure pleasure on the beauty's face. Appraising it much in the same way a jeweler would a rare diamond, Sebastian pondered all the many things he could do with his new found weapon.

- to be continued (Please Review)

_Next Chapter 41: My Sister, Anne Frank_


	41. My Sister, Anne Frank

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

**Chapter 41: My Sister, Anne Frank**

* * *

"_Memory is man's greatest friend and worst enemy"_ – Gilbert Parker

Sebastian really did love the library. Next to a strip club it was his favorite place to visit on a cold and snowy Sunday in February. The Mid-Manhattan public library was one of his favorites on account of its huge collection of literature that was housed within the proud walls of the old building. He could go and spend hours getting lost in the stacks, feeding his lust for knowledge. However, it was his lust of something else entirely that brought him to the library that afternoon. His great passion, second only to his love of books, his beautiful, wicked stepsister.

One could make the argument that he was stalking, but Valmont liked to think of it as observing and in any event he was doing it for her own good…well mostly. Currently residing on the first floor, the busiest part of the library, Sebastian was seated at one of the long mahogany tables pretending to be engrossed with Hemingway when in actuality his complete attention rested on the petite brunette sitting four desks away who's own attention was very much not on him. The public library was a most peculiar place to find Kathryn Merteuil but when he got a look at who her companion for the day was everything started to make sense. She was using the odd location for a seduction, one she didn't want anyone to know about.

Wearing a worn flannel shirt and a pair of beat up jeans and looking as if he hadn't ran a comb through his messy brown hair in a year, Dominic Wright had no business being near his sister. He was completely beneath her but she was too horny and too determined to care. Yes, just like himself, the little princess always wanted what she couldn't have. The more the Irishman told her no the wetter her panties got.

With people buzzing around the stacks and the circulation desk he couldn't quite make out what they were saying but he caught enough words to figure out what was going on. The James Dean-wannabe was pleased she had gotten out of rehab and effectively put her tormenters in their place and he really did like her and gee, she really was beautiful but he couldn't risk being around her for fear that his beloved pseudo-lesbian girlfriend would find out. _Pussy_. Kathryn for her part did her best to persuade him other wise, batting her eyelashes, caressing his knee, whispering sweet temptations into his ear, she was practically irresistible but not completely. Dominic wouldn't be swayed. _Pathetic_.

Sebastian smirked as he saw her next move coming. Nobody said no to Kathryn. Extracting her hand from his leg, her green eyes narrowed in anger and her posture went stiff. Bolting up from her seat almost violently Kathryn stood over him and yelled out in an angry, broken tone that was practically all theatrical, "FINE! HIDE BEHIND YOUR PERCIOUS NATALIA ALL YOU WANT, JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I AM NO LONGER GOING TO LET YOU TREAT ME LIKE SOME WHORE YOU CAN USE AND THROWAWAY!"

With her tiny fists clutched in anger she stormed away into the stacks leaving a somewhat befuddled Dominic in her wake. Her outburst had caught the attention of many people in the near vicinity but Sebastian imagined it didn't concern her much considering no one important, at least in Kathryn's estimation, would be hanging out in the library on a Sunday anyway. Or so she thought, Valmont mused with a smug grin.

Soon, Dominic followed after her, just as he imagined she planned and Sebastian shut his book and counted to ten before following after them at a leisurely pace knowing damn well the sight that would likely greet him. He wasn't all surprised when he turned the corner and found the pair making out like crazy against the shelves. It never failed; Kathryn always got what she wanted. A pony, a Birkin bag, a delinquent heartthrob, it all just fell at her feet.

Sebastian might have admired her for this if he wasn't so pissed. Honestly, he didn't care whose mouth she slipped that delectable tongue of hers into, he was use to her horrible taste in conquests at this point. What was infuriating him however was the reason he had followed her to the damn library in the first place. Ever since their impromptu night together two weeks earlier the little bitch had been going out of her way to avoid him and hadn't even come home. Instead she was hiding out at Madison's empty house, avoiding his calls, and taking a brief 'sabbatical' from school for 'health reasons'. The only reasons he knew about her location that afternoon was thanks in part to a chatty maid of the King's who gave great head.

One might think she was trying to avoid school and the scandal that followed after their dear parents shipped her off but no. After Regina King made a public apology to her on television (spin, of course to help her own daughters faltering reputation) explaining that poor Kathryn had been the victim of her troubled daughter, the following day it was as if nothing had happened and all those snippy debutantes who had been making bitchy remarks and accusations were now back to kissing her Pilates trailed ass. In no time at all her golden girl image was returned. Welcome back Marsha Brady.

Tiffany had of course welcomed her back into the family fold as if nothing happened and called from Bali to tell her she could move back home but Kathryn claimed to be comfortable staying at the 'peaceful' King townhouse and begged off. Sebastian chalked this all up to her being freaked out about their night together and the prospect of possible blackmail at the hands of whoever sent those pictures. Another possible reason that occurred to him was that she might have finally remembered something of that night. Valmont's own memory was still a blank slate but he was dying to know what was going on with her. He would not be ignored and he fully intended to use this golden opportunity to his advantage.

Pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose, Sebastian leaned back casually against the bookcase watching them with a certain perverse interest as Dominic's hands groped eagerly at her body, desperate for any section of bare skin. Kathryn started to unzip his pants as she teasingly bit his bottom lip. He waited until she almost reached the prize, so to speak, before clearing his throat and calling out, "Well if it isn't my sister Anne Frank and Manchester's answer to Fonzie."

The pair broke from their embrace at the sound of his voice and looked over at him startled. While Dominic's face appeared stricken with guilt as if just realizing what he was doing, Kathryn's beautiful features contorted in anger and her eyes flashed dangerously at him as she hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up sis"

"More like stalking me"

"Try watching my back. When I don't you have the funniest ways of sticking knives in it. I'm sure you're little friend here will learn that in time."

"Fuck off Sebastian. Isn't there a slutty librarian or some nerd around for you to molest? Don't tell me you've exhausted all the available pussy in Manhattan already?

Sebastian smirked as he reached into his trousers and pulled out his cell phone. "Not quite…which reminds me," strolling closer to them he asked, "Dominic what's Natalia's number?"

Kathryn's latest toy had been dumbstruck by the stepsibling's exchange of barbs until his girlfriend's name was mentioned and he quickly snapped to attention, grabbing the phone from Valmont's hand. "Don't even think about it. Stay away from Natalia, Valmont."

Hardly phased by the sudden, violent gesture he simply raised an elegant, bemused eyebrow and taunted, "Well I thought I was doing you a favor. I mean clearly you have your hands full at the moment with my dear stepsister. Not that I can blame you." His eyes locked on hers in a heated gaze as he brought his hand out and delicately traced the cleavage that was protruding from her low cut black shirt. "She is delicious isn't she?"

Kathryn didn't object but Dominic pushed his hand away. "Take your hands off her"

"Wow, she has you this well trained already? You're not even fucking her and you're already jumping to defend her honor. A lost cause if even I heard one." Looking past him to his sister Sebastian quipped, "Well done."

She mouthed 'thank you' behind Dominic's back, who, having had enough of the pretty boy's taunts, grabbed him by the collar of his $200 shirt and slammed him back against the books. Not even flinching, Sebastian simply let out a cold chuckle. "What, are you seriously going to try and hit me? My, I guess those rumors about you being borderline retarded are true. Well take your best shot trailer park but just so you know, touch me and I'll be forced to tell the lovely Natalia everything about what I just walked in on not to mention all those many hours you've spent groping Kathryn in the janitors closet. She'd be heartbroken and just imagine how easy it would be for me to take advantage of her _fragile_ state."

Dominic's intense gaze lingered on him for a moment before he released him and took a step back. "Threaten me all you like Valmont but there's no way Natalia would ever have anything to do with you. She's above all your bullshit."

With a smug smile he taunted, "Oh you think so?" Leaning into him he whispered, "Why don't you ask her about Prom night last year. I'm sure you'll find what she has to say very…enlightening." Both Kathryn and Dominic regarded him with surprise but before they could question him further on the matter he turned to his sister and instructed her, "We need to talk, alone."

"About?"

Sebastian grinned, _did_ _she really want him to say?_ "You know what about or perhaps you'd like me to go into all the gory details. I'm sure Dominic will find it riveting."

Kathryn eyes widened momentarily at the prospect before turning back to the other boy with an apologetic smile. "Can you give us a minute?"

"Actually I should get going, I'm suppose to meet Natalia in the park"

"Yes you better hurry along, you don't want her to think you're cheating on her or something," Sebastian piped in.

Scowling at him he told her, "I'll see you around school Kathryn. I'm glad everything worked out for you. Bye"

After tossing one last dirty look Valmont's way he left them and the serene smile Kathryn had been wearing dropped and she rolled her eyes. "God I fucking hate you sometimes."

"Same here," he replied with a sarcastic smile.

"I was so close, I had him right where I wanted him until you had to swoop in and shit all over everything. I hope you're happy."

"Thrilled," Sebastian deadpanned. "It would not have been necessary had you just picked up your goddamn phone. Where have you been all week?"

"Taking a much needed vacation…from you"

"Why exactly?"

Turning away from him she walked down the aisle as she explained, "hmm, you mean outside of the fact that you repulse me and the very though of you possibly having been inside me makes my skin crawl?"

"Funny, you don't seem to find me too repulsive when I'm eating you out and you're creaming all over my face." Jumping in front of her he asked, "You know what I think?"

"I don't really give a shit"

Ignoring her he continued, "I think you're scared that we did have sex and now that I've finally had you all your supposed power over me is gone, along with any residual interest I had in you. Now you'll have no one to help you with all your evil plots and no one to appreciate the real Kathryn Merteuil." Although she looked back at him with simmering rage she did noticeable flinch at the accusation. Moving closer to his stepsister Valmont caressed her face in an almost gentle way and said simply, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Careful, you almost sound sincere"

They stared at each other for one heated moment as the words that went unsaid hung in the air between them. Those words which would never be said and they tried never to even think about let alone acknowledge. The idea that in the far reaches of their black little hearts they did care for one another was never to be mentioned, only to be implied in vale quips and casual retorts. Those were the rules and they both lived and died by them.

That was why Sebastian quickly covered him fleeting moment of honesty with the accusation, "I think you're starting to remember what happened that night."

"I haven't remembered a thing," she huffed. "If I did I'd be rubbing your nose in it."

"That's too bad," he waited a moment before dropping the bomb, "Because I have."

Kathryn shook her head disbelievingly, "You're full of shit."

"Am I?" Of course he was but he wasn't about to tell her that. Instead he pushed her back against the row of self-help books and pressed himself into her. Letting his mouth dangle just above hers he whispered, "You were incredible, your body was so taunt and you were so hot, practically begging for it." Bending his head down his mouth found her neck and teasingly he flicked his tongue against her neck before letting his teeth graze her delicate skin. "We were a perfect fit Kat."

Whimpering, Kathryn clutched his arms effectively melting into him embrace. "Just as you always suspected, huh?"

Moving to the other side of her neck to told her, "You were perfect baby."

"Of course," she sighed clearly enjoying what he was doing. "However, I'm not quite sure I believe you."

"Oh?"

"I think a little test is called for," grinding her pelvis against the quickly growing bulge in his pants for emphasis she asked, "Up for it?"

"You tell me," Sebastian chuckled while moving against her.

"Alright then, there's this...ah, that feels nice…there's this spot on my body, anytime it's shown a certain amount of shall we say affection, I practically have an instant orgasm. Now, certainly a boy with your particular talents would have no problem finding it. Where is it?"

He had no fucking clue but rather than admit defeat so easily he replied, "No problem." Sebastian ran a hand down her body, his fingertips teasingly rubbing against her skin he waited for a shudder or a reaction of some kind but she didn't give anything away. Moving his hand under her dress he went for what was, the most obvious answer but the only spot he knew of on her body that would make her cum. Plus, in the back of his head he was hoping this was all just a ruse for him to get her off.

Reaching into her panties, he pealed the flimsy fabric away from her skin and pushed his fingers into her slit. She was most definitely turned on so feelings pretty confident he fingered her moist button and she let out a low moan. "Is that your final answer?"

"I'd say so," he snickered as she bucked against his hand.

"Well…" tilting his head back she whispered in his ear, "that feels very nice but unfortunately," Kathryn pushed him away violently causing him to fall back against the bookcase, "You're a lying sack of shit!"

Rubbing his head which had smacked against the metal shelf he sneered, "You're a sadistic little tease."

"And you're a fabulous bullshit artist brother dear but you should know by now you can't pull that crap on me. I know you too well."

Smirking he admitted, "Well it was worth a try." Straightening her dress she rolled her eyes at him and he asked, "So was any of that true? Do you really have some magic cum button outside of the obvious?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied with a wicked twinkle in her eye.

Smiling sweetly at him she turned on her heels and walked away. Sebastian waited a moment until his erection subsided before following after her. Heading out of the stacks he fell into step beside her and informed her, "Now that I know you're alive and not coked out in a ditch somewhere I'm off to find some much more stimulating entertainment."

"Hmm, would that be the girl's field hockey team or the varsity cheerleaders? On second though I don't think I want to know." Turning to him suddenly she said, "What I am curious about is what you said to Dominic. What the fuck happened between you and Natalia on prom night and why am I just finding out about it now?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he replied mimicking her tone from a few moments ago before strutting away.

Kathryn followed after him hissing, "Did you fuck her?" Sebastian looked back at her and simply shrugged mysteriously. "Now who's the tease," she grumbled irritated.

He let out a short laugh as he stopped at the table he was sitting at earlier and grabbed his book. "Am I dismissed because I have other places to be?"

When she nodded dully he bent forward and kissed her forehead before starting away but Kathryn quickly pulled him back. "Wait a second, about those pictures, have you heard anything?"

"No and I imagine I won't until whomever it is who's screwing with us shows themselves. Which, given it's been two weeks isn't likely. I wouldn't worry about it princess."

She nodded, "Okay you're probably right but just in case I want to be prepared. I'm not letting some asshole hold us hostage."

Kathryn continued to rage on but Sebastian was no longer paying attention. Glancing up towards the second floor, he spotted something that instantly made his heart stop and his stomach lurch forward. A million memories, good and bad suddenly came rushing at him like a tidal wave. _It couldn't be, could it?_

"Sebastian? Sebastian are you listening to me?" his stepsister shouted growing frustrated when she realized his attention was elsewhere. Looking towards the second floor where his gaze was lingering she demanded, "What is it? What are you staring at?"

"Annette"

- to be continued (Please Review)

_Next Chapter 42: Sebastian's Kryptonite_


	42. Sebastian’s Kryptonite

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

**Chapter 42: Sebastian's Kryptonite**

* * *

_I know you name,_

_I know your skin,_

_I know the way_

_these things begin_

– Suzanne Vega 'Caramel'

"It's her"

Standing beside her immobilized stepbrother, Kathryn followed his gaze to the second floor and stared at the petite blond with her back to them. She didn't recognize her but then again she had never had the pleasure of meeting the esteemed, high and mighty Annette Hardgrove. Judging by the way Sebastian was practically drooling at her she suspected that was a good thing.

Eyeing the girl who was dressed in a pair of kakis and a lavender sweater set, she let out a bored sigh and asked, "Are you sure? You can barely see her face from here."

"It is definitely her," he replied adamantly his eyes never leaving the object of his fixation. "What is she doing here?" Valmont asked more to himself than the curious brunette beside him.

Looking back and forth between Annette and her stepbrother's intense stare could feel her mood darkening and her rage starting to simmer beneath the surface. She had always suspected that if the little blond tart had ever come back it would completely fuck Sebastian up and apparently she was right on with that guess. The usually cool and confident playboy suddenly looked like a nervous school boy about to ask the prettiest girl on campus to the dance. It was fucking disgusting.

Kathryn decided to test him by toying with his head a little. "Hmm, I'm rather surprised she would have the gall to show back up here. I mean after publishing that article and righteously proclaiming her virginity for all to hear only to hand over her cheery to the first charming retard with a pulse. You know I have half a mind to call up the publishers at that magazine and tell him what a complete work of fiction they published or better yet, Headmaster Hardgrove-

Grabbing her arm suddenly, Sebastian leaned in real close and hissed at his stepsister, "Shut your fucking mouth Kathryn."

The beautiful brunette didn't even flinch at his tone or violent gesture. Instead she clucked her tongue at him and warned, "Careful brother dear or I might suspect you're still in love with her."

Letting go of her gruffly he sighed, "I was never in love with her."

"That's not the way it sounded when you were cooing sweet nothings into her ear. I heard you that night you finally crossed the holly threshold, moaning and groaning about how much you loved her." With a cruel smile she added, "Not one of your finer moments."

"Okay first of all, it's called acting and second…you were eavesdropping on us? And supposedly I'm the pervert of his family," he remarked bitterly.

"Oh please, like you don't stand outside my bedroom, with your ear to the door every time I bring a conquest home," Kathryn huffed. "As for your little tryst, I've seen gerbils have more interesting sex then you two." Rolling his eyes Sebastian headed towards the second floor but she pulled him back. "Deny it all you want, but I know you fell for her. She completely pussy whipped you, that's why you're rushing off to see her."

"Did it ever occur to you that this has nothing to do with sex?"

"Dear brother, everything has to do with sex. Especially, where you're concerned"

Sebastian seemed to consider this a moment as he looked back towards the second floor where the blond had turned into a different aisle then back at his stepsister. The corners of his lips twitched into a lascivious smirk, "Perhaps you're right. I wonder if I could get her into bed again. After breaking her heart so viciously she had to leave town…I'm curious if it's possible to corrupt her even further."

Kathryn's green eyes twinkled in wicked amusement as she replied, "I don't think so. Perhaps your charms are considerable enough you can scam your way back into her panties but you won't be able to do it again without repeating your mistakes from last summer. Face it Valmont, Annette Hardgrove is your kryptonite."

"My what?" he asked not sure he heard her right.

"Kryptonite," she explained as if he was dense. "You know that stuff that hurt Superman when-

"Yeah I know what it is. The question is how do you?" With an amused grin he taunted, "Kathryn, I do believe your foray into the land of Geekdom rubbed off a little, or wait…are you still banging them? Is the football, soccer, and lacrosse team just not doing it for you anymore baby?"

Kathryn winced at the memory of letting herself be defiled by the school rejects at his hands. "I told you never to bring that up again," she hissed lowly.

"Oh come on, how can I not? The image of the proud ice queen on all fours as Rodney 'Booger Eater' Martin, plows into her from behind is just too…humorous to forget."

"So is the image of the supposedly ruthless and cunning playboy being led around by the balls at the hands of a virginal nobody from Kansas. Now that is fucking hilarious."

His jaw tightening he replied, "I'm in complete control."

"Not when it comes to her. You turn into a complete weak willed imbecile around her and you know it. Now, if I were you I'd steer clear or else I won't be the only one who knows that the almighty Sebastian Valmont can be brought to his knees by a blond former virgin in a sweater set."

Wishing no longer to listen to her pointless remarks and sly jabs he sneered at his stepsister and walked away. However, as he climbed the staircase he could still feel the heat from her steely gaze practically burning into his back, judging him for being weak and pathetic enough to run to Annette anytime she was around. He knew she was probably right but Sebastian went anyway. He never let his life be dictated by anyone, especially Kathryn. If he wanted to see Annette again he would.

Still, as he moved in-between the rows looking for her he couldn't help but be the tiniest bit disgusted with himself for feeling so nervous and jittery. He was suppose to be the picture of cool, refined, elegance but right now he resembled one of Kathryn's coked out friends.

Turning the corner he at last found her. Once again she had her back to him so he took a deep breath and slowly approached her. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder he called out, "Annette?"

The blond looked over her shoulder at him and Sebastian nearly gasped. It wasn't Annette.

"Can I help you with something?"

Retracting his hand he studied the girl completely stupefied. She wasn't Annette but she looked damn close. Almost too close, it was a little creepy. As Valmont took a good look at her however he saw that indeed there were a few subtle differences. This girl had his ex's curvy shape but she was a couple inches taller. Her hair was blond but a tint darker and her eyes were green. It was a little disorienting seeing that color reflected back in a guise that wasn't spiteful or deceiving. Their facial structure was nearly identical; this girl whoever she was could have been Annette's twin.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered not able to grasp his usual eloquence. "You just…I thought you were someone else. I didn't mean to startle you."

The girl gave him a slightly hesitant smile as she nodded, "its fine."

She returned to the book she was looking at but Sebastian found himself unable to move. Staring back at her a million questions ran through his mind, the chief among them being who the hell was this girl? He knew he should just rejoin Kathryn and forget all about her but his curiosity got the best of him.

"I'm sorry I don't want to bother you but have we met? You look very familiar to me," he asked thinking she might tell him she had a sister or family in town. Perhaps she was a relative of Annette's.

The girl, who seemed a little annoyed at his presence, remarked coolly, "No I don't think so. I just moved here from Nebraska so I don't really know anyone outside of the friends I'm staying with."

"Oh that's to bad," he replied with mock sympathy as he casually positioned himself in front of her. "Well you do now, I'm Sebastian Valmont."

He held out his hand and she stared at it a moment as if it was a snake that might bite her. Reluctantly she placed her delicate palm in his and shook it while offering him the tiniest hint of a smile. "Annie Hamilton."

Sebastian nearly choked when he heard her name. Surly that couldn't be a coincidence. "Annie Hamilton, that's a pretty name."

"Yeah, pretty average," she retorted back.

"I'm detecting a note of hostility"

"Not hostility just," she seemed to search for the right word before setting on, "Curiosity. Tell me Sebastian, do you always hit on random girls in the library?"

Slightly taken aback by the blunt question he right away flashed back to the last time he attempted to flirt with a girl and she shut him down so completely. Not surprisingly in was Annette. "Okay first of all you're not random. Take a look around this place, trust me you are by far the best looking girl in here. Truth be told there was something special that drew me to you."

"Yeah, you thought I was someone else."

Ignoring the jab he continued, "Second of all, what makes you think I was hitting on you? I was just being polite."

Annie smiled teasingly, "Oh yes, I'm sure you're polite to all the pretty girls you encounter."

Crossing his arms to his chest he slumped back against the bookcase. "Yes this is definitely hostility that I'm picking up. Don't tell me, some evil male broke your heart recently." Smirking he added, "Or perhaps female."

"That's right, because if I'm not interested in you I must be a dyke. Are you always this observational about women? I'm not interested."

"And yet you haven't even heard what I'm offering yet."

"I can guess," shooting a glance downwards she quipped sarcastically, "I'm sure it's very impressive."

Closing the book she was reading he leaned forward and admitted, "Oh it _is_ sweetheart, trust me." When she merely cocked an uninterested eyebrow in response he sighed, "I'm not as sleezy as you seem to believe. In fact I'm often told I'm quite charming, not to mention not half bad looking."

"Oh now you're being modest? You're gorgeous and you know it." Sebastian smiled smugly until she added, "But I'm still not interested."

Growing frustrated he dropped all pretense of suaveness and demanded, "Why not?"

Annie shrugged, "You're just not my type."

"Oh? What are you into guys with mullets and mesh shirts?"

"Insulting me really isn't helping your cause pretty boy. Look I get that this little act of yours probably gets all the girls panties moist but it does nothing for me. You're cute and you're charming and your suit likely cost more than my car but experience has taught me that as nice as these things are they get old fast. I know exactly what you want from me and I have no intention of giving it to you."

He nodded understandingly, "So you are a lesbo?"

She leveled an even stare at him and replied tensely, "Not that it's any of your concern but no, I'm straight. Now if you'd please-

"Has someone mentioned me before, I mean my reputation?"

Annie rolled her eyes in annoyance, clearly having had enough of him. "Despite what that grandiose ego of yours in telling you Sebastian, I have never heard of you before and after spending these past thrilling minutes with you I'm kind of hoping I never do again. Look I don't mean to be a bitch-

"It's a little too late for that sweetheart"

"Don't call me that." Running a hand through her hair she let out an exasperated sigh and told him, "I have work to finish so if there's nothing else can you _please_ let me get on with it. Alone."

He didn't say anything at first, only stared at her with that intense gaze of his which she tried to ignore by burying her face in her book. After a few moments of this she looked up and him and demanded with a frustrated wail, "What!"

"You want to know the real reason I came over to talk to you? You reminded me of someone; in fact I thought you were her. She was someone…very special to me. I was…" he seemed to struggle for the words as Annie studied him suddenly curious. "I mean, I just missed her a lot. I guess I just thought if I talked to you, maybe asked you out it would help me miss her less but I should have realized you can't replace the original. She was one of a kind…us going out probably wouldn't be the best idea. So I'm sorry I bothered you, and I hope you enjoy New York Annie." As she gazed at him somewhat stupefied Sebastian took the book out of her hand, closed it and replaced it on the shelf. Pulling out the volume next to it he placed it in her hands and told her, "Volume 1 is crap. He bungles the pretext and the prose are juvenile at best. Stick to volumes 2-7, three is my particular favorite. Not that you care I'm sure. Have a nice day."

Turning away from the stunned girl the serious scowl he had been wearing turned into a knowing smirk as he counted his paces under his breath, 'one…two…three…'

"So who was she?" Annie called out to him, a twinge of panic and desperation in her tone.

He stopped and slowly turned back to her. "Why do you care?"

"Just curious"

"Annette was my ex-girlfriend and we were…well, we were close for a long while." _A little over a month but who's counting_, his stepsisters voice chirped in his head.

Annie's green eyes flickered in curiosity. "Did you love her?"

"Is that any of your business?" Valmont asked coolly.

For the first time since they met she seemed to blush. "No, I guess it's not. Look, maybe we can start over again."

"Oh, so now you're suddenly interested?"

"No!"

"We always want what we can't have Annie. I tell you forget about the date and now you want to go out."

"I didn't say that!" she protested.

"So you don't want to go out?"

"I…" she looked back at him confused and a little rattle. Inside Sebastian was grinning from ear to ear at how well his little head game had worked. Even the most hard-ass bitches fell for it eventually. _Well not all of them_, that annoying voice piped in his ear once again.

Running her hand through her hair again, a nervous tick he was quickly picking up on, she asked, "Did you really read **all** these volumes?"

"Yeah"

"You must really like to read"

Sebastian nodded, "Yes and I don't sleep well at night."

She seemed to study him a moment as if hoping to see what other complex mysteries about him she was missing. Biting her lip she muttered to herself, "I can't believe I'm going to do this. Sebastian, I just got into the city last week and I haven't really had time to look around or sight see. I don't suppose you'd be interested in showing me around?"

His pouty lips melted into a smile as he replied, "I never thought you'd ask."

"Same here," Annie sighed as she pulled out a piece of paper from her purse and jotted her number and address down. As she handed it over she at last offered him a real smile, which for a moment stung to look at because she resembled Annette so much. "Call me tomorrow and we'll take it from there."

Shaking off his moment of uneasiness he pocketed the paper then leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "It's a date. See you later Annie Hamilton."

He waved to her over his shoulder, feeling light and relaxed but firmly in control as he left her. However, as he stepped out of the aisle a voice behind him called out startling him, "That has to be the freakiest goddamn thing I've ever seen."

Sebastian jumped, momentarily surprised by his stepsister's voice. Whipping around to face her he demanded, "What, were you spying on us?"

"Of course," she replied as if it was perfectly normal. "I was just checking up to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. Leave it to you to exceed my expectations. You really are out of your fucking mind."

Rubbing his temples he grumbled, "Why is it that every time I talk to you lately I get a migraine? First you get pissy because I want to talk to Annette then you get annoyed with me for talking to another girl. This jealousy streak of yours is getting out of hand _sis_."

"It's not jealousy _bro_, its concern. It's bad enough to let yourself get taken in by some bible thumping virgin but to let it happen again with her clone is a downright call for help."

"She's nothing like Annette"

"Check your eyesight Helen Keller, she looks like her fucking twin!" Shaking her head ruefully she remarked, "I was actually this close to liking her but then she proved she was every bit as stupid as the last blond Dorothy you suckered. You cannot seriously be thinking of going out with this girl?"

"Why not?"

"Because if it blows up in your face again it could seriously fuck up your reputation, that's why."

A calm, almost serene smile came over her stepbrother face as he looked down at her and gently tucked a loose strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "It's a risk I'm willing to take. See you later sis."

As Sebastian floated past her, ignoring the look of fury that she was shooting at his back, Kathryn crossed her arms to her chest and considered this latest development. On one hand she should be pissed that he would so easily fall back into his previous infatuation but on the other…if she played this right it could be used perfectly to her advantage. Watching her other half leave the building a slow, calculating smile spread across her face.

- to be continued (Please Review)

_Next Chapter 43: Did You Have a Brain Tumor For Breakfast?_


	43. Did You Have a Brain Tumor For Breakfast

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

**Chapter 43: Did You Have a Brain Tumor For Breakfast?**

**

* * *

**

"_Nothing risqué, nothing gained"_ – Alexander Woollcott

"Put those in my closet and take the other one's to be pressed," Kathryn ordered the mousy maid who was carrying an armful of her dress bags to her room.

"Yes ma'am," she called over her shoulder before scurrying away.

As she stood in the center of the large, elaborate sitting room she calmly removed her black leather gloves while coolly observing the rest of the servants bringing in her Louis Vuitton luggage from the limo. Looking around Kathryn realized this was the first time she had been 'home' in months and just as she suspected everything looked the same. Also, not surprisingly, there was no one to welcome her home. Her parents were still off on their separate 'business' vacations and Sebastian was doing…whatever he did when she wasn't around to supervise him.

Still, she felt an odd sort of calm wash over her when she entered. It was almost comforting. If she was the type of person to be afflicted by sentiment it might even be heartwarming. As she wasn't, she viewed the experience like a spider reclaiming her web. Ready to pounce and devour anyone who entered her domain.

"Mai-Lie, where's my brother?" she demanded in Vietnamese.

The tiny woman, who was struggling with her large suitcase full of shoes, replied in her native tongue that he was still in bed. Rolling her eyes she tossed off her sable coat and threw it on an antique arm chair. "Put that away," she ordered her servant as she made her way to her stepbrother's room.

Running her hand over the heavy intricately carved wood she contemplated knocking but then thought against it, after all he never allowed her that consideration. Smirking at the possibility of what she might find on the other side, Kathryn opened the door only to discover that her brother was indeed in bed and not surprisingly he wasn't alone. As she entered the room quietly she considered slamming the door behind her to startle them awake but decided against it in favor of investigating his bedmate.

Walking over to his desk she spotted a Prada purse from last season obviously belonging to the blond in his bed. Allowing herself a quick glance in the girls direction she noticed she was pretty, with curly blond hair and judging by the bits and pieces of her body sticking out from under the crème sheet, long and limber too. Opening the purse Kathryn perused the items, making snide comments to herself as she did.

Pink lip-gloss. _Ugly_

Diaphragm. _Slut_

A couple of guys phone numbers. _Big Slut_

Removing her wallet she read that her name was Jenny Eddie. _Seriously_. For once, Sebastian's latest conquest wasn't underage but a year older than them. Just as she thought, another insipid debutante. _Bottom of the barrel big brother_, she sniggered snidely to herself as she pocketed the girls cash for no reason other than it was there and she could.

After tossing the contents of the purse carelessly back inside Kathryn turned her attention back to Valmont who was looking almost angelic in his unconscious state. This wasn't the first time she found herself admiring him as he slept. For a little while, before the events of the summer, she occasionally would wander into his room early in the morning and sneak a peak as he slept. He so rarely did it, letting that restless mind of his relax, that she couldn't help herself. She fully realized it was somewhat pathetic but then again she knew for a fact he did the same thing sometimes. Every now and then she would hear him sneak into her bedroom at night, sit on her couch and watch her. It use to unnerve her but then it became sort of comforting. She missed it.

Kathryn was momentarily lost in her thoughts and didn't notice the blond beside him start to wake up. Her head popped up and she demanded indignantly, "Who the hell are you?"

Before she could answer, the seemingly asleep Sebastian grumbled, "She's my sister." Opening his eyes he smiled back at her smugly obviously pleased that he had caught her watching him sleep. "Hey sis," he drawled lazily.

"Good morning, dearest brother," she chirped back sweetly as she took a seat on his desk. "Sleep well?"

Crudely rubbing his hand against Jenny's bare thigh he remarked, "Superb."

"I'll bet"

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you have a brain tumor for breakfast? I live here moron."

"Since when?"

They held each other's gaze while a confused Jenny looked between the two wondering what was going on and why they were wearing those matching smiles. Nervously she interrupted the silence, "Um, I'm Jenny. You're Sebastian's sister?"

Regarding the girl coolly Merteuil told her, "Yes I'm Kathryn." She didn't bother to correct her by telling the stupid girl she was only his stepsister because she was rather enjoying the confused somewhat petrified look that was playing out over poor Jenny's face. "You must be that girl Sebastian's always going on about," she remarked so pleasantly even she believed such a girl existed.

The pretty girl's forehead wrinkled in concern, "No, um, we just met last night."

"Oops," Kathryn replied with a phony smile. "My mistake"

Sebastian, who had been observing this exchange with his typical cool indifference, let out a bored sigh and asked, "What do you want?"

"We need to talk"

"Concerning what exactly?"

With a mysterious little grin she got off the desk and strode over to him with a cat-like prowl. Leaning over her stepbrother she cupped his face and pulled him into a deep, anything but tentative kiss that he quickly reciprocated. Sebastian's hand came out and his fingers thread throughout her dark locks pulling her even closer as his tongue lewdly pushed its way into her mouth. Kathryn got so lost in the embrace she nearly forgot they had an audience.

Breaking away slowly from him, she pulled back and smiled when she saw his eyes heavy with lust and his mouth puffy and swollen. Looking past Sebastian she had to contain herself from laughing out loud at Jenny who, having observed the encounter looked completely shocked and repulsed. Smiling sweetly at her she asked, "Sweetie, can you be a dear and get lost so I can talk with my brother in private?"

Still looking completely stupefied she whined, "Sebastian!"

Never once breaking his gaze from his stepsister he barked coldly at the girl sitting behind him, "Out."

Jenny looked back and forth between them as if she couldn't quite grasp what she was seeing. Finally, she tossed the covers off and quickly threw on her clothes from last night. "Fine, I'm out of here. But for the record you two are completely twisted and disgusting!" Storming over to the desk she grabbed her purse and opened the door to leave. "And I hope you enjoy your webbed feet babies!"

The angry blond slammed the door and as soon as they were alone the stepsiblings burst into laughter, Kathryn falling onto the bed beside him. "I hope you enjoy your webbed feet babies," she cried out mockingly. "Jesus, where do you find these pitiful creatures Valmont?"

"Lexington and 71st," he replied as he swatted her playfully with the pillow. "You better hope she doesn't go and whine to all her friends about what she just witnessed. The princess of the Upper East Side slipping her tongue to her stepbrother could definitely cause quite an interesting scandal."

"Pfft," she scoffed, "Like anyone would believe a word out of the mouth of a girl who slept with you."

Sebastian glared stonily at her while she made herself comfortable beside him on the bed. "So tell me, why did you really come home? The King's finally get sick of you mooching off of them or have they at last figured out your little part in the dismantling of their daughter's reputation and career?"

"Neither," Kathryn replied breezily, "I was just getting bored, not to mention lonely."

Bringing her finger to his face she teasingly traced his jaw line followed by his full lips. Sebastian smiled but clearly he didn't by a word of it. "Hmm, so in other words, the King's pool boy has grown sick of banging you?"

Her green eyes went wide in alert as she stiffened noticeably. "How did you know-

Pressing his own finger to her lips he explained, "I'm like God sis. I see all."

It was true, she had been enjoying the 'services' of Martin, the King's indoor pool boy but she had been the one to end things when, after she gave him what was undoubtedly the best head of his life, he asked to pee on her after they fucked. Kathryn decided to leave out that particularly disgusting and embarrassing detail that no doubt Valmont delight in hearing. However, all of this wasn't the real reason why she had left.

Running her manicured nails down his bare chest she inquired innocently, "So how are things going with you and what's her name…Annette."

"Annie," he corrected her through gritted teeth.

"Right, my mistake. I'm sure you make that particular error all the time," Kathryn teased. "Ever call out the wrong name during sex?"

He let out a pained sigh as he revealed, "We haven't had sex yet."

"Don't tell me…she's a virgin too?"

"No, at least I don't think so. We've only went on one date so far."

"That's all it use to take to get what you wanted from them. Unless of course that's changed. Don't tell me you're considering an actual relationship with this girl?"

Caressing her chestnut colored hair he replied coolly, "Don't be ridiculous. It'll just take another couple of these insipid little outings and I'll have her on all fours calling me daddy in no time. Then I'll get rid of her, _cest la vie_."

Kathryn eyed him intently as she prodded carefully, "And you think you can handle that? You think you can seduce this girl who is virtually Annette's double, dump her and then just walk away with a clear conscious?"

"You don't think I can?"

"To put it bluntly darling, no. Face it Sebastian, you're predisposed to mid-western bottled blonds with sticks permanently wedged up their asses. There's no way you'll be able to just walk away from her."

Avoiding her gaze he replied crisply, "We'll see."

She waited a beat before dropping the next bomb, hoping to catch him off guard. Leaning forward she whispered huskily in his ear, "Care to make a wager on that?"

Sebastian's face whipped around to face her as he looked back at her with surprise and awe. Kathryn expected him to be hesitant; she didn't expect him to break out laughing. She smacked him in the chest as he wiped the mirth from his eyes. "Oh my dear Kathryn, did you have a brain tumor for breakfast?" he asked in the same nasty tone she had used earlier.

"Are you chicken?" she demanded frostily.

"There's no fucking way I am ever, EVER entering into another wager with you, but I'll admit you do have a pretty big pair of balls to even ask, especially after the way you so blatantly welched on our last bet."

Sitting up, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and snarled defensively, "What are you talking about? I offered you your reward and you're the one who turned it down. The only person who's responsible for you not collection your winnings is you."

This was technically true but they both knew she had screwed him over none the less. The fact that she actually thought he would ever make another bet with her about the weather let alone another girl was insane to him. "As we both know sis, you have this delightful little way of finding loopholes out of every situation you encounter so you'll forgive me if I pass on the offer."

Kathryn's intense stare bore into him, as if searching for something before she hollered out, "Oh, of course! You're falling for her, that's why you don't want to risk hurting her! God, one date and she already has you wrapped around your finger. I'm impressed! Perhaps I didn't give little orphan Annie enough credit."

"That's not it! Truth be told I feel nothing for her"

"Sure you don't." Shaking her head bitterly at him she spat, "God you're pathetic."

With a ferocious yell, Sebastian rose up from the bed and came around to the other side. Tugging her arm he pulled her up and led her to the bedroom door. "As much fun as this little family reunion has been sis, I think I've had my fair share of vile this morning." He threw open the door and tossed her into the hall. "Out you go, psycho!"

He quickly slammed the door before she could get her bearings and charge back in. From the other side of the door he heard her set out a frustrated sigh before she yelled out, "YOU'RE A FUCKING PUSSY VALMONT!"

"I wouldn't be using that tone at the country club baby," he called back condescendingly.

Sebastian heard her let out one last yelp of annoyance before storming over to her own bedroom and slamming the door loud enough that it reverberated through the walls. Shaking his head, he went to his bathroom and turned on the shower, pleased to be finally left with the quiet. He adored Kathryn; there were some days where he thought he might even…well, feeling something else, but often more times than not he just wanted to strangle her. This was very much one of those times.

Sliding beneath the hot water he tried to get the ice princess and her taunts out of his thoughts but he couldn't seem to escape her. Was she right, was he really letting it happen again. Although Sebastian would rather suck Simon's cock again rather than admit it to her, he really had let himself fall for Annette. Had he loved her? Well that he couldn't be positive but he had let himself _feel_ something and that was a first. Had he let her, she could have really screwed him up. Sebastian had been dangerously close to the ledge with her and for a brief time he would have done anything for the sweet girl. He would have given up his reputation, his debauchery filled lifestyle, hell even Kathryn if she asked. The thought frightened him. He never wanted to be that out of control again.

Now with Annie things were different. He liked being with her but she wasn't Annette. In the back of his mind however he wondered if Kathryn was right. Was he just predisposed to want what he couldn't have? The little bitch thought he was weak for indulging in an Annette look-a-like and maybe she was right. Thinking about it, it occurred to Valmont that this might be a golden opportunity. Perhaps he should take the bet and then prove to himself and to his wicked stepsister that he wasn't weak. That he could take someone just like Annette, seduce her and ruin her and not feel a thing. If he could do that he would truly win the battle and not just the war with Kathryn.

Then again entering into another high stakes bet with her could be just as dangerous. Sebastian knew there was more behind her proposal of this little wager than she was letting on. It went without saying that she couldn't be trusted so if he did this, he'd have to make sure that no matter how things went down, he would emerge the victor. Then it hit him. The secret weapon in his arsenal that would help him ensure victory. Allowing himself a jubilant laugh, he quickly shut off the shower and grabbed for his red silk robe. "You are so going down princess." _One way or another_.

Not bothering to get dressed he went to Kathryn's room and opened the door only to find it empty. However, the sound of opera pouring out of the bathroom signaled her location and he languidly walked over to the half open door. Leaning against the doorframe casual like, he found her sitting in her antique shaped tub, emerged in a bubble bath. With her eyes closed and the music blaring she didn't notice him. Cat-like, he quietly shut off the stereo and sat down on the stool beside her. Opening up her eyes briefly she turned her nose up in the air and huffed, "What's wrong now Sebastian? Misplaced your balls again?"

"No they're still here," he drawled as he rose to his feet and tossed off his robe, revealing his nakedness. "As you can clearly see."

Kathryn smirked as she gazed over at her brother's nakedness appreciably. "For the moment anyway," she tossed back while she licked her lips. Sebastian smiled as he climbed into the tub, carelessly causing the suds to spill over. "Hey! Did I invite you in?"

"No you didn't," he replied flippantly. "But you would have as soon as you heard my offer."

Shifting her legs so they were on either side of him in the small tub, she sighed only half interested, "Oh?"

"Yes I've decided to take you up on that wager of yours."

"Really?"

Leaning forward, purposefully bumping his sex against hers, Valmont took the delicate razor sitting in the dish beside her and brought her slender leg to the surface. Running the sharp edge against Kathryn's silky smooth skin he explained, "I think you were right. It was pathetic of me to turn down your bet just because of our history together."

"Yes it was," she agreed with a breathy sigh. The feel of the razor brushing her skin and knowing it was at his hands sent a shot of electricity through her body further arousing her.

"Sure, I don't trust you but I believe I've figured out a way around that."

"Have you?" Kathryn asked as she sneaked a hand down between her legs.

"Uh huh, and this time if you try to screw me over…" Sebastian let the sharp blade knick her skin, bringing a thin tail of blood.

"OW!"

"You'll get hurt," he finished with a superior smile. "Still interested?"

Yanking the razor out of his hand, she tossed it onto the floor angrily and demanded, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. First I want to hear what the terms are."

Reclining back against the porcelain tub she grinned as she explained, "If, like I rightly suspect, you are unable to swiftly dispose of Dorothy #2 at least two hours after you fuck her-

"Why two?"

"Because I said so," she spat icily. "If you are unable to do this for whatever reason you have to…summit to a little kinky fun of my choosing."

"Such as?"

Kathryn grinned, clearly amused by what she was about to propose. "You have to…suck Simon's dick, swallow his cum and let him do whatever else he wants to you while I watch."

Valmont was momentarily stunned by the suggestion. He had suspected she would want his car, use of his father's villa or some other monetary gain. He hadn't suspected this. Letting out a short laugh he told her, "No fucking way. There's no goddamn way that asshole's dick is every coming near me again. Think of something else. Oh I know how about I pee on you after we have sex? Wasn't that what the pool boy was into?"

He relished the stunned look that appeared on her pretty face when he revealed her secret until she kicked him in the groin with her heel. As Sebastian called out in pain she hissed, "This is what I want, now more than ever. I want to see you be defiled and humiliated Sebastian, that's what I want so either you agree to my terms or no bet. Rest assured though, if you refuse, I _will_ tell little Annie the truth behind your _real_ past with the headmasters daughter."

Screwing his eyes shut he counted to ten, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of going off on her. Sebastian knew he would agree to the bet and her terms if only because he was pretty confident he would never have to go threw with it. "Alright fine, _fine_! You win and I'll do Simon while you watch you kinky little bitch. Now what do I get if I win?"

"You win and I'll do you," she replied simply.

He knew she would offer this and although it was exactly what he wanted, if he had to wager his sexuality he wanted more from her. "And why would I want that?" he asked with a bored drawl. "I've already had you, in case you've forgotten."

Kathryn nodded, "Yes actually I have, and so have you. Since neither of us can remember a goddamn thing about that night other than snorting everything in sight up our collective noses, and the only evidence is a couple of destroyed photos. If you really did fuck me, wouldn't you at least like to remember it?" When he simply stared back at her nonplussed, she got up from her spot in the tub and took a seat on his lap where his rock solid hard on tantalizingly rubbed up against her pussy. "You win Sebastian and I'll fuck you so hard you'll never forget it again. Wherever you want, however you want. In my mouth, my ass, my cunt. You can cum in me, on me or wherever you want. When I'm done with you baby, you won't be able to stand for a week."

"God, you're such a slut," he strained to sound disgusted but it came out more as a longing plea.

Giggling, she nuzzled her nose against his neck and told him, "Brother dear, you have no idea!"

Before he could paw her further, she climbed out of the tub and picked up her own robe from off the floor. "Think about it," she called over her shoulder as she exited the room.

Laying back in the water, his hard-on still ragging, Sebastian considered this. It was of course his ultimate fantasy to finally bang his stepsister and remember every exquisite detail. However, it didn't seem quite enough namely because no matter how much she denied it, he knew Kathryn wanted him as badly as he wanted her. If he won the bet it would just give her an excuse to do what she wanted to do anyway. No, he wanted her to sacrifice something as important to her as his sexuality was to him.

Getting out of the tub, he threw his robe on and strut into her room where he found her dressing. "Okay, I agree to your terms."

"If you were jerking off in there, you better have emptied that tub."

Ignoring her comment he took a seat on her couch, his eyes casually passing over her half-naked form. "I have one stipulation however."

Kathryn stopped her movements and looked up at him. "Oh?"

"Yes when I win this bet not only will you go to bed with me but you are also going to have to give up this ridiculous obsession with Dominic Wright."

Her green eyes widened in surprise, "You can't be serious."

"Perfectly"

"Why? You can't possibly be jealous."

Sebastian didn't dignify the accusation with an answer. He simply replied in a flat tone, "It's pathetic to watch you stoop so low, begging for any attention that useless piece of trash offers you, it turns my stomach."

If it was possible, she looked slightly stung by his comment. "I don't-

"Yes you do," he replied adamantly his eyes locking intently on hers. "I'm not doing this out of jealousy; I'm doing it for your own good. You claim that Annette made me weak, well the same thing is happening to you. Deny it all you like princess but I can see that you're clearly getting emotional with him. I don't like it and if I win you are going to drop him. No more sneaking around to see Wright, no more plotting to break up him and Natalia. It ends, completely or else I'll be forced to expose the whole matter publicly. Do you understand?"

Kathryn had been staring off in thought as he talked to her. Clearly this wasn't part of whatever it was she was planning. She looked as if she was going to protest further but when she caught the intense and surprisingly serious gaze in her stepbrother's eyes she knew there was no other option. "Alright, fine. If you win I'll dump Dominic."

"And don't forget fucking my brains out," he added in an effort to lighten the mood.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course. So now tell me, what were you going on about earlier?"

Sebastian rose to his feet and clasped his hands together, "Oh yes, follow me."

Taking her hand, ignoring the fact that she was only half dressed, he pulled her into his room and closed the door. As Kathryn huffed about having other things to do that day, he went to his desk and unlocked the bottom drawer. Pulling out the large envelop he tossed it to her. "Take a look."

Sighing she opened it and as she removed the lone photo he grinned when her mouth fell open. "What the hell? I destroyed all of these!"

"Well almost, you left one in the envelop"

"You had this the whole time and never told me?" She demanded as she held up the picture of them screwing.

"Of course," Sebastian replied simply, "Okay now this is how this is going to go. Knowing you dear sister as I do, I know you likely have some bullshit planned and if that's the case, if you try to weasel out on this bet in any way, I'll make sure every cheerleader, nerd, jock, and debutante gets one of these in their lockers. Whether we remember it or not, everyone will know we fucked, got it?"

Shaking her head she hissed, "What if I win the bet? You could still use this photo to blackmail me into giving you your winnings anyway."

Valmont grinned slyly, "Yes I suppose I could. I guess you're just going to have to trust me Kathryn. Do we have a deal?"

Tossing the photo to the desk she glared venomously, clearly torn between telling him to go to hell or giving in. He knew even before she shook his hand that she would agree. "Fine, you're on asshole."

- to be continued (Please Review)

_Next Chapter 44: A Leopard and His Spots_


	44. A Leopard and His Spots

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

Recap: what has happened so far:

_After Kathryn gave Sebastian that speech about being' two of a kind' he took her advice and broke up with Annette. When he came to collect his reward from his step-sister he found she left town for the rest of the summer. Upon her return he tried to collect his 'winnings' but she would have none of it seeing as he still seemed to be stuck on Annette and she was angry about his earlier rejection. Cecile died 'tragically' and that really put Kathryn out. Two new students arrived at Manchester, a well connected guy from a Kennedy-esque family named Simon and the bad boy with a heart of gold, Dominic. Kathryn tried to manipulate Simon by getting him into bed but found out he was gay (and shared an interesting past with Blaine). She lusted after Dominic but he fell in love with good girl Natalia. Meanwhile Kathryn and Sebastian went to war after she set him up to think he slept with Simon, he blackmailed her with a tape of a threesome (Kathryn/Simon/Tennis instructor) into screwing the chess team and giving him a blow job. Kathryn's supposedly innocent sister Julia came to town and the step sibling came to realize she was anything but innocent. Kathryn had the last laugh on Court and not only dumped him but ruined him as well. A former supermodel named Madison King arrived. A long time friend of Simon's, she's a former drug addict and closet lesbian. The two plotted to break the bond between Kathryn and Sebastian…and nearly succeeded by putting Kathryn in rehab and apparently turning the pair against one another. Unfortunately for her Madison fell in love with the petite beauty and allowed her judgment to be clouded. Unbeknownst to her and Simon, Kathryn&Sebastian were working together and using the infamous threesome tape they blackmailed Simon into helping them take down Madison. While the model was carted off to an institution and Simon sulked over his loss the stepsiblings went off to celebrate…only to wake up the follow morning with massive hangovers and no memory of their activities the previous night. An envelop of naughty pictures with a mysterious note revealed that the inevitable had happened and they finally had sex. While Kathryn did her best to ignore her stepbrother, Sebastian ran into an Annette look-alike named Annie. His sudden interest infuriated Kathryn and she suggested a bet. A hesitant Sebastian agreed to wager his sexuality against Kathryn's sexual favors along with the agreement that if he could seduce and dump Annie she would ditch Dominic. Let the games begin…_

**Chapter 44: A Leopard and His Spots**

* * *

_She belongs to a race of delightful women, who never do any harm, whom everybody calls good, and who are very severe on those who do not pretend to be good. _

- Gilbert Parker, Mrs. Falchion

* * *

"She's up to something" 

Blaine took another hit off his joint and sniggered. "Yes and the sky is blue, the earth is round, and my dick is hard. What the fuck else is new?"

Jumping down from his seat on the windowsill, Valmont languidly strode over in his oldest friend and removed the ever dwindling marijuana filled cigarette from his fingers. He took a hit and handed it back. "I was talking about our bet." He began pacing the confined interior of the rickety old watchtower they were holed up in. "She has to be playing an angle. Kathryn never would have agreed to the bet, knowing I have those pictures to hold over her head, if she didn't think she would come out on top."

"Speaking of tops," the bleached blond chuckled, "For the record, Simon is, so you better prepare that cute little ass of yours to be a bottom."

Sebastian glared stonily at him. "I am NOT going to loose this bet. The only person's ass who is getting nailed is my dear stepsisters."

"We'll see," Blaine clucked as he rose up from his spot against the wall and took a seat at the windowsill that overlooked Manchester's grounds.

He scowled at his friend's back. Fuck Blaine, Fuck Kathryn, Fuck them all. He was going to win this bet no matter what he had to do. It wasn't just the prospect of being Simon's bitch that was infusing this new spark of determination but rather the thought of being Kathryn's. There was no fucking way Sebastian was going to let that evil ice witch get the better of him once again.

An hour ago he had decided to ditch fifth period with Blaine so he could pick his friends brain over what his step sister could possibly be planning only Tuttle was more interested in blazing up and making snarky quips at his expense. Not that this surprised him any.

"Why you agreed to enter into yet another wager with Benedict Bitch is beyond me," Blaine spat with surprising malice. "You know she's working some agenda and as soon as you turn your back she's going to take one of her perfectly manicured tentacles and strangle you with it. Then, she'll stand back and laugh as you wither helplessly on the ground at her feet."

Sebastian's eyebrows rose at this vivid, out of the blue diatribe. Standing beside his friend he asked bemused, "Blaine I'm picking up a bit of hostility. What's up?"

"That," he grumbled as he gestured out the window at two figures crossing the quad. Not surprisingly it was Kathryn walking arm in arm with Simon. Though they claimed to despise each other the pair had been hanging out a lot ever since he returned from visiting Madison in the nut house. Sebastian supposed it had something to do with keeping your friends close and your enemies closer. Kathryn's favorite motto.

"What, are you jealous you're no longer her favorite gay?"

"Your cunt sister can play hag to whomever she wants, I don't give a fuck, but when she starts bogarting my boy pussy and handing it over to that evil fuck then she's going to have a problem."

Valmont shook his head, "What are you going on about? Who exactly is she bogarting?"

"McConnel for one! She's been telling every queer, straight, or otherwise undecided male on campus that I have crabs and a variety of other STD's all because I helped you set her up with John."

"Who?"

"My tennis instructor, you know the guy from the threesome. Who, by the way has also left me to work exclusively with Bristow. Fucking bitch!"

"Sorry"

Blaine took another hit then turned his friend accusingly, "Come to think of it you are partly to blame for this."

"I'm not the one telling every one you have an STD. Save your wrath for Kathryn," he advised. "Tell you what, after I win this bet I'll help you pay her back."

This didn't exactly appease him. "**If** you win this bet."

"Oh I will, one way or another Kathryn Merteuil will be brought to her knees. God bless the miracle of photography…"

"What exactly are these magic pictures of?"

Sebastian swiped the joint from his friend and replied breezily, "Kathryn and me fucking." Blaine's eyebrows lifted so high upon hearing this it looked as if they would touch his hairline. Valmont chuckled, "It's a long story. See, dear sis and I got a little or rather very wasted and sort of blacked out. Anyway when he woke up the next morning there were these very explicit photos of us doing everything I've always dreamed of doing to her. Unfortunately, neither or use recalls a damn thing."

"Who took the pictures?"

He shook his head, "We don't know, they just showed up with this cryptic little note. Haven't heard anything about it since."

"Hmm," Blaine mused, "This has written Bristow all over it. Just like your better half, he doesn't enjoy losing."

"He has an alibi." With a sneer he added, "Allegedly."

"Maybe they planned it together"

Sebastian had of course considered this several times over the past few weeks. After all it would be completely in character for Kathryn to pull such a stunt except for one thing. "We had sex, trust me I have the bruises to prove it, not to mention the pictures. She wouldn't give me what I most want from her all so she and Bristow can have a sick laugh at my expense. Sex is all the leverage she has over me and she won't give it up without a fight."

"I see your point," he concurred. "Still, even you have to enjoy the irony of the situation. You FINALLY got what you've been obsessing about for all these years and you can't remember a damn thing. That's got to suck."

"Yeah, almost as much as not getting laid for the next couple months," Sebastian retorted with a tight smile as he made his way to the exit. "You'll have to tell me all about it later."

Blaine smiled sarcastically at his retreating form. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I have a date with Annie. One more of these insipid little evenings and I should be collection my winnings from Kathryn by the end of the night."

"I seem to recall you saying the same thing about the last one"

Sebastian tossed him the finger as he left the top room of the watchtower and headed out into the surprisingly warm March air. As soon as he stepped outside Kathryn and Simon were there to greet him, arms linked with matching predatory smiles. They really were like Siamese twins. "Well if it isn't my future conquest," Simon cooed.

Valmont glared at his stepsister, "You told him?"

Kathryn simply shrugged as Simon untangled himself from her. Placing an arm around Sebastian's neck he pulled him close and whispered, "Just so you know I'm not a bottom."

"So I've heard," he grumbled.

"Oh?" Simon looked up and spotted Blaine sitting in the window of the watchtower scowling down at them. He waved at his former bed partner with a smug smirk. "Has Tuttle been talking about me again? It's so tedious being the object of that loser's obsession."

"What exactly were you two boys doing up there? Practicing?" Kathryn piped in with a devilish smirk.

"God knows both of you need all the practice you can get on your blow jobs," Simon teased.

Tossing his arm off his shoulder, Sebastian let out a bored sigh and exclaimed, "I feel a hate crime coming on."

"Now, now Valmont," Simon laughed, "Don't get all bent out of shape. You'll be doing plenty of that when your sister win's the bet. I'll see you two later."

The brunet boy strolled away, blowing a kiss upwards to Blaine as he departed. Sebastian shifted his glare to his stepsister who was clearly enjoying Simon's taunting. He very much wanted to smack that grin off her face but since violence wasn't his thing he went for the next best thing. "You know, I'm suddenly in the mood to do something creative," he said casually as he brushed by her. "Maybe I'll go home and work on my new website, my sister's a slut and here's the proof dot com."

Kathryn the fell into step beside, tugging on his arm playfully as he strode away. "Oh come on, he was just screwing with you."

"Why the fuck are you even hanging out with that asshole in the first place? Do you remember what he did to us?"

"Of course," she sighed, "But you know my motto, keep your friends close-

"And your enemies closer, I got it."

"Besides, he may be a ruthless bastard but he _is_ one of the more interesting people in this hell hole. Even you have to admit that." When he refused to give her an answer she asked, "Where are you storming off to anyway?"

Valmont grinned as he slipped on his designer eyewear. "I'm picking up Annie. We're going to the museum then back to our place for dinner. I'll have her on her knees, sucking me off before the second course is served."

Kathryn shook her head and snipped sourly, "Just because she's not a virgin doesn't mean she's a slut."

"No," he agreed, "But she will be one by the end of the night. Mark my words."

As they reached the parking lot Sebastian made his way towards his vintage jag with Kathryn trailing behind him, her face pinched in annoyance. As he got into his car he saw through the rear view mirror what was bothering her. Across the parking lot Dominic was sitting on his bike making out with Natalia. "Aw," Sebastian cooed with false enthusiasm, "Young love. How sweet, how beautiful, how-

"Nauseating," Kathryn spat. "It's never going to last."

"You're probably right, but unfortunately it won't be you bringing it to asunder. If I do indeed cross that hollow threshold with Annie tonight, your days of drooling after trailer trash boy are over."

Tearing her gaze away from her fixation she stared back at her stepbrother and replied evenly, "We'll see." Kathryn started to get in the passengers seat when Sebastian locked the door, "Hey!"

"What do you're think you're doing?"

"Getting a ride home"

"Not from me you're not. I'm picking up Annie. _Alone_"

"You drove me here. How the hell am I suppose to get home?"

Sebastian grinned as he checked out himself once more in the driver's side mirror. "Why don't you ask Dominic for a ride on his bike," he suggested. "Lord knows it will be the only thing of his you ever…ride."

Before Kathryn could throw a hissy fit, Sebastian tore out of the parking lot smirking at the reflection of his pissed off stepsister in the rear view mirror. She really was hot when she was furious but he couldn't be bothered with her now. He had to put all of his energies into pursuing Annie tonight.

A short while later Valmont was pulling up the brick townhouse Annie was staying in with her friends the Patterson's. He had met them once before when picking her up and they were incredibly boring, then again they were like a hundred years old. Luckily today as he pulled up he saw that Annie was already waiting for him on the front stoop so he would be saved from making annoying small talk with the geriatrics.

The pretty blond sat primly reading a book in deep concentration. As he spotted her that familiar jolt hit him as it always did when he saw Annie. She looked so very much like Annette that it was sometimes painful to look at her. He hadn't loved Annette but even he had to admit she had an effect of him that he couldn't seem to shake. Seeing Annie always reminded him of it.

Sebastian watched her for a long moment before getting out of the car and greeting her, "Hey beautiful. Reading anything interesting?"

She looked up as if seeing him for the first time and greeted him with an odd sort of smile. It wasn't pleasant but not angry either. "Hi Sebastian."

Ignoring the strangeness in her tone he strolled up to her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. When she backed away from him he knew something was up. "What's going on? You okay."

"I'm fine but, um, I can't go with you tonight."

"Why, have other plans?"

"Well sort of. The Patterson's are having some friends over but that's not it." Getting to her feet Annie fidgeted nervously and seemed to be trying to avoid his gaze. "Look the thing is, I don't think we should see each other anymore Sebastian."

He cocked a surprised eyebrow, "Since when?"

"Since," her green eyes suddenly locked on his as she got the nerve up to tell him, "I've heard some things about you. About your past and…well, I just don't think we're right for each other."

Here it comes. Sebastian knew this conversation would happen eventually. He knew it was only a matter of time before his reputation became a problem. However, he had been hoping that he could get her in bed before it became an issue. Drawing a long, suffering breath he asked, "What exactly have you heard about me?"

"A lot," she said plainly. "About how you seduce and dump girls for sport, how you go out of your way to humiliate your conquests. I heard some story about you drugging the school nurse and…God I don't even want to say it." Sebastian rolled his eyes and was about to protest his innocence when Annie added, "And I heard about Annette. That girl you supposedly loved, she was the headmasters daughter wasn't she? She wrote some article about her virginity and you took it as a challenge to seduce her. You ended up hurting her so bad she had to move back to Kansas to avoid you."

He shook his head. "You don't know the whole story."

"Yeah, and frankly Sebastian I don't want to hear it. You may be charming and brilliant and beautiful but I'm just not interested. I'm sorry goodbye."

She started to head up the stairs when he called after her, "I've changed!"

To his surprise Annie whipped around and laughed, "Sebastian please. I may not be as clever as you but I know this much: People don't change; a leopard can't change his spots anymore than you can turn into some noble hero. And why would you want to? Certainly not for me, after all you barely know me."

"But I like you," he replied knowing just how pathetic he sounded. "Can't I have a second chance?"

"Sure, but not with me"

Realizing his victory was steadily slipping away he grew angry. Who the hell did this sanctimonious bitch think she was? "At least tell me who the fuck is badmouthing me!"

Annie glared at him and hissed, "A good friend. That's all you need to know. Now if you'll excuse me the Hart's are going to be here any moment and I'd rather they not pull up and see up making a scene. Goodbye Sebastian."

This time he let her leave and as she closed the door he muttered to himself, "The Hart's?" He only knew of one Hart and if it was who he thought she was in for a world of trouble.

A weird sense of déjà vu came over him as he got back in his car and recalled the last time someone had gotten in the way of one of his conquests. He had made that person pay and he was planning on extending the same courtesy to one _Natalia Hart_.

- to be continued (Please Review)

* * *

_Next Chapter 45: The Vultures Begin To Circle_


	45. The Vultures Begin To Circle

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

* * *

_Recap: _

_After Kathryn gave Sebastian that speech about being' two of a kind' he took her advice and broke up with Annette. When he came to collect his reward from his step-sister he found she left town for the rest of the summer. Upon her return he tried to collect his 'winnings' but she would have none of it seeing as he still seemed to be stuck on Annette and she was angry about his earlier rejection. Cecile died 'tragically' and that really put Kathryn out. Two new students arrived at Manchester, a well connected guy from a Kennedy-esque family named Simon and the bad boy with a heart of gold, Dominic. Kathryn tried to manipulate Simon by getting him into bed but found out he was gay (and shared an interesting past with Blaine). She lusted after Dominic but he fell in love with good girl Natalia. Meanwhile Kathryn and Sebastian went to war after she set him up to think he slept with Simon, he blackmailed her with a tape of a threesome (Kathryn/Simon/Tennis instructor) into screwing the chess team and giving him a blow job. Kathryn's supposedly naive sister Julia came to town and the step sibling came to realize she was anything but innocent. Kathryn had the last laugh on Court and not only dumped him but ruined him as well. A former supermodel named Madison King arrived. A long time friend of Simon's, she's a former drug addict and closet lesbian. The two plotted to break the bond between Kathryn and Sebastian…and nearly succeeded by putting Kathryn in rehab and apparently turning the pair against one another. Madison fell in love with the petite beauty and allowed her judgment to be clouded. Unbeknownst to her and Simon, Kathryn&Sebastian were working together and using the infamous threesome tape they blackmailed Simon into helping them take down Madison. While the model was carted off to an institution and Simon sulked over his loss the stepsiblings went off to celebrate…only to wake up the follow morning with massive hangovers and no memory of their activities the previous night. An envelop of naughty pictures with a mysterious note revealed that the inevitable had happened and they finally had sex. While Kathryn did her best to ignore her stepbrother, Sebastian ran into an Annette look-alike named Annie. His sudden interest infuriated Kathryn and she suggested a bet. A hesitant Sebastian agreed to wager his sexuality against Kathryn's sexual favors along with the agreement that if he could seduce and dump Annie she would ditch Dominic. Sebastian's headway with Annie was cut short when she dumped him sighting his horrible reputation. He was shocked to discover it was none other than Natalia Hart, Kathryn's rival and Sebastian's one time bedmate, bad mouthing him. Now Sebastian is out for blood…_

* * *

**Chapter 45: The Vultures Begin To Circle**

_Vicomte de Valmont: You see, I have no intentions of breaking down her prejudices. I want her to believe in God and virtue and the sanctity of marriage, and still not be able to stop herself. I want the pleasure of watching her betray everything that is most important to her. Surely you can understand that. I thought betrayal was your favorite word._

_Marquise de Merteuil: No, no… "cruelty." I always think that has a nobler ring to it._

_ - Dangerous Liaisons_

"This is a matter of grave importance. Go to headmaster Hardgroves office and retrieve for me Dominic's transcripts. According to that nit wit secretary at his former school, they should be arriving today. I need to know if there's anything useful in them. Also, I'm going to need his schedule for this semester." Kathryn looked out the window and stared menacingly at her prey down below. "While you're at it, get me hers at well."

The rather pathetic looking sophomore in front of her hesitated. "Um, Kathryn…"

"What?" She signed rolling her eyes upwards. "What's the problem?"

Bethany Daniels fidgeted, knotting her damp fingers in her fist. She wasn't normally so jittery, in fact she was usually as cool and collected as could be. She delivered a speech at the United Nations on behalf of the Manchester student council last year and been interviewed by the national news for her efforts all the while never breaking a sweat. But all it took was one searing, ice cold glance from Kathryn and she turned into a stuttering mess.

"The thing is, I don't know if I'll be able to get back into headmaster Hardgrove's office again. I mean last time he nearly caught me and if that happens again he could suspend me or worse" she explained in one breathless rush. "I'm on a scholarship here."

Kathryn turned, her stony expression melting into one of phony sincerity. She stepped closer to Bethany and gently caressed her hair. The younger girl swallowed hard. Kathryn's faux sweetness was scarier than her normal bitch demeanor.

"I know that Bethy," she cooed in a voice one would use towards a lover. "That's why I need you to be extra careful."

"But-"

Merteuil silenced her by placing her finger across her lips. She stepped closer. "I need this. It's very important to me. If you don't help me I'm afraid I'm going to have to put an end to our little…tutoring sessions." Her warm hand slid from her shoulder, down her chest and rested in front of her plaid skirt. Applying the slightest pressure Kathryn purred in her ear, "and I would just hate that. Aren't you enjoying our time together?"

Bethany let out a small gasp as that familiar liquid feeling settled in her stomach whenever Kathryn touched her. She wasn't gay. She didn't like girls but Kathryn…she was something different. A totally different gender, a different species. She couldn't help herself when she was around her. Thinking back to their previous encounter she replied softly, "yes."

"Me too. Which is why is would be such a shame to stop now." The brunette rubbed her harder, "I mean we haven't even gotten to explore my toy box yet."

"Toys?" She nearly choked.

"Uh huh," Kathryn nodded while flicking her tongue across the sophomore's delicate ear. "I have all sorts of goodies I'm just itching to try out on you. However, if you don't procure for me the documents I asked…" She stopped abruptly and her voice went hard, "then you're done for."

Bethany, opened her eyes, not even realizing they were closed as she was awoken from her sexual fog. She was greeted by the tittering of Kathryn's other minions who were busy with their various assignments. She had nearly forgotten they weren't alone. Her pale skin flushed in embarrassment.

"Well?"

Not wanting to anger her further or risk losing her new lover, Bethany readily agreed. "Yes, I'll get it Kathryn."

"Good." When the younger girl just stood there with a placid smile on her face she huffed, "Well, get on with it!"

"Oh right!"

Watching little Bethany scurry off to do her bidding Kathryn sighed and rolled her eyes. It was so damn difficult to find decent help these days. Bethany was a brilliant student but as dumb as a post when it came anything outside of a text book. Still, the little tart gave good head. She supposed she'd keep her around for a little while longer. Assuming she didn't fuck up her latest assignment.

Kathryn's three other minions giggled as she left the room, further igniting her already foul mood. "What the fuck are you bitches laughing at?"

The laughter abruptly stopped. Anna Morgan, who was doing her calculus homework for her, bowed her head and muttered, "sorry Kathryn."

Turning her wrath towards Victoria and Melinda, who were busy coordinating the charity party Kathryn was hosting, she hissed, "Those fucking invitations better be done by this afternoon or you two can kiss goodbye your invites to my summer home in East Hampton."

"Sorry Kathryn," they replied in unison before quickly returning to work.

She shook her head irritably. Yes it really was difficult finding good help these days. Picking up her binoculars she returned her attention towards the couple who were still making out feverishly on the quad down below. It really was disgusting, but like any other horrific car wreck, Kathryn couldn't seem to pull her eyes away.

Yes, she knew it was pathetic, hiding in the empty classroom and staring out at her soon to be conquest as he made out with his repulsive girlfriend. Uggh, Natalia. She was so Molly Ringwald, circa Pretty in Pink. She would enjoy taking her down.

Kathryn's thoughts of revenge were interrupted by her ringing phone. "Get that," she instructed no one minion in particular.

Melinda got it. She wasn't paying any attention to who it could be until she heard her insipid giggle. There was only one person she knew who could elicit such a response from the typically aloof girl. Kathryn wasn't at all surprised when she told her, "it's your step-brother."

She snapped her fingers, instructing the girl to hold the phone to her ear. "What?"

"You have them answering your phone now? Tell me sis, do you make them call you mistress Kathryn when you take them to bed or do you just sit on their face and instruct them to make you cum?"

"A little of both actually"

"Ooh"

"Valmont dear, as much as I enjoy providing you this week's jerk-off material, is there a reason for this call?"

"Indeed there is. Where the fuck are you?"

"I'm in the middle of a project and can't be disturbed."

"Servicing the lacrosse team again?"

"Hanging up now"

"This is important Cruella"

"So is my desire to rid myself of you"

"It recently came to my attention that we have a mutual enemy. Natalia Hart."

"Oh, do tell?"

"Not over the phone"

Kathryn let out a long suffering sight, "Fine, room 208. This better be good Valmont"

"It will be. Tell Melinda to stop by our place at ten. I just got a pair of nipple clamps. I'm just dying to try them out on someone...sweet"

"Fucking pervert"

"Takes on to know one sis. See you in five"

By the time Sebastian clicked off his phone he was half way across the quad and heading towards the main building. He took long, purpose filled strides as he entered the school and darted up the stairs. His blood was still boiling from the events of the previous day. He couldn't believe that sanctimonious little bitch, Annie, would dump him over some trivial gossip spread by a nobody like Natalia Hart. The whole matter had him seriously doubting the little affection he had for her.

Then again that wasn't why he was pursuing her in the first place. If it hadn't been for the wager with the wicked step sister he would have washed his hands of her already. The chick seriously wasn't worth it. However the prospect of nailing Kathryn's pretty little ass still held gleaming possibilities, not to mention protecting his own ass from the grasp of Simon Bristow. So he would indeed continue on with his seduction but first a slight detour. It was time he issued a little pay back to a certain former conquest.

Sebastian reached room 208 and entered to find Kathryn with her back to him. Three of her little sheep were hard at work doing god knows what for her. They all looked up and smiled at him as he entered. It was possible he had slept with one of them if not all three at some point but he was currently drawing a blank on their names. "Ladies," he greeted with an easy charming smile, "and Kathryn"

She didn't turn around to greet him as she was preoccupied with something out the window. "Record time Sebastian. What did you run over here just to see little old me? Pathetic much?"

"Retract your claws sis," he instructed. "We have business"

"So you say. What's this about Natalia?"

"I've come to lend a hand in your campaign to destroy her"

Kathryn slowly turned, a predatory smile spread across her face. "Have you now?"

He moved towards her. "Yes and now would be an excellent time to dismiss the flying monkeys."

The girls appeared to take offense to this crack but Valmont didn't give a shit and clearly Kathryn didn't either. She snapped her fingers and ordered, "Out, now. Finish your tasks in the library."

As the sheep scampered off Sebastian turned his attention towards what had been keeping Kathryn's enthralled. Surprise, surprise it was the Irishman and his wench, practically going at it in full daylight. Valmont turned up his nose, "I'm so very pleased I didn't eat breakfast this morning or else it would be coming up quicker that yours usually does."

"It is rather nauseating isn't it? He's much more subtle when he's with me."

"I'm sure," he grumbled while trying to dislodge the mental image of Dominic molesting his beloved step sister. Picking up a nearby folder he rolled it into a make shift telescope and looked out at them. "I must say I didn't think you had it in you sis but you've reached a whole new level of pathetic, reducing yourself to stalking trailer trash. What would the ladies who lunch say?"

Her eyes leveled daggers at him as she snatched the folder from him and hissed, "speaking of pathetic, how goes it with faux Dorothy? You never made it home last night. I take it she didn't drop to her knees so easily after all."

Sebastian deliberately turned his back to her, not wanting to look the ice princess in the face when he admitted his failing. "I went to pick her up yesterday and she informed me she no longer wished to continue our association. It seems word of my less than stellar reputation has gotten back to her."

Kathryn's petite shoulders shook with delight as she giggled at her step brother's misfortune. "No longer wished to continue your association? Dress it up all you like Valmont, you got dumped! Oh that is too rich."

He turned back and sneered at her. "Anyway, she refused to divulge just who it was bad mouthing me-

"Ha! Take your pick"

"Shut your trap or I'll consider rescinding my offer to help"

Kathryn's face turned somber as she apologized, "Sorry, go on."

"Like I was saying, she wouldn't tell me who but apparently her family is friend's with the Harts. It's Natalia, I know it is. The pseudo lez is the one poisoning me in Annie's eyes therefore she must pay. I can't think of a better way than helping you sabotage her little romance with lucky charms down there." When Kathryn once again started to giggle he barked irritably, "What?"

"De'ja fucking vu' huh, big brother?"

He assumed she was referring the matter with Mrs. Caldwell last summer and how it nearly destroyed his chances with Annette. Had he been in a more jovial mood he might have laughed along with her over the irony of the situation. However there was too much at stake. "I don't find this the least bit amusing."

"Try seeing it from my point of view," she quipped. "Alright, well say it was Natalia. She's not the gossipy type. Why would she bother bad mouthing you?"

Sebastian reclined back in the wooden swivel chair and rubbed his temples. "I don't know. If anything, I should be the one bad mouthing her."

"You know," Kathryn purred as she circled the desk seductively. "You never did tell me what happened between you two on prom night."

"With good reason," he grumbled. God, how me never wanted to tell her that story. Even now he knew he should just make something up but he didn't want to risk her hearing a warped version of it someplace else, namely from Natalia.

She yanked his hands away from his face. "What is it?"

"Fuck it," he sighed, "okay here it is. Last year, at junior prom I got some good shit from Tuttle at his after party. I must have taken too much, I don't know, I'm a little fuzzy. However, I do recall running into Natalia. She was all distraught and shit over I don't know, her boyfriend or father or whatever. Anyway I thought it was an excellent opportunity to cross her off my virgin hit list so I took her up to one of the rooms. The bitch totally threw herself at me. She went right for my buckle two seconds after we entered the fucking room."

Kathryn's eyebrows rose at this news as she leaned over the desk. "Really? So that virgin Mary crap is all bullshit?"

"Not exactly," he muttered. "See it was the drugs, it had to be because I mean she was right there, buck naked ready to do it but I couldn't…I mean I tried but…little Sebastian wasn't having any of it…"

When she realized what he was getting at Kathryn's mouth fell open. "No! You're telling me you had the chance to nail one of Manchester's finest virgins and you couldn't get it up?" Kathryn tossed back her head and howled with laughter, "Oh my god! This is like Christmas and my birthday rolled into one. Valmont, the great and powerful stud of the Upper East Side couldn't even get it up to nail one lousy, horny virgin!"

"It was the drugs!"

"Oh course it was," she replied patronizingly.

"Shut the fuck up Kathryn! This is why I never told you." She continued to roar with laughter, falling across the desk as she did so. "Stop laughing or forget the whole thing. You can break up the wonder couple all on your own. Clearly you're doing a great job of it so far. By the looks of it, Dominic should be sliding into third base any minute now."

Kathryn curbed her laughter but still kept that sly shit eating grin on her face as she laid across the desk. "I don't know Valmont. After hearing that little story of yours I'm starting to doubt if you even have it in you anymore. Perhaps I should see what Simon is up to…"

Sebastian practically growled as he reached across the desk, grabbed her roughly by the hips and yanked her down to his lap. Kathryn let out a squeal of surprise at the sudden action. Staring her intently in the eyes he informed her, "Trust me Bristow won't be up for what I have in mind."

"The question is are you up for it?" Kathryn quickly found her bearings after being roughly man handled. She straddled his lap, allowing her skirt to ride up her ass, and ground her pelvis tantalizingly against him.

Grabbing her hips he began to guide her slender frame over is crotch. As was typical when they began these little games, he was hard in an instant. Kathryn gasped as her panty covered pussy ground against his dick. Sebastian smiled darkly. "What do you think?"

"I think…" she lost her train of thought a moment as she felt the press of his warm hand on her ass "…I think, you're going to need your A game if you're going to turn her interest away from Dominic. Which leaves little room for-" Sebastian smacked her hard on the ass. "Ah, fuck!"

"I know exactly what you're saying sis," he assured her as he continued rubbing his hand over her bare ass. "That's why I plan to be…" SMACK "abso-" SMACK "lutely" SMACK "fucking" SMACK "…brutal"

By the time he delivered the last smack Kathryn was practically a quivering mess on his lap, her face now buried in his neck as she tried to control her breathing. She was gripping the lapels of his jacket so hard he was sure there would be claw marks tomorrow and his crotch was completely wet from her juices. Sebastian knew she had a not so secret fetish for rough sex and he couldn't wait to get her into his bed to show her just what he could do with that nubile body of hers.

"Well what do you say princess?"

Pulling herself up she replied in a husky whisper, "let's destroy the bitch."

Kathryn grinned then launched her mouth against his in a brutal kiss. Her tongue forcefully pushed into his mouth as if she was trying to devour him. Sebastian's hard on raged as he grasped her hair crushing her even harder against him. His hands desperately searched for any exposed skin while she nipped at his lips like she was trying to draw blood. Indeed she probably was.

They were so wrapped up in one another they didn't hear the other person enter the room. There was a polite cough then, "Um Kathryn…"

Merteuil pulled away but didn't budge from her step brothers lap. Even though she knew her hair was a mess, her skirt was around her waist and Sebastian had somehow managed to get her shirt nearly completely unbuttoned she was too turned on to care what her minion caught her doing. "What?"

Bethany held up an envelop. "I-I got what you wanted."

"Let's see it," she gestured the younger girl over. Taking the folder she examined the contents, pleased that it was exactly what she asked for. "Well done Bethany. Just what I wanted and in such a timely manner as well."

Sebastian examined the engraving on the folder. "You nicked this from the headmaster? Impressive."

"Yes, Bethany is one of my…" Kathryn reached out and ran her finger down the girls ample chest, "…best girls."

Taking his eyes off the folder, Valmont's eyebrows rose when he saw the predatory, lustful look Kathryn gave the girl. If it was possible he just got even harder.

"That will be all Bethany," she purred seductively before adding, "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Bethany beamed as she turned and left her mistress in private with her brother. "So tell me sis, are you fucking all your little minions or just the ones with C cups?"

She grinned slyly, "wouldn't you like to know."

"You have no idea," he sighed as he tried to shake off the image of Kathryn molesting pretty little Bethany. Getting his bearings he took the folder and pulled out Natalia's class schedule. "Hmm, look at that. It appears I have Early American History with her. I never noticed."

"Shocking," she deadpanned while she perused Dominic's schedule. "That would require you actually showing up for class." Rolling his eyes at her he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Take off your panties and you'll find out."

Kathryn arched an elegant eyebrow but none the less slowly rose to her feet. Her eyes locked intently on his she pushed her skirt up and slowly, sensually removed her black lace panties. She help them up with her index finger. "Now what?"

Sebastian took them from her and rubbed the silky material against his fingers before tossing them on the desk. Snapping his fingers he pointed to the desk and instructed, "sit."

He was slightly surprised when she obeyed and primly sat on the edge in front of him. Leaning forward Valmont spread her legs, positioning one on either side of him. He pushed up her skirt and examined her shaven cunt. "Spread yourself."

When she did what he said it occurred to him that all of this was actually turning her on. He smiled appreciably at her glistening pussy and licked his lips. "Very nice"

"I know"

"Naughty little bitch," he grinned as he dialed Natalia's number off the school transcript. She picked up on the third ring. "Yo?"

"Natalia?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Sebastian Valmont."

He tore his eyes away from Kathryn for a moment to look out the window at Natalia. She was now alone, with a book in her lap. Even from far away he could see her roll her eyes when she heard his name. "Sebastian, how on earth did you get my number?"

"Let's just say a little birdie gave it to me." He reached out and ran a finger down his step-sisters pussy.

"Uh, right. What can I help you with?"

"Well Nat, the thing is I'm doing just awful in American History this year. I guess I missed a few classes-"

She snorted, "Too busy screwing big breasted Barbie dolls and devouring all of Daddy's scotch, most likely. Why should I care?"

"You always were rather blunt"

"And you're as always full of shit. What do you want Valmont? You have till the count of three or I'm hanging up and getting a new phone number. One-"

"Isn't it obvious? I need your help."

This elicited a sharp laugh. "And why in the world would I help you?"

Sebastian slid his index finger all the way into Kathryn causing her to let out a breathy moan, which is knew, in part, was just to make this phone call all the more difficult. Bringing his wet finger to her mouth he silenced her. Kathryn in turn sucked the wet digit into her mouth. Fuck, he mouthed.

"Sebastian? Sebastian are you still there? I'm hanging up-

"WAIT! Just wait. Look I really need your help and isn't that your thing? Helping the needy?"

"Pathetic, little rich boys who are too self involved to show up for class don't really qualify as needy," she snipped. "You're going to have to do better than that."

Growing more tired by the second with this little conversation he replied nastily, "How about I tell your idiot boyfriend all about junior prom?"

"Tell him what?" she scoffed, "That you were stoned and couldn't get it up?"

"How about how his supposedly virginal girlfriend threw herself at a practical stranger? I'm guessing he wouldn't find your chastity so endearing anymore."

"You fucking asshole"

"Tonight, at eight, my place"

There was only a moment hesitation before she spat, "Fine! Fine, I'll be there but this is only a one time thing!"

"Right," He replied evenly. "See you then."

He hung up right as she heard him curse his name. Glancing out the window he watched her hurl her book angrily across the yard. Kathryn rolled her eyes at him, "well done genius. How is blackmailing her into a study date going to get you into her panties?"

Sebastian simply smiled confidently back at her. "All will be revealed soon. Oh, and don't make any plans tonight. You're going to be busy."

"Doing what?"

"You'll see soon enough." His hand, which had been gently caressing her thigh, moved up towards her pussy where he felt she was still damp. "You really are a sick little bitch. All this possible destruction is turning you on, isn't it?"

"I can't help it," she purred. "Destroying the pathetic and pitiful gets me all wet."

"Such a twisted slut"

Kathryn grinned, "Takes one to know one brother dear."

"Touché"

He returned the smile as he rose to his feet and straightened his clothes. Picking up her panties he folded them into his front jacket pocket and helped his step sister to her feet. "Come along my little vixen. We have a perfectly happy couple to destroy."

- to be continued (Please Review)

_Coming Soon: Chapter 46: Every Man's Weakness_


	46. Every Man's Weakness

Cruel Intentions: The Serial

**Chapter 46: Every Man's Weakness**

* * *

"_I need him like the axe needs the turkey" _- Jean Harrington, The Lady Eve

* * *

It was true. Her step brother really did have a fabulous ass. Not that she hadn't noticed it before. After all Valmont's ass was one of the favorite topics among the female students at Manchester. Full, chiseled, and delicious as could be. It occurred to her his bullshit charm and cunning intellect was really being put to waste. He could save himself the hassle and just drop his pants. One look at that behind and it would cause any girl to cream her panties. It was certainly doing the trick for her right now.

Leaning against the bathroom doorway, Kathryn admired her step brother as he got ready for his 'study date' with Natalia. Sebastian was naked, standing against the marble sink as he applied shaving cream to his handsome face. He was well aware she was behind him and had been observing him since he exited the shower but hadn't acknowledged her.

Finally his eyes met hers in the mirror. In a lazy drawl he inquired, "Enjoying the view, sis?"

Sebastian had heard her come in his room while he was in the shower. He watched through the glass door as she rummaged around the room muttering to herself. Knowing Kathryn she was likely looking for his stashed blackmail photo. _Fat chance princess_. It was hidden away where her greedy little fingers couldn't get to it. He refused to notice her as she entered the bathroom and began quietly leering at him. He was getting hard just knowing her eyes were on him.

Flicking her tongue across her bottom lip she grinned back mischievously at him. If her dear Sebastian only knew the naughty thoughts that were running across her mind as she watched him. It may very well make even him blush.

Kathryn moved towards him with a slow sensual strut. The heels of her Louboutin's hitting the marble floor echoed around the spacious bathroom. She reached out and groped his ass, happily making up for all the times she allowed him to molest her. "It really is your best feature you know."

He studied her reflection a moment. "You know I can never tell. Is it your nose candy or just the prospect of another evil plan being put into motion that turns you into such a wanton slut?"

She responded with a swift slap on his ass. "Ouch. Save it for Dominic."

"I plan to." Kathryn pressed herself behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder. Watching as he began shaving she prompted, "So tell me what are the plan's for the virgin princess tonight? Blackmail? Substantial amounts of alcohol? Or will you just roofie her pretentious ass?"

Sebastian sneered at the implication. "None of the above. There's no pleasure in it if I have to force her or if she's not of sound mind and body. No, the only way I'll be completely satisfied is when I have her begging for it. When she knows it's wrong, and she's completely disgusted by herself but still can't resist, then I will have my revenge." Almost as an afterthought he added, "and I've never roofied anyone in my life."

Kathryn snickered. "The school nurse might say otherwise."

"That nasty bitch enjoyed it. So, dare I ask what you have planned for Dominic?"

Circling around him she took a seat on the counter and leaned back, displaying just how skimpy her black Zac Posen halter dress really was. "Well, even though I detest the very idea, I've decided to play the damsel in distress card."

"Oh, and here I thought you were only interested in showing him the real Kathryn."

"That was just when I was trying to get laid." Taking the razor from his hand she began shaving the right side of his face. "But this is war and if we're going to break them up I need all my weapons at hand. After all, before all else, be armed."

Sebastian smiled at the Machiavelli quote. Sometimes he almost forgot she had an intellect that matched his. "Hmm, I see your point. So what kind of distress do you plan on putting yourself in? Don't tell me you're going to find some poor schlub and cry rape? A little tacky even for you." Eyeing her dress that barely covered her cunt he added, "then again it would explain the dress."

Scowling, she purposely nicked his chin. "Be nice or I'll give you a matching one of the other cheek."

"Fuck! Give me that," he yanked the blade from her hand as he dried his face with his other hand. "You know, Dominic might not be the sharpest tool in the shed but even he might see through that."

"Oh I imagine you're right but it doesn't matter. That's the beauty of it. Dominic will know full well that I'm manipulating him but he'll still do the right thing." Kathryn's face broke out in a wicked grin. "He won't be able to stop himself. It's in every man's DNA. The need to play white knight, they get off on it. Even you."

"I don't think so," Sebastian sneered as he resumed his primping.

Kathryn thought about reminding him of that time during sophomore year when one of the drunken football players tried to force himself on her and Sebastian responded by nearly running him over with his jag. Not to mention the incident with Madison and Simon and how he came to her rescue. She kept quite though, knowing this was a subject better left untouched.

"Besides, I have no intentions of crying rape. It would seriously hinder my plans for later in the evening. I have something much more devious in store"

Sebastian eyed her appreciably. He ran his index finger down her cleavage. "You know it's really a shame lucky charms doesn't appreciate all your **bad **qualities." He licked his lips. "I know I do."

"My qualities are a little higher on my face Valmont," she replied deadpanned.

Pulling his hand away he ran it through his curly locks and sighed. "You just better hope you pull it off or all my efforts with be for naught."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Oh I wouldn't worry about me brother dear. If I were you I'd be more concerned about getting into Nattie's panties. She's not just going to roll over for you like all the other nit wit debutantes. Especially after you…how shall I put it? Under performed."

Valmont's expression darkened and a part of him thought about telling her to go to hell and just forget the whole thing. Then, a much more interesting proposition occurred to him. Moving towards her, his half hard dick swinging elegantly between his legs, his eyes locked on her as an idea formed. He rested his hands on her knees. "Hmm…how about a little wager?"

Kathryn sat up, her green orbs twinkling in wicked delight. He knew that would get her attention. "What are you proposing?"

"Whomever crosses the finish line first, so to speak, gives the other one head." It was a tad vulgar but then again Valmont lived for vulgar.

Kathryn's lips twitched as she thought it over. "I don't know. After all everything hinders on you getting there first."

"Yes but since you have so little faith in my seduction skills, it's time for you to put your money where your mouth is." Sebastian chuckled at the bad pun. "As they say."

Her hand traced it's way down his bare stomach and stopped at his pubes. She licked her lips at the sight of his hardening dick. Hmm, she hated to indulge him but…it could be yummy. Her eyes heavy with lust she smiled coyly at him. "You have yourself a bet brother dear. Now how shall we shake on it?"

"Oh I have something for you to shake," he grinned.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "That's a little crude. Even for you."

Sebastian wasn't about to argue with her. He placed his hands on the inside of her thighs, nudging them open. Leaning closer he inhaled her soft perfume. "You know," he whispered in her ear, "it might almost be worth it to toss the game. I'm dying to taste you again."

"And I'm so very tasty," she cooed. Kathryn could feel his cock grazing her thigh. Just the tiniest bit of pre-cum was at the tip. She could just finish him off now, slip down to her knees and take his beautiful dick in her mouth. It would certainly take the edge off.

The sound of the parlor room clock signaling eight o'clock put an end to that idea. She jumped off the counter and straightened her dress, suddenly all business again. "I have to go. Your date should be arriving soon."

Sebastian rolled his head back in annoyance. "Don't remind me."

Kathryn chuckled darkly, "Have fun Valmont. Oh, and I would do something about that before she arrives." She gestured to his now full scale hard-on. "Then again, perhaps you should let it be. We wouldn't want a repeat performance of last time would we?"

He smiled tightly as he strut forward and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He yanked her close. "When I'm done fucking Natalia's brain's out, I'm going straight over to your room and depositing my load all over your pretty little face." He could tell he was hurting her but wasn't really fazed. "Just wait until I win our much more interesting wager. You have no idea what I have in store for you. You'll make an excellent cum rag darling."

Her eyes burned with anger and she struggled to get out of his grip, to no avail. "I wouldn't make any long term plans just yet asshole."

"You're right," he nodded in thought, "Spontaneity is always the way to go."

With that he dragged her to the door and tossed her backwards. Kathryn tumbled onto her ass, letting out a surprised shriek. He took in her mussed hair and distressed state and smiled. It warmed his cold, black heart. "You better hurry along. Wouldn't want Dominic rescuing any other distressed damsels."

"You motherfucking-"

He slammed the bathroom door effectively cutting her off. She was shrieking something inaudible and it was quickly followed by breaking glass and his bedroom door slamming. Sebastian grinned and grabbed his cock. As he got himself off he wondered what it said about him that he never came as hard as when he was dominating his sister. Probably best not to think about it.

Kathryn, meanwhile, was in no mood to play a whimpering victim. What she wanted to do was rip her smug step-brother's balls off and throw them down the garbage disposal. How dare he treat her like that! Cum rag? He was going to pay dearly for that.

But not now.

After redoing her hair and makeup she ran out and hoped in the town car. Just as Tony was pulling away from the curb she saw a cab pull up and the punk princess stepping out, books in hand. For a brief moment she was tempted to get out, warn her what Sebastian was doing and put an end to his plans for the evening. But really, all that would be doing was hurting her. She was much more interesting in landing Dominic at the moment than teaching her repugnant step-brother a lesson.

Twenty minutes later she had the driver pull up across the street from a shit hole bar in the village. Kathryn had called Dominic earlier to find out what his plans were for the evening. She knew he didn't want to talk to her. She made him nervous and she enjoyed that. After Dominic revealed he was going to a pub with some friends she insisted on talking to him, in person.

_There's something I need to tell you. It's about Natalia…I can't do it over the phone. Please, I need to talk to you._

It was the please that did it. The Irishman might have been a bad ass but he was a sucker for a girl in need. She looked through the bar, named appropriately enough Hole, and spotted him through the dirty glass littered with neon beer advertisements. He was leaning against the bar laughing with a couple other guys. Taking one last look at her reflection Kathryn made her way across the street. She stood on the sidewalk waiting for her moment.

"Hey gorgeous, how's your night going?"

A tall, bury guy in his mid twenties with spiky hair and a sleeveless shirt approached. He smiled lecherously as his eyes gave her a thorough once over. Kathryn barely gave him a second glance and simply huffed, "Fuck off."

"Ooh, aren't you a feisty one." He grabbed her arm unexpectedly and pulled her close. "I love breaking bitches like you in."

_God what was it with guys today? _A tremor of fear crept forward when she realized the street was dark and there wasn't really anyone around. The unwashed dirt bag in front of her could do whatever he wished to her and no one would be the wiser.

Then she remembered what she was here to do and she nearly laughed. _Christ it was almost too easy_. Originally she just planned to fake an attack but perhaps something more authentic was the way to go. Kathryn watched Dominic barely fifteen feet away and wondered if he would hear her scream. She was about to find out.

Turning to her attacker she addressed him in her best debutante purr. "I'm flattered really but what would your boyfriend say." The man's face grew dark and he loosed his grip enough for her to pull away. With a malicious smile she taunted, "Oh come on baby. Only a glorified fag would wear an earring like that. God all you bottom boys are the same. Just dying to find someone to dominate."

She would be lying if she said the hit was completely unexpected. Kathryn counted on there being some sort of violent reaction so when he backhanded her hard enough to send her crashing to the pavement she didn't shriek so much as grunt at the pain. It was good but not good enough. Turning over on her back she looked up at him and laughed. "Jesus, you even hit like a pussy."

"You fucking cunt!" He grabbed her suddenly, pulling her to her feet. A half a second later his big hands were around her delicate neck and she felt herself being thrown back into something hard. Metal. It was someone's car.

As the psycho leaned over and began strangling her while screaming rambling, unintelligible obscenities in her face it occurred to her that this might not have been the best plan of action. Seeing as his hands were around her neck she really couldn't scream out and he was far too big and pissed off at this point to fight off. Plus she was starting to loose oxygen.

Just as she was starting to genuinely panic however, someone came to her rescue. In a flash the burly loser was pulled off of her and she heard a masculine voice demanding to know what the fuck he was doing. Unfortunately it wasn't Dominic so Kathryn paid little attention to the good samaritan and more to regaining her breathing.

The two men began to fight pushing each other back and forth and she was getting ready to go find her car and get the hell out of there when she heard Dominic's familiar Irish drawl call out to her. "Kathryn? Kathryn, what the hell happened?" He rushed to her side, cupping her face gingerly. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

_Bingo._

Kathryn coughed and shook her head, trying her best to look dazed and fragile. She didn't have to try hard. "I don't know. He just attacked me. I though he was going to-"

Before she could finish her sentence Dominic was on top of the guy, pounding him into the cement. Her attacker easily had fifty pounds on him but it didn't seem to matter. Kathryn's eyes widened in amusement and she tried to suppress her smile as she watched Dominic defend her honor.

In the far distance a police sired could be heard. Whether someone had called about the commotion or it was for something else, she didn't know and didn't intend to find out. Turning she signaled to Tony the driver to come pick her up just as one of her rescuers called out, "Hey Dom, I hear the cops coming man. You better get out of here!"

Dominic pulled himself off the other man who was now rolling on the ground in pain, his face covered in blood. Kathryn allowed herself a smile as she stared down at the whimpering pussy before grabbing Dominic by the back of the jacket and dragging him into the town car. "Come on, let's go!"

They stumbled into the back seat just as Tony peeled away from the curb and the sirens drifted away in the distance. Kathryn rested her head back against the leather seat and closed her eyes. Her head was killing her and her neck was throbbing but it had been worth it. Even with her eyes closed she could feel Dominic's eyes on her. "Are you okay? Here, let me take a look at you."

He moved closer and with gently fingers examined her rapidly bruising neck. "God, what did that bastard do to you?"

It occurred to her to maybe shed a few tears, cry on his shoulder a bit but that might make him a little too suspicious. Instead she went another route. "I'm fine, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, I can practically see his hand prints on your neck! He could have killed you Kathryn."

"But he didn't," she huffed with just the right enough of brattiness. "I fine Dominic."

He shook his head and smiled softly at her. "Just for once can you not be such a bitch and let someone take care of you?"

Pretending to be put out she rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"So what did you do to set him off?"

"What makes you think I did something? I was trying to make my way to the bar to see you when he grabbed me and tried to…well you know. When I fought him off he completely lost it."

Dominic looked away from her and shook his head. She knew she had laid down a subtle enough guilt trip that he wouldn't question her motives further. "You shouldn't have come there. If you really wanted to talk to me we could have met somewhere more…neutral."

"You didn't want to talk to me remember?"

"Well, what was so important anyway?"

Kathryn sighed, "You're not going to like it."

"Oh?"

She placed her hand on top of his, stilling his movements. "It's about Natalia and my step-brother."

Dominic's dark eyes narrowed at her. "What about them?"

"Remember that day in the library when Sebastian mentioned something about them at junior prom? Did Natalia ever tell you what that was about?"

"No," he admitted. "But I'm sure it was-

"They slept together," she blurted out.

He stared at her stunned for a moment before pulling his hand away. He sat back further on the seat. "What are you talking about? There's no way Natalia would ever…and with Sebastian of all people! She hates him."

"I didn't say they were in love"

"She a virgin for fuck's sake Kathryn! Sebastian's obviously full of shit!"

"Usually but he doesn't generally lie about this kind of thing." Ironically this part was true. Sebastian never lied or bragged about sex if it didn't happen. Probably because he didn't have to. "Look, there's something else. He's seeing her tonight."

Dominic shook his head adamantly. "Okay, now I know you're lying. She's having dinner with her friend Rachel tonight. I even dropped her off there."

"Really?" Kathryn dug into her purse and pulled out her phone. "Why don't you give Rachel a call then?"

He eyed the phone wearily. She watched fascinated as he struggled whether to take the bait or not. Finally he grabbed it out of her hand and dialed. "Hey Rachel, it's Dominic. Is Nat there? I need to talk to her." Kathryn tried her best to disclose her pleasure as she watched the color drain from his face and he choked out, "She's not? You haven't seen her? Alright thanks, I'll talk to you later."

Wordlessly he handed the phone back to her, looking somewhat dazed. For a brief moment she felt a pang of sympathy but it quickly passed. If she allowed herself to go soft now all would be lost. But he did look rather pathetic sitting across from her like his whole world had just been shattered. She put her phone back and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm sorry about that Dominic."

"Are you?"

She reached out and ran a hand through his dark hair. "I honestly didn't want to hurt you. I just thought you deserved to know the truth."

"I'm not really sure what the truth is Kathryn"

The car came to a halt as the pulled up beside the Valmont home. "Well I suppose I should get upstairs. I'm dying for a hot bath." She touched her bruised neck and winced. "Tony can take you home if you wish."

Dominic shook his head of his thoughts and looked over at her at last. "No that won't be necessary. I'm coming upstairs with you."

_Piece of cake_.

- to be continued (Please Review)

* * *

_Next Chapter 47: Leading the Lambs to Slaughter_


End file.
